


Holidays

by Nyna_Rollins



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Overbearing families, Romantic Comedy, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 131,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyna_Rollins/pseuds/Nyna_Rollins
Summary: In which Thor and Loki spend their holidays together, in college, get married, and adopt kids. A self-indulgent fic that I'm writing while I take a break from my main fanfic.************THIS WORK IS DISCONTINUED*********************





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing a romantic comedy, as my other work is so dark and serious, and I wanted to try something new. Before we begin, I'd like to mention that Norns are the spiritual beings that control fate and destiny in Norse Religion. So instead of God, I decided to have the Norns in here. But other than that, this is a normal, modern AU.
> 
> Also, there is a little violence at the end, but it is not between Thor and Loki.

Preface

 

Holidays were always the absolute  _ worst _ for Loki, and he  _ specifically _ hated one holiday above the rest;  _ Christmas _ .

 

Valentines Day was never really challenging for him if he actually put some effort into it, and Thanksgiving was quite bearable if he could focus on ignoring relatives and cousins too enamored with his own life, but  _ Christmas _ ? 

 

Norns, no.

 

Christmas was unbearable.

 

If it were up to him, he could spend the entirety of his life in bliss and merriment without having to celebrate that singular holiday that was the bane of his existence and the cause of all his suffering in life.

 

Just  _ thinking _ of the word had him seeing vivid flashbacks, and caused bile to rise in his throat. 

 

All he really wanted was  _ one _ year to himself. One year without the songs, the gifts, the forced merriment. He had always wanted to know what it was like to experience life without Christmas, or any holiday for that matter.

 

In fact, if holidays didn’t exist, Loki would be the happiest man in the world.

 

In all honesty, nothing traumatic had ever happened to Loki on Christmas that made him hate it. He got more presents than a child could ever know what to do with growing up, and his parents didn’t die in a tragic accident on this day. He knew he was being incredibly spoiled and selfish to feel this way about this holiday, but he couldn’t help it.

 

Perhaps if he had been raised in a normal family that didn’t act like Christmas was the most  _ important _ thing to ever happen in the history of humanity, he wouldn’t mind the holiday.

 

But that hadn’t happened.

 

No, Loki had been placed into a family that not only went all out for Christmas, but celebrated every major holiday to the fullest.

 

In fact, Loki’s earliest memory had been of his father Farbauti dressing him in reindeer horns and Rudolph’s red nose for their family Christmas card when he was two, and he’d hated the holiday ever since.

 

Of course, his other father Laufey was even worse when it came to celebrating the holidays.

 

The official planning for the holiday began in September, before Halloween or Thanksgiving.

 

Laufey would sit down and force the family to help him create a theme for the family Christmas cards. Loki  _ loathed _ the fact that every  _ single _ Christmas card from every  _ single  _ year had its own specific theme, with the family having their own coordinated outfits, hairstyle, and song.

 

Yes.

 

_ Song. _

 

His parents were  _ those _ people.

 

It didn’t help that Loki was an only child. He was always forced to join in on the festivities, and any attempts to break away were met with his father’s tears and heartbreak, so he always ended up forcing himself to participate.

 

He thought that his prayers for a normal life had been answered when he went to a college 3,000 miles away from home, but no.

 

That would be too easy.

 

Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that he would end up  _ married,  _ married to a man who would cause him to not only stop resenting the holiday, but grow to love it.

 

He learned to toss his inhibitions to the wind and just accept it when they had children, for if Loki had learned one thing in his life, it was that life always had a funny way of working itself out. 

 

* * *

 

Loki ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply, unhappy with what his old professor was asking of him. 

 

“ _ Pleaaaaase _ Loki!” she begged, staring up at him with puppy dog eyes. She reached out and clasped his hands, continuing to beg. “You were my best student. I don’t trust anyone else to do this for me.”

 

“...”

 

“Loki, you’re so brilliant! No one has ever passed my class with a 104 before as a final grade. I  _ need _ you.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at his old professor, not buying it. “You need me? Professor Song, there are literally  _ hundreds _ of other students that you could ask besides me.”

 

His old professor was begging him to be a graduate student instructor for her Economics 101 class, and although Loki wasn’t too keen on the idea, it  _ would _ look good on his resume.

 

The extra money wouldn’t hurt either. His parents were supporting him financially so he could get his masters, and he technically didn’t need the extra income, but he knew that doing this would only bolster his chances of getting a job after graduating.

 

“... _ Fiiiiiiiine _ .” he sighed, removing his hands from Professor Song’s. “I’ll do it. How many semesters will it be for?”

 

Professor Song squealed happily and smiled up at him, unable to contain her excitment. “The minimum that I’m asking for is a semester. But, you are free to continue being one until you graduate in a year.”

 

Loki groaned as he remembered all of the tasks that were required of a graduate student instructor. “I’m gonna have to teach children aren’t I?”

 

“Maaaaaaaybe.”

 

Loki frowned and raised an eyebrow at her. “Professor…”

 

“Only one day a week!” rushed the professor, raising her hands up to placate him. “You’ll only have to teach one day a week.”

 

Loki crossed his arms and sighed again. “What else will I have to do professor?”

 

“...Grade papers and have open office hours…” she mumbled, looking down at the ground.

 

“ _ What _ ?!” Loki stressed, shaking his head no. “You never said anything about having to keep office hours!”

 

“Because I knew you’d say no if I mentioned that first.” explained the professor, biting her lower lip. “ _ Please _ , Loki. These kids need you.”

 

Loki’s eye twitched in annoyance for a few seconds before he sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. “...I’m only doing this because I need to brush up my resume.”

 

The professor squealed again and tackled him in a tight hug. “Oh thank you, thank you Loki!”

 

Loki frowned and removed himself from her hold, turning to walk away. “I’ll see you monday afternoon, professor.”

 

* * *

 

Loki’s first week as a graduate student instructor wasn’t as bad as he believed it would be. The class met at 12:30 on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and the class was about 200 strong.

 

It was a decent sized class, and Loki was allowed to sit and observe for the first two days, which gave him time to prepare for his own lecture on Friday. 

 

He didn’t do too bad on his first lecture, if he was to be honest with himself, and he actually quite enjoyed the whole thing. It was nice being able to talk and impart wisdom on the freshman students for 90 minutes. 

 

After class on Friday, Loki began to pack up his things, ready to head to his own classes. 

 

“Loki, wait!”

 

He turned to face the professor, who was approaching him. 

 

“Would you like to come over and grade papers tonight? My wife is bringing her own student instructor, and ordering pizza. I would love to see you there.”

 

Loki raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Your wife is a professor here as well? What does she teach?”

 

“Business Fundamentals 1101. Will you come?”

 

Loki chuckled and nodded quickly. “Sure. Email me your address and I’ll be there.”

 

He looked at his phone and frowned then, beginning to head out the lecture hall. “I’ll see you tonight Professor Song; I’m almost late for one of my own classes.”

 

* * *

 

After finishing his classes for the day and heading back to his apartment to relax for a few hours, Loki arrived at Professor Song’s house, dreading the  _ massive _ pile of homework that he was supposed to grade. 

 

He rang the doorbell once and waited a few seconds before the door opened.

 

“Loki! Hello!” The professor opened the door wider for him and invited him in, leading him to their dining room. “This is where we will do our work.”

 

Loki nodded and smiled in greeting at her wife and the other student instructor, who looked oddly familiar. “Hello everyone. Nice to meet you.”

 

The blonde student instructor nodded at him once and turned back around to grade papers, causing Loki to raise an eyebrow in confusion. 

 

“Oh don’t mind him; Thor’s just a bit reserved when he’s not teaching or around someone he knows.” laughed Professor Song’s wife, standing up to greet Loki. “What a pleasure it is to finally meet you, Loki. Alysia couldn’t stop singing you praises.”

 

Loki stuck out his hand and shook hers, noting how tall she was compared to her wife. She was eye level with Loki, so she had to at  _ least _ be 5’10, while Professor Song was 5’3.

 

“I’m Professor Okonkwo.”

 

Loki followed her over to the table and pulled out a chair, setting his bag down on the table. “Alright, professor. What is it you want me doing now?”

 

Professor Song smiled and walked away, returning with a giant stack of papers. “These need to be graded, and the information needs to be recorded online so that we know what areas the students need help in.”

 

“Norrrrrrrns, woman.” he sighed, finally sitting down. “Alright. Hand me half the stack.”

 

He and the professor got right down to business, and by 2 am they had  _ finally _ finished the monstrous pile of paper and inputting the students’ data into the system.

 

He was thankful that a majority of the coursework was online; he would leave this position if all it was was him grading paperwork.

 

Loki yawned and leaned his head against the back of his chair, feeling tired. He hoped that he would be able to make it home safe.

 

“Are you okay to get home, Loki? You can rest in one of the guest rooms if necessary.”

 

He waved a passive hand at Professor Okonkwo and yawned again. “No, no. I’ll be fine.” He stood up and nodded at Thor while packing up. “Nice meeting you Thor.”

  
  


Thor cleared his throat and scratched at his chin before nodding back at Loki. “Likewise. Get home safe.”

 

Loki waved goodbye one final time and left, thankful that he made it home safely.

 

Over the course of the next few weeks, it became a ritual to end up at his professor’s house every Friday to grade things or organize lesson plans. Thankfully, they didn’t always stay up till 2 am, and most nights they finished around 11.

 

It was a month after this arrangement when things began to take a turn in Loki’s life. They were almost done with their lesson plans, and the professors had gone off to bed, so Loki and Thor were left alone to wrap things up.

 

Thor cleared his throat and stared at Loki for a few moments, debating about what he was wanting to say. He and Loki had become amicable acquaintances during their time together on these Friday nights, and Loki seemed like an interesting enough man, so Thor was hoping to get to know him better.

 

“... Do you… have any plans after this?”

 

“No.” Loki muttered, continuing to type. He was almost done entering the students’ grades, and was counting down the minutes until he could get home.  “I have a date with my bed though.”

 

“Care to postpone that date and go out for drinks?”

 

Loki’s fingers stilled on the keyboard of his laptop and he closed his eyes, thinking. He almost said no out right, but decided against it after a few seconds. He hadn’t been out to drink in  _ months _ , and was longing for conversation with someone other than his parents or his students. 

 

He was perplexed by Thor’s offer though, as the two weren’t particularly close. He had made attempts to get to know Thor better, but the man seemed uninterested. Thor didn’t seem to be the quiet and shy type, but it was his reserved nature that confused Loki. He couldn’t pinpoint his personality like he could with most people, and it was this that intrigued him enough to say yes. 

 

He didn’t think going out tonight with Thor would be bad; it would be nice to talk to someone his own age for a change.

 

“Sure; I haven’t had a good drink in  _ ages _ .”

 

“Do you know where the Tavern is? Near campus?”

 

Loki snapped his laptop shut and turned towards Thor, finally getting a good look at his face. He hadn’t really taken the time to regard the man seriously in the month that he’d been working as a graduate student instructor, and he couldn’t understand why he felt like he had seen him before. “I’m aware of it, yes.”

 

“I’ll meet you there, if you’re already done. I’ve got a bit more work to do.”

 

Loki nodded and began to pack up his things before heading out the door. “I’ll see you there.”

 

He had no trouble navigating his way back towards campus, and parked outside the front of the bar, making his way inside. It was surprisingly empty for a Friday night, so Loki sat down at the bar, gratefully taking a drink menu.

 

“I’ll take a cosmopolitan, please.”

 

The bartender nodded and began to fix him his drink, handing it to him after a few seconds. “Enjoy.”

 

Loki thanked the bartender and sipped at his drink, pulling out his phone when it began to vibrate. He frowned upon seeing who texted him and sighed, taking another sip of his drink. If he took too long to reply, his ex would end up calling him, and he didn’t want that, so he replied quickly before setting his phone face down on the bar counter.

 

Hopefully Thor would get here soon.

 

“Loki.”

 

He snapped his head up and turned around, surprised to see Thor. He had only been here for ten minutes. “Ah, Thor. You’re here; did you finish everything?”

 

Thor sat down next to him and nodded, taking a moment to look over the drinks before ordering a beer. “I finished 5 minutes after you left.”

 

Loki’s phone vibrated again and he rolled his eyes, ignoring the text. It was risky, he knew, but he would take that risk, and ignore his ex. He was already prepared for the worst that could happen. “So Thor, what caused you to be a graduate student instructor?”

 

Thor chuckled and got comfortable, drinking his beer before answering. “Bolster my resume.”

 

Loki snorted, waving at the bartender for another drink. “That’s the reason I signed up too.” he confessed, turning in his stool to face Thor. “I haven’t been out to drink in ages, so forgive me if it seems like we’re playing 20 questions.”

 

“I understand; it’s the same for me.” Thor sighed, taking another swig of his drink. He couldn’t understand why talking to Loki suddenly piqued his interest so much; the man seemed to be so intriguing, and working with the man for a month made Thor only want to get to know about how Loki was outside of school or work.

 

Thor had accidentally isolated himself when he began to seek his master’s degree, so it was a nice change of pace to have someone to go get drinks with.

 

It beat drinking alone any day.

 

“I spent so much time focusing on getting my masters that I forgot to slow down and enjoy my youth.” Thor looked away and took another swig from his glass. “Thanks for accepting my offer.”

 

“It was about time I got out of the house and did something.” sighed Loki, ordering another drink. “So thanks for the invitation.”

 

The pair were interrupted by the ringing of Loki’s phone, and Loki growled low in his throat before accepting the call.

 

“What, Angrboda? I’m busy.”

 

The man on the other end paused before replying. They seemed upset.

 

“I’m out with an  _ acquaintance. _ Leave me alone; how many times to I need to reiterate this to you?”

 

Loki argued with the man for a few more seconds before finally getting the other person to hang up. He sighed and looked up at Thor, who was observing him with careful eyes.

 

“... Overbearing significant other?”

 

“No; a tyrannical ex who doesn’t know how to let go.”

 

Thor gave him an understanding nod. “Ah; we all have those. Mine still shows up every Christmas.”

 

Loki shuddered at the mere  _ mention _ of that word, and ordered a small glass of whiskey. “Ugh; Don’t even talk about Christmas.”

 

Thor raised an amused eyebrow at him. “Not fond of the holiday?”

 

“I’m not fond of  _ any _ holiday, to be honest.” confessed Loki, swirling the cup in his hand and watching the whiskey circulate the cup. “My whole life would be better without them.”

 

Thor cocked his head to the side in surprise. “Really? How come?”

 

Loki looked down at his glass and shook his head, memories of his parents and their obsession springing to mind. “My parents are holiday fanatics.” he began, his cheeks beginning to color with embarrassment. 

 

“They celebrate every holiday to the absolute  _ fullest _ , and Christmas is always the worst. They always go all out for that one.”

 

“My mother’s the same way.” confessed Thor, his cheeks also colored with embarrassment. “She always had my brothers and I dress up in coordinated outfits for the family Christmas cards.”

 

“Your mother did that too?!” gasped Loki, turning towards Thor excitedly. “I thought my family was the only one!”

 

Thor laughed and downed his drink, also ordering a small glass of whiskey. “It was so embarrassing when I was younger; she would send it to everyone in my father’s company and the entire neighborhood.” He drained his glass and stuck out his tongue in disgust from the flavor. “It’s been so long since I’ve had that. You sure you can handle it?”

 

Loki smirked and threw his head back, downing the small glass in one gulp before wiping at his lips with the back of his hand. “Can you?” 

 

A small smile danced across Thor’s lips and he waved the bartender over, ordering them both tall glasses of water. “To allow us to sober up, before we go home.” he explained, noticing that Loki was shooting him a quizzical look. 

 

“I feel fine.” he stated, looking at his phone again. His ex just wouldn’t leave him  _ alone _ ! “I’m not a lightweight.”

 

Thor snorted, guzzling down his water. “I wish I could say the same about myself.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at the man and finished replying to the text from his ex, surprised. “What? A big guy like you can’t hold his own?”

 

“I cannot.” laughed Thor, ordering another glass of water. “Which was quite embarrassing during my frat days.”

 

Loki put his phone face down on the bar’s countertop and faced Thor, a look of mild amusement on his face. “You were in a fraternity?”

 

“All four years of undergrad. My, uh… father forced me to join the same fraternity he did.”

 

Loki cocked his head to the side. “Forced? Why, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

Thor frowned slightly and ordered another small glass of whiskey, draining the glass before answering him. “I… am a business and economics major… my father is the CEO of Asgardian Enterprises. He’s been grooming me to take over the company for as long as I can remember.”

 

Now this was something Loki didn’t expect to hear, and his eyes widened in shock. Aesir Enterprises was one of the largest companies in the country, if not the world; no wonder Thor looked so familiar. “No way?! My fathers are the CFO’s of Jotunheim!”

 

Now it was Thor’s turn to be shocked. “Wait a minute. Your parents are the CFO’s of Jotunheim? That’s crazy; our parents probably know each other.”

 

Loki nodded in agreement, shocked that he had so much in common with Thor. “Crazy exes, overbearing parents, and children of corporate moguls; I had no idea we had so much in common, Thor. I have to admit, I’m  _ quite _ intrigued.”

 

Thor sipped at his water, beginning to feel more comfortable around the man. He was hesitant to reveal who his father was to Loki when he did it, as most people either became starstruck or disgusted with him when they found out. He was thankful that Loki hadn’t only accepted him, but was also in a similar situation as him.

 

He noticed Loki frown slightly as his phone rang again, and Thor commented on it, wondering what the story behind that was. “I… assume that’s your ex.”

 

“Yes.” sighed Loki, rubbing at his temples. He ordered a shot and downed it before replying. “Angrboda. We broke up over a year ago and he  _ still _ won’t leave me alone.” He tossed his hand flippantly. “Granted, we were together for 5 years, so I understand how hard it is to let go, but he acts like we’re still together, which is annoying. It’s like I can’t get free.” He then shot an apologetic glance towards Thor, slightly embarrassed for revealing too much. “Sorry; I know that’s a bit too much.”

 

Thor nodded in understanding, finishing his water. “I understand; you don’t have to apologize.” He sighed heavily then. “My ex remains in constant contact with my mother, and shows up every Christmas. If I show interest in  _ anyone _ , she manages to scare them away. It’s been like that for 2 years now, I think.”

 

“Wow.” tutted Loki, shaking his head. “I didn’t know we were the same person.”

 

Thor snorted and smiled softly. “It’s getting late; it’s almost 3. Are you okay to get home?”

 

“What?! It’s that late already?!” Loki looked down at his phone and gasped, seeing that he had 3 missed calls from his ex. “Looks like my ex is going to show up at my place tonight. Norns, I don’t feel like dealing with this right now.”

 

Thor frowned slightly, confused. “... Does your ex normally show up at your place?”

 

“Only when I ignore his calls.”

 

Thor crossed his arms then, worried for Loki’s safety. “Will he try to hurt you?”

 

Loki looked down and away, not willing to admit to anything. “Who knows. If I just give in and give him what he wants, he’ll go away and leave after a few days.”

 

“... And what is that?” Thor’s voice was low and gentle, yet filled with concern.

 

“Sex…” Loki whispered, ashamed to admit it.

 

Thor exhaled softly and closed his eyes, wondering if there was anything he could do for Loki. He knew he and the man weren’t very close, but it just didn’t feel right, letting him suffer and walk into potential danger.

 

“Loki...I know that I don’t know you very well… and I swear I don’t have any selfish or sexual intentions by saying this, but… would you like to stay at my place tonight? I have 2 bedrooms…” He saw Loki debating about it and continued to speak, rushing through it. “Or… I could chase him away for you… make him think that you found someone else?”

 

Loki squinted, wanting to say yes, but knowing that he couldn’t put Thor in danger and risk his ex doing something crazy.

 

He would bear this burden alone.

 

“I think I’ll go home alone, Thor; I don’t want to make him angry. If he sees you, he won’t leave me alone, and… it’ll just get worse… I don’t want to get you involved in my mess.”

 

Thor sighed when he heard this and nodded his head, knowing that he couldn’t force Loki to say yes to his offer.

 

“Loki… I know I don’t know you very well… and I know that you don’t know me… but please know that I can hold my own. I  _ cannot _ just leave you alone, and stand by as you force yourself to submit to a man who will only hurt you. I-I know that I have  _ no _ right to delve into this part of your life, so please forgive me for doing so. I just… I don’t want you thinking that you have to deal with this alone.”

 

A single tear left Loki’s eye at this, and he took in a deep breath, cradling his head in his hands. “My ex is violent, Thor. He won’t just go away because someone shows up wanting to protect me.”

 

“Loki. My father is the CEO of Asgardian Enterprises. I have a  _ slew _ of lawyers and officials that would work to protect myself and anyone else I ask them to, in the case that something happened. I will be just fine.”

 

Loki sighed and nodded, knowing that he was making a big mistake.

 

He was just so scared tonight…

 

And he didn’t want to go through it alone. 

 

If there was some way, some singular way, that he could find peace, even if it was unlikely… he wanted it.

 

“Alright. You can stay at my place tonight, Thor… if you’re willing.”

 

Thor hesitantly reached out and placed a comforting hand on Loki’s shoulder, hoping to comfort him some. “Ready to go?”

 

Loki let out another pent up sigh and stood, handing the bartender some money. “Yeah.”

 

Thor stood up and stretched, yawning into the palm of his hand. “I’ll meet you outside; I’m gonna use the bathroom.”

 

Loki nodded and turned around, heading out the bar and towards his car in the parking lot. 

 

It was dark out, and the only cars remaining were his, Thor’s, and the employees of the bar. Loki hurried to his car, unable to shake the feeling that someone was watching him. Finally he reached his car and grabbed the door handle, his veins running cold when he heard a familiar voice stop him.

 

“Don’t even fucking think about it, Loki.”

 

Loki’s heart began to pound and he felt the familiar onset of fear beginning to pulse through his veins.

 

He grimaced as Angrboda grabbed his shoulder and roughly turned him around, squirming as he yanked on his hair and got close to his face.

 

“The fuck you think you’re doing, Loki? You think you can leave me? That you can fuck another man?” snarled Angrboda, shoving Loki against the car when he didn’t answer. “Huh?!”

 

Loki just turned his head and closed his eyes, prepared to take anything that Angrboda did to him. 

 

It wouldn’t be anything that he hadn’t experienced before.

 

“HUH, LOKI?!” Angrboda shouted, moving to wrap a hand around Loki’s neck and shove him against the car again. “HUH?!”

 

Loki clawed at his neck, tears beginning to spill from his eyes. His vision was starting to get blurry, and he knew that if he passed out now, he’d be done for.

 

“S-sor-sorry!” he managed to choke out, trying his best to make Angrboda remove his hand from around his neck.

 

“You’re fucking right that you’re sorry!” hissed Angrboda, removing his hand from around Loki’s neck so that he could throw Loki against his car again.

 

“You’ll never leave me!” He grabbed Loki’s hair again and yanked at it, forcing Loki to expose his neck. “Tell me you love me!”

 

“I-I love you.”

 

“LOUDER!”

 

“I-I love you!” wept Loki, shivering with disgust and fear. “I love you!”

 

Loki flinched when Thor appeared beside them to sucker punch Angrboda off of him, and froze, not knowing what to do.

 

Thor growled low in his throat at the man on the ground, standing in front of Loki protectively. 

 

Angrboda spit blood out onto the ground and glared up at Thor, breathing heavily. “Who the fuck are you?”

 

Thor narrowed his eyes at the man. “I’m Loki’s friend.”

 

“Hah! So you’re his new fuck toy, eh?” Angrboda spat at the ground again, beginning to stand up. “Well thank you for keeping him warm for me. But he’s  _ mine _ . So back the  _ fuck _ off!”

 

“Okay, no, no. We’re not doing this.” Thor turned around to face Loki. “Loki, follow me, I’ll take you home.” He put a comforting arm around Loki’s shoulders and turned to look back at Angrboda. “And  _ you _ ! If I see you around him again, you’re done for!”

 

Although he was shaken up pretty bad, Loki was quite surprised to see Thor so angry. The man seemed so calm and reserved in his day to day life, so seeing him so mad felt like it was out of character. 

 

Thor walked Loki over to his own car, knowing that Loki was probably too upset or hurt to drive his own car home.

 

Opening the door for Loki and helping him in, he walked over to the driver’s side and got in, locking the doors. “I’ll drive you back to your car tomorrow, if that’s okay, Loki.”

 

Loki gave an exhausted nod, leaning his head back against the headrest of the seat. “I just want to go home.”

 

Thor looked over at Loki when he heard his quiet reply, and his heart broke at the sight. Loki had tears streaming down his face, and Thor could tell that Loki was trying his best to not break down completely.

 

Thor plugged Loki’s address into his phone and pulled out of the parking lot, passing by an irate Angrboda. Luckily, Loki was only 10 minutes from the bar, so Thor arrived at his apartment fairly quick. After driving up to the guest parking floor, Thor parked and got out of the car, heading to Loki’s side of the car to open the door for him.

 

Loki sniffed and wiped at his eyes, leading Thor to the elevator. Thor remained silent, following Loki to the top of the luxury complex, not surprised that Loki was housed in the penthouse of the building. 

 

Entering the apartment in silence, Loki immediately turned left and headed to his bedroom. He just wanted to shower and get the scent and feel of Angrboda off of him. 

 

After showering and putting on comfortable sleepwear, Loki got out a pair of sleepwear pants for Thor. He didn’t think that Thor could fit into any of his shirts, but he figured that Thor could fit into a pair of pants with an elastic waistband.

 

He appeared back into his living room then, surprised to see that Thor was still standing next to the door.

 

“I’m sorry Thor; I’m not being a very good host.”

 

Thor looked up at the sound of his voice and shot him a gentle smile, walking over to him. “Don’t worry about it; I understand.” He placed a careful hand on Loki’s shoulder. “How are you feeling?”

 

Sighing and looking away, Loki placed the pants in Thor’s hands. “I don’t know.” He walked over to his large kitchen, and pulled out a bottle of wine. “Tonight I just want to drink away my sorrows.” 

 

Thor understood completely, not blaming Loki. “I’m going to go change. Is the bathroom down this way?”

 

Loki grabbed a corkscrew from a drawer and opened his bottle of wine, taking a swig from it. “I set out a fresh towel and washcloth for you. Feel free to shower.”

 

Thor nodded appreciatively and left, not wanting to take too long in the shower. Loki might need to vent after the events of tonight, and a large part of him didn’t want Loki to suffer alone.

 

After showering and brushing his teeth with the spare toothbrush that Loki had left out for him, Thor got dressed and headed out towards the living room, surprised to see Loki sitting on the floor and leaning against his couch.

 

Loki hiccuped and looked over at Thor, beckoning him over.

 

Thor sat down next to him on the floor, declining Loki’s offer for a swig of wine.

 

“...I found out I didn’t love Angrboda anymore 3 years into our relationship.” he began, staring at the wall drunkenly. He figured that Thor had seen enough of his personal life tonight to not mind Loki venting. “And I was forced to be with him for another 2 years. I finally broke free a year ago and… as long as I don’t ignore him when he reaches out, and as long as I give him what he wants and let him hit me… I can pretend that everything is okay.”

 

He hiccuped again and took another swig from the bottle, displeased that it was empty. “And now… everything is ruined.” Tears began to fall from his eyes then, and he stared ahead, unable to stop them from falling.

 

Thor scooted closer to Loki and wrapped a careful arm around him, doing his best to comfort him. “You deserve so much better than this, Loki. You shouldn’t resort to becoming okay with being a human punching bag.”

 

Loki sniffed, turning to cry on to Thor’s chest. “He’s going to kill me. I just know it.”

 

Thor shook his head fiercely and ran gentle fingers through Loki’s hair. “He won’t kill you, Loki. Let me help you, please.” 

 

Loki sniffed and began to cry harder, refusing to believe that there was a way to finally be free of Angrboda. “What am I going to do?!”

 

“You’re drunk right now, Loki. I promise that I will help you, and I promise that we’ll talk about helping you in the morning.” sighed Thor, holding Loki close.

 

Loki just continued to cry for half an hour before finally beginning to calm down. He sniffed then, wiping at his eyes, and holding his head in his hands. “...I’m sorry, Thor. I know this wasn’t what you signed up for when you asked me to get drinks with you.”

 

Thor chuckled softly, and let go of Loki, giving the man his space. “I don’t mind at all, Loki. I don’t mind.”

 

He noticed Loki yawn and stood up, offering him a hand. “Here; let’s get you off to bed. We can talk more in the morning.”

 

Loki stood up on shaky legs and reached out for Thor’s arm, using it to steady himself. 

 

Thor reached around and grabbed Loki’s waist, placing Loki’s arm around his neck so that he could help the man walk to his room.

 

After getting Loki settled in bed, Thor looked around the room, hoping to find a spare blanket.

 

“Sleep in here.” murmured Loki, holding onto Thor’s pant leg. “It’s okay.”

 

Thor turned around, not exactly sure how he felt about sharing a bed with someone he barely knew. Granted, they had been through  _ quite _ a lot together within the last few hours, but still… 

 

“... Are you sure, Loki?”

 

“The bed’s a california king; there’s more than enough space for the both of us.” He let go of Thor’s leg and let his arm hang off the side of the bed, trying to ignore the swirling in his head. “Spare room’s on the other side of the apartment if you want to sleep there instead.”

 

Thor moved closer to Loki and sat on the edge of the bed, turning to look at him. “Will you be okay if I go to the guest room?”

 

Loki grunted, burying his face into his pillow. “Yeah…”

 

“Alright… sleep well, Loki. We’ll… we’ll talk in the morning.” 

 

Thor patted Loki’s shoulder and stood up, turning off the lights. He managed to find the guest room and climbed under the sheets to the bed, falling asleep fairly quick.

 

He woke up later on in the day to the sound of sultry music blasting from what he perceived to be the kitchen or living room of the apartment, and groaned, collapsing back onto the pillow. 

 

He reached over for his phone and sighed at the time; 2:00 pm. He hadn’t meant to sleep that long. Sighing and rubbing at his face, Thor got out of bed and made his way over to the adjoined bathroom. He went through his normal routine to the best of his ability and left, heading out to the open living room and kitchen.

 

Loki looked up as Thor rounded the corner and greeted him, sliding a plate of food and a tall glass of water towards him. “I hope you like french toast and eggs with bacon; I had a desire for it this morning.”

 

“You made me breakfast?”

 

“Mhm. What, do you not like it?”

 

Thor shook his head quickly, not wanting Loki to misunderstand. “Ah, no, this is just fine.” He sat down at the countertop and reached for his food, taking a sip of water. “I was just surprised, that’s all. I didn’t expect it.”

 

Loki tutted, cradling his own glass of water. “Well it’s the least I could do, after everything you did for me. I don’t know too many people who are willing to put up with the drunk version of me.”

 

Thor chuckled, gesturing at the speakers in the apartment. Loki had turned off the music once Thor appeared. “I’m surprised you can even listen to music with a hangover.”

 

“Oh I’ve been up since 8; plenty of time to recover.” Loki looked down though, a bitter look on his face. “But I’m used to it. Drinking… it’s what I turn to after an encounter with Angrboda.”

 

“Yes, Angrboda.” Thor looked at Loki, wondering how he was supposed to breach the issue. “...I’ll say this. If you want him gone, and gone forever… I can help you. But if you want me to bud out, then I will. I will respect any decision you make.”

 

Loki looked pained by Thor’s offer, and he frowned, biting at his lower lip. “I don’t think there’s more I can do, Thor. I got a restraining order against him, and he violated that. He won’t go to jail unless he does something drastic, so… I’m screwed either way.” He looked at Thor, his expression troubled. “There’s nothing you can do that I haven’t already done.”

 

“That’s not true.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes in confusion at the man. “...What are you saying, Thor?”

 

“We could get him arrested because he assaulted you in public and violated his restraining order. I’m sure that the bar we were at has security cameras that recorded this assault. This, along with excellent lawyers, is  _ more _ than enough to at least get him put away for a few months; maybe even a year.”

 

Loki shook his head fervently, continuing to bite at his lower lip. “You don’t understand, Thor. He won’t leave me alone. Those charges won’t stop him. He’ll be back, and, and… he’ll keep hurting me.” He let out a pained laugh and ran a hand through his hair, putting his glass on the counter. “And I can’t move; he’ll follow me anywhere I go.” He looked up at Thor next, feeling overwhelmed. “He won’t leave me alone.”

 

Thor frowned and crossed his arms, not pleased by this. “Loki… we could get it so that he isn’t allowed to reside in the same city or state as you. That would keep you safe.”

 

“He hasn’t done anything crazy enough that would allow me to get that level of restraint on him.”

 

“... Please forgive me for saying this, Loki. But… you said that he forces you to have sex… sex that you don’t want to have, and don’t consent to. That in and of itself is more than enough to get him charged with this level of restraint.” Thor observed Loki for a few moments before continuing. “If… if you want my help Loki, I’ll give it.”

  
  


Loki remained silent for a full minute, going over and analyzing everything in his head, and weighing all the options. 

 

And then finally… “Okay. You… you can help me.”

 

Thor smiled softly at Loki before continuing to eat his meal. “Thank you for trusting me with this, Loki. I’ll talk to my parents today and explain the situation to them.”

 

Loki looked up quickly upon hearing this, looking stricken. “Your parents have to know?”

 

“Loki…” Thor reached over and placed a calming hand on Loki’s wrist. “I can’t do this without their help. And even if I did keep this a secret, when it was time to appear in court, they would have to at least see you.”

 

He saw that Loki looked extremely troubled by this, and sighed softly, trying his best to encourage him. “Loki… everything will be okay. I won’t promise that this will be easy, but… at the end, when you’re safe… it will have all been worth it.”

  
  


Loki sighed and moved to sit down at the countertop as well. “Why are you helping me, Thor? You barely know me.”

 

“Because I can’t let someone I know suffer alone and carry a burden that I can help relieve them of. It’s just not in my nature to let people suffer.” answered Thor after some time. “I know I don’t know you very well, but… everyone deserves to be happy. Even you.”

 

Loki remained silent for sometime, not sure how he felt about this. He wanted nothing more than to be free of his ex, and to get on with his life, but… he was scared.

 

He was scared that this wouldn’t work, and that it would end terribly, and that at the end of this ordeal, he would end up getting hurt.

 

“Would you like me to take you back to your car now, Loki?”

 

He snapped his head up at the sound of Thor’s voice, confused by his question. “... My car is… yes, yes you’re right. You drove me home. Please take me back to my car.”

 

Thor nodded and stood up, walking around the counter to put his dishes in the sink. “Shall I help you wash the dishes?”

 

Loki took in a deep breath and shook his head, turning to face Thor. “No, no. I’ll wash them when I get back.”

 

After getting dressed, Thor and Loki got back in Thor’s car, and rode over to the bar. They were shocked to find that Loki’s car had been completely and utterly  _ destroyed _ .

 

“My Norns…” gasped Loki, getting out of Thor’s car to run over and observe his car. “What the actual  _ hell! _ ”

 

“Loki,” warned Thor, gently grabbing his arm. “Don’t touch it. This is just more evidence that we have against your ex. There might be fingerprints or evidence on the security cameras that he did this.”

 

Loki growled and glared at the damage that had been done to his car. He’d had it since he was 16, and it really meant a lot to him. He had a lot of memories with this car.

 

Thor let go of his arm and pulled out his phone, making a few important calls.

 

Loki waited around patiently, kicking at the ground. After 15 minutes of waiting, Thor finished his last phone call and turned back towards Loki. “Alright, Loki. The cops will be here in a few minutes, and my lawyers want to meet with you sometime today, if that’s okay.”

 

Loki blinked rapidly, becoming nervous by the rate at which this was all going. “The  _ police _ ? Why are they coming?!”

 

“Because there may be evidence that needs to be collected to bolster our case against your ex, Loki.” He placed his hands on Loki’s shoulders and squeezed him gently. “I know it’s scary. But it’s okay… this will all be over soon.”

 

Loki could only sigh and accept that this was happening.

 

He was scared,  _ Norns _ he was scared, he was  _ terrified _ that all of this would be for naught.

 

But a small part of him believed that this was his chance, his chance to finally be free, free of his ex and his abuse. 

 

And although it was scary, Loki decided in this moment that he would trust and believe in that small part of him that was praying for escape.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki deals with the aftermath of Angrboda's attack, and he and Thor's relationship progresses.

The next two months after beginning the process of getting a Class A restraining order against his ex went by like a whirlwind for Loki, and he was thankful that Thor was taking this so seriously.

 

It was unbelievably hard for him emotionally to have recall everything that his ex had done to him for the police and the lawyers, and it was even harder to pull up pictures of his abuse, having to see his past self bruised and beaten purple. Getting hospital records of the times where he had been beat so bad that he ended up in the emergency room with a concussion or a few broken ribs pained him, and he just wanted this to all be over with so that he could get on with his life.

 

It made him feel uncomfortable to have Thor and so many strangers prying into his private life, and at times he really just wanted to say screw it, and give up. But he pressed on, making sure to rely on those closest to him in these times.

 

His parents put work on hold and flew across the country to be with him and support him in this trying time, and planned to stay up until his court date.

 

Of course, Loki still continued on with his normal life. He still went to class, he still taught every Friday, and he still went over to his professor’s house every Friday evening to help her grade and plan.

 

He spent his weekends at Thor’s place, talking to lawyers and getting information about his case. He wouldn’t say that they were friends yet, but because Thor was so involved in this particular aspect of his life, he did feel pretty close to the man.

 

After finishing up with the lawyers on a sunny Saturday afternoon, Thor got up and grabbed his keys, ready to take Loki back home.

  
  


They sat in comfortable silence on the way back, allowing the radio to play. Loki didn’t mind it, and stared out the window at the passing buildings, lost in thought.

 

“ _ If you have nothing to do on this beautiful Saturday afternoon, head down to the city-state fair. There’s games, there’s rides, and all the food you could ever want to eat. Half off original price for students able to show proof with their ID.” _

 

Loki tutted, continuing to stare out the window. “I haven’t been to a fair in years…”

 

“What?” Thor turned his head slightly towards Loki. He had been too wrapped up in thought to hear him.

 

Loki sighed, turning to stare out the front of the car. “I haven’t been to a fair in years. The radio personality announced that there was a fair going on in town, and that it’s half off for students.”

 

Thor made a non-commital noise. “Do you want to go?”

 

“I do, but neither of my parents enjoy rides, and I don’t really want to ask any of my friends.” answered Loki, turning to look at him. “I’ll be fine. I’ll get around to it one of these years.”

 

“...Would you like me to go with you?” Thor asked, meeting Loki’s eyes for a moment. 

 

Loki blinked in rapid succession, not sure about how to feel about Thor’s proposal. “Are… are you sure? I know there’s plenty of things to do on the weekend, and you’ve already been spending so much time with me because of the case.”

 

Thor chuckled at this and changed lanes, taking a different exit on the highway. “I don’t mind Loki; I enjoy spending time with you. You’re very easy to talk to.”

 

Loki blushed at this, feeling embarrassed. “Well that’s a first; usually people tell me the exact opposite. I’m known for being cold and abrasive.”

 

“Oh you are.” replied Thor, laughing at Loki’s perplexed face. “But that’s what    
I find so intriguing about you. You’re blunt and to the point, and you don’t hold anything back. You’re very honest, and it’s these things that make you so easy to talk to.”

 

Loki cocked his head to the side, interested in what else Thor thought about him. “What else do you find intriguing about me?”

 

Thor laughed, turning into the parking lot for the fair. “Are you sure you want to know?”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at him in amusement. “Now I really want to know.”

 

Thor parked the car and turned it off, getting out of the car, and walking towards the fair with Loki. “You’re a very enchanting person, Loki.”

 

Loki blushed again, not exactly sure about how he should feel about this. “You? Find  _ me _ enchanting? Me?”

 

Thor laughed and ran a hand through his own hair before placing his hands in his pockets. “I do. I can say that in all my years I have yet to meet a person who interests me as much as you do.”

 

Loki laughed in turn and elbowed Thor playfully, entering the fairgrounds. “Now flattery will get you nowhere, Thor. It’ll take more than that.”

 

Thor looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed. Nevertheless, he continued, wanting to see what happened. He wasn’t quite sure if he just really wanted to be friends with Loki, or if he wanted something more, and he hoped that spending time with him outside of work or the case would help him figure it out.

 

“You carry yourself unlike any other man I’ve met before, Loki. You have a certain air about you that demands respect and attention. You’re never afraid to speak your mind, and you always have a witty retort.”

 

Loki blushed further, avoiding Thor’s gaze. “Anything else about me that you find so enchanting?” He hadn’t been complimented in  _ years _ , and although Thor telling him these things gave him the odd sensation of butterflies in his stomach, he was curious to know if Thor had anything else to say.

 

“You are incredibly intelligent to me Loki, and make up for whatever it is you lack with an overwhelming desire to constantly become better and be the best. Others might find you cold and callous as you said earlier, but that isn’t all the way true; I know you care, and care deeply about things.”

 

He smirked at Loki and elbowed him back playfully. “Is this enough for you, or do you want to hear more?”

 

Loki’s face had gone completely red by this point, and he huffed, refusing to meet Thor’s steady gaze. “I had no idea you were so infatuated with me; I can’t say that I’m surprised though. I know that I’m an  _ amazing _ person.” He laughed after this and grabbed Thor’s arm, dragging him towards a rollercoaster.

 

“Let’s ride this one first; I haven’t ridden one in ages.”

 

And Thor just smiled, allowing himself to be pulled in the direction of the coaster.

 

Tonight would be fun.

 

* * *

 

After riding all of the rides, and playing all of the games available, Thor and Loki got on the ferris wheel, saving the best for last. It was one of those that had pods with seats on either side, and could fit up to four people. Loki sat all of their prize winnings on one side, and sat down next to Thor, letting out a sigh of relief as he sat down. “Norns this feels good.”

 

Thor laughed softly and looked away, staring out the window as the ride started and they began to rise in the air. “I enjoyed today, Loki. I didn’t think that I would’ve had this much fun.”

 

Loki laughed, raising an eyebrow at Thor. “Yes, well I suppose that is one of the downsides to hanging out with me; having too much fun.”

 

They laughed together for a few moments before looking out the large window, amazed with the beautiful view. They could see the entire fair from where they were, and the sun was setting in the most beautiful way, painting the sky in hues of orange and red and blue.

 

“Now that is just beautiful.” murmured Loki, taking out his phone. “I’ve got to take a picture.”

 

Thor hadn’t fallen in love many times in his life, and although he had dated numerous people in his short life, he had only fallen in love twice. Once when he was in highschool, and once in his undergrad.

 

But he was  _ certain _ , that at this exact moment in time, he had fallen in love. He wasn’t sure if it would be the last time, and he definitely wasn’t certain that anything would come of it, as he didn’t know how Loki felt about him.

 

But seeing Loki look so serene and purely happy, happier than he’d been since he’d known him, pulled at the strings of Thor’s heart, and he continued to stare, amazed and… confused as to why his heart had decided in this moment, that Loki was the one for him.

 

“My father would love this.” murmured Loki, staring at the photo. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

 

He looked up at Thor when he didn’t get a reply, and waved his hand in front of his face, catching his attention. “Thor?”

 

Thor blinked a few times before staring deep into Loki’s eyes. “Forgive me for asking this, Loki, as I understand that it may come as a surprise, but…”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at the man, wondering what he was getting at. “What? What is it? Do I have something on my face?”

 

“No, no. That’s not it at all.”

 

“Then what is it?” pressed Loki, wondering what had Thor so flustered.

 

“... Would it be alright if… if I kissed you?”

 

Loki’s eyes widened in shock, and his heart began to beat a bit faster as he processed what Thor had asked. “...You… you want to kiss me?”

 

Thor nodded, refusing to look away. “I do.”

 

Loki blinked rapidly in confusion, not understanding Thor’s reasoning. “I-I, I don’t understand.”

 

Thor nodded again, understanding Loki’s confusion. “I don’t want you to feel that you have to do this, Loki.”

 

Loki blushed and looked out the window, fighting an internal battle with himself. He finally decided on what he wanted to do and nodded his head, biting his lower lip.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Thor raised his eyebrow at Loki. “Are you sure?”

 

Loki nodded fervently and scooted closer. “Kiss me.”

 

Thor hesitated for a few seconds before leaning forward, and pressing his lips against Loki’s. 

 

Their kiss was brief, and only lasted a few seconds before Thor pulled away, not wanting to make Loki any more uncomfortable than he might already be.

 

Loki opened his eyes and smiled softly, surprised at how the small kiss made him feel. It brought back the familiar feeling of butterflies in his stomach, and he couldn’t  _ believe _ what he was about to say.

 

“Thor…”

 

Thor looked back at Loki, feeling a bit embarrassed. “Yes?”

 

“You… can kiss me again… if you want to.”

 

Thor blushed and leaned forward, kissing Loki again. They seperated for a few moments before leaning in and kissing each other again and again.

 

Loki decided to tease Thor a bit and slipped his tongue out of his mouth to lick Thor’s lower lip.

 

Surprisingly, Thor opened his mouth, and began to slide his tongue against Loki’s. He reached out and grabbed Loki’s hip, pulling him closer.

 

Loki let out a soft sigh and placed his arms around Thor’s neck, letting out another soft sigh as Thor moved his lips to the crook of his neck.

 

He bit his lower lip and bit back a soft moan when Thor moved one hand to his crotch and began to palm him.

 

Thor was surprised that he was going this far with Loki, and he knew that he should stop, as he didn’t want Loki to feel like he was being forced into this. Forcing himself to give Loki one final kiss, Thor pulled away, and removed himself from Loki.

 

“I’m sorry.” he panted, looking at Loki. The man was panting too, and looked confused as to why Thor pulled away.

 

“Why did you stop?”

 

“I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you into this.” he answered, looking away. It had been a few months since he’d last been with someone, and he was embarrassed to find that his little make out session with Loki had him so hot and bothered.

 

Loki frowned and stood up, standing in front of Thor. “I quite enjoyed kissing you. And if you’re okay with it,” here he moved to straddle Thor and sit in his lap, “I’m going to do it again.” 

 

He leaned forward and took Thor’s lips with his own, taking charge of the moment. He figured that the ferris wheel had already been in a circle 5 times, and they only had 2 more times before the end of the ride, so they couldn’t make out for long.

 

Thor slipped his tongue into Loki’s mouth and traced his tongue with his own, grabbing at his hips and pulling him closer. He was glad to discover that he wasn’t the only one with a growing erection; it seemed that Loki was enjoying this too.

 

Loki nipped at Thor’s lips one more time before begrudgingly pulling himself away. “The ride is about to be over… we should stop.”

 

Thor nodded, waiting for Loki to get off of him. When the man didn’t move, Thor shot him a questioning look, raising an eyebrow up at him.

 

Loki stared at him fixedly, debating about what he wanted to say. “If… I asked you to come over… and stay the night… would that turn you off?”

 

“If you’re okay with it, Loki, then I would love to spend the night.” Thor was beginning to become very fond of Loki’s ability to take control of a situation, and was very glad that the man was open with his feelings.

 

The ride came to a stop, and Loki got off of Thor, standing up. After gathering his things, he turned back around, a smirk on his face. “What are you waiting for, then? Let’s go.”

 

Thor laughed and stood up, grabbing Loki’s hand and exiting the ride. He saw Loki become flustered, and squeezed his hand, catching his attention. “Is… this okay?”

 

Loki took a moment to think about it before nodding his head, and intertwining their fingers. “This is fine.”

 

The pair walked to Thor’s car in silence, each of them processing what had just happened, and more importantly, what was going to happen tonight.

 

After getting in the car and exiting the parking lot, Loki decided to speak, wanting to get to the bottom of why Thor wanted to kiss him.

 

“Why did you kiss me?”

 

Thor shot him a quick glance and smiled softly. “I’m not sure you could handle the truth.”

 

“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad.” laughed Loki, leaning his head back against the headrest and closing his eyes. 

 

Thor chuckled and remained silent for a few seconds. And then, “...Because you’re beautiful.”

 

Loki’s eyes snapped open and he choked, turning his whole body towards Thor. “You kissed me because I’m beautiful?”

 

“You make it sound like it’s a lie.”

 

“I-I, that’s not what I mean.” stuttered Loki, becoming flustered. “I just, I don’t understand.”

 

Thor turned down the street that led to Loki’s apartment and entered the parking garage, nodding at the guard. He’d been over at Loki’s place so frequently in the past 2 months that he’d just gotten his name and car registered in the records that the security guard kept for residents.

 

“I guess you can consider everything I told you before we entered the fair as a confession.” He drove up to the guest parking and parked, turning off the car. “It’s just something about you Loki, something that I can’t pinpoint.”

 

“And you think sleeping with me will help you find it? I’m not an experiment, Thor.” scoffed Loki, getting out of the car. The  _ last _ thing Loki wanted was to be an experiment for a straight guy.

 

“No, no Loki, that is not what I meant.” rushed Thor, scrambling to get out of the car. He managed to stop Loki from rushing away, and placed his hands on his shoulders.

 

“I like you, Loki. I am certain of this; you are not an experiment for me. And I would also like to get to know you better, and become more and more entranced by you. But if me following you into your apartment and spending the night will make you uncomfortable, and make you think that I’m only wanting to pique my curiosity, then I won’t do it. If you’re willing to get to know me as well, then… we’ll go at your pace, Loki. And if you don’t want to get to know me in that way, then… that is fine. I won't force you.”

 

Loki searched Thor’s eyes for a few seconds before giving in and sighing. “I… would also like to get to know you…” He removed himself from Thor’s hold and began walking towards the elevator. “Are you coming?”

 

Thor laughed softly at the man who was beginning to steal his heart, and followed him into the elevator, arriving at his apartment after a few seconds.

 

Pulling out his keys and opening the door, Loki was shocked to hear that music was blasting from his speakers, and a loud voice that was singing along was coming from the kitchen.

 

“ _ Dammit! _ ” cursed Loki, shaking his head. He had forgotten that his parents were staying with him until the end of his case against his ex.

 

“Loki, baby?” called out a voice, catching his attention. “Is that you?”

 

“Yes!” shouted Loki, rounding the corner and entering the kitchen. “Are you making dinner?”

 

Thor watched the man in the kitchen turn off the music with a remote and turn around, gasping when he saw Thor.

 

“Norns! Who is this hunk?”

 

Loki blushed, setting his things down on the counter. “This is Thor, mother.”

 

The man gushed at Thor and rushed forward, taking his hands. “Hi, I’m Loki’s father. You can call me Laufey.”

 

Loki moved to hug Laufey and kissed his cheek. “Where’s father?”

 

“I’m right here, Loki.”

 

Thor and Loki turned towards Loki’s living room, and saw a man with a pipe and glasses reading a book. When the man noticed Thor, he closed his book and stood up, making his way over to him.

 

“I’m Loki’s father, Farbauti. Pleasure to meet you.”

 

Thor shook his hand and smiled. “Likewise, sir.”

 

Loki took this moment to gather his things, and grabbed Thor’s hand, beginning to walk back towards his room. “Well, Thor and I are going to my room. Enjoy the rest of your night.”

 

“Uh-uh, not so fast Loki!” interrupted Laufey, running to block the way to his room. “I made dinner; you have to eat it.”

 

Loki sighed and tried to brush past him. “We ate at the fair, mother.”

 

Laufey continued to block Loki and Thor’s path, shaking his head fiercely. “I don’t  _ care _ ! I made dinner, and you’re going to eat it. Fair food doesn’t count as real food, Loki, you know that.”

 

Loki smiled softly at his parent’s persistence and rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed. “At least let us take a shower and change.”

 

Laufey glared at them with an untrusting look. “If you’re not back in 30 minutes then we’re eating dinner in your room. And I mean it!”

 

“Alright, alright. We’ll hurry up.” laughed Loki, heading to his room. His parents were  _ extremely _ overbearing, and loved him so much that at times he needed space, but he knew that in his heart, he didn’t mind it. It was nice having family that loved him more than life itself; especially during his case against Angrboda.

 

Shutting his door closed, Loki sighed from exhaustion and set his things down on his desk, intertwining his fingers and stretching his arms above his head. “ _ Norns _ I’m tired.”

 

Thor laughed and stretched as well, noticing the tiredness beginning to set in. “I’m tired too.” 

 

Loki smirked and entered his bathroom, setting out a towel, a washcloth, and a change of clothes for Thor. He had managed to sift through his clothes to find a pair of night pants with an elastic waistband and an old shirt that was big enough to fit Thor. Although he personally didn’t mind Thor walking around shirtless, he knew his parents wouldn’t be fond of the idea.

 

“You can shower first, Thor.” he called out, setting the clothes down. “Just make it quick; Laufey meant it when he said that he’d eat dinner in here if we don’t hurry.”

 

Thor laughed and shook his head, amused by the antics of Loki’s parent. He didn’t quite understand why Loki referred to one of his fathers as “mother”, but he figured he could always ask him later.

 

After they both showered and changed into their night clothes, Thor and Loki exited Loki’s room and headed back towards the kitchen of the apartment. 

 

Loki’s father Farbauti looked up from his book when the pair entered the room, and snuffed out his pipe. “Looks like the lovely couple has returned.”

 

Thor blushed and scratched at his cheek, unsure of what to say.

 

“Oh hush, father.” replied Loki, leading Thor over to his dining room table. “You’ll scare him away.”

 

“He’s not worth keeping around if he can’t handle a little joking, is he?”

 

“Oh hush, ‘Bauti!” chastised Loki’s other father Laufey, swatting at his husband’s shoulder. “Don’t be so rude.”

 

Thor sat down awkwardly at the table, not sure how to feel. It seemed that Loki’s parents were a lively bunch.

 

“Go on, don’t be shy.” urged Laufey, handing Thor a plate. “I made enough for everybody.”

 

Thor took the plate and began fixing his food and pouring his drink, beginning to eat his meal.

 

Laufey stared at him intently, and Thor figured this was where Loki had gotten that habit from. “Well? How is it?”

 

“It’s wonderful, Laufey sir.” answered Thor, shooting the man a soft smile. “Thank you for making it.”

 

Laufey beamed at the praise and began to plate his own food, yammering on. “So how long have you and my precious baby Loki been dating? I haven’t heard about him dating such a beefcake like you; Loki, why didn’t you tell me you were dating such a handsome man? Oh, what’s your name, young man? I didn’t catch it earlier.”

 

“His name is  _ Thor _ , mother, and how long we’ve been together is  _ none _ of your business.” interrupted Loki, shooting Laufey a dark look.

 

“Oh Loki, don’t look at me like that; I’m your father!” cried Laufey, dramatically placing a hand over his forehead. “I’m allowed to pry into your life.” He gasped then once he had registered Thor’s name into his mind, hands splayed over his mouth. “Thor?!  _ You’re _ Thor?!”

 

Loki frowned and raised an eyebrow at his father. “How do you know him, Laufey?”

 

“He’s the nice young man helping you with your court case, isn’t he? Thor, Thor Odinso-” he gasped again, pointing at him. “The heir to Aesir Enterprises! Norns, who knew Odin could produce such an attractive child. I had no idea our boy was courting Odin’s successor.”

 

Thor shot Loki a pleading look, and Loki sighed, setting down his fork. “ _ Stop _ , Laufey.”

 

“What? It’s true! Thor’s an attractive young man, and an elite member of society. I have to show my approval.” rambled Laufey, continuing to eat his meal. “Of course, you don’t have to be with an elite member of society, Loki. You’re free to be with whomever you want; I’ll accept whoever you bring home to me, as long as they love you as much as I do, and have a good heart.”

 

“I don’t think it’s possible to love Loki more than you love him, husband.” chuckled Farbauti. “Though, I must give you my thanks for helping our child through this troubling time. It means a lot to me to know that Loki has someone who cares about him enough to help, regardless of the nature of your relationship.”

 

Thor nodded solemnly at Loki’s parents, and reached out to lightly squeeze Loki’s thigh. “I’m just thankful that Loki has allowed me to help him. I know that it wasn’t an easy decision to make.”

 

“Yes, yes, we’re all very thankful for Thor, now can you  _ please _ stop bombarding him?” interrupted Loki, roughly stabbing at his food with his fork.  

 

Laufey laughed and reached across the table to pinch Loki’s cheek. “Oh, what has you so upset, Loki baby?”

 

Loki pushed his father’s hand away and tutted, muttering out. “And you wonder why I keep my partners away from you guys.”

 

“Oh Loki, you’re breaking my heart.” crooned Laufey, clutching his hands to his heart. “What am I going to do with you?”

 

“Leave me alone for the rest of the night?” replied Loki, getting a soft chuckle from Farbauti.

 

“I guess I can give you two some alone time…” muttered Laufey, looking downcast. “Even though we were going to watch that new movie that just came out.” He looked up at Loki with puppy dog eyes, silently begging him to watch the movie with him.

 

“Mother,” sighed Loki, shaking his head. “Can we do movie night tomorrow? Thor and I are pretty tired.”

 

Laufey tsked, resuming his meal. “Alright… fine. Enjoy your night with Thor. I  _ guess _ I’ll just spend some time with your father.”

 

“Yes, like that’s the most terrible thing in the world.” muttered Farbauti, laughing softly when Laufey elbowed him.

 

Thor sipped at his drink and smiled at the scene before him. It seemed that Loki came from a really loving home, and it was this fact that warmed his heart.

 

Loki was finished eating as well and pushed himself back from the table, grabbing he and Thor’s plates and glasses. “Well, we’re going to retire. I’ll see you both in the morning.”

 

Loki’s parents waved him away, not wanting to intrude between him and Thor. They had had their fun.

 

Grabbing Thor’s hand, Loki led them back to his room and shut the door, immediately making his way over to his bed and climbing under the covers.

 

“ _ Norns _ ,” he moaned, snuggling into the sheets further. “Why do beds always feel so  _ good _ after spending a day on your feet?”

 

Thor chuckled and made his way over to the other side of the bed, hesitantly lifting the blanket and climbing under the covers. He was still a bit nervous about pursuing Loki, and rushing things, so he made sure to stay on his side of the bed. He didn’t want to make Loki feel like he was pressuring him into doing things when they didn’t even know what they had going on.

 

“Why are you so far away?” murmured Loki, turning to rest on his stomach. “You were so touchy earlier.”

 

Thor blushed and scooted a bit closer, still not touching Loki. “... I don’t want you to feel pressured into doing things with me.”

 

Loki snorted and rolled his eyes, reaching to turn on the lamp and clapping to turn off the lights. “You’re not forcing me, Thor, trust me.” He flipped over to face Thor then, taking a moment to study him. “I  _ want _ to do this with you; whatever it is we’re doing that is.”

 

Thor laughed softly and reached out to cradle Loki’s face. “I really want to get to know you, Loki.”

 

“Well I know that; you keep telling me this.” Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor, questioning him. “Now what is it you want from me?”

 

Thor sighed and dropped his hand to the mattress. “I would  _ like _ to get to know you enough to… begin to date you… if… if that’s something that you want. But I also don’t want you to feel pressured into making a decision. So I guess… I want whatever you want.”

 

Loki blinked a few times and fell back onto his pillow, thinking.

 

Was he  _ really _ ready to enter another relationship? Or try to pursue one with someone? Granted, it had been a little over a year since he had ended his relationship with Angrboda, and being around Thor was nice. Thor made him feel comfortable and safe, and he was beginning to crave for another human’s touch.

 

Not that anyone’s touch would do, of course. Loki didn’t like to be in pointless relationships without any meaning, so if he decided to try and see where it went with Thor, he would take it seriously. He couldn’t deny that he was attracted to Thor, this much he knew. And he knew that if he decided to pursue him, he would only be treated with the utmost respect.

 

He had forgotten what being in a healthy relationship was like.

 

If he said yes, he’d be risking a lot. He would have to begin to trust Thor, trust him in a way that he hadn’t trusted anybody since Angerboda, and this scared him.

 

“I’m…  _ fearful _ … that if I say yes to getting to know you with the prospect of dating in the future… that you would end up hurting me. Or worse, that… I… I don’t  _ know _ how to date someone anymore Thor… Angrboda ruined a lot of that for me. I might end up disappointing you.”

 

“And I’m willing to take that risk with you, Loki. It’s completely understandable that you would be hesitant to enter a relationship with someone so soon.” Thor reached out and took Loki’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers, and kissing the back of his hand. “I’ll wait for you, Loki.”

 

For some unknown reason, this simple statement began to melt Loki’s heart, and he groaned, face planting into his pillow. “Why are you so  _ chivalrous _ ?” 

 

Thor laughed and let go of Loki’s hand, flipping onto his stomach as well. “I’d argue that I’m just normal.”

 

“No normal man our age is willing to wait for someone to become ready to be with them.” countered Loki, cracking an eye open to stare at Thor. “You’re the heir to a billion dollar company. Why are you here with me?”

 

Thor cracked open an eye in turn to stare at Loki. “Now that’s something I don’t like; people assuming I should do or say certain things because of who they think I am. I decide what to do with my life. Not anyone else.”

 

“And you feel like the best way to spend your life is to wait for me?”

 

Thor scooted closer and wrapped a strong arm around Loki, pulling him closer. “Is that wrong?”

 

Loki blushed at Thor’s sudden confidence and turned back over to face him, wrapping his arms around his torso, and intertwining their legs. “Is this okay?”

 

Thor hugged him tighter for a moment, and kissed his forehead, beginning to stroke at his back. “This is fine.”

 

They remained in each other’s embrace for some time, each of their minds  _ racing _ . This development was so new, and it would definitely take some getting used to.

 

After a few minutes went by, Loki looked up at Thor, biting his lower lip. “Would you like to kiss again?”

 

“I would love to.” smirked Thor, moving his hand to caress Loki’s face. “But only if you feel comfortable. Please don’t feel like you’re forced to because we’re cuddling.”

 

“I don’t.” assured Loki, placing a gentle hand on Thor’s chest. “I want to.” He craned his neck upwards then, and kissed Thor, closing his eyes, and enjoying the closeness he was beginning to feel with him.

 

Wrapping his arms around Loki, Thor moved him until the man rested atop of him. Loki smirked against his lips and snaked a hand down to Thor’s crotch, beginning to palm at him. 

 

Thor snapped his eyes open and broke their kiss, shooting Loki a questioning look.

 

Loki laughed softly and nipped at Thor’s lower lip, continuing with his ministrations. “This is payback for earlier; you weren’t playing fair.”

 

Thor laughed and began to kiss at Loki’s neck. “You’re not playing fair now.”

 

Loki sighed softly and closed his eyes, basking in the feeling of Thor’s tongue moving across his skin. He tugged at Thor’s shirt then, wanting the man to sit up so he could straddle him.

 

Thor moved to kiss Loki again and began to sit up, resting his back against the headboard of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Loki and pulled him closer, snaking his tongue into his mouth.

 

Loki moaned softly and swirled his tongue around Thor’s, rubbing against it and drawing it further into his mouth.

 

Thor moved his hands down to Loki’s ass and squeezed him, causing the man to let out another soft moan.

 

Loki broke their kiss to catch his breath, staring at Thor with a ravenous look in his eye. “We should fuck.” he panted, rubbing his thumbs over the hard nubs on Thor’s chest.

 

Thor blinked rapidly and felt his cock begin to stir at the idea of this. “A-are you sure, Loki?”

 

Loki ground his ass against Thor’s cock, biting a lower lip. “I am  _ certain _ .”

 

Thor snapped his hips upwards then and raised a playful eyebrow, smirking at Loki’s reaction. “Where are your condoms and lubricant?”

 

Loki reached over to the nightstand on Thor’s side of the bed and opened the drawer, pulling out a condom and lubricant. “There,” he panted, moving to kiss Thor again. “We have everything we need.”

 

Thor chuckled at Loki’s eagerness and began to slowly change their positions in between kisses, moving until Loki was on his back on the mattress. Beginning to kiss Loki’s neck and suck at his jugular, Thor removed Loki’s pajama bottoms, tossing them to the other side of the bed.

 

Loki pushed Thor away for a moment to remove his own shirt before pulling him back and slanting their mouths together for a sloppy kiss.

 

Thor reached out for the lube and poured it on a few of his fingers, closing the cap and moving his hand to rest on Loki’s thigh. Tracing kisses down Loki’s neck, Thor licked at one of his hardened nipples before drawing it into his mouth, and lavishing his tongue around it. 

 

Loki gasped and closed his eyes, moving a hand down to pump at his cock. He let out another soft sound when he felt Thor begin to massage at his entrance, and reached beside him to grab a pillow. “Let me put this under my hips, Thor. It makes it easier.”

 

Thor nodded and grabbed the pillow, placing it under Loki and waiting for him to adjust himself. 

 

“Okay; I’m ready.”

 

Thor nodded and massaged at Loki’s entrance for a bit before carefully pushing in with a finger. Loki shifted his hips again to get more comfortable and sighed softly as Thor began to slowly pump his finger in and out of him.

 

After Loki had loosened up some more, Thor added in another finger, and began to scissor his fingers inside of him. He leaned over and started to kiss Loki again, continuing to pump his fingers in and out of him.

 

Once he felt that Loki had relaxed a bit more he pressed a final finger into the man, and began searching around for his prostate. 

 

Loki jerked slightly when Thor pressed against it, and he bit his lower lip as Thor began to stimulate it further.

 

After a few minutes of this, Loki reached down and placed a gentle hand on Thor’s wrist, stopping his movements. “I’m ready.” he panted, waiting for Thor to pull his fingers out of him.

 

Thor nodded and removed his fingers, taking off his pants and reaching over to tear off the condom wrapping before placing it on him. 

 

Bending over Loki and aligning himself, Thor began to carefully push himself in, making sure to watch Loki’s face for any signs of discomfort. “Breathe, Loki.” he murmured, rubbing at his arm and trying to relax him when he felt Loki stiffen.

 

Loki took a deep breath and relaxed, allowing Thor to enter him fully. “Norns Thor, you’re bigger than I expected.” he laughed, gently stroking at Thor’s arm. “You’ve got a real weapon there.”

 

Thor laughed along with him and leaned down to kiss him. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

 

Loki nodded, reaching up to run his fingers through Thor’s hair. “If you go slow, you can move now.”

 

Thor leaned over again and kissed Loki, slowly beginning to move. 

 

Wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck and his legs around his waist, Loki told Thor he could begin to move in earnest, soft sounds of pleasure beginning to escape from his lips.

 

Encouraged by this, Thor began to move a bit faster, trying his best to angle it so that he was hitting Loki’s prostate with each thrust.

 

“Mngh!” called out Loki, holding onto Thor tighter. “Just like that!”

 

“You’re so tight.” murmured Thor, thrusting into Loki in earnest.

 

“Let’s change positions.” panted Loki, wanting to be free and move back on Thor’s cock.

 

Thor nodded and pulled out, watching with a lecherous gaze as Loki shifted onto his elbows and knees, splaying his knees and arching beautifully. 

 

Thor didn’t think it was possible for him to become even harder than he already was, but seeing Loki present himself like this was driving him  _ insane _ .

 

Grabbing Loki’s hips, Thor pressed against his puckered entrance and pushed himself in, groaning as Loki’s tight heat enveloped him. 

 

He began to thrust into Loki with a renewed vigor, surprised and immensely turned on to see that Loki was moving his hips back in time to Thor’s thrusts.

 

He bit his lower lip and drove deeper into Loki, crushing his hips with a bruising grip.

 

“Don’t stop!” moaned Loki, moving to stroke his cock. “I’m so close!”

 

Thor felt his release building up inside of him, and began to snap his hips into Loki with a reckless abandon.

 

“Ahh!” cried Loki, squeezing his eyes shut as he came onto the blanket in spurts. He tightened around Thor when he came, and Thor saw stars, climaxing.

 

The pair panted for a few seconds to catch their breaths before Loki collapsed on the bed, face planting into his pillow.

 

Thor laughed and shook his head, removing the condom and tying it up so that he could dispose of it. He stood up on shaky legs, and made his way to Loki’s bathroom, wetting a clean washcloth and getting a small hand towel. 

 

Loki turned over on his side and watched Thor approach him, feeling exhausted. “Why do you have those?”

 

“I figured you’d want to clean yourself up before bed.” answered Thor, handing them to Loki. 

 

Loki nodded gratefully and wondered for a brief moment if it was weird to feel slightly uncomfortable with cleaning himself off in front of Thor. He had just slept with the man, so they were sort of past the point of feeling squeamish around each other.

 

Deciding to just wipe off the lubricant, Loki ignored his reservations and cleaned himself and the blanket off. He sat up and sighed, not wanting to get up out of the bed. It was  _ so _ comfortable, and he was just so  _ tired _ .

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I just don’t want to get out of bed to throw these in the laundry basket.” yawned Loki, trying to convince himself to get out of bed.

 

“I’ll put them there; I’m already up anyways.”

 

Loki’s heart melted again and he handed Thor the washcloth and towel, collapsing back onto the bed. “You’re going to spoil me.”

 

Thor laughed and walked back to the bathroom, tossing the items in the laundry basket. “It seems you have discovered my plans.”

 

Loki smiled into his pillow, pleased with the way things were going. He scooted over when Thor came back to bed, wanting to give the man some room.

 

After he had gotten settled in bed, Thor turned and pulled Loki into his arms, kissing his forehead. “Is this okay?”

 

Loki nodded and nestled under Thor’s chin, surprised at how relaxed and comfortable he felt around the man.

 

“... I think I want to date you.”

 

Thor chuckled, closing his eyes. “You think?”

 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to dating you.” explained Loki, feeling himself blush. “If that’s what you want.”

 

“Well I would love to have the opportunity to date you. If, of course, that is what you want.” replied Thor, smiling when Loki pinched his side playfully.

 

“You’re a good man, Thor.” yawned Loki, beginning to fall asleep. 

 

“Good enough to date?”

 

“Good enough to  _ marry _ .” laughed Loki, cuddling into him closer.

 

“...Will you?”

 

Loki looked up, puzzled by Thor’s question. “Will I what? Marry you?”

 

Thor snorted, rolling his eyes with amusement. “Date me, I mean.”

 

Loki smiled against Thor’s skin. “I thought we already were.”

 

And Thor could only laugh softly at Loki’s playful nature, amused and infatuated with the man.

 

This would be an interesting relationship indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki woke up the next morning with his arms and legs tangled in Thor’s, and he was a bit confused for a few seconds before the events of yesterday flashed through his mind.

 

They had fucked.

 

And were now dating.

 

Loki decided to relax in Thor’s embrace a bit longer and closed his eyes. He was very surprised that he had warmed up to the man so quickly, and although he didn’t feel guilty for sleeping with him, he was startled that he had slept with him so soon.

 

He figured the only thing he could do now was to take this new relationship day by day. 

 

Thor began to stir awake next to him, and Loki laughed, beginning to untangle himself from him. 

 

“You’re leaving me?” murmured Thor, cracking open a tired eye. His voice was groggy from sleep, and Loki found it absolutely  _ adorable _ .

 

“I’m just stretching out.” he placated, moving to run gentle fingers through Thor’s hair. “We can stay in bed as long as you like.”

 

Thor stretched out his limbs as well, yawning loudly. “I really don’t want to do anything today.”

 

“That makes two of us.” griped Loki, moving to roll onto his stomach. “Norns, I have to teach those children this week.”

 

Thor rolled onto his back and sighed, resting his hands behind his head. “I know. I’m not looking forward to teaching Professor Okonkwo’s class the whole week either.”

 

Their professors were on a week long anniversary trip, and had left Loki and Thor in charge of instruction for the entire week. They had spent Friday night planning for the week, so they really didn’t need to prepare for the classes too much.

 

“What time does your class end?”

 

“2:00.” huffed Loki, already dreading tomorrow.

 

“My class ends at 1:30; would you like me to pick you up and take you to lunch tomorrow?”

 

Loki blinked rapidly for a few seconds, surprised that Thor was willing to do this. It was so…  _ nice _ . It was… something that he wasn’t used to. “Are you sure?”

 

“Of course.” laughed Thor, looking over at Loki with amusement. “Unless you don’t want me to?”

 

“No, no, that’s not it at all.” rushed Loki, turning to look at Thor. “I’m just surprised, that’s all…”

 

He had forgotten what it was like to have cute things done for you by your significant other. It was…  _ nice _ , not being treated like a piece of trash by a partner.

 

“Are you hungry? I’m sure Laufey made breakfast.”

 

Thor’s stomach growled loud enough for them both to hear at the mention of food, and they laughed, pleased with how comfortable they felt with each other.

 

“I guess we’d better get going then.” sighed Loki, begrudgingly leaving the bed and putting on his night pants and t-shirt.

 

“Oh, Loki. There was something I’ve been meaning to ask you, if you don’t mind.”

 

Loki climbed back onto the bed and sat cross-legged in front of Thor, who was now sitting up. “What is it?”

 

Thor ran his hand through his hair, wondering if it would be appropriate to ask this question. “Ah… forgive me for asking, but… why do you refer to Laufey by his name, or call him mother?”

 

“It’s sort of a long story.” sighed Loki, tucking a section of his hair behind his ear. “And it’s quite sad. Are you sure you want to know?”

 

Thor frowned, reaching out to intertwine Loki’s fingers with his own. “If it is a painful story, Loki, then you don’t have to tell it. I don’t want to sully your mood so early in the morning.”

 

Loki waved his hand flippantly, not wanting Thor to misunderstand. “It’s just a little sad; I’ll be fine.” He sighed then and began explaining the story to Thor.

 

His parents had always been his parents since the day he was born, but he’d always called Laufey by name.

 

When he was younger, and began to realize that all the other children had mothers and fathers, it had never occurred to him that he was any different. He had just assumed that one parent was mom, and the other was dad, regardless of gender.

 

His parents had thought it was cute at first, with Laufey being called mom, and Farbauti being called dad, but those thoughts had quickly died down when Loki entered preschool and began to get bullied by the other children for having two fathers.

 

And after the bullying commenced, Loki clammed up. 

 

He would only call out for Farbauti when he needed help, and would tug on Laufey’s pants when he needed something from him, refusing to call him anything.

 

His parents fretted over what to do about the situation, and finally decided to allow Loki to call them whatever he wanted.

 

On occasion, Loki called Laufey “mother” when he felt like it, but other than that, Farbauti was “father”, and Laufey was… well, Laufey.

 

He explained all of this to Thor very quickly, who nodded his head in patient understanding. “I’m sorry that that happened to you, Loki…” he said, stroking the back of Loki’s hand with his thumb. 

 

“Oh I’m fine now. I accepted a long time ago that there are many hurdles to overcome when dating someone of the same sex. It doesn’t bother me as much as it used to.”

 

A loud knock at Loki’s bedroom door interrupted the pair, and Loki groaned, shouting for his father to come in.

 

“Hi guys!” beamed Laufey, poking his head in. “I don’t mean to interrupt, I just wanted to let you know that I made breakfast.”

 

Loki turned his head to look at his father. “What’d you make?”

 

“Crepes, eggs, and bacon.” answered Laufey. “I also made some coffee, if anyone wants some.”

 

“Alright, we’ll be out in a minute, Laufey.” Loki waited until his father closed the door before sighing and climbing out of bed, running a hand through his hair. “The sooner we eat, the sooner we can come back and relax in bed.”

 

“Didn’t your parents want to do movie night?” laughed Thor, getting up to put on his pants and head towards the door.

 

“Ugh. Don’t remind me.” groaned Loki, opening his door and heading into his hallway. “Movie night never ends with my family.”

 

The pair exited the hallway and entered Loki’s dining area, sitting down at his table.

 

“You both  _ certainly _ took your time getting here.” chirped Laufey, beaming at the pair mischievously. “I was worried we’d have to come eat in your room.”

 

“Oh hush, Laufey.” quipped Loki, beginning to eat his food. He nodded at his other father. “Good morning, father.”

 

Farbauti nodded back at him. “Good morning, child. I can assume you both slept well?”

 

Loki blushed and looked down, stabbing at his crepe with a fork. “We slept  _ fine _ , father.”

 

The group continued their meal in comfortable silence, and at the end of it Laufey grabbed all of their plates and headed to the kitchen, beginning to wash them. “I hope you both don’t think you’re going back to that room.” He looked up to glare at Loki and Thor. “You brushed off movie night last night. I won’t let you do it again today.”

 

“Lauuufeeeyyyy.” groaned Loki, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I have to teach a class of 200 freshman tomorrow. I want to enjoy the  _ rest _ of my day in bed.”

 

“And you can do that.” countered his father, drying the dishes. “ _ After _ family movie night.”

 

“What movie are we seeing and when do you want to watch it?” Loki gritted out, annoyed that his parents were still making him participate in familial festivities at this age.

 

“We’re seeing that new romantic comedy with those up and coming stars. What were their names again? Anyway, we’re watching it, and we’re watching it  _ now _ . You can go back to your room after the movie’s done.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and stood up, heading to his kitchen and pouring himself a glass of wine. 

 

“Loki! It’s one in the afternoon! Why are you drinking?!”

 

“If I have to watch a movie this early, then I’m drinking through it,  _ mother _ .” Loki knew that at the bottom of his heart, he really didn’t mind spending time with his parents. But it was fun to go along with it and pretend that he did. His parents knew that at the end of the day Loki loved them.

 

Loki sipped at his drink and made eye contact with Thor, sending a wink his way. “Would you like anything to drink, Thor? I’m not sure I have any beer though…”

 

“Ah, no. I’m fine Loki, thank you.” Thor stood up and grabbed his glass, making his way over to the kitchen. “I will take some more orange juice, though, if I can.”

 

Laufey snatched the glass out of Thor’s hand and opened up Loki’s fridge, grabbing the orange juice. “Of  _ course _ you can have more orange juice, Thor. Loki, stop hoarding your things!”

 

“Wha- When did I say he couldn’t have anything?”

 

“You didn’t.” huffed Laufey, handing Thor’s glass back to him and smiling at him sweetly before turning around to smack Loki on the rump. “But the fact that your boyfriend has to  _ ask _ to get something as simple as a drink in your house speaks volumes, Loki. Volumes.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and walked over to Thor, lightly caressing his upper arm to catch his attention. “You don’t have to ask if you want something here, Thor.”

 

Thor blushed and scratched at his beard, looking away from Loki’s gentle gaze. “I’ll remember that. Thank you.”

 

“You must be new then.” commented Farbauti from across the room, cigar in his mouth and a book opened in his lap. “No wonder Loki got so flustered last night.”

 

Loki glared at his father before rolling his eyes and taking Thor’s hand, walking them over to his couches. They were all connected and formed a giant half rectangle around a central table. Each spot on his couch also had the ability to recline, and Loki pressed he and Thor’s buttons on the sofa to make their spots recline. 

 

He placed a gentle hand on Thor’s chest then, causing the man to look down at him. “I’m going to go get a comforter.”

 

Thor nodded, reaching to peck Loki’s lips before he left. Loki blinked a few times before blushing and walking away, fetching the comforter. 

 

“Aw, look at you two; so sweet!” cooed Laufey, sitting down next to his husband. “Reminds me of when I met ‘Bauti so many years ago.”

 

“It hasn’t been that long, Laufey.” sighed Farbauti, snuffing out his cigar.

 

“Oh hush!” laughed Laufey, putting his legs in Farbauti’s lap and wrapping his arms around him. “It’ll be 30 years together in September.”

 

“Wow… congratulations!” exclaimed Thor, smiling at the pair. “That’s amazing.”

 

“Yes, we met 32 years ago at college. ‘Bauti was my graduate student instructor when I was a junior. He was so sweet; he wouldn’t admit that he had feelings for me until I chased him down and told him I wouldn’t leave him alone unless he was honest with himself.”

 

Loki’s father Farbauti blushed and turned the page of his book. “That doesn’t matter anymore, Laufey. That was so long ago.”

 

“I am 100 percent  _ certain _ that Thor doesn’t want to hear about how you two met.” interrupted Loki, plopping down next to Thor. “I swear, if I had a dollar for every time I heard that story.”

 

He spread the blanket out on top of he and Thor and relaxed in his recliner, intertwining his fingers with Thor’s and resting against his arm. “Alright, we’re ready. Start the movie.”

 

“Keep it PG under the blankets you two!” laughed Laufey, grabbing the remote. “I don’t want to see anymore of you than I have to.”

 

“Speak for yourself.” muttered Loki, laughing against Thor’s arm when Laufey threw a pillow at him. “What? You and father are the ones who can’t keep your hands to yourselves during a movie.”

 

“That’s not true!”

 

“I’m sorry, I thought we were watching a movie, not arguing over our love lives.” grunted Farbauti, grabbing the remote from his husband’s hand and pressing play.

 

Thor laughed at the antics of Loki’s family and shifted on the couch, letting go of Loki’s hand so that he could wrap his arm around his waist. Loki scooted closer and nestled into Thor’s side, intertwining their legs.

 

The movie was funnier than Loki would care to admit, and after it was over he found himself growing tired and wanting a nap.

 

“I think I’m going to nap for a bit before I head back to my place, Loki.” murmured Thor, catching his attention. 

 

“That’s fine.” yawned Loki, pressing the buttons on his sofa to push the recliner back in. “I think I’ll nap too.”

 

“Napping? Is that the new slang term for sex?” gruffed Farbauti, staring at the pair with a mischievous glint to his eyes.

 

“ _ No _ , father.” hissed Loki, standing up and grabbing his blanket. “Napping still means napping.”

 

Thor laughed and stood up, nodding at Loki’s parents. “Thank you for the breakfast and the movie; I really enjoyed myself.”

 

“Oh, such  _ manners. _ ” cooed Laufey, clasping his hands together. “So precious. That father of yours raised you  _ right _ !”

 

Thor laughed again and allowed Loki to drag him back to his room, understanding that he was trying to get away from his parents.

 

After getting in his room Loki folded up the blanket and placed it in his closet before making his way towards Thor and wrapping his arms around his torso, sighing into his chest.

 

Thor looked down at him in surprise and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the man, basking in the warmth that Loki’s body offered him. “Are you okay?”

 

“Mhm.” murmured Loki, looking up at Thor. “Is this okay?” 

 

Thor kissed his forehead and nodded. “This is fine.”

 

Loki let go of Thor then and pressed a lingering kiss against his lips. “Is this fine too?”

 

Thor kissed Loki back and placed his hand on the small of his back. “Anything you do to me is fine, Loki.”

 

Loki blushed at this and decided that he would play nice, and truly go nap. He didn’t want to scare Thor away by hinting that he wanted to have sex so soon after their first romp together.

 

“Should we go nap?” asked Loki, walking over to his bed and climbing under the covers. “I know you’ll have to get going soon.”

 

Thor climbed in after Loki and nestled closer to him, kissing the back of his neck affectionately. “I’ll probably leave around eight.”

 

“Alright.” yawned Loki, scooting back against Thor. “Just wake me up before you go. I’ll walk you out to your car.”

 

Thor twitched when Loki pressed his ass back against the front of his pelvis, and he held onto his hip, moving to whisper in his ear. “You’re very alluring, you know that?”

 

Loki blushed and repeated this action, moaning softly when Thor grabbed him and held him in place, grinding against him. “I don’t know what you mean.”

 

Thor kissed the back of Loki’s neck again, moving his hand to the front of Loki’s pants. “Are you wanting to have sex again?”

 

“... And if I did?”

 

“Then we should be doing something other than talking.” smirked Thor, beginning to palm at Loki’s cock through his pants. He moved his hand under the waistband of Loki’s pants and began to gently stroke and pump the flaccid length, feeling it begin to become hard and rigid in his hand.

 

Loki made a soft sound, moving to push his night pants down to his ankles. He reached over into his drawer then to pull out a condom and lubricant, handing them to Thor.

 

Thor removed his hand from Loki’s cock, sitting up for a moment to pour some lubricant on his fingers. He fell back onto his side and caressed Loki, kissing the back of his neck before moving his fingers to his entrance, and gently massaging the area.

 

Loki sighed softly and reached down to slowly pump at his cock when Thor entered him with a thick finger, and pressed back, encouraging Thor to move faster.

 

Thor began to lavish his tongue across the side and back of Loki’s neck, and pushed another finger into the man, scissoring his fingers, and stroking at Loki’s prostate.

 

Loki took in a sharp breath at the sudden dualized sensation of pleasure, and let out a breathy moan. “Let me turn over and face you.”

 

Thor kissed the back of Loki’s neck one more time and pulled his fingers out of him, watching him turn around to face him on his side. 

 

Loki immediately slanted their mouths together for a sloppy kiss and dragged Thor’s hand back to his ass, simultaneously reaching into Thor’s night pants to stroke at his large cock.

 

Thor moaned against Loki’s lips and entered him with three fingers, pumping in and out of him and rubbing against his prostate.

 

Loki broke their kiss to move on top of Thor, his legs splayed on either side of his waist. He managed to shift Thor’s pants down enough to expose his cock, and began to grind against him, making soft sounds of pleasure.

 

Thor arched his neck up and took Loki’s lips in for another kiss, using his free hand to squeeze at Loki’s ass.

 

Loki took this as encouragement and began to push back on Thor’s fingers in time to his thrusts.

 

Thor’s cock twitched at the sight, and he moved his fingers in and out of Loki a bit faster, watching Loki’s face contort with pleasure.

 

“Put the condom on.” panted Loki, biting back another moan. “I’m ready.”

 

Thor did  _ not _ need to be told twice, and swiftly removed his fingers from Loki, grabbing for the condom.

 

Surprisingly, Loki took it from his hands and ripped it open, rolling it down onto Thor’s cock and jerking him a few times before he positioned himself above it, and began to sink down.

 

The pair let out guttural groans as Loki pressed the head of Thor’s cock into his ass, and slowly began to sink down, inch by inch, until Thor was completely inside of him.

 

Precum began dripping out of Loki’s cock and onto Thor’s shirt, and Thor moved to jerk Loki, surprised again when the man stopped him. 

 

“No!” he panted, closing his eyes and tightening around Thor. “I’ll come. Just give me a moment.”

 

Thor nodded and relaxed, steeling himself against rutting up into Loki. His entrance kept spasming around Thor, and he wanted nothing more than to thrust up into the sweetness of Loki’s heat.

 

After a minute had passed, Loki began to move, slowly raising and lowering himself onto Thor’s cock, and getting used to the feeling and shape. He adjusted to it after doing this a few more times, and finally told Thor he could move.

 

Thor snapped his hips up into Loki when the man had risen up slightly, and grabbed at his hips, entering him at a fierce pace.

 

Loki cried out and screwed his eyes shut, moaning and gasping at every snap of Thor’s hips.

 

“ _ Ah! Ah!  _ Just like that! _ ” _ cried Loki, moving in time to Thor’s thrusts. 

 

Thor slowed his movements down to surge forward, shifting he and Loki until Loki was on his back. Loki wrapped his legs around the small of Thor’s back and immediately stretched up, taking Thor’s lips with his own, and slipping his tongue into his mouth.

 

The small gasps and sounds of pleasure that he was eliciting from Loki meant everything to Thor, and he circled around Loki’s tongue with his own, feeling Loki tighten around him.

 

Loki broke their kiss to cry out as he came, his cum spurting across the front of Thor’s shirt. Thor felt Loki spasm around him and groaned, driving into him a few more times before climaxing.

 

He collapsed on top of Loki for a few seconds afterwards, moving to rest their foreheads together. 

 

Loki laughed softly and cradled Thor’s face with his hands, kissing him. “I hope you know I’m never leaving you, now. I’m becoming addicted to your cock.”

 

Thor laughed and rose up on his forearms, leaning down to kiss Loki again. “Just my cock?”

 

“And you too, I suppose.” joked Loki, pinching at Thor’s side playfully. They kissed once more before Thor pulled out of him, and took off the condom, tying it off and throwing it away. 

 

Loki yawned and sat up, moving to crawl off the bed to clean himself off and get redressed. 

 

After he and Thor cleaned themselves off and got redressed, they collapsed back in bed, ready to nap. Loki nestled against Thor’s broad chest, resting his hand over his heart. 

 

Thor wrapped his arm around Loki’s torso and pulled him closer, kissing his forehead.

 

And together the two fell asleep, waking up a few hours later to the sound of Thor’s alarm.

 

Loki groaned and hugged Thor tighter, surprised that he didn’t want the man to go. He had spent the entire weekend with the man, and didn’t know how he felt about wanting to spend even more time with him.

 

Thor squeezed Loki’s hip affectionately and carefully sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “I’m gonna head home, Loki. It’s getting pretty late.”

 

Loki sat up and stretched, yawning into the palm of his hand. “Okay; I’ll walk you to your car.”

 

Loki waited for Thor to change back into his regular clothes before he got off the bed and slipped on his slippers, shuffling out of his room.

 

Loki’s father Laufey looked up from his laptop when the two appeared, shooting them a smile. “Are you going home, Thor?”

 

“Ah, yes Laufey. Thank you for having me; I’ll see you and your husband next week.”

 

“I’ll be back in a minute, mother.” called Loki, heading towards his front door. He grabbed his keys from the key rack near the door and left his apartment, Thor following close behind.

 

They walked down the hall and to the elevator in comfortable silence, neither of them feeling awkward. They exited the elevator after a few seconds and headed towards Thor’s car, stopping when they reached the driver’s door.

 

Thor opened his arms and hugged Loki, kissing his forehead before pulling away. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s waist and kissed him. “Unless you’ve changed your mind?”

 

“Of course not.” chuckled Thor, pulling Loki in for another kiss. “That will never happen.”

 

“Good.” smirked Loki, leaning in to place a final, lingering kiss against Thor’s lips. “Now go, before I drag you back with me.”

 

Thor smiled gently and ran his hand through Loki’s hair, staring at him fondly. “Goodbye, Loki.”

 

Loki stepped back and watched Thor get into his car. He waited until the man backed out before waving goodbye and heading back towards the elevator.

 

He knew he was attracted to Thor when he met him, and now… he could feel the stirrings of romantic feelings in his heart. 

 

Thor was a good man.

 

He just hoped he could keep him.

 

* * *

 

“Now these are what we call the Ten Principles of Economics. May someone tell me who created them?” Loki turned to face his students, choosing a student at random. “Blue shirt, black hat.”

 

“Uhh… Gregory Mankiw?” guessed the student, surprised when Loki nodded and turned back around, signaling that he had gotten it right.

 

“Yes; Gregory Mankiw created the Ten Principles of Economics.” Loki used his laser pointer to point at the large screen and circled each point as he talked about it. He paused when he noticed the door to his lecture hall open up and turned around, surprised to see Thor. He ignored the butterflies in his stomach and continued to teach until the end of class, shouting for everyone to submit their online quiz by midnight for grading.

 

Loki pretended to not see Thor approaching him and chose to pack up his things, blushing when Thor called out his name. He smiled softly and approached him, pinching at his side. “I hope you enjoyed my lesson.”

 

Thor smiled and pecked his lips, running a hand through his hair. “It was very entertaining. It was nice to relearn concepts that I learned so long ago.”

 

Loki smirked and turned to walk back towards his desk at the front of the room, surprised to see a few students waiting for him. “Let me answer whatever questions these students have, Thor. I’ll meet you outside in a moment.”

 

Thor nodded and left, walking outside and sitting down on a bench in the hallway. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes for a moment. He got the strangest feeling though when he did so, and snapped his eyes open, feeling like somebody was watching him.

 

He looked around sharply and frowned, standing up. He was certain of it now; someone was watching him.

 

He looked around for a few seconds, unable to shake this feeling off of him. 

 

“So you’re waiting for the little harlot, eh?”

 

Thor whirled around and came face to face with Angrboda, his blood running cold. His only thought was to keep the man away from Loki, and he knew that he couldn’t do anything that would possibly cause the case to get dismissed.

 

“Why are you here? Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn’t call the police and have you arrested.”

 

Angrboda laughed and began to walk closer to Thor. “You think because your dad’s some big shot, that you can just do whatever you want?” He got in Thor’s face and growled, glaring at the man. “I’ll tell you once, and once only. Loki is  _ mine _ . Now back  _ off _ . 

 

Thor got even closer than Angrboda and glowered at the man. “And if I say no?”

 

“You’re really ready to fucking die over that whore?”

 

Thor stepped back and headed towards the door to Loki’s lecture hall, glaring at the man. “If you’re not gone when I step back out here, I’m calling the cops.”

 

He didn’t wait to hear Angrboda’s answer and entered the lecture hall, bumping into Loki and causing him to fall to the ground and drop his things.

 

“Ow…” groaned Loki, beginning to stand back up. “Why does bumping into you feel like hitting a wall of bricks?”

 

Thor didn’t answer him and moved to pick up his things instead, keeping an eye out on the door.

 

Loki raised a confused eyebrow and reached out, lightly touching Thor’s arm. “...Thor?”

 

Thor looked incredibly troubled and moved to grab Loki’s hand, hoping to still his concerns. “I’ll explain later.”

 

Loki gave a perplexed nod and followed Thor out through the doors, noting that Thor kept looking from side to side as they went down the stairs and exited the building. This worried him immensely and he held onto Thor’s hand tighter, looking around too.

 

Thor led them through the campus and to a popular cafe before finally relaxing. He pulled out Loki’s chair for him once they found a table and helped him sit down. He made sure to pick a table close to the window and the door so that he could keep a careful lookout for Angrboda.

 

Loki bit his lower lip with worry and grabbed Thor’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Thor…?”

 

Thor blinked a few times and stared at Loki for a moment before offering him a strained, apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, Loki. I don’t know how else to tell you this, but… Angrboda stopped by outside your lecture hall today…”

 

Loki’s heart skipped a beat and sunk upon hearing this. “...What happened?”

 

“He threatened to kill me if I didn’t leave you alone.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Thor.” murmured Loki, a pained expression marring his beautiful face. He looked down and furrowed his brow, concerned for Thor’s safety. “Thor… I still want you to help me with the case… but maybe it would be for the best if we broke up. I can’t, I  _ wouldn’t _ ever be able to forgive myself if he did something to harm you.”

 

“No, no Loki. That isn’t going to happen.” assured Thor, moving Loki’s hand up to his mouth to kiss. “Everything will be okay. You’re worth fighting for, and I most definitely do not want to break up.”

 

Loki’s eyes began to well with tears and he squeezed Thor’s hand, his knuckles beginning to turn red. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“And how does  _ you _ getting hurt solve anything? I’m not letting you put your life in danger because you fear something might happen to mine.”

 

“And how does  _ you _ putting yourself in harm’s way solve this?” argued Loki, beginning to cry. He felt so  _ guilty  _ that Thor was being threatened because of him, and he just wanted it all to go away. Thor didn’t deserve this. “You shouldn’t have to go through this!”

 

“And neither should  _ you _ .” murmured Thor, his tone slightly pleading yet gentle. “ _ I _ decide what to do with my life, Loki, not anyone else. And if I decide to stay with you and go through this with you, then I will.” He leaned forward and wiped away Loki’s tears with his thumbs, placing a chaste kiss upon his lips. “Everything will be okay.”

 

The bell above the door to the cafe rang and Thor snapped his head up, immediately springing up when he saw an irate Angrboda make a beeline towards them.

 

He stood in front of Loki possessively and growled, making sure the man was completely hidden from view. “What the hell do you want, Angrboda? I told you to get lost.”

 

Loki froze and hid as much as he could behind Thor, shocked to hear his voice filled with such venom and trepidation. Angrboda said nothing and walked up to Thor, pointing something hard and round into his stomach. “This is your last chance, Odinson. Get the  _ fuck _ away from what’s mine.”

 

“Not a chance in hell.” growled Thor, forcing himself to not physically harm the man. He didn’t want to do anything that could harm Loki’s chances of getting his case approved.

 

“Then I guess you’ll have to die.” murmured the man, shoving the object further into Thor’s stomach.

 

Thor snapped his head down and widened his eyes in shock when the item that Angrboda held against him finally registered in his mind.

 

It was a gun.

 

Immediately springing into action, Thor kicked at Angrboda’s achilles tendon and grabbed the hand with the gun in it, roughly gripping at his wrist and twisting it back and away from him. He swiftly moved behind Angrboda and hooked a strong arm underneath his chin, beginning to choke him. 

 

People in the cafe began to scream and point at Thor until they realized that it was Angrboda who had the gun. Angrboda struggled to yank his arm free from Thor’s crushing hold, and began to fire randomly in Loki’s direction.

 

Thor roared at this and yanked Angrboda onto the ground, putting him in an even harsher headlock, and making sure to secure him with his arms and legs.

 

“Don’t come closer!” shouted Thor, catching everybody’s attention. “He’s got a gun!”

 

The barista behind the counter screamed and pressed a button underneath the counter, calling the police.

 

Angrboda’s face began to turn purple from lack of oxygen, and he started to struggle less and less in Thor’s arms. This did not deter Thor in the slightest, and he held on, determined to restrain the man for as long as possible.

 

He finally turned to look at Loki and saw that the man was frozen in fear. Seeing him like this broke Thor’s heart, and he grunted, shifting his hold on Angrboda. “Loki!”

 

Loki shifted his gaze to Thor, still trying to process everything that was happening. 

 

“Loki! Go to the back with everyone!”

 

Loki began to cry in earnest then, and he shook his head fiercely, refusing to leave Thor’s side. “I can’t leave you!”

 

“Loki!” stressed Thor, beginning to loosen his hold around Angrboda’s neck slightly. He didn’t want to  _ kill _ the man. “This is not up for debate! He still has a gun! Climb over the table and go to the back with everyone!”

 

Loki nodded quickly and managed to climb over the table, avoiding the side that Angrboda’s gun was pointed at.

 

After 5 minutes, the police arrived, blocking off the entire area and storming in. They all pointed their guns at Thor and shouted for him to release the man, not understanding that Thor wasn’t the culprit. 

 

Thor did as they said and released the man, slowly rising to his knees, and raising his hands above his head. Immediately cops ran to Angrboda and checked his pulse, making sure that he was still alive. 

 

Two cops grabbed Thor’s arms and forced him to stand up, restraining him while a third cop put his hands in cuffs.

 

Thor allowed himself to be dragged outside, understanding that if he tried to speak or move, the cops would hurt him. He just hoped that Loki was okay.

 

He ducked his head and entered the back of a police car, knowing that he would be released once they interviewed the patrons of the cafe and learned that he wasn’t the assailant.

 

A few minutes went by before Thor was released, and he rubbed at his wrists after a cop took off his cuffs, looking around for Loki.

 

“Thor!”

 

Thor turned towards the sound of Loki’s voice and gasped as the man tackled him into a rough embrace. He felt a wetness on his chest and wrapped his arms around Loki, realizing that the man was crying.

 

“I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!” Loki wept, hugging Thor tighter. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Thor held Loki close and kissed his brow, beginning to shush him. “Shh… it’s okay Loki… it’s okay. I’m alright.”

 

“No you’re not!” sobbed Loki, beginning to cry even harder. “I’m so sorry!”

 

Thor kissed Loki’s brow again and shushed him, rubbing soothing hands over his back. “It’s okay, Loki, it’s okay.”

 

An officer approached the pair quietly and cleared their throat, catching Thor’s attention. “Sir. We need you to follow us down to the station for questioning.”

 

Thor sighed and nodded at the officer, looking down at Loki. He didn’t trust Loki’s ability to drive at the moment. “Would it be alright if he rode down to the station with us?”

 

The officer gave Loki a once over and sighed, nodding their head. “He can’t follow you in for questioning.”

 

Thor nodded his head in understanding and squeezed Loki’s shoulder, catching his attention. “Loki… we have to ride down to the station. They need to question me.

 

Loki sniffed and looked up, the rims of his eyes red. “Can I go with you?”

 

Thor kissed Loki’s forehead again and rubbed at his back, releasing him. “The officer said that’s fine.”

 

The officer cleared their throat again to hurry things along, and Thor grabbed Loki’s hand, walking him to the other side of the police car, and helping him in. He then got in on the other side and closed his door, grabbing Loki’s hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed the back of it, turning to face Loki. “Loki…”

 

Loki sniffed and wiped away more of his tears, his hands trembling. “I don’t know how to feel.”

 

Thor’s heart broke even more as he took in the guilt on Loki’s face and the shame in his eyes, and he reached out, cradling his face. “Loki… Loki… what’s wrong?”

 

“My ex tried to  _ kill _ you!” wept the man, holding onto the hands on his face. “You could’ve died because of me!”

 

“But I  _ didn’t _ , Loki!” stressed Thor, wiping his tears away with his thumbs. “I told you, I know how to defend myself. I am just fine.”

 

Loki continued to cry, completely breaking down in Thor’s arms. “I’m so  _ sorry _ , Thor! I-I just, I had a feeling, I-I knew that this would happen, a-and I don’t know what to  _ do _ ! I feel so  _ guilty _ for pulling you into this! I’m just so  _ sorry _ !”

 

Thor shushed him and pulled him in for a hug, rubbing soothing circles into his back. “It’s okay, Loki, it’s okay. The  _ last  _ thing I want you to do is blame yourself for this.  _ He _ chose to try and harm me, not you. You are not responsible for his actions, Loki.”

 

“But he wouldn’t have done this to you and put you in this situation if we hadn’t met!” argued Loki, moving to rest his forehead against Thor’s shoulder and close his eyes. 

 

“And he could’ve pulled a gun out on  _ you _ and  _ killed _ you, Loki, at anytime.” stressed Thor, beginning to run his fingers through Loki’s hair. “Do you know how to disarm a person, Loki?”

 

Loki sniffed and shook his head no, holding onto Thor tighter.

 

Thor sighed and rested his chin on Loki’s shoulder, doing his best to calm the man. “What I’m trying to say Loki is that this could’ve happened at anytime, regardless of me being in the picture. And I’m thankful that he tried to harm me, and not you.”

 

Loki began to cry again in earnest and just held onto Thor tighter, refusing to speak. 

 

There were so many thoughts of regret and guilt and  _ shame _ running through his mind, and he was overwhelmed with the relief he felt knowing that Thor was okay and could hold his own.

 

He couldn’t  _ believe _ that Thor was here comforting him, and still willing to be with him after all of this. Any normal man would’ve left him alone in that situation, but Thor… Thor stayed. And Loki didn’t know if he found that incredibly stupid or tremendously brave.

 

A part of him wanted to be  _ angry _ , angry at Angrboda for pulling this crazy stunt, angry with the police for arresting Thor, and angry at Thor for staying by his side and not wanting to leave him.

 

And a part of him was thankful. Thankful that someone who he barely knew two months ago had made such a big impact on his life, and was refusing to let go. 

 

He sniffed again and looked up when he felt Thor gently squeeze his shoulder, noting that they had arrived at the police station.

 

Thor got out of the car first and helped Loki out next, wrapping a stable arm around his waist. They followed the cops in through the doors and found themselves in a reception area.

 

“Your uh… partner… will have to wait here, sir. We need to take you into questioning right away.”

 

Thor nodded at the cop and pulled Loki into a warm embrace, hugging him for a few seconds. “I have to go, Loki. Please call your parents and have them come pick you up.”

 

Loki sniffed again and nodded, grabbing at Thor’s face and pulling him in for a kiss. “I’ll wait for you.”

 

Thor nodded and hugged Loki once more before releasing him and following the policeman down the hall into a room.

 

Once Thor left Loki collapsed into a nearby chair, shakily pulling out his phone and calling his father Laufey.

 

“Hello? Loki, baby, what’s up?”

 

Loki sniffed and broke down again, unable to articulate what he wanted to say.

 

Laufey grew serious over the phone and asked Loki what was wrong again, beginning to panic. “Loki, baby, where are you?”

 

“They took him, Laufey.” wept Loki, trying his best to not drop his phone. “He tried to kill Thor and I and they took Thor away for questioning!”

 

Farbauti got on the phone next, trying his best to calm Loki and Laufey down. Laufey could be heard in the background freaking out and beginning to cry. “Loki, tell your father and I where you are.”

 

“I’m at the police station near the campus.” sighed Loki, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall.

 

“We’ll be there in 10 minutes, Loki. Stay calm; everything will be okay. We love you.”

 

Loki sniffed and nodded, saying goodbye and hanging up his phone. The 10 minutes it took his parents to get there went by fairly quick, and he looked up at the sound of his name, standing up and running into his parents’ arms.

 

“Oh Loki!” wept Laufey, holding onto him tightly. “Oh my baby!”

 

Farbauti wrapped his arms around his husband and Loki, thankful that Loki was okay. After a few seconds of hugging, the family let go and moved to sit down. Farbauti and Laufey pulled their chairs in front of Loki, each of them grabbing one of his hands.

 

Their hearts tore into two upon seeing Loki so broken and undone, and Laufey began to cry even more, fearing for the worst. 

 

Farbauti rubbed the back of Loki’s hand with his thumb and sighed, using his other hand to rub his husband’s back. “Loki… what happened today?”

 

“T-Thor and I were leaving class and Thor said that he was approached… approached by Angrboda, a-and we went to a cafe, and, Angrboda appeared with a gun and tried to shoot Thor and I, a-and T-thor restrained him, and the police thought that Thor was the one who had the gun, so they arrested him, and, and they interviewed everyone and found out that Thor protected everyone, and then brought him here for questioning.”

 

Laufey bit his lower lip and continued to cry, tears streaming down his face. “Is he okay? Are  _ you _ okay?”

 

Loki sniffed and grabbed a few tissues, wiping at his eyes. “I-I’m okay, I-I just,” he broke down again, unable to contain his emotions. “I feel so  _ guilty _ ! Thor could’ve  _ died _ because of me!”

 

“No, no Loki, no baby, please don’t think like that.” assured Laufey, rubbing at the back of Loki’s hand. “None of this is your fault.”

 

“That’s right, Loki.” agreed Farbauti, looking deep into his son’s eyes. “None of this is because of you. No one told that horrid excuse of a man to go and do what he did. This is not your fault.”

 

Loki nodded his head quickly and dabbed at his eyes again, beginning to calm down. “I don’t know what to do…”

 

“All we can do is take this day by day, honey.” sighed Laufey, grabbing a few tissues to wipe away his own tears. “I’m so sorry you had to go through this today because of that terrible man.” His voice broke at the end and he began to cry again, his heart breaking at the mere  _ thought _ of any harm coming to Loki.

 

Farbauti sighed and rubbed at his husband’s back, feeling overwhelmed too. Hearing that Angrboda had tried to kill Thor and Loki terrified him more than he cared to admit, and all he could do was be thankful that everything and everyone was okay.

 

The family looked up as an officer approached them, wondering what they wanted. 

 

“Uh… are you Thor Odinson’s family?”

 

Loki nodded, standing up. “Yes, yes we are. What’s wrong?”

 

The officer gave the whole family a once over and sighed, beckoning for Loki to follow them. “The Chief wants you in his office for questioning. All of you.”

 

Loki turned to stare at his parents in confusion, moving to warily follow the officer. His parents got up and followed them all the way to the Police Chief’s large office, where Thor already was.

 

Loki ran towards Thor’s outstretched arms and hugged him, silent tears falling down his face. 

 

“I’m okay, Loki… everything is okay.” assured Thor, beginning to rub at Loki’s back. “I’m fine.”

 

Loki pulled away slightly to look up at Thor, uncertainty and worry in his eyes.

 

Thor kissed Loki’s forehead before releasing him, and rubbed the back of his hands with his thumbs, continuing to reassure him. “Trust me, Loki. Everything is fine. The Police Chief will explain it all to you.”

 

Loki sniffed and gave a wary nod, looking over at the Police Chief. The Chief smiled warmly at Loki and motioned for he and Thor to sit down in front of his desk.

 

Loki’s parents came to stand behind Loki and Thor’s chairs, and Farbauti wrapped a comforting arm around Laufey’s waist, hoping to help calm the man.

 

“Alright folks,” began the Chief, clasping his hands together on his desk. “A lot of things to catch you up on. First and foremost, Odinson here is not in trouble legally. He did nothing wrong, and has received formal apologies from the department that arrested him. This arrest will not be on his record.”

 

Loki and his family breathed out a sigh of relief at this, thankful that the Police Chief was being so kind.

 

“Next, about this… what’s his name? Angerbody?”

 

“Ah, it’s Angrboda Korrson, sir.” corrected another officer.

 

“Yeah, Angrboda. It seems that you already have a case against him for a class A restraining order.” The Police Chief grunted then, looking over the paperwork. “Now, normally, based on the evidence we have, you would’ve lost the case against him, because the crimes committed against you were not serious in the eyes of the law.”

 

Loki’s heart fell upon hearing this, and his eyes began to well up with tears at the prospect that he might not be able to keep Angrboda away from him.

 

“Hold your horses now,” assured the Chief, raising a hand to placate Loki. “Thank God that this ex of yours is stupid. With this new evidence, and the cooperation of a judge, we can approve of your Class A restraining order, and put the man behind bars for five years. The restraining order will go into effect the second that he is released from jail, and he will be unable to live in any city or state that you reside in.” 

 

The Chief sighed again and shook his head, looking up at Loki’s parents. “Now the restraining order will only last five years, so you’ll have to reapply to have a permanent restraining order instilled when the five years are up; a judge cannot legally make a restraining order permanent for the first five years, since your last restraining order against him was only for three months.”

 

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, nodding his head. “Thank you so much, for explaining things to my family and I.”

 

The Chief nodded, giving Loki a sympathetic look. “Angrboda will be under 24 hour supervision until he is released from the hospital, where he will then be transported to jail to await his hearing for not only your restraining order case, but the aggravated assault case we now have against him.”

 

Loki nodded, reaching out to grab Thor’s hand. “Are we free to go?”

 

The Police Chief nodded, waving his hand flippantly. “Yep, you’re free to leave. The courts and your lawyers will notify you when your court hearing is. If you need a week off from work or school, stop by the front desk and they’ll give you a note.”

 

Loki nodded and rose with Thor, thanking the officers again.

 

He was glad that Thor wouldn’t have any assault charges brought against him, and he was even more thankful that it seemed like his restraining order against Angrboda would be approved.   
  


He just knew that all he wanted to do was go home, and fall asleep.

 

He just wanted this day to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter. I know it was a bit intense, but I promise that this story will be light-hearted from here on out. I'm going to try and update this story every Friday, as it won't be a long series. Leave any questions, comments, or concerns down below, and I'll get back to you ASAP.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the angst and an unnecessarily dramatic Loki in this chapter lol. It wouldn't be my story without the angst XD.

After leaving the police station, Thor and Loki followed Loki’s parents to their SUV, climbing into the vehicle.

 

Laufey waited until Farbauti started the car and pulled out onto the main road before turning around and squeezing at Thor’s thigh, catching his attention. “Thor hun, are you okay?”

 

Thor blinked a few times, not prepared to answer the question. Nevertheless he sighed, and took a moment to assess his true feelings about everything that had happened that day. “...I don’t know, Laufey, to be honest with you. I don’t know. My mind is still trying to process everything that has happened.”

 

Loki’s heart broke at this statement, and he rubbed the back of Thor’s hand with his thumb, the overwhelming guilt beginning to consume him.

 

“There are no words to express how grateful I am to you for disarming that man, and protecting our precious boy, Thor.”

 

Thor shot Laufey a soft smile and wrapped a comforting arm around Loki’s shoulders. “I’m glad that I was there too. I keep telling Loki that this isn’t all his fault.”

 

Farbauti sighed and turned down a street, passing the campus and turning into the parking lot of the cafe. “No one told that poor excuse of a man to try and harm you both, Loki. This is not your fault.”

 

Loki remained silent, still wrapping his head around everything that was happening. His family’s attempts to placate him did  _ nothing _ to take away the swirling and intrusive thoughts in his head.

 

“We’ll see you and Loki at home, Thor?”

 

Thor nodded at Farbauti, unbuckling his seatbelt. “Yes sir. I need to stop by my apartment and get a change of clothes, but other than that, we’ll be back.”

 

Laufey sighed and bit his lower lip, looking up in the rearview mirror at Thor. “You two be safe… I’ll get started on lunch when we get back.”

 

Thor nodded once at him and got out of the car, moving to the other door of the SUV to help Loki out of the car. Waving once at Loki’s parents, Thor grabbed Loki’s hand and turned around, beginning to walk back to campus. He had left his car in a parking garage there.

 

“Do you want to wait in one of these shops until I come back to pick you up, Loki?”

 

Loki looked stricken by this question, and tightened his hold on Thor’s hand, slightly pulling on it to catch his attention. “Please don’t leave me alone…”

 

Thor looked over at Loki and frowned, feeling terrible for the man. They had both been through a lot today, so Thor wasn’t shocked that Loki wanted to remain by his side.

 

What  _ did _ surprise him though was the suffocating silence amidst them. Normally Loki was the talkative person between the two, so it was odd for them to be walking in such a stifling silence. Thor decided then that it would be best to let Loki become wrapped up in his own thoughts, and hoped that by doing this, he would be able to pull himself out of the self-imposed guilt and shame he was feeling.

 

They made it to the parking garage after 15 minutes of walking, and Thor guided Loki to the passenger side of his sports car, opening the door for him. 

 

Loki shot him a weary glance and sighed, shaking his head and getting in. 

 

This confused Thor greatly, and he closed Loki’s door, walking over to the driver’s side and getting in.

 

“Why are you so kind?”

 

Thor shot Loki a confused look and turned to the best of his ability in his seat, staring at the man. “... Why would I be cruel to you, Loki?”

 

Loki’s face hardened and he continued to stare straight ahead, refusing to look at Thor. “...Take me home, please.”

 

Now Thor was completely bemused, and he reached out to touch Loki’s hand, not understanding Loki’s current demeanor. “Loki… where is this all coming from? I understand that today was traumatic for you, and I’m trying my best to be understanding, but you’re confusing me. Do you want me to spend the night?”

 

Loki’s face hardened even further, and he moved to look out the window, hoping that Thor wouldn’t see the tears beginning to fall down his face. “Just… just take me home, Thor. I won’t ask again.”

 

This answer rubbed Thor the wrong way and he sighed, turning back in his seat and turning on the car. “Alright.”

 

He couldn’t understand what was going on in Loki’s mind that would cause him to act like this, and he racked his mind for an answer, thinking of every action, every word, and every interaction that he’d had with Loki that day, not finding fault in any of it.

 

Their ride to Loki’s apartment was filled with a pernicious silence, and Thor drove up to the final level in the parking garage beneath Loki’s building, stopping the car near the elevator. “Loki, please talk to me. What is wrong? I know today was stressful, but… I don’t like being ignored.”

 

Loki’s eye twitched slightly and he frowned, still refusing to look at Thor.

 

“...” 

 

Loki refusing to speak to Thor upset him more than he cared to admit, and he sighed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Now he was getting pissed.

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Loki wiped at his face and took off his seatbelt. He got out the car and gathered his things, closing the door and entering the elevator without saying goodbye. 

 

Thor felt a pang in his heart at this and he frowned, even more confused and hurt. Why was Loki doing this? 

 

As angry as Thor was, he still cared tremendously about Loki and his safety, so he made sure to wait until Loki had gotten on the elevator before driving off.

 

After reaching his own apartment he decided on a whim to fly back to his hometown, and stay with his family for the week. His adrenaline high from the whole fiasco earlier was beginning to go down, and with that came a flurry of emotion that he wasn’t prepared for.

 

He sighed and pulled out his phone, going online to buy the next available plane ticket to the city that his family resided in. The flight left in four hours, so he would leave to go to the airport in two.

 

He was feeling a mixture of emotions at the moment that he couldn’t process, and he rubbed at his face, pressing the speed dial number for his father. He knew the man wouldn’t offer any emotional support, but… he was hoping his father could help put some important things into perspective.

 

“Thor.”

 

“Hello, father.”

 

Thor collapsed back onto his bed and sighed, using his forearm to cover his eyes.

 

“I almost died today.”

 

He could hear his father choke on his drink on the other end, and knew that his father was waiting for him to go into detail.

 

“My… boyfriend… has an abusive ex.” he began, already anticipating how Odin would react to this news. Odin was against Thor having any same-sex partners when Thor first came out as bisexual so many years ago, but had slowly begun to come around to it. He was now accepting enough to deal with Thor dating a man, as long as he didn’t end up  _ marrying _ that man.

 

Thor knew he still had a lot of work to do on his father.

 

“His ex finally showed up today and tried to shoot he and I… we’re fine, and no one was seriously harmed, but…” he sighed again, removing his arm from his face and looking up at the ceiling. “I need a break from this town. I’m coming home tonight.”

 

He heard a heavy sigh from the other end of the line, and prepared himself to hear his father’s opinion on the issue.

 

“...You’re coming home, you say?”

 

“...I am.”

 

His father sighed again. “I’ll see you tonight, Thor. We’ll talk then.”

 

His father hung up afterwards, and Thor shook his head, taking a moment to sit up and stare at the wall, processing everything that had just happened within the last few hours.

 

He decided to get up and pack then, and chose to not think anymore. He was tired of going back and forth in his mind about what he wanted to do in regards to Loki, and he knew that it wouldn’t be right to make a rash decision.

 

If he were to be honest with himself, he was angry. He was angry that Loki was pushing him away, angry that he was even  _ in _ this situation, and angry that he had no idea about what to do.

 

But a large part of him also understood where Loki was coming from. He knew that Loki was only acting this way with him in a poor attempt to push him away, and keep him from getting hurt again.

 

He knew at the end of the day, all he needed was time away, and time to think. He hoped that time with his family would clear everything up.

 

* * *

 

Loki entered his apartment and quietly fell back against his front door, trying to hold back his tears. He was currently feeling like the  _ biggest _ idiot in the world, and was mentally kicking himself over and over again for treating Thor so coldly.

 

He knew none of this was Thor’s fault, and he knew Thor was the  _ last _ person on this  _ Earth _ who deserved to be disrespected in this situation, but Loki was so  _ scared _ . 

 

The events of today had only solidified the opinion that he had in his head about being a pariah because of his ex.

 

A small part of him felt that he was being over dramatic, and knew that this could be fixed with a simple apology, but a larger part of him wanted to simmer and wallow in self pity, and do nothing but sit on the couch and eat ice cream all week.

 

“Loki? Thor? Is that you?”

 

Loki sighed and headed down the hall towards his kitchen, setting his things on one of his counters. “It’s just me, mother.”

 

Laufey turned around from a boiling pot on the stove and frowned, looking around for Thor. “...Loki, hun, where’s Thor? Is he still in the car?”

 

Loki scrunched his face into a frown and sighed, looking away from his father. “I… I told him to go.”

 

Laufey shot a quick glance towards his husband and turned off the stove, walking towards Loki. “Loki, baby… what happened? Did you two get into an argument?”

 

Loki refused to admit to anything and looked away, pulling himself free from his father’s hold.

 

Farbauti shook his head and snuffed out his cigar, looking over at Loki. “Come here, Loki.”

 

Loki frowned again and made his way over to his father, sitting down next to him. Without speaking Loki began to tear up and leaned his head onto his father’s shoulder, staring ahead blankly.

 

“Oh Loki…” tutted Laufey, sitting down beside him and rubbing his thigh. “What happened?”

 

“I messed things up.” he croaked, moving to wrap his arms around his father Farbauti’s torso, and cry into his chest. “I’m such an  _ idiot. _ ”

 

“Oh Loki, please don’t say that…” comforted Laufey, moving to hug Loki’s back. “You can still fix things; it’s not too late.”

 

“What would someone like him want with someone like me, Laufey? He’s so good, and kind, and chivalrous, and I’m so… so…” he gestured at himself and shook his head, closing his eyes and collapsing back into his father’s chest.

 

“Loki… you’re an amazing person… you have so much to offer to the world. You are  _ not _ defined by your relationship with Angrboda…” urged Laufey, trying to help his son. “Angrboda told you numerous lies throughout your relationship, and the opinion of you being terrible or useless is just that; an opinion. It is not the truth.”

 

“That doesn’t  _ matter _ ! No man right in their head would forgive me for treating them so rudely, especially after  _ everything _ he did for me today, and during the past few months. We haven’t been together long; there’s  _ no _ reason as to why he should forgive me.”

 

Laufey shared a look with his husband and sighed, wondering what else he could say. This was a common issue with their son; he would find someone to date, and a few months into their relationship he would just give up after an argument, and refuse to apologize or work things out. 

 

They had hoped that he would grow out of this as he got older, but it seemed like this odd quirk of his was here to stay.

 

“Loki… I don’t know how many times your father and I have to tell you this, but… you’re 24. You’re too old to keep doing this. You can’t just run away every time something gets too hard or too scary. What are you going to do when you get married? You can’t just get a divorce because you and your husband have a disagreement. And what about when you have kids? You can’t just leave them because they go against your wishes.” 

 

Loki continued to stare at the wall, knowing that everything his father was saying was true; even if it was something that he didn’t want to hear.

 

Farbauti reached around and squeezed Loki’s hip gently, catching his attention. “Loki, please listen to your father. You know we only want the best for you.”

 

Loki sniffed and sat up, cradling his head in his hands. “What’s the point of apologizing now? It won’t change anything.”

 

Laufey screamed internally when he heard this, and it took everything in him to not call his son crazy. “Loki, baby… think about it. This man is using  _ his _ resources, and  _ his _ time, and  _ his _ energy, to not only date you, but help you with your restraining order. He’s not asking for reimbursement, he’s not asking for anything unreasonable, all he’s asking for is your love and respect. The absolute  _ least _ you could do is apologize to him for being so rude.”

 

Loki bit his lower lip and sighed, getting up to go pour himself a glass of wine. “I just want to go to sleep. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

 

His parents watched him walk to his room and sighed, shaking their heads. There wasn’t really much that they could do. Loki was an adult, and this was his life. They just hoped that their conversation had knocked some sense into him, and that he would apologize to Thor.

 

* * *

 

The flight back to his hometown wasn’t bad, and Thor was pleasantly surprised to find his father outside of the arrivals section waiting for him. 

 

“Father.”

 

Odin turned to look at his son and grunted, snuffing out his cigar. “Hello, boy. I can assume your flight went well?” 

 

Thor nodded and moved to hug his father for a few seconds. “It went well.” He offered his father a strained smile and handed his luggage to his father’s chauffeur. “It’s nice to see you again.”

 

His father grunted in reply and moved to get back in the car. Once they were both seated and fastened in, Odin waved his hand and beckoned for the chauffeur to drive. “I hope you don’t mind stopping at The View. I have a reservation for us there in twenty minutes.”

 

Thor scowled, running through the clothes he packed in his suitcase in his mind. He didn’t remember bringing any formal wear. “I don’t have any appropriate clothing for that restaurant, father.”

 

Odin grunted again, lighting another cigar. “I figured. There’s a suit for you in the back.”

 

Thor looked behind them and noticed a gray suit fresh from the cleaners hanging in the back and laughed, shaking his head. Leave it to his father to have everything prepared.

 

Odin cracked the window next to him so that he could blow out his smoke, and remained silent until they arrived at the restaurant. He left the SUV and closed the door, waiting for Thor to change into his suit.

 

After fumbling to get dressed in the tiny dark area of the SUV, Thor managed to make himself look presentable, and exited the vehicle, running a nervous hand through his hair. His father only brought him here to this restaurant when they needed to talk about serious things.

 

Odin looked over at Thor and chuckled, snuffing out his cigar. “Ready?”

 

“Yes, father.”

 

Odin beckoned for Thor to follow him and made his way into the restaurant, following one of the hosts to a private, VIP room.

 

After ordering their food and drinks, Odin sighed, finally taking a good look at his son. “What happened today that caused you to drop everything and run back home?”

 

Thor sighed and looked away, beginning to tell the story. He omitted certain things that he didn’t want his father to know, such as the fact that Loki was his boyfriend. His father knew that the man who Thor was helping was named Loki, but he had no idea that the man Thor was dating was  _ also _ Loki.

 

His father sat patiently through it all, not saying a word or interrupting him.

 

After Thor had finished recounting the events of the day, he sighed, taking a sip of his drink. “I just… needed a break. Some time to clear my head I suppose. Away from everything.”

 

Odin observed his son for a moment. “And him?”

 

“And him.”

 

Odin shook his head and laced his fingers together on the table, exhaling loudly. “I have told you time and time again boy, that you had  _ none _ of these issues when you were dating Sif.” The man shook his head again. “I don’t know why you didn’t marry her.”

 

Thor frowned at his father and remained silent, knowing that his father would take the hint.

 

It still annoyed Thor that his ex had managed to interweave her way into his family, and everyone in it had sided with her when he had broken things off. His family still believed that they would end up back together, much to his chagrin.

 

Odin shook his head and dropped the issue, deciding to move on. “How long will you be in town?”

 

“I’m flying back Sunday morning.” 

 

Odin grunted, nodding at the waiter who served them their food. “Do not speak of these things with your mother or your brothers. This stays between us.”

 

Thor nodded in agreement, beginning to eat his food.

 

His father remained silent throughout the entire meal, and once they were done, they paid and left, heading home.

 

“How’s everyone doing at home?” asked Thor on the ride back home. He hadn’t spoken to his family in a few months, and wondered how they were all doing.

 

Odin’s face hardened at this question, and Thor shot his father a confused look, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I don’t know what’s gotten into that boy.”

 

“Who, father? Baldur?”

 

“Who else would I be talking about?” grunted Odin, taking out his wallet. “I don’t know what to do with him; hopefully you can set him straight.”

 

Thor frowned at his father’s implications and chose to remain silent, knowing that he and his brother’s sexuality was a touchy subject. His brother had been gay for as long as he could remember, and nothing that Odin did to try and change that worked. His father and his youngest brother had a strained relationship because of this, and it took the efforts of the entire family to keep the two at bay.

 

Once the chauffeur had pulled into the Odinson’s massive estate, and driven through their land to their house, Odin handed him a wad of cash, thanking him for his services.

 

Thor grabbed his things from the trunk and trudged inside, heading upstairs into his room. He heard yelling and profanities coming from their gaming room in the mansion, and figured that his brothers were there.

 

He set his things down on the bed and checked his phone, feeling a bit sad that he hadn’t received a text from Loki. He was still getting to know the man, so he guessed that Loki was the type who needed some time to cool off and think about his emotions before talking.

 

He opened his suitcase and quickly changed into night clothes and slippers, heading down the grand staircase in his house to find his mother. He spent about 30 minutes searching for her before finding her in her reading room, dozing off in a lounge chair.

 

He smiled softly and bent down to kiss her cheek, chuckling when she stirred awake. 

 

“Thor? Is that you?”

 

“It is me, mother.”

 

Frigga opened her eyes and yawned, pleased to see her son. “Oh what a lovely surprise it is for you to come home so suddenly.”

 

She reached out and squeezed his arm then, a knowing smile on her face. “Come, tell me what brings you home.”

 

Thor sighed, leaning back in his chair. “I guess I just needed a break.”

 

Frigga raised an eyebrow at him, as keen as ever. “Trying to escape from a new partner? Norns, Sif will  _ not _ be happy when she hears this.”

 

“Who said anything about a new partner?”

 

“Your body language tells me everything I need to know, Thor.” laughed his mother, picking her book back up. “Thank you for stopping in to say hello. We’ll talk more in the morning.”

 

Thor sighed and stood up, moving to kiss his mother’s cheek before exiting the room and heading to the other side of the mansion, where their gaming room was located. He figured spending some time with his brothers would help him clear his head.

 

“Aw fuck you, Hermod! I could’ve totally gotten that kill.”

 

“Oh shut up, Baldur. Your bitch ass was nowhere  _ near _ the strike zone!”

 

Thor snorted and walked around their massive couch, plopping down next to his youngest brother. “He is right, you know? You’re nowhere near the strike zone.”

 

“Oh hush up, Thor!” grunted Baldur, eyes focused on the game. A few seconds went by before his brothers registered that he was actually there.

 

Baldur jumped up in the air and gasped, looking at Thor like he was a ghost with two heads. “Oh shit! Thor!”

 

His brother Hermod paused the game and ran a hand through his long, brown curly hair, beginning to laugh. “The hell are you doing here, bro?”

 

Baldur’s twin Hodr shook his head and sighed, getting up to grab a fourth controller. “Well this is a nice surprise.” He tossed it in Thor’s direction, not surprised that he was able to catch it. “What brings you home? It’s not the holidays or summer break.”

  
  


Thor sighed and turned on his controller, restarting the game so that he could join in. “Just needed a break.”

 

Hermod laughed, turning back towards the giant screen. “What, you got a new girlfriend or something that’s driving you mad?”

 

Thor snorted, beginning to start killing the enemy. “Why does everyone assume that that’s the issue?”

 

“Looks like we’re right then.” quipped Hodr, following behind Thor in the game. “You know Sif will probably fly back into town once she hears that you’re back.”

 

Here Thor raised an eyebrow, wondering why Sif would have to fly back into town. She lived here. “Where’s Sif?”

 

“She’s visiting her friends in California.” 

 

Thor wasn’t surprised that his family knew the whereabouts of Sif. She was still close to everyone. He just hoped that no one would tell her that he was back. He just wanted this week at home to be peaceful.

 

“Don’t worry; we won’t tell her you’re here.” placated Hermod, eyes completely focused on the screen.

 

“That doesn’t mean mother won’t.” added Hodr, jamming his finger into a button on his controller. “So hopefully you’re not staying long.”

 

Baldur’s character in the game tackled Thor’s into the ground, protecting him from a flying grenade. “How long are you here, anyways?”

 

“Till Sunday morning.”

 

Hermod grunted, surprised that his brother was staying here so long. “That pretty little girlfriend of yours okay with that?”

 

Thor snorted, not wanting to reveal that he was dating anyone just yet. “Who said I was dating?”

 

His brothers all laughed and jeered at Thor for a few minutes, and Thor smiled, enjoying the familiar feeling of love and comfort that his family always made him feel.

 

He lost his desire to check his phone for a text from Loki, wanting to focus on hanging out with his brothers instead.

 

“Do you guys have class tomorrow?”

 

A round of no’s left the mouths of his brothers, and Thor laughed, settling in. This would be fun.

 

Thor and his brothers ended up gaming until the afternoon of the next day before they called it quits, their eyes bleary and their thumbs sore.

 

“I’m gonna head up to my room.” yawned Thor, stretching out his limbs. His brothers waved him away, each of them packing up their things and following him out of the room and up the stairs, off to their own rooms.

 

Thor collapsed on his bed and managed to crawl under the sheets and covers, passing out within minutes. He didn’t care how long he slept, as he was on vacation.

 

He would send out a class wide email when he woke up, letting his class know that classes were canceled Wednesday and Friday. He could only hope that Loki would do the same.

 

After sleeping through the afternoon and into the evening, Thor finally began to stir, yawning and stretching out in his bed. He unlocked his phone to check the time, surprised that he had only slept for six hours. 

 

He figured he would head downstairs, and see what his family was up to. It beat sitting around and waiting for a text or a call that was never going to come.

 

He slipped on his slippers and yawned, heading out the door and down the hallway to the grand staircase in the mansion.

 

Loud laughing could be heard from the kitchen once he made it downstairs, and he groaned, mentally kicking himself. He’d know that laugh anywhere.

 

Sif.

 

He steeled himself to deal with his ex and turned the corner, entering their large kitchen. 

 

His mother and Sif looked up at the sudden appearance of Thor, smiles from their previous conversation still on the faces. 

 

“Why  _ hello _ , my precious son.” greeted Frigga, turning her head so that Thor could kiss her cheek. “I told Sif that she could stay the night; I hope you don't mind.”

 

Thor let a small frown grace his face and nodded, crossing his arms. “This isn't my home; you're free to do whatever it is you please.”

 

“Oh don't speak like I'm some insufferable annoyance, Thor.” murmured Sif, a mischievous glint to her eyes.

 

Thor stared at his ex for a moment before turning around and heading towards one of their large refrigerators to pour himself a drink. “That's not what I meant, Sif.” 

 

His mother shot a knowing smile towards Sif and squeezed at her hand, beginning to walk away. “I'll give you two some alone time.”

 

Thor’s eyes snapped open at the mention of this and he groaned, glaring at his mother’s back. 

 

Thor remained where he was for a few seconds before nodding in Sif’s direction, and leaving the kitchen. He should’ve known better though; this wouldn’t be enough to shake her from him.

 

His ex scoffed at him and followed close behind, latching onto his arm. “Oh don't be like this Thor. You know I flew back from Cali just to be with you.”

 

“No one told you to do that.” he murmured, trying to shake her off. “Why are you following me?”

 

Sif frowned and let go, grabbing his hand instead. “I’m here to show you why you’re wrong.”

 

Thor exhaled sharply and snatched his hand out of Sif’s, turning down the hall and heading up the grand staircase in the mansion to his room.

 

“Wrong about what, Sif?” 

 

Thor decided he would humor her, and let her plead her case. He knew that this was the only way she would leave him alone for the duration of his stay.

 

Sif lightly touched his back then, hoping that this would catch his attention. “Wrong about us…”

 

Thor sighed and walked down the hall to his bedroom, annoyed that Sif was still behind him. He entered his room and made a beeline for his terrace, hoping that the cool evening air would calm him.

 

“Thor…”

 

He paused at the sound of his name, his hand on the knob of the door.“... Why do you persist after me, Sif?” Thor’s voice was tired, and spoke of a deep desire to be free.

 

Sif looked hurt by this and pulled back, not understanding what was wrong. “...Because I love you, Thor… you don’t give up on someone when you love them.”

 

Thor turned around on her sharply, a fierce look in his eyes. “And what about me?! Do you not care that  _ I _ want to be free? That  _ I _ want to move on?”

 

Hurt and confusion flashed in Sif’s eyes, and she frowned, refusing to give up. “I wouldn’t have a problem with that if you actually meant it. I know you still love me, Thor; it’s impossible for you not to.” Sif said this last statement matter of factly, and it pissed Thor off immensely, to know that his own feelings and emotions were being disregarded. 

 

“You know, I don’t have time for this. I can’t tell you to leave my home, because I don’t own it. But I can tell you to leave my room, and I will. Get out.”

 

Sif scowled at Thor’s harsh treatment of her and rolled her eyes, sitting down on his bed. “I most certainly will  _ not. _ ” She humphed, turning her head away. “I was being very generous and understanding when you decided that you wanted a break two years ago, and I think that you’ve had more than enough time to enjoy being single.”

 

Thor scoffed and reached into his suitcase, pulling out a fresh pair of night clothes to put on after his shower. “I don’t have time for this.” He shot Sif a dirty look then before heading into his bathroom. “I expect you to be gone when I’m out.”

 

Sif rolled her eyes and collapsed back against Thor’s bed, waiting until he had closed the door to his bathroom. Thor’s phone pinged once immediately after this, so she grabbed it and pulled down the notification menu. 

 

**Loki:** I’m sorry. I was terribly cruel to you, and…

**Loki:** Can we talk? In person?

 

Sif frowned and unlocked Thor’s phone, surprised that his password was still the same. Clicking on his messages, she scrolled through his entire conversation with Loki from the past two months, beginning to get worried.

 

It seemed… it seemed that this was Thor’s new fling.

 

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and laughed, clicking the video call button. 

 

She would scare him away, just like the others.

 

* * *

 

Loki closed the door to his room and shuffled over to his bed, wanting to wallow in self pity. His parents had said a lot of true yet hurtful things, and right now he just wanted to feel sorry for himself and sit in bed.

 

He spent the entirety of his night and a large part of the next day in bed, staring at the wall, and thinking about the events of yesterday.

 

He felt so much guilt, he felt so much shame, and it was all overwhelming, confusing him to no end.

 

He sighed and rolled over in his bed, stretching out.

 

What did he really want?

 

Loki thought about this for an hour, wondering what he really wanted out of life. He was tired of running away, tired of not living for himself, and tired of letting his ex dictate what he could and couldn’t do, who he could and couldn’t date, and how he should feel about himself.

 

He spent another few hours gaining the courage to talk to Thor, and deciding on what he should say. Once six o clock hit, Loki grabbed his phone, and shot a few texts to Thor.

 

He knew the worst that could happen was Thor saying no, and breaking up with him. Whatever the outcome, Loki knew it was only right that he apologized, and explained himself.

 

Thor was a good man, and… Loki didn’t want to be the reason that his relationships didn’t work out anymore.

 

His heart almost leapt out of his chest with nervous anticipation when his phone began to ring for a face call, and he quickly moved his thumb over his screen, accepting the call. 

 

What he did  _ not _ expect to see was the face of a beautiful woman with blonde hair and green eyes, frowning at him.

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at the woman, wondering who she was. A million and one ideas and thoughts as to who this woman could be went through his mind, and the two stared at each other for a few seconds before the woman deepened her frown and spoke.

 

“Hmph. So  _ you’re _ the person Thor’s been cheating on me with?”

 

Loki widened his eyes and sat up, continuing to stare at the woman in disbelief. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Oh don’t play dumb, you poor excuse of a man. Thor is the CEO’s son; do you really think someone of your caliber could attain someone like him?” she sneered, shaking her head slightly. “Thor is mine. I will not tell you again. Back. Off.”

 

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling  _ impossibly _ confused. He knew for a fact that Thor wasn’t cheating on him; Thor didn’t seem like the type of man to date multiple people at the same time. 

 

Loki  _ was _ concerned though the more he thought about it though, and began to get worried. It was possible that Thor had called someone over; it would explain her presence. He sighed then, deciding that he wanted to hear about this from Thor himself.

 

“Where’s Thor?”

 

“Where Thor is doesn’t concern you. I’ve told you everything you need to know.”

 

Loki scoffed when the call ended, and he realized that the woman had hung up on him. He was  _ not _ giving up on this so easily.

 

He called Thor’s phone back again and again, refusing to give in. Something just didn’t feel right about this situation, and although he hadn’t known Thor long enough to know who he truly was, he knew enough about him to know that Thor would never do something like this.

 

After the fifth call, the woman picked up again, glaring fiercely at him. “What don’t you understand?! Thor belongs to  _ me; _ not you, and not anyone else.”

 

“Sif! What the hell are you doing on my phone?”

 

Loki heard Thor’s voice in the background and began to call out to him, hoping that he could hear him.

 

He’d be damned if he didn’t get to the bottom of this.

 

* * *

 

After a lengthy shower, Thor got dressed and towel dried his hair, leaving the bathroom. He was angry to find that Sif was not only still there, but on his phone.

 

“Sif! What the hell are you doing on my phone?”

 

Sif gasped and hid his phone behind her back, quickly standing up. “There was a pesky man trying to get in between us. I sent him away.”

 

The vein in Thor’s forehead began to throb, and he growled, approaching his ex. “Give me my phone. Now.”

 

“But I-”

 

“Now!”

 

Sif jumped slightly and took the phone out from behind her back, handing it to Thor. “I just wanted to protect our relationship…”

 

Thor glared at her and snatched his phone out of her hands, not caring that she was beginning to cry. He was done. “There is no  _ us,  _ Sif. We are through! When I broke up with you two years ago,  _ this _ was why. Now get out of my room.”

 

Sif looked horrified by this display of anger and aggression that Thor was showing her, and stormed out of his room, slamming his door shut.

 

Thor took a moment to breathe in deeply and calm down before walking over to his bed and sitting down, finally taking a good look at his phone.

 

To his complete surprise, Loki was staring back at him, a blank look on his face. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Thor sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Loki chuckled and sat up, reaching over for his wine glass. “You’re not the one who should be saying that.”

 

Now it was Thor’s turn to laugh softly. He was still a bit hurt from Loki’s treatment of him, and a small part of him wanted to treat Loki how the man had treated him. A larger part of him though knew that he was better than that.

 

He remained silent and stared at Loki, waiting for the man to speak. He would explain the situation with Sif after Loki said what he wanted to say.

 

“So I’m not sure if you had a chance to read those messages I sent you, but…” he stared at Thor then, a regretful look in his eyes. “I want to explain myself to you.”

 

Thor nodded his head and remained silent, allowing Loki to continue.

 

“My entire life, any time I made a new friend or got into a new relationship, I would always give up when I came across an obstacle. I never really fought for anything that didn’t involve my grades or anything I truly cared about, and…” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “That’s not what I wanted to say.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“What I wanted to say was… I’m sorry. I was incredibly rude to you because I was scared. And… I know that my fear isn’t an excuse for my treatment of you.” He bit his lower lip and set down his wine glass, wondering how he wanted to say the things that were trapped in his head.

 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is… I was trying to push you away. When we were on campus, all I could think about was how  _ guilty _ I felt for putting you in harm’s way. All I could hear was Angrboda’s voice telling me that I was unworthy, unworthy of a man like you. I felt disgusted with myself, and I felt… I felt like you’d be better off with a person who knew how to love you properly.”

 

Loki looked away from the camera then and sighed. “I don’t know how to love, Thor. I don’t know how to fight for things. I don’t know how to do a lot of things, and… I feel like you’re better off with someone else. I just can’t see why you’re wasting your time on me. And… after my treatment of you, I understand if you want nothing to do with me, but… the least I could offer you is an apology… and an explanation.”

 

Thor sighed again and collapsed back onto his bed, rolling onto his stomach. “Loki… what did I tell you about people dictating what I can and can’t do because of who they think I am?”

 

Loki blinked a few times, thrown off by Thor’s question. “... That you hate it?”

 

“Precisely. There is nothing that I hate more than someone telling me what I should or shouldn’t do, because of who they think I am.”

 

Loki looked away then, not sure where Thor was going with this. 

 

“And if you’re still willing to continue this relationship with me Loki, I need you to do two things.”

 

Loki widened his eyes in shock upon hearing this, not believing that Thor still wanted to be with him after everything they had been through. “You still want to be with me?”

 

Thor stared at him for a moment. “Only if you promise to try your best to do two things.”

 

“... And what are those?”

 

“One. You have to  _ talk _ to me, Loki. Shutting me out and getting lost in your own head won’t help anyone. I can’t dismiss your thoughts or still your fears if you don’t tell me them in the first place.”

 

Loki debated about this for a few seconds, wondering if it was something he could really do. This was just all so  _ new _ for him.

 

“And two. I need you to understand that this is  _ my _ life. If I want to date someone, I will. If I want to stick around, I will. Stop projecting your ideas of who you think I am, or who you think I should be, onto me.”

 

Loki exhaled quietly and nodded, understanding completely where Thor was coming from. 

 

“I understand.”

 

Thor stared at Loki pointedly. “Are you willing to do this with me, Loki? To try again?”

 

Loki found himself nodding dumbly at Thor, which surprised him. He had been preparing all day to be broken up with, and he was scared to admit that he was still wanting to be with Thor. They had literally only been together for 3 days before the incident with Angrboda, so Loki couldn’t understand why Thor was still fighting for him.

 

And he couldn’t understand why he was still wanting to fight for Thor.

 

“I don’t know how good I will be at doing the things you requested of me, Thor, but… I… I’ll try.”

 

For the first time in their conversation Thor smiled, looking at Loki with gentle adoration. “That’s all I’m asking for Loki. For you to try.”

 

Loki smiled too, feeling a heavy weight lifting off of his shoulders. “Thank you, Thor. For forgiving me, and… for being so willing to start again… I still feel like I don’t deserve this, and I still feel like I don’t deserve  _ you _ , but… I will do my best to trust your words.”

 

“And that’s all I’m asking for Loki.” assured Thor, not wanting the man to think he was asking for the impossible. “I just want you to try.”

 

Loki nodded again, feeling relieved. “And I will. I promise.”

 

Thor sighed then, running a hand through his hair and sitting up to rest against his headboard. “I suppose you’re wanting an explanation for what happened earlier with that horrid woman.”

 

Loki smirked and reached out for his wine glass, taking a drink. “Yes. She claimed that you were cheating on her with me.”

 

Thor looked horrified by this and shook his head, rushing through his words. “Loki, I swear, I’m not dating anyone one.”

 

“Anyone but me?” joked Loki, showing that he wasn’t worried.

 

“Yes; you’re the only one I’m with.”

 

Loki sighed, finishing off his wine. “Did you sleep with her? While we were fighting?” It would annoy him if Thor did sleep with her, but he wouldn’t be too upset. They had only been together for three days, so he couldn’t be too troubled. 

 

“Norns no!” gasped Thor, eyes wide with disbelief. “I swear, Loki, I didn’t touch her.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor. “Then why is she at your place?”

 

“I’m… actually back in my hometown.” he admitted, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I needed a break.”

 

Loki sighed, nodding his head in understanding. “Is that the ex you warned me about?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Loki laughed, collapsing back on his bed. “What a shame; I was planning on inviting you over for some amazing make up sex.”

 

Thor laughed at this and stared at Loki, his heart beginning to melt at the sight of the other man’s smile. “I’ll be back Sunday morning. We can make up then.”

 

“Want me to pick you up at the airport?”

 

Thor nodded, thankful that he and Loki had gotten over this issue. “How will you get me though? You still haven’t bought a new car.”

 

Loki waved his hand flippantly, not concerned. “I’ll rent a car.”

 

Thor yawned and moved to get under his covers, relaxing even more.

 

He knew he would have to deal with Sif soon, as she was probably crying in his mother’s arms. 

 

But right now, he wanted to talk to Loki.

 

It was…  _ nice _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) next chapter will bring us back to the fluff and romance. Leave any questions, comments, or concerns down below, and I'll get back to you ASAP.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is Chapter 5! Hope you enjoy it!

Thor was five minutes into his conversation with Loki when his brother Hermod burst into his room, forgetting to knock.

 

“I don’t know  _ what _ you said to Sif, but mother says you need to come fix it.” 

 

Thor jumped at his brother’s sudden appearance, dropping his phone. “Norns, Hermod, can’t you knock?”

 

“Why? Are you doing something dirty with the woman that made Sif cry?” Hermod walked further into Thor’s room and collapsed on his bed, lying across his legs to annoy him.

 

“Get off my legs, Hermod.” laughed Thor, moving to push his brother off of him. “And how is Sif crying  _ my _ fault? No one told her to leave California to visit me.”

 

Hermod raised an eyebrow up at him, a tinge of judgement in his gaze. “Sif’s a gorgeous woman with a banging bod, Thor. She loves you with everything in her, and would make a  _ perfect _ wife to build up father’s company with. I don’t understand why you’re not with her.” He looked over at Thor’s phone, chuckling when Thor moved to hide Loki from him. 

 

Thor rolled his eyes as his brother continued to sing Sif praises. “Why don’t you go and marry her then?”

 

Hermod snorted, getting up from Thor’s bed. “Just come downstairs and calm down Sif. I don’t care if you have to lie to her; just say something.”

 

Thor sighed and waited for his brother to leave and close his door before he looked back to Loki, apologizing profusely.

 

Loki waved his hand at him, drinking from his refilled wine glass. “You weren’t joking when you said your ex was loved and favored by your family. I don’t know if I can match up.”

 

Thor snorted, rolling his eyes slightly. “Don’t worry about them; they’ll get over her sooner or later.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “And if they don’t?”

 

Thor exhaled slowly and ran a hand through his hair. “I guess I’ll have to cross that bridge when I get there.”

 

He and Loki remained on the phone for a few hours before they hung up and went to sleep. Thor decided that he would leave Sif alone for the night, and just ignore her for the duration of his stay.

 

His family wasn’t too happy in the morning when he was called down for breakfast, and they forced he and Sif to sit together, hoping that the two would make up.

 

Thor remained silent throughout the entire meal, refusing any advances that Sif would make.

 

He spent the duration of his “vacation” ignoring Sif or batting away her attempts to touch him, and he couldn’t  _ believe _ how ridiculous his family was being. It had been  _ two _ years since he and Sif had broken up, and his family refused to give up hope that he and Sif would magically end up back together.

 

It was the most infuriating thing in the world, to know that his family wanted things for him that were against his own desires. 

 

The week spent with his family went by quicker than Thor expected, and when it was Sunday morning he left, catching the earliest flight back to the city he was currently living in.

 

His flight back to the city was very pleasant, and he arrived without any issues. A part of him was glad to be back, back in the city, and back to his own life. Now that Angrboda was locked up, he had nothing to worry about, and life was back to normal.

 

He walked over to the arrivals section after getting his luggage and made eye contact with Loki, a broad smile stretching across his face when Loki’s face lit up upon seeing him. It made him feel…  _ giddy… _ to see that Loki was happy to pick him up. 

 

He approached Loki and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a tight hug. Loki laughed in his ear and embraced him, happy to see the man. He was surprised at how close they felt to each other after making up from their argument last week, and again Loki found it strange that he and Thor felt so connected after only dating for a week and a half.

 

Thor released him and moved to cradle his face, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

Loki closed his eyes and held the hands on his face gingerly, kissing Thor back. Now that Angrboda was gone, it would be nice to get to know Thor, and date him properly.

 

The only thing standing in their way were his family and that pesky little ex of his.

 

Thor pecked his lips once more and smiled, lowering his hand to grab Loki’s. “Ready to go?”

 

“I suppose I am.” Loki moved to intertwine their fingers and together they walked outside, heading towards Loki’s rented car. After putting Thor’s luggage in the trunk and getting in, Loki started the car, beginning to drive off.

 

“So… did you find everything you were looking for when you were relaxing in your hometown?”

 

Thor snorted, moving to rest his chin on his hand and look out the window. “No.”

 

“No?”

 

“No. The trip was meant to give me a breather, and instead… instead I spent the entire trip ignoring and avoiding my ex, as well as deflecting my family’s comments about why she and I should get back together.” Thor sighed, shaking his head. “I can already picture what it’s going to be like for the holidays.”

 

Loki’s eye twitched at the mere mention of the festive season, and he groaned, passing a car and merging onto the highway. “Don’t even mention the holidays.”

 

Thor laughed and reached over to rub Loki’s thigh, causing him to blush. “I’m sorry. I had forgotten about your deep rooted hatred for the holidays.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and pretended to be annoyed, biting back a smile. “I  _ guess _ I can forgive you.”

 

Thor smiled and took his hand off of Loki’s thigh. “Who’s place are we going to?”

 

Loki looked over at him for a moment. “I don’t know. Do you mind if we stay at your place? I’d like a break from my parents.”

 

“I don’t mind as long as you don’t.” He scratched at his chin, remembering that he had no food. “We’ll have to order food though; I haven’t gone grocery shopping.”

 

Loki used voice command to enter Thor’s address and got in the right lane, taking the next exit. “I haven’t eaten out in a while, so that’s fine.”

 

The two talked about random things on the way to Thor’s apartment, and after parking in the guest parking floor at Thor’s apartment building, they got out and headed towards the elevator, riding up to the top.

 

They got out of the elevator once they reached the top, and headed down the hall to Thor’s penthouse. There were only four penthouse units at the top, and upon entering Thor’s unit, Loki could clearly see that Thor had the biggest one with the best view.

 

“Wow… and I thought my place was amazing.”

 

Thor laughed and headed to his room, beckoning for Loki to follow him. “Your place is just as nice.”

 

Loki marveled at Thor’s room, not surprised by how it looked. “Wow… your room looks exactly how I pictured.”

 

Thor’s room was a light black and had a touch of a modern, rugged style. He had a giant mirror along the entire length of his left wall, and a large bed against the center of his middle wall.

 

“Not to sound too forward Thor, but… do you have any lubricant and condoms?”

 

Thor choked upon hearing this, shocked by the abrupt question. “I… do not.”

 

Loki hummed and sat down on Thor’s bed, closing his eyes in thought. “We should probably head back out and pick some up then; we could always pick up the food while we’re out.” 

 

Thor ran a few fingers through his hair and blushed, wondering how Loki was able to be so open about sexual things. Not that it  _ bothered _ him of course. It was just…  _ amusing _ , if he had to put a word on it. “How are you able to speak so easily about sexual things?”

 

Loki laughed and reached out for Thor, pulling him closer. “Why should I be embarrassed? It’s something that I love, and something that everyone does.”

 

Thor rested his hands on Loki’s shoulders, beginning to knead them. “I guess so…”

 

Loki smoothed out the sides of Thor’s clothing and looked up at him, smiling when Thor leaned over to kiss him.

 

“Careful…” he murmured, flicking his tongue out to lick Thor’s lower lip, “We still have to go to the store.” 

 

Thor kissed Loki once more and stood up, offering out his hand “Should we go then?”

 

Loki smirked and took Thor’s offered hand, standing up. And together the pair left Thor’s apartment and headed to a nearby store, making sure to place the orders for their chinese food.

 

Loki parked in the parking lot of the adult store and sighed, turning off the car. “Norns, I haven’t been at one of these places for some time.”

 

“I agree; I can’t remember the last time I came into a store like this.”

 

They got out of the car and entered the store, showing their ID’s to the shopkeeper. 

 

Thor looked around the place, trying to ignore his embarrassment at the provocative photos and items.

 

“Where’s your lubricant?”

 

Thor snapped his head towards Loki, shocked yet again that the man was being so forward. 

 

The shopkeeper gave Thor a once over and laughed, beckoning for the pair to follow. 

 

“We’re running a special this week; if you buy a toy, you get a month’s supply of free condoms and lube.” announced the shopkeeper, arriving at the vast array of lubricant that their store offered.

 

“Hmm… that definitely sounds intriguing. Thank you.” Loki nodded at the shopkeeper and picked up a bottle of lubricant, comparing it with another type.

 

“Would you prefer flavored lubricant? Or one that warms up to your body’s temperature?”

 

Thor blushed further, looking away from Loki’s intense gaze. “I-I… What do  _ you _ want?”

 

“Why are you so  _ embarrassed _ ? There is nothing to be ashamed about.”

 

Thor shifted his gaze back to Loki, and pulled at the collar of his shirt. Maybe it was his semi-conservative upbringing, or maybe it was just him. He took in a deep breath and tried to calm down, telling himself that he was an adult, and there was nothing wrong with buying things for sex.

 

“Um… why not both?”

 

Loki nodded and walked past him to go back to the front to fetch a basket. While he was gone Thor decided to poke around and view different items. He came across an entire aisle full of various candied items, and picked up a candied thong, surprised that they made things like this. 

 

“Do you want that?”

 

Thor jumped as Loki appeared behind him, looking over his shoulder. “Though you’ll have to get a larger size if you want me to wear it. I’m afraid I’m not as small as the model on the cover.”

 

Thor clumsily put the item back on the rack, feeling flustered. “I-I… you would actually wear that?”

 

“Sure; only if it was you eating it off me.” winked Loki, heading down another aisle. 

 

Thor could only laugh and follow him, the personality of the man tugging at his heart strings. He followed Loki around the store and to the section housing the toys, trying his best to not blush or become embarrassed.  

 

Loki figured that Thor was reaching his limit, and ceased his teasing, looking over at a long wall of dildos. He already had one at home, but figured that it was time to replace it. 

 

“You-you’re  _ buying _ one of those?”

 

Loki laughed and picked up one,  examining it closely. “Of course; buying the toy is a part of the deal.”

 

“And you’re  _ actually _ going to use it?” stammered Thor, looking down to examine the dildo. It was large; a bit larger than he was when fully erect, and from the looks of it was powered by batteries so that it could vibrate. It also came with an attachable suction cup.

 

Loki shot Thor an amused look. “Well of course I’m going to use it; who else would it be for?” He put it in his basket and laughed, heading towards the front of the store to check out. “Why, are you jealous?”

 

“N-No, that’s not it.” rushed Thor, following close behind Loki. “I’m just surprised, that’s all.” 

 

“Well don’t be; again, there’s nothing to be ashamed about. Sex is sex. Everyone does it.”

 

The shopkeeper laughed at Thor’s embarrassment, beginning to ring up their items. “Hope he’s not that shy in the bedroom.”

 

Loki smirked, pulling out his card to pay. “He’s a work in progress.”

 

After paying for their items and bidding the shopkeeper a goodbye, Thor and Loki exited the store and headed back to their car.

 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” joked Loki, elbowing Thor’s side. “You lived.”

 

“Barely.” he retorted, rolling his eyes and fanning at his face dramatically. “I thought I would  _ die _ of embarrassment.”

 

“Oh hush; it wasn’t that bad.” 

 

They got into Loki’s rented car and headed to the chinese restaurant to pick up their dinner, and then finally made it home.

 

Loki made a beeline for Thor’s room and put the lubricant and condoms in his bedside drawer, not wanting to forget. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Loki turned his head slightly in Thor’s direction, closing the drawer. “Just putting them there for later.”

 

Thor shook his head and smiled, amused with the man. “Ready to eat? I just warmed the food up.”

 

“Norns you’re so kind. What am I going to do with you?”

 

Thor laughed softly and followed Loki out of his room, heading towards his dining room.

 

The two scarfed down their food in record time, and Thor finished first, getting up to clean. 

 

“Do you want to shower first?”

 

Loki nodded and took a final bite of his eggroll, putting the lid on his food. He would finish it later. “Sure. Pull out a night shirt and pants for me?”

 

Thor walked over and placed a chaste kiss against Loki’s forehead. “Of course; unless you want to walk around naked. I won’t stop you if that’s the case.”

 

Loki snorted and gathered he and Thor’s food, heading to the kitchen. “I’ll have to do that one of these days.”

 

The pair showered and cleaned themselves up, finding themselves relaxing on Thor’s bed and watching TV afterwards. 

 

Thor thought Loki looked absolutely adorable in his shirt; it was a bit baggy on him, and Loki had the sleeves pushed up past his elbows, with his hair pulled back in a ponytail.

 

Loki looked up from his phone and blushed, wondering why Thor was staring at him. “... What?”

 

Thor grabbed Loki around the waist and dragged him over to his side, resting his head on his lap. “You look stunning.”

 

“In a sweatshirt and sweatpants?”

 

Thor looked up at Loki, carefully sneaking a hand under his shirt to caress his skin. “Precisely.”

 

Loki melted into Thor’s touch and sighed, closing his eyes and falling back onto the bed. He began to run careful fingers through Thor’s golden hair, enjoying the gentle peace that radiated between them. 

 

Thor tickled at Loki’s hip to catch his attention, laughing softly when the man shifted closer to him. 

 

“I do believe I was promised some amazing make up sex.”

 

Loki laughed and removed his hands from Thor’s hair, gently shifting the man off of him. “I was beginning to wonder when you wanted to do it. I thought you had forgotten.”

 

“Not a chance in hell.” assured Thor, getting up to remove his pants. “It’s the one thing I’ve been looking forward to all week.”

 

“More than actually seeing me?” joked Loki, pretending to be hurt. “He only wants me for my ass; oh whatever will I do?”

 

Thor snorted and climbed back onto his bed, reaching into his bedside drawer to pull out a condom and some of the lubricant from earlier.

 

He watched Loki remove his pants from the corner of his eye, and waited until the man was half naked before pulling him back onto the bed with him.

 

Loki laughed and fell on top of him, placing a quick kiss against his lips. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s torso and held him in place, smiling against his lips.

 

Loki quirked an eyebrow up at Thor and ran his fingers through his hair. “What are you laughing at?”

 

Thor couldn’t place a word on how he was feeling at the moment. He was…  _ happy _ that he and Loki had managed to make up, and he couldn’t get rid of the giddy feeling building up in his chest. 

 

He was just so  _ smitten _ by the man.

 

“I just think you’re adorable.”

 

Loki blushed and averted his gaze from Thor’s, embarrassed by the compliment. “Oh hush…”

 

Thor moved his hands to Loki’s waist and reached up to kiss him again, pleased heavily when Loki kissed him back and deepened their kiss.

 

Loki reached down between them and grabbed both of their flaccid lengths, beginning to jerk them together.

 

They continued to make out for a few minutes, and Loki let go of their lengths, beginning to slowly grind his cock against Thor’s.

 

Thor let out a soft sound and held Loki in place, grinding up into him. He broke he and Loki’s kiss for a moment to reach over for the lubricant, opening the bottle and pouring some into his hand. He placed the bottle back on the bed and moved his lubricated hand in between he and Loki, spreading it onto their lengths.

 

Loki moaned softly and began to stroke at Thor’s cock, biting his lower lip when Thor grabbed his.

 

Together the pair moved, jerking at each other and discovering different things that made the other gasp or see stars.

 

Loki removed his hand from Thor’s cock once he felt it twitch in his hand, and he placed a gentle hand on Thor’s wrist, stilling his movements.

 

He smirked at the man when Thor raised an eyebrow up at him. “What? You don’t want to fuck me?”

 

Thor let out a puff of laughter and wiped his fingers off on a nearby towel. “If I ever say no to that, call the police.”

 

Loki chuckled and grabbed the condom, tearing open the wrapping and placing it onto Thor’s cock.

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at the man, confused. “I haven’t prepared you yet, Loki.”

 

Loki blinked a few times before blushing, looking away from Thor’s gaze. “I… prepared myself in the shower.”

 

This turned Thor on more than he cared to admit, and he grabbed at Loki’s ass, pulling him closer. 

 

They kissed once more before Loki got up and moved in front of Thor, getting down on his elbows and knees. His legs were splayed alluringly, and Thor shifted onto his knees, biting at his lower lip. 

 

He leaned over and began to place kisses along the length of Loki’s spine, gently stroking himself a few times. He grabbed at Loki’s hips then and pushed the head of his cock into Loki, a deep moan leaving him as he pressed in further.

 

Loki felt so  _ tight _ and so warm around him, and he groaned again, beginning to thrust into him. “Norns, Loki,”  he moaned, biting his lower lip when Loki began to push his hips back and meet him. “You feel so  _ good _ .”

 

Loki smiled at the praise and continued what he was doing, tightening around Thor when a particular thrust hit his prostate. “ _ Mng!  _ Do that again.”

 

Thor snapped his hips into Loki again, trying to get the angle right. 

 

Loki let out a stuttered gasp when Thor began to brush against it with every snap of his hips, and he clenched at the sheets, falling onto his chest. “ _ Mn!  _ Fuck, Thor! Don’t - _ Mn _ \- stop.”

 

Thor thrust into Loki with renewed vigor at the sound of his encouragement, and he moaned, feeling his climax building up. He reached around Loki to grab the man’s cock and jerked him in time to his movements. 

 

He felt Loki’s cock twitch in his hands and heard him cry out as he came. Thor felt Loki tighten around him then, and he drove into Loki a few more times before coming, seeing stars dance across his vision.

 

Thor and Loki panted together for a few seconds before Thor leaned over and pressed his forehead against Loki’s back, wrapping his arms around the man.

 

Loki laughed and collapsed fully onto the bed, his knees finally giving out. Thor followed him down, resting on his back for a minute or two.

 

“I needed that.” sighed Loki, reaching around to playfully pinch Thor. “Let me get up Thor; I don’t like lying in my own cum.”

 

Thor laughed and began to get up, moving off of Loki and removing his condom. “Wait here, and I’ll get a towel and a washcloth.” 

 

Loki nodded and rolled over to his back, still trying to catch his breath.

 

Thor returned a moment later with a wet washcloth and a clean towel, handing them to Loki. “Do you need a new shirt?”

 

Loki looked down and made a face at the cum stained shirt, beginning to take it off. “Please.”

 

Thor laughed softly and went to go get a clean night shirt for Loki.

 

After the two cleaned themselves off and got redressed, they relaxed in bed, watching Thor’s TV.

 

Their day went by quickly, and at the end of it Loki sighed, not wanting to go. He hadn’t brought his things for school over with him to Thor’s place, so he had to return to his own apartment for the night.

 

He leaned over and kissed Thor, catching his attention. “I think I’m going to head out, Thor. It’s getting pretty late.”

 

Thor sighed and wrapped his arms around Loki, not wanting to let him go. “Alright. Let me walk you to your car.”

 

Thor waited for Loki to finish getting redressed, and together the pair left Thor’s apartment, heading to the elevator. 

 

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and embraced him tightly once they reached the man’s car, surprised at how sad he was that Loki had to go.

 

Loki wrapped his arms around him in turn and sighed, wishing that he would have brought his things with him. Nevertheless, he knew he had to go. He told himself that he and Thor could always see each other tomorrow, and figured that he would probably end up spending the night at Thor’s place then.

 

After kissing Thor goodbye, Loki got in his car and left, preparing himself for tomorrow. He hadn’t been on campus since the incident with Angrboda, so this would be his first time back in a week.

 

He just hoped that everything would be okay.

 

* * *

 

The months flew by quickly, and before Loki knew it, it was November. He was even more shocked by the fact that he and Thor were still together, and the 16th marked their eighth month together; not that he was counting or anything.

 

The campus would be closing on the 18th for Thanksgiving, and Loki was dreading going home, knowing that the day after Thanksgiving would be reserved solely for Christmas planning.

 

His parents left in April to go back home once Loki’s case was completed, so he now had his place back to himself. He was thankful that his ex had gotten five years in prison for what he tried to pull at the cafe so many months ago, and felt comforted by the fact that the restraining order against him would go into effect the second he got out of prison.

 

He and Thor were currently out at a nice restaurant on a date; something else that Loki had begun to get used to. It was nice, being showered with love and affection, and being able to offer it in return.

 

“Do you like your food?”

 

Loki snapped his head up at the sound of Thor’s voice, and he blinked in rapid succession, processing what he said.

 

“Oh, the food. Yes, it’s lovely.” He took a quick bite out of his meal, surprised at how delicious it was. “Norns, this is good!”

 

Thor continued to eat his meal and laughed. “I was worried we’d have to order something else for you; not that that would’ve been an issue.”

 

Loki waved his hand at Thor flippantly. “No, no, the food is great. I was just thinking, that’s all.” He used his fork to gather some of his pasta for Thor, and offered some to him. “Would you like to try a bite?”

 

Thor nodded and opened his mouth, letting Loki feed him the food. Doing this made him feel a certain level of happiness for some reason, and he blushed, beginning to eat the pasta.

 

His eyes shot open in surprise when the food graced his tongue, and he chewed and swallowed, shocked that the pasta tasted so good. “Norns, Loki, you weren’t kidding.”

 

Loki chuckled softly at Thor and continued to eat his meal. “You know what I was thinking about?”

 

Thor smiled softly at Loki and sipped at his drink, completely enamored with the man. “What?”

 

“I was thinking about how crazy it was that we’ve been together for almost an entire year.”

 

Thor nodded in agreement. “And here we are, eight months down the line.” He picked up his burger and took a large bite. “Are you happy?”

 

Loki hummed, pretending to think about it. “Hm… I don't quite know; that all depends on tonight.” He shot Thor a mischievous grin. “Am I going to get completely wrecked?”

 

Thor choked on his food, pounding at his chest and coughing loudly. “Norns, Loki. One of these days you’re going to kill me.”

 

Loki laughed to himself and continued eating his meal. It amused him that after all of this time Thor was still surprised by some of the things that came out of his mouth.“Your outlandish reactions will kill me first.”

 

Coughing again to clear his throat, Thor reached for his glass, draining it in record time. 

 

Loki looked up at him and smirked, quirking up an eyebrow. “Well? You never did answer my question.”

 

Thor laughed to himself and flagged down the waiter, waiting until they had refilled his glass. “That depends; do you want to walk tomorrow?”

 

Loki let out a small puff of laughter, reaching for his wine glass. “A day of lying in bed and having you do everything for me? That sounds tempting.”

 

The two laughed together and continued to eat their meal. “Oh, Loki, I just remembered something.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor. “What is it?”

 

“Do you think your family would mind if I came home with you for Thanksgiving?”

 

Now it was Loki’s turn to choke. 

 

He coughed and grabbed his water, drinking it for a few seconds. “You? You want to come home with  _ me _ ?”

 

Loki could see it now; his family members gushing over Thor, prying into their private life, asking inappropriate questions. 

 

“Thor, I know you love me, and, and I love you, but… do you  _ really _ think coming home with me is a good idea?” Loki sighed and put down his utensils, grabbing at a napkin to pat his mouth. “I was actually hoping I could go home with you this Thanksgiving…” 

 

Thor raised his eyebrow. “You wanted to visit my family this Thanksgiving?”

 

“I do.”

 

Thor sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about the pros and cons of Loki coming home with him. It would be nice to introduce Loki to his family, as that might get them to move on from Sif, but it might also backfire. His family believed that his relationship with Loki was trivial, and wouldn’t last long.

 

“Loki… my family… they’re…” He sighed again, reaching across the table to intertwine his fingers with Loki’s. “When I say this, I say it because I care. But I don’t think you could handle being around my family for two weeks, Loki.”

 

“And why is that?” scoffed Loki, his face scrunched up in a frown. 

 

“Loki… everyone will blame you as the person standing in between Sif and I. My brothers are some of the most immature people you will ever meet in your life, and my father… my father will find the fact that we’re dating disgusting. Your only ally in the entire house will be me, and I know I cannot always be by your side. They won’t try to harm you physically of course, but… I can guarantee that it won’t be fun.”

 

Loki frowned further, not happy to hear this. Nevertheless… he loved Thor, and wanted to prove himself to his family. It wasn’t right that they were being so cruel and unfair to Thor about their relationship.

 

“I don’t care. I still want to prove myself to your family. I can hold my own, Thor.”

 

Thor and Loki stared off for a few seconds before Thor frowned, trying to dissuade him from going. “Loki. It will be  _ so _ stressful for you if we go to my family’s estate for Thanksgiving. It will not be peaceful.”

 

“I don’t  _ care _ .” stressed Loki, gently squeezing Thor’s hand. “I want to go.”

 

Thor knew from experience that once Loki had his mind on something, he wouldn’t let it go, and would see it to its end, so he sighed, giving up. “Fine. If you  _ really _ want to come home with me for Thanksgiving, then I won’t stop you. Just know, it won’t be fun.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, feeling as if Thor was being overdramatic. How bad could spending two weeks with Thor’s family be?

 

* * *

 

A week after their dinner date, Thor picked Loki up at his apartment and helped him put his luggage into the car. Nothing that Thor said could deter Loki from coming to his house for the Thanksgiving holiday.

 

Loki refused to believe that it would be as terrible as Thor was making it out to be, and got in the car, strapping himself in. “Ready to go?”

 

Thor sighed, reaching over to adjust his rearview mirror. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

Loki reached over and squeezed Thor’s thigh, tutting at him. “Oh hush; you make it seem as if we’re driving to our deaths.”

 

Thor started the car and left the parking garage, getting onto the interstate and driving towards the airport. “You’ll understand how I feel when we go to your hometown for Christmas.”

 

“Ugh; don’t even  _ speak _ about that horrid season.” spat Loki, pulling out his phone. 

 

Loki’s parents had been against him not coming home for Thanksgiving, so Loki told them that he and Thor would come home for Christmas and new years. This placated them some, and his parents made sure to let Loki and Thor know that they were free to change their minds and come visit them for Thanksgiving instead at anytime.

 

Thor looked over and noticed that Loki was furiously typing away on his phone. “What are you doing?”

 

Loki finished his message and pressed send, sighing and turning off his phone. “Your  _ lovely _ lady friend Sif just sent me a text bragging about how she’s going to steal you away from me while we’re separated over the holiday break.”

 

Thor laughed with disbelief and turned back to face the road, switching lanes. “Norns. I can’t believe you haven’t blocked her yet.”

 

“What? And let her live without the ability to stalk our social medias and see us happy? I would  _ never _ .”

 

Thor chuckled again and pulled up to a parking garage, pulling out his card to pay for the two weeks he would leave his car here. “Why didn’t you tell her that you were coming with me this Thanksgiving?”

 

Loki shrugged his shoulders, pulling out his phone again. “The same reason why you’re not telling your family that you’re bringing me home with you.”

 

Thor shook his head and laughed softly, pulling into a parking space. “Touche.” He had decided to not tell his family that he was bringing Loki with him because he knew they would object. If he just brought Loki along without telling them, they would be forced to accept his presence.

 

Thor and Loki got out of the car then and grabbed their luggage, mentally preparing themselves for the arduous customary requirements that one goes through at an airport before getting on a plane. 

 

The two finally got on the plane three hours later, plopping into their plush seats. Loki mentally thanked the Norns that Thor had gotten them first class seats; they were so spacious and comfortable.

 

“Oh look; they can recline.”

 

Thor looked over and watched Loki recline his seat, laughing softly. It was simple things like this that Thor loved about Loki; he loved that the man was just himself, not worried about anyone or anything. Thor reached over and pecked Loki’s lips, catching the man off guard. 

 

Loki blushed and looked away, tucking a small section of hair behind his ear. “You’re going to kill me, you know?”

 

Thor chuckled and moved to kiss Loki’s forehead before relaxing in his chair and reclining. “Just thought you were adorable.”

 

Loki huffed at this and spread out his blanket, getting comfortable. “How long is the flight?”

 

“It’s about three hours; not too long.”

 

Loki nodded and reached over, searching for Thor’s hand. Once he found it he intertwined their fingers and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. “Wake me up if the plane crashes.”

 

Thor looked at him and saw that a small smirk graced his lips. “I probably won’t notice; once my headphones are in it’s game over.”

 

Loki laughed softly and shifted in his seat, surprised that the seat had heat warmers. 

 

Their flight to Thor’s hometown went by without any problems, and they reached his city in three hours, just like Thor predicted. 

 

Thor shook Loki awake once they landed, amused by his groggy confusion.

 

The two got off of the plane and made their way over to the baggage area, getting their things.

 

Thor made sure to rent a car ahead of time, and was pleased to find that it was waiting for him outside the arrivals section. They put their luggage into the car and got in, driving to Thor’s family’s estate.

 

Loki noticed that Thor was strangely silent on the way to his family’s home, and he reached out, rubbing his thigh. “Thor? You’re awfully quiet; more so than usual.”

 

Thor sighed and looked over at Loki for a moment. “I’m just nervous, that’s all.”

 

“What’s there to be nervous about? They’re your family, Thor; they can’t be that bad.” 

 

Thor shook his head and turned into his family’s estate, rolling down the window and scanning something to unlock the gates. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

 

They drove through the family’s estate for a few minutes before Thor arrived at the mansion, parking in the family’s extremely long driveway.

 

Loki gaped at the family’s mansion, getting out of the car quickly to get a better look. “Norns… this place is  _ huge _ ; and I thought my parents had a nice home.”

 

Thor chuckled nervously and got out of the car, opening the trunk to take he and Loki’s things out. 

 

Loki noticed Thor’s nervousness and walked over to him, lightly touching his shoulder. “Hey… it’s okay. Don’t be nervous.” He leaned in to place a comforting kiss against Thor’s lips. “Even if they’re downright  _ horrid _ , we’ll be okay. Okay?”

 

Thor nodded and kissed Loki again, wrapping his arms around the man. They kissed for a few seconds before Thor let Loki go, and cradled his face with gentle hands, searching his eyes.

 

Loki noticed that Thor was searching for reassurance, and ran his hand along his side, kissing him again. “I-I love you, Thor. Everything will be okay. Regardless of what your family says or does, we will be okay.”

 

Thor nodded and kissed Loki back, finally letting the man go. The quicker they got this over with the better.

 

Grabbing his things and locking the car, Thor beckoned for Loki to follow him, and made his way up the steps, unlocking the door. Once he and Loki were inside Thor closed the door, walking up the grand central staircase in the mansion. Loki followed close behind him, gaping at everything in the mansion. Everything was so expensive and immaculate.

 

Thor led them down a hallway to his room and opened the door, not expecting the sight that met him. He choked and stopped in his tracks, not sure if he wanted to let anger or confusion rise to the surface first.

 

He stopped so suddenly that Loki bumped into him, almost falling to the ground. Thor stopping confused him immensely, and he frowned, letting go of his suitcase to tap Thor’s shoulder. 

 

“Thor? What’s wrong?”

 

Thor ignored him and glared, a low growl escaping his lips. “What the hell are you doing in my room dressed like this?”

 

Loki looked around Thor and gasped, surprised to see Sif. The woman looked even more divine in person, and if Loki were attracted to women he would definitely be tongue tied right now. 

 

Saying that Sif had the body of a goddess was an understatement. The woman had a perfect hourglass figure and a large chest. Loki saw that she was dressed in  _ very _ provocative lingerie that left very little to the imagination. He gave her silent kudos for pulling off such a daring look.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” She smirked then, running a hand down her torso. “I’m here to surprise you.”

 

“Get the hell out.”

 

Loki was surprised to hear Thor so angry, and he thanked the Norns that Thor had never directed this anger at him. They had had numerous, petulant fights - mostly because of Loki being ridiculous- throughout the course of their relationship, and while Thor had always been angry when they happened, he had never displayed the amount of pure ire that he was directing towards Sif.

 

Sif stood up from the bed, obviously confused. “Thor… what’s wrong?” She looked over his shoulder and finally took notice of Loki, a deep set scowl beginning to mar her beautiful face.

 

“What the hell is he doing here?”

 

Thor abruptly entered his room and dropped his things beside his bed, which unnerved Sif to no end.

 

Without speaking Thor picked up her robe from his bed and handed it to her, regarding her like someone would regard a minor annoyance. “Put this on. And go. I don’t want to see you in here again.”

 

Sif roughly snatched her robe out of Thor’s hands and put it on, glaring up at him. “You’d really choose that  _ man _ over  _ me? _ Someone that you have history with? Someone who can build you up? Someone that would sacrifice  _ everything _ to help you rise to the top and surpass your father?”

 

“I’d choose Loki even if it meant I lost it all and had to start my own company from the ground up.”

 

Sif wiped away a few angry tears and stalked towards Loki, pointing a harsh finger in his face. “You! You won’t last long! And when you break up, he’ll be running right back into my arms, where he belongs!”

 

She snatched her finger out of his face then and roughly slammed her shoulder into him as she walked past him, causing him to drop his things.

 

Loki scowled but kept his cool, not wanting to make Thor look bad. Tackling and then attacking Thor’s ex would not make a good first impression on the family.

 

He sighed and shook his head then, picking up his things and heading into Thor’s room. “Well that’s one down.”

 

Thor laughed softly and moved to help Loki with his things, setting them at the foot of his bed. “Just five more to go.”

 

Loki collapsed onto Thor’s bed and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “So this is the room you grew up in?”

 

“This is the room I grew up in.” He collapsed on the bed next to Loki, spreading out his arms and sighing. “I had no idea Sif would do what she did today, Loki.”

 

Loki laughed to himself and scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Thor and cuddling into his chest. “I know. I believe that you’re over that horrid woman.”

 

“Thank the Norns.” sighed Thor, moving to wrap his arms around Loki.

 

“But I don’t see  _ how _ . She arguably has one of the best figures I’ve ever seen on a woman,  _ and _ she has pledged her undying love for you,  _ and _ your family loves her. I don’t see why you’d choose me over her.” He figured that it made Thor unhappy to hear this, and he rubbed at his chest, calming him. “But I’m not complaining. If you can choose me over her any day, then there is nothing in this universe that would make me doubt your love.”

 

A small smile graced Thor’s lips and he kissed Loki’s forehead, pulling him closer. “You do know I love you, Loki?”

 

Loki smirked, closing his eyes. “Only because you tell me everyday.”

 

“... Does it bother you?”

 

“Nope.” assured Loki, nestling his head into the crook of Thor’s neck. “Beats being called a piece of shit anyday.”

 

Thor stiffened around Loki for a moment, and he sighed, rolling over until he and Loki were face to face. “I’m so sorry you were dealing with that for so long.”

 

Loki sighed as well and looked down for a moment. “It’s okay. I… I have you now. I’m happy.” He placed a long, reassuring kiss against Thor’s lips, wanting to show him that he was okay. “And I’m very happy to know that you love me enough to give up everything and start over if it means I’ll stay by your side.”

 

Thor smirked, and placed a hand on Loki’s hip, stroking at it’s crest with a thumb. “Are you ready to meet my family?”

 

Loki hummed for a moment, pretending to think. “After what just happened with Sif? I think not.  _ But _ , because I love you, and we’re already here, I will.”

 

A loud knock at Thor’s door caused them both to look up, and Thor called out, asking who it was.

 

“It’s me, Thor. May I come in?”

 

Thor sighed and sat up, giving his mother permission to come in. Loki sat up as well and ran a hand through his hair, beginning to feel a bit nervous. Thor had warned him that his parents weren’t as comforting or accepting as Loki’s parents, so this worried him some.

 

“I just came to see how my  _ darling _ son was do-” she paused then, surprised to see Loki sitting next to him. “Thor? Who is this man?”

 

Thor wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist and pulled him closer, causing the man to blush. “This is my boyfriend, mother. His name is Loki.”

 

Frigga frowned, blinking rapidly with confusion. “The same Loki who you helped with getting a restraining order? I thought you two were just friends… why is he here?”

 

“Because I am  _ dating _ him, mother.” reiterated Thor, prepared to fight this battle. “I invited him here to spend Thanksgiving with us.”

 

“But why? Sif is here already spending the holiday with us.”

 

Thor pinched the bridge of his nose, beginning to become annoyed. “I didn’t invite Sif; you did. Sif is not my guest.”

 

Thor’s mother tutted and shook her head. “The woman loves you Thor; please do not treat her that way.”

 

“And  _ I _ love Loki, not Sif.”

 

Frigga frowned and turned her gaze to Loki, giving him a once over. “Loki is it? I’m not sure how long you’ve been dating my son, but please be aware that he is lying to you; his heart has and always will belong to Sif.”

 

Loki widened his eyes in disbelief at the unrestrained audacity of the woman, and he turned towards Thor, looking for him to stand up for him.

 

“Mother!” groaned Thor, shooting a harsh look her way. “I will not have you speak such lies to or in front of him. You know as well as I do that I have no feelings in my heart for that woman, and attempting to scare Loki away will  _ not _ make me run back into Sif’s arms.”

 

Frigga looked annoyed that Thor was standing up for Loki so fiercely, and she scoffed, narrowing her eyes further. “I don’t want a man here who won’t be here next year. I don’t like you bringing home a new partner every year Thor.”

 

Now it was Thor’s turn to scoff. “You know good and well that the  _ only _ partner I have  _ ever _ brought home for a holiday was Sif. I don’t, and I never will, bring home “random” partners every year. Loki is here, and he is here to stay.”

 

“Fine. He can stay.” spat Frigga after a while, not pleased with this turn of events. “Dinner is ready. Please come down and eat.” She gave Loki another once over before leaving their room and closing the door.

 

Once the door was closed Loki exhaled loudly, shaking his head in disbelief. “ _ That’s _ your mother?”

 

Thor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “That is my mother.”

 

Loki continued to shake his head, realizing that he had completely underestimated Thor’s family. “Is anyone in your family like you?”

 

Thor chuckled and stood up, reaching out a hand to Loki. “We all have our quirks.”

 

Loki sighed and shook his head for the final time before taking Thor’s hand and standing up. He was beginning to feel worried about meeting Thor’s family.

 

Thor intertwined their fingers and guided he and Loki out of his room and down the hall, towards the large central staircase of the mansion. “Is the offer to go to your family’s home still an option?”

 

Loki chuckled and squeezed his hand, following him down the stairs. “Let’s just see how dinner goes.”

 

Making a small face of discontent, Thor sighed, guiding Loki to his family’s dining room. He figured that everyone was already gathered and waiting for him.

 

He was shocked to find that only his father was seated at the table. It seemed like Odin was expecting him.

 

“Hello, boy.”

 

Thor nodded at his father and sat down, pulling out Loki’s chair for him. “Hello, father.”

 

Odin wasted no time beating around the bush, and he set Thor with a heavy look, not even addressing Loki. “Your mother tells me that you are dating this young man?”

 

Thor spared Loki a quick glance. “... I am.”

 

Odin took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “And tell me, boy, why you’ve brought him here.”

 

Thor blinked a few times, figuring out what the right answer would be. He didn’t want to say anything that set his father off. “...There wasn’t an issue when Sif was brought here every Thanksgiving. I didn’t think me bringing the person that I’ve fallen in love with would be an issue.”

 

Loki took in a sharp breath at this, shocked that Thor had just declared his love for him to his father. Thor had told him on numerous occasions about how intolerant Odin was when it came to Thor dating men.

 

Odin seemed unfazed by this news, and merely nodded. He believed that what Thor was going through was nothing more than a phase, and assumed that by the time next year rolled around, Thor and Sif would be back together.

 

“Very well, boy. Very well.”

 

Thor didn’t understand why his father was being so quiet. He knew from experience though to not trust it; his father was truly brooding beneath the surface. It would only be a matter of time before Thor’s father made his distaste of the situation known, and… Thor wasn’t sure what would happen when he did.

 

His father always prided himself as being a man who was not to be disobeyed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any questions, comments, or concerns down below, and I'll get back to you ASAP


	6. Chapter Six

Loki shot Thor a quick glance and pulled out his phone, shooting him a swift text. He wasn’t sure if he should greet Thor’s father or just stay silent.

 

Thor felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out, casting a sideways glance at Loki. Why was the man texting him when they were right next to each other?

 

**Loki:** Thor!

**Loki:** What do I do?

**Loki:** Do I say hi? Introduce myself? Stay silent?

 

Thor looked up for a moment, noticing that his father was staring at him. 

 

**Thor:** Just… I don’t know. Let him speak to you. Don’t talk first.

 

Loki sighed and put away his phone, beginning to drum his fingers on the table quietly. He knew that Thor’s father was observing them, and this made him nervous. Odin had such an imposing and dominating presence. 

 

“Does your lover have no tongue, Thor? He has yet to greet me or introduce himself.”

 

Loki and Thor jumped at the sound of Odin’s voice, and Loki shot Thor a quick glare, annoyed that Odin had called him out for something that Thor had told him not to do.

 

“Hello, Mr.Borrson. Forgive my silence earlier; I was unsure of how to properly address you.”

 

Thor shot Loki a dirty look. Since when did Loki speak so formally?

Odin chuckled to himself and continued to regard Loki. “Tell me about yourself, Loki. I don’t know anything about you because my son has kept you so hidden.”

 

Loki blinked a few times before nodding, and thinking about what he wanted to say. He had a feeling that Odin already knew everything about him.

 

“I am three months away from receiving my Masters of Finances. I attend the same university as Thor, and I am 25. My family owns Jotunheim, and I plan on working there after receiving my degree. Is… there anything else you would like to know about me, Mr. Borrson?”

 

Odin stared at Loki for a few seconds before shaking his head and resting his intertwined fingers on the table. “We shall see how long you last.”

 

Loki offered a tight smile to Odin and pulled out his phone, beginning to text Thor again. 

 

**Loki:** WHAT the actual HELL Thor?

 

Thor sighed and took out his phone, frowning slightly.

 

**Thor:** I tried to warn you, Loki. My family is not kind to those who have not earned their respect. 

**Thor:** We can always leave to go to your parent’s house. I wouldn’t mind.

 

Now it was Loki’s turn to frown.

 

**Loki:** No! That would be giving up! I’ll never gain any respect that way. We’re… we’re staying.

 

“Whoa…” 

 

Thor and Loki looked up at the sound of Thor’s brother Hermod’s voice, and Loki sighed, prepared for another battle. 

 

A devilish grin spread across Hermod’s face when he set his eyes on Loki, and he sat directly across from him, giving him a once over. “So you’re Thor’s pretty little girlfriend?”

 

Loki blinked rapidly in confusion and cocked his head to the side slightly. “E-excuse me?”

 

Hermod laughed and narrowed his eyes slightly at him. “How long have you two been together? A few weeks?” He laughed again and crossed his arms, staring at Loki head on. “Let me guess; you met Thor in a coffee shop, saw his godlike features, asked him his name and looked him up online, saw that he was the successor to Aesir Enterprises, and decided that you just  _ had _ to have him.” 

 

Hermod tutted then, looking away from Loki. “I bet he even buys you things that you could never afford in your daily life. Thank the Norns you’re a man; you can’t trap him with a baby.”

 

Loki turned his head slightly, beginning to lose his patience. Thor noticed this and put a careful hand on Loki’s thigh, trying to calm the man down.

 

“Well, I can absolutely tell you that you are 100 percent, unequivocally  _ wrong _ about everything.”

 

Hermod snapped his gaze towards Loki, shocked that the man still had his tongue. “Excuse me?”

 

“You’re wrong; are you hard of hearing?”

 

Thor choked and tightened his hold on Loki’s thigh, trying to get him to stop. Loki merely swatted his hand away, continuing his tirade.

 

“I may not be the heir to Aesir Enterprises, but I still come from a wealthy family with a well-known business. I have no need for money. I am an attractive male and have  _ never _ had an issue getting partners; your brother’s looks are of little concern. And Thor was the one who reached out to  _ me _ to date; not the other way around. So I’d appreciate it if you could talk to your brother and find out the facts, rather than speculate.”

 

Thor looked back and forth between his father, Loki, and Hermod, praying to the Norns that a shouting match wouldn’t break out.

 

Hermod shook his head and laughed, surprised that Thor’s new partner had such a fire to them. “You’ve definitely got some guts, I’ll give you that.” He ran a hand through his hair, keeping his gaze on Loki. “What’s your name?”

 

“His name is Loki, Hermod, and I would  _ appreciate _ it if you left him alone.” answered Thor, interrupting Loki.

 

“What, the man can’t talk for himself?”

 

Thor shot Hermod a dirty look, and Hermod raised his hands in the air in a placating gesture. “Alright, alright.” He sipped at his water and looked back over at Loki. “I hope you know he’ll be back in Sif’s arms by Christmas; it was great meeting you though.”

 

“Hermod!”

 

“What? I’m just telling him the truth.”

 

Thor sighed and shook his head, trying to ignore the throbbing vein in his temple. He didn’t think he and Loki would be able to last the two weeks here with his family.

 

“Who the hell is this?”

 

Everyone looked up as Thor’s brothers Hodr and Baldur entered the room. Loki sighed and immediately set his face into a frown, prepared to fight another battle.

 

He grabbed his water and took a careful sip. “I’m your brother’s new boyfriend.”

 

“New boyfriend? I thought he was dating Sif.” Baldur gave Loki a once over and shook his head, sitting down at the table. “I guess anyone will do for Thor nowadays.” He shrugged his shoulders then, taking a sip of his drink. “Not that you being a guy is the problem; the fact that you’re not Sif is what’s bothering me. What can I say, though? Who do you go to when you’ve had the best?”

 

Loki shot Baldur a fake smile. “I bet you’re absolutely  _ lovely  _ at parties and family functions.”

 

“E-excuse me?” 

 

Loki leaned forward, a deceptively calm smile still on his face. “I mean you’re commenting on things you know nothing about, with an asinine level of misplaced confidence. I’m sure you and your ignorance are just  _ loved _ all around.”

 

Baldur sputtered, shocked that Thor’s new boyfriend was talking to him this way. “Thor! Are you just going to let him talk to me like that?”

 

Thor sighed, turning to look at Loki. “Loki… please.”

 

Loki frowned, turning his head away. “I will not be silent in the face of disrespect, Thor. I would hope that even you were aware of that.”

 

Frigga and Sif entered the room next, and everyone greeted them, finally beginning to eat. The family conversed about things and memories that Loki knew nothing of, and he quietly ate his meal, trying his best to not feel like an outcast. 

 

He knew Thor’s family was doing this in an effort to cause a rift between he and Thor, but he was strong. It would take a lot more than childish antics to break them up.

 

“So in Cali I went wedding dress shopping with one of my close friends -you remember my friend Cassandra, right Thor? Anyway, we were out looking for wedding dresses, and I couldn’t help but imagine how ready I am for my own wedding.” announced Sif, looking expectantly at Thor.

 

Thor’s entire family all shot him expectant looks, and he sighed, prepared to answer her.

 

“That’s a lovely story Sif; I’m sure your wedding will be divine.”

 

Everyone gasped slightly when Loki said this, and he shrugged his shoulders, continuing to eat his meal. “Everybody who wants to should be able to marry who they love; I just hope you know that it won’t be to Thor.”

 

Thor began to sweat nervously, and let out an anxious laugh, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction. “Thank you for dinner, mother. It was amazing.” He grabbed Loki’s hand and attempted to stand, shocked when Loki pulled him back into his seat. “Don’t you want to hear more about Sif and her desires for a wedding, Thor? I do.”

 

Sif narrowed her eyes at Loki and scoffed, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. “What do you  _ mean _ I’m not getting married to Thor, Loki? You know  _ nothing _ of our past.”

 

“Hm, yes, that’s exactly what you are to him; a past.”

 

Frigga’s eyes widened at the gall of Loki, and she scoffed, setting her fork down. “I’m sorry, Loki was it? I don’t appreciate an honored guest and family friend being disrespected. If you are hoping to stay here, then I will have you know that Sif is to be respected.”

 

Loki laughed softly in disbelief, his patience worn thin. “And I should let myself be walked over like a leaf on the ground? I understand you are his family, and are worried for him, but disrespecting me or our relationship will not make anything better.”

 

Frigga raised an eyebrow at Loki, surprised again. He was  _ not _ letting up. “We are housing you here out of courtesy to Thor; why show you the same level of respect we show Sif when you have done nothing to deserve it, and will not be here next year?”

 

Loki smirked, setting down his utensils across his plate. “And who’s to say that I won’t?”

 

“I am not arguing with a man who is an insignificant part of my son’s life.” Frigga shot back, annoyed that her husband had not stepped in to intervene throughout the entire conversation.

 

Loki casually displayed his left ring finger, taking a moment to stare at the ring on his finger. “Well, the ring on my finger seems to say otherwise.”

 

The entire table gasped -Thor included- and stared at Loki, their eyes wide with disbelief.

 

Hermod covered his mouth and began to laugh with incredulity. “No… you didn’t!”

 

Thor turned on Loki quickly, his eyes wide. “Loki! What is the meaning of this?!”

 

Loki ignored him, smiling at everyone around the table. “Guess I’m not as insignificant as you thought.”

 

Sif stood up suddenly, tears streaming down her face. She glared at Thor and Loki for a few seconds before running off to the guest room in the mansion that she was staying in.

 

Odin sighed, setting down his utensils. He knew that Loki was merely jesting, so he was unworried. It  _ did _ rub him the wrong way that Loki’s sharp tongue had cut through everybody at the table, though. 

 

“Enough of this; I want a peaceful family dinner.”

 

Everyone around the table straightened up then, and warily continued their meals. Frigga made eye contact with Thor and sighed, setting her utensils down. “Thor… what is the meaning of this? Are you truly marrying this man?”

 

“No, mother. Loki and I are not engaged; he merely jests.”

 

The entire table let out a sigh of relief, and Loki chuckled, setting his utensils across his plate. “I’m done eating Thor; what about you?”

 

Thor sighed and set his utensils down as well, wiping at his mouth with a napkin. “I am done as well.”

 

Loki stood up and nodded at everyone. “Thank you for this  _ lovely _ dinner, and it was a  _ pleasure _ to meet all of you today. I will look forward to the next two weeks spent in this house.”

 

Thor tsked and grabbed Loki’s hand, pulling him out of the dining room, and down the hall to their staircase, heading up to his room. Once he reached his room he closed the door, and whirled around on Loki.

 

“Why did you do that?!”

 

Loki scoffed, going over to his suitcase and pulling out a black tank top and grey sweatpants. “Do  _ what _ Thor? Stand up for myself when you wouldn’t?”

 

“You never even gave me a chance to!” seethed Thor, running an angry hand through his golden hair. “You just jumped right in, and literally disrespected everyone in the room.”

 

Loki humphed, refusing to feel sorry for what he had done. “Are you forgetting the part where they disrespected me first?” He rolled his eyes and began to get undressed. “Never mind; don’t answer that.”

 

Thor frowned and went over to his suitcase too, pulling out some athletic wear.

 

Loki shimmied out of his pants and gave Thor a once over. “Where are you going?”

 

Thor stilled and looked over his shoulder at Loki. “I’m upset with a lot of people about a lot of things, Loki. I need to go work out my aggression in our gym.”

 

Loki pursed his lips and exhaled loudly through his nose. “Alright. I’ll just be here…  _ waiting _ .”

 

Thor sighed and changed his clothes, looking over at Loki when the man climbed onto the bed and under the sheets. “Are you going to sleep?”

 

“Nope.” answered Loki, tying his hair back into a ponytail. “I’m about to video call my parents.”

 

Thor nodded, heading into his bathroom to grab a small towel. “Tell them I said hello, please.”

 

Loki watched Thor leave the room and called out “I will” before Thor shut the door.

 

He sighed then and unlocked his phone, calling his parents. They answered after a few rings, and Loki smiled, glad to see them. It had been a few weeks since he had spoken to them, and he wanted to talk to someone who didn’t currently hate him.

 

Laufey shifted the camera until he and his husband were both in view, and he smiled, kissing the screen. “Loki! My precious baby boy; how is everything? Are his parents treating you alright?”

 

Loki snorted, rolling his eyes, “Let’s just say they’re not the kindest people in the world.”

 

Laufey frowned, tutting at the situation. “Oh Loki, what did they do?”

 

“It was the whole family, mother.” he began, recounting the events of the day. 

 

Laufey and Farbauti listened closely to Loki’s story, and at the end of it they both had small frowns on their faces. “Oh Loki, why did you say those things? This is your first time meeting these people; no wonder Thor is upset.” chastised Laufey, turning to look at his husband. “‘Bauti? You agree with me, right?”

 

Farbauti sighed, looking at Loki. “While I am proud of you for standing up for yourself, I do…  _ believe _ … that your words could have been kinder, child.”

 

Loki humphed, frowning at his parents. “I don’t  _ care _ ; I don’t regret my words.”

 

“Lo-ki.” stressed Laufey, hoping to knock some sense into him. “Although his family said some terribly stupid things, they’re still his family. And he loves them. And although he loves you both, it’s wrong to intentionally put him in a position where he has to choose between his family or you; it’s not very fun.”

 

Loki sighed and looked away, knowing that his parents were right. “Maybe I was a  _ little _ harsh to everybody. I’ll… apologize to Thor, when he returns.”

 

“That’s my boy!” cooed Laufey, grabbing at the screen like he was pinching Loki’s cheeks.

 

“Do you want to marry the man, child?”

 

Loki looked at his father Farbauti in surprise, wondering where this question was coming from. “What?”

 

“Do you want to marry him?”

 

Loki blushed, looking away from his parents’ intense stares. “...I… don’t know. It’s literally only been eight months. It’s too soon to be thinking of marriage.”

 

“Do you love him?”

 

Loki sighed, nodding his head. “I do.”

 

Farbauti smiled softly, amused with his son. “Thor is a good man, Loki. It’d do you well to remember that.”

 

Loki looked up at the sound of Thor’s door opening, and he waved, turning back to his parents as Thor made a beeline for the bathroom.

 

“Who was that? One of Thor’s family members?”

 

“No, that was Thor. He just got back from the gym.”

 

Laufey nodded, beginning to yawn. “I think your father and I are going to go, Loki. It’s getting pretty late.”

 

Loki made a sour face at them. “It’s so early; it’s only ten.”

 

“We’re in our fifties, Loki. Staying up till ten is late for us.”

 

“Fiiiiiine.” pouted Loki, rolling onto his back. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, Loki.”

 

Loki ended the call with his parents and sighed, opening up a gaming app to play around on until Thor got out of the shower.

 

He downloaded one of those apps that allowed you to choose your story and see how it plays out based on the decisions you make, and he became transfixed, wanting to see the story to its end.

 

He was so engrossed in the story that he didn’t hear Thor come back into the room and climb onto the bed.

 

Thor chuckled at Loki and kissed his temple, catching the man’s attention. “What are you playing?”

 

“It’s a story. I’m this girl and I ended up getting pregnant by my best friend’s boyfriend.”

 

Thor laughed and moved to get under the blanket with Loki, scooting close and wrapping an arm around his torso. “That sounds dramatic.”

 

Loki turned off his phone and turned around in Thor’s hold, facing him on his side. “As dramatic as tonight?”

 

Thor frowned at Loki and moved to hold him closer, resting his face against Loki’s chest. 

 

“I’m sorry, Thor.”

 

Thor looked up at Loki in surprise. “About what?”

 

“About saying the things I said to your family. I… could have found a way to stand up for myself without being so cruel.”

 

Thor sighed against Loki’s chest, and began to run his hand up and down Loki’s back in a soothing motion. “I’m sorry for not standing up for you the way you needed me to tonight. I… it won’t happen again.”

 

Loki ruffled at Thor’s hair, not wanting the man to misunderstand. “You did your best tonight, Thor. I’m not mad.”

 

They remained in each other’s arms for a few minutes, the both of them glad that it was getting easier and easier for them to work through their disagreements. 

 

“You know you really scared me tonight.”

 

Loki let out a small puff of laughter. “What do you mean?”

 

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki even tighter and rolled them both over until he was on his back, and Loki rested on top of him. “When you said that we were engaged.”

 

Loki laughed softly and kissed Thor for a few seconds, his thumbs rubbing against his cheeks gently. “I’m sorry. I wanted to give them a scare.”

 

“Well you certainly accomplished your goal.” murmured Thor against Loki’s lips. He kissed him again, wondering if he should ask him what he wanted to ask. It was a very forward question. “Do you think we’ll get married?” he finally asked, noticing a small smile appear on his lips.

 

“That’s the second time I’ve been asked that this hour.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at him. “Your parents asked you?”

 

Loki nodded, moving to rest his head on Thor’s broad chest. “Yes.”

 

Thor was silent for a moment. And then… “What did you tell them?”

 

Loki laughed softly again. “I told them that I was happy; happier than I’ve ever been.”

 

Thor chuckled and ran his thumbs along the crests of Loki’s hips. “Happy enough to marry me?”

 

Loki frowned faintly, catching on to the slightly hopeful tinge in Thor’s voice. “Are… are you trying to propose, Thor?”

 

“I… I don’t know.”

 

“You don't know?”

 

Thor sighed, and began to wrap his arms around Loki, holding him close. “I’m just… I’m happy, Loki. I’ve been in love with you ever since the day you looked at me on the ferris wheel, with the beautiful sky as your background, and… I don't know. I’m just happy. And I want to stay happy.”

 

Thor felt Loki smile against his chest, and this warmed his heart. He was glad that he hadn’t scared the man away with his prodding. 

 

“Let’s make it to a year, Thor.” Loki said after some time, patting at the man’s chest. “When we make it to a year, if… if we’re so happy that we can barely contain it, then… we’ll talk about getting married.”

 

All this talk of marriage scared Loki, if he had to be honest. He knew he was 25, and that this was the age that people generally found the love of their lives, but… being with Angrboda had ruined him in more ways than one. He just wasn’t sure he was someone who was meant for marriage anymore.

 

A part of him hoped that Thor could change that.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Loki blinked a few times, clearing his thoughts. “Yes… I just got lost in my head.”

 

Thor rubbed at Loki’s back, kissing him once more. “Ready for bed?”

 

Loki quirked an eyebrow up at him. “So soon? It’s not even 11 yet.”

 

Thor laughed, resting his hands on Loki’s ass. “I’m a bit tired from my workout.”

 

Loki smirked, noting where Thor’s hands were. “Too tired for a different workout?”

 

“I’ll never be too tired for that.” laughed Thor, squeezing Loki’s ass. “You’ll just have to be quiet; Hermod’s room is right next to mine.”

 

“That’s impossible; you ram into me too hard for me to be silent.”

 

“Then… I’ll go slow?” Thor suggested, beginning to knead at Loki.

 

“No, then it doesn’t feel good.”

 

“Then what do I do?” laughed Thor. 

 

“I don’t know… I’ll bite at a pillow or something.”

 

Thor chuckled at Loki’s idea. “We’ll just do what we normally do, Loki. If it bothers Hermod… then oh well.”

 

Loki kissed Thor quickly then, and snuck his tongue into his mouth, licking along the length of Thor’s tongue. 

 

Laughing softly, Thor moved his hands to the crests of Loki’s hips, and began to softly suck at his tongue.

 

The two kissed for sometime before Thor broke their kiss to suck at Loki’s neck, eliciting a small moan from the man.

 

Thor’s tongue felt so warm and so wet against his skin, and he sighed, closing his eyes and losing himself in the feeling.

 

Thor began to snake kisses down Loki’s neck, and snuck a hand under his tank, using his thumb and forefinger to stroke and lightly tug at one of Loki’s nipples.

 

“ _ Mn…” _

 

The pair shifted until they were sitting up, and Loki settled himself into Thor’s lap, stripping off his tank.

 

Thor immediately latched onto one of Loki’s nipples, using his tongue to tease the hardened nub. 

 

Loki made another soft sound and held Thor’s head in place, gasping again when Thor gently tugged at it with his teeth.

 

Thor let go of the bud then and traced kisses back up Loki’s neck and chin, meeting his lips again. He brought his hands to Loki’s ass and pulled him forward, aligning their growing erections.

 

Working together, Loki and Thor removed his sweatpants, and unbuttoned Thor’s night pants, exposing both of their cocks. 

 

Thor kissed Loki again, licking against Loki’s lips to coax his tongue into his mouth. Where Thor’s tongue went Loki’s followed, and the two grabbed at each other’s cocks, beginning to jerk them.

 

Loki broke their kiss and placed a gentle hand on Thor’s chest, laughing when Thor began to kiss and suck at his jugular. “Let me get the lubricant.”

 

Thor sucked hard enough to leave a mark, and let Loki go, marveling at the sight of a naked Loki crawling across the bed. Before he knew it, he was following behind the man, and right when Loki unzipped the upper portion of his luggage to pull out the lubricant, Thor wrapped his arms around Loki, resting his head on his shoulder.

 

A smile graced Loki’s lips, and he laughed, looking over his shoulder at Thor. “What are you doing?”

 

“Being completely enamored and utterly entranced by you.”

 

Loki blushed, his heart beginning to melt. “You’re going to kill me with these compliments.”

 

“Then we shall die together, for I cannot live without your touch.”

 

Loki snorted, swatting Thor away so he could turn around. “Okay, Romeo.”

 

Thor laughed as well and grabbed the bottle out of Loki’s hands, popping the cap and squirting some lubricant onto his fingers. “Ready?”

 

Loki nodded, reaching across the bed to grab one of Thor’s many pillows to place under his hips. “Yep.”

 

Thor leaned over and took Loki’s lips with his own, pushing a gentle finger into him, and beginning to pump and twist it. 

 

Starting to pump at his cock, Loki made a soft sound when Thor pressed another finger into him, and swept his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing his precum.

 

“Are you ready for another?”

 

Loki cracked open an eye for a moment, trying to catch his breath. “ _ Mn, _ yes.”

 

Thor smiled at the sight before him and bent down, beginning to kiss and suck at Loki’s neck. He pressed a final finger into him and curled his fingers slightly, beginning to stimulate Loki’s prostate. 

 

Loki twitched when Thor pressed against it, and soft moans began to leave his mouth as Thor continued his motions.

 

Thor pushed his fingers in a bit deeper, and Loki gasped, tightening around him. “Put it in.”

 

Thor paused, looking down at Loki. “Are you sure? It hasn’t been long since-”

 

“I don’t care, put it in.”

 

Pulling his fingers out of Loki, Thor grabbed the bottle of lubricant and poured some into his hand, coating his cock with it.

 

He and Loki had stopped using condoms halfway into their relationship, after making sure that a quick clinic visit ensured neither of them carried anything. Now they only used condoms when Loki didn’t feel like having Thor’s cum inside of him.

 

Aligning himself with Loki’s entrance, Thor began to slowly sink in, a deep moan leaving him as he pushed himself into the vise-like warmth of Loki.

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Loki.” groaned Thor, his hips beginning to move. “You’re going to kill me.”

 

Loki gasped when Thor slammed into him particularly hard, and began to cry out, forgetting that he was supposed to keep it down. “I think - _ Ah!  _ That you’ll - _ Mng!  _ Kill me first - _ Ah! _ ”

 

Loki held on for dear life as Thor began to thrust into him roughly, and he cried out again, as Thor was beginning to suck at his jugular. 

 

Thor continued to surge into Loki, amused that the man had forgotten to stifle his cries.

 

Loki began to get louder the quicker Thor snapped his hips, and he let out a final cry as he came, coming across his chest and stomach. He went limp in Thor’s arms then, panting heavily. 

 

Thor followed close behind him and came after a few more thrusts, a deep groan leaving his throat. 

 

The two took a few minutes to catch their breaths, and Thor laughed, pulling himself out of Loki and rolling over onto his back. “I’m putting that romp in our top ten list.”

 

Loki laughed too, beginning to finally catch his breath. “What number?”

 

“It’s got to be in the top three at  _ least _ .” answered Thor, running a hand through his hair.

 

Loki looked over at Thor. “You think any other couple has a mental list of their top ten best romps?”

 

Thor shifted his gaze over to Loki. “Only the fun couples.”

 

Loki rolled onto his stomach and pecked Thor’s lips, smirking at the man. “Are we a fun couple?”

 

“The most fun in the  _ universe _ .” laughed Thor, moving to wrap his arms around Loki. “Everyone else pales in comparison.”

 

They kissed again and Loki reached down, grasping at Thor. “Want to go again?”

 

Thor sighed and kissed him once, running his hand through the man’s raven black hair. “I can’t; I’m really tired.”

 

Loki pouted, moving to rest his face on Thor’s broad chest. “Next time you’re so angry you have to work out, just fuck me instead.”

 

A smile graced Thor’s lips then. “I’ll remember that.”

 

Loki kissed him again before getting up and heading to the bathroom, wanting to clean himself up.

 

Thor got up and followed him into the bathroom, cleaning himself off too. After the two of them were nice and clean, they redressed, getting back into bed.

 

Loki looked over at Thor, a small frown on his face. “You’re really going to bed?”

 

Thor yawned, turning towards Loki. “I’m tired Loki… I didn’t sleep well yesterday night. I was too worried about coming here to fall asleep.”

 

Loki sighed and flipped onto his stomach, reaching for his phone. “Fine… I’ll just play on my phone.”

 

He looked over at Thor when he didn’t hear a reply, annoyed that the man had already fallen asleep.

 

That must’ve been one hell of a workout.

 

* * *

 

Thor woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to take on the day. Yawning and stretching out in bed, he turned over, wanting to watch Loki sleep. He looked so serene and peaceful whenever he slept, and watching him sleep had become one of Thor’s guilty pleasures.

 

What he did  _ not  _ expect to see was an awake Loki, staring at his phone. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes were red from staying awake too long.

 

“Loki!”

 

Loki blinked slowly and turned towards Thor. “Hn?”

 

“Loki! Did you stay up all night playing that silly game?”

 

Loki nodded, turning back to the screen. “I’m so close… I’m marrying the prince tomorrow in the game.”

 

Thor reached over and grabbed Loki’s phone, trying his best to maneuver it out of his hands. “Loki, give me your phone. You need to rest.”

 

Loki weakly hit Thor’s chest, beginning to yawn. “Give it baaack. I’m so close.”

 

Thor placed Loki’s phone in his pocket and grabbed the man’s hands, kissing them. “Go to sleep, Loki. You can play later on today.”

 

Loki grunted softly and closed his eyes, collapsing against his pillow and falling asleep. 

 

Thor could only laugh at Loki’s cuteness and bent down, kissing his forehead. He then stretched, getting up and out of the bed.

 

He was pretty hungry, so he left his room and went to his family’s kitchen, looking to see what the chef made. It looked like omelets, fresh sausage patties, and sliced potatoes.  

 

“Looks like you had a good night. Bet you slept just fine; wish I could say the same about myself.”

 

Thor turned his head at the sound of his brother Hermod’s voice and chuckled, continuing to fix his plate. “Ear plugs  _ are _ a thing, brother.”

 

Hermod grabbed a plate and began to fix his food, grunting. “I didn’t need ear plugs the entire time I’ve been living in this house. Now your pretty little boyfriend shows up, and throws everything into disarray.”

 

Thor laughed, pouring some syrup onto his plate. “I’m sorry. We’ll be quieter next time.”

 

“I don’t think it’s possible for him to  _ be _ quiet; I’m sure the whole fucking  _ house _ heard him.”

 

Thor chuckled and left the kitchen, heading to his dining room. He was annoyed to find that Sif was alone in the dining room, silently eating her meal. She looked up as Thor entered the room and sighed, watching him sit down.

 

“What does he have that I don’t?”

 

Thor hadn’t even begun to cut into his meal when Sif asked him this, and he exhaled slowly, looking at her. “He respects my wishes.”

 

“So he’s a pet? A dog? Someone who bends to your every will and whim? A puppet?”

 

“That is not what I said, Sif.” sighed Thor, putting down his utensils. “He listens to me; and I listen to him. And it is because we listen to each other that it works.”

 

Sif shot Thor a dirty look. “When did I not listen to you? I waited on you hand and foot Thor, and you, you  _ left _ me for some entitled  _ bastard _ !”

 

Hermod chose this moment to walk in, and sensed the tense air between them. A quick “Nope” left his lips, and he turned around, leaving the room. 

 

Thor looked at his brother’s back like he had been betrayed and sighed, preparing for another showdown with Sif. 

 

“Sif. The past  _ three _ years that we’ve been broken up has been you not listening to me.”

 

“It’s because I  _ refuse _ to hear and listen to  _ lies _ !” shouted Sif, banging her hand onto the table. “I know you still love me.”

 

Thor glared at her, completely  _ over _ this situation. “What leads you to believe that I am still in love with you?”

 

“I-I… I have a feeling, Thor. I just know.”

 

“No Sif. What you have is a delusion. My love for you is gone, and my respect for you is waning.”

 

Sif looked horrified by this statement, and shook her head, getting up from the table. “You know what, Thor? You’ve changed.” She got up and headed towards the arch way of the dining room. “And I don’t like it.”

 

Once she was gone Thor sighed, beginning to eat his meal. He wondered how much longer he’d have to deal with Sif; they had only been here two days, and he was already wanting to tear his hair out. Luckily Thanksgiving was only four days away. If things kept going like this, he and Loki would be back on the earliest flight to go home.

 

* * *

 

After eating a quiet breakfast, Thor made his way over to the gaming room in their mansion, and was surprised to see that he was alone. 

 

He didn’t mind being alone though and pulled down the menu on his phone, connecting it to the speakers in the room via bluetooth to play music. Reaching for a controller he turned on the gaming system and searched through their vast array of games, finally settling on a mindless shooting game.

 

He played around for 2 hours before Loki’s phone began to ring, and he pulled it from his pocket, swiping up to answer the call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Thor?”

 

Thor pounded his thumb into the X button of the controller. “Hello, Laufey. Do you need Loki?”

 

Laufey hummed for a moment, thinking. “Where is he? Are you not with him?”

 

“He’s sleeping right now; the poor man stayed up all night playing a mobile game, so I took away his phone and put him to bed.”

 

Laufey laughed, not surprised by this at all. “He would always stay up all night when he found something that piqued his interest. No, let him rest; I was just calling to verify that he talked to you and said sorry.”

 

“Sorry for what?”

 

Laufey tutted, chiding Thor. “He was so horrid to your family; I told him that he was wrong with what he said.”

 

Thor smirked, pausing the game. “He apologized; we both did. My family was incredibly cruel to him too.”

 

“You’re both still free to come, if you want. I promise, we’ll accept you with open arms. You’ll even get to see your future baby cousins; they’re so cute!”

 

Thor laughed at this and turned to lay on his back, imagining an army of children running towards him. “The future baby cousins will have to wait until Christmas, unfortunately. Loki is determined to ride this out until the end.”

 

“Oh phooey.” Laufey sighed then, satisfied with his talk with Thor. “Alright, Thor, I’m gonna go. Tell Loki his mother loves him.” 

 

Thor laughed when he heard Farbauti say “And his father.” After saying goodbye to Loki’s fathers, Thor turned off the gaming system and rose, heading back to his room. It was a nice day, and he figured he’d go for a swim.

 

He made sure to be quiet while he was changing, not wanting to wake Loki. He tripped over his pant leg though and fell, landing on the bed. 

 

Loki made a soft sound and reached out, feeling for him. “Thor?”

 

“It’s okay, Loki. Go back to bed.”

 

Loki sighed softly and rubbed at his eyes, beginning to sit up in the bed. “Where are you going?”

 

Thor sighed, removing his pants and climbing into his swimming trunks. “Out for a swim. It’s alright; I just fell down.” He walked over to Loki’s side of the bed and bent down, kissing his forehead. “Go back to sleep.”

 

Loki reached out and wrapped his arms around Thor, resting his face in the center of his abdomen. “I’m already up. Let me go swimming with you.”

 

“Are you sure? You’ve only slept for three hours, and you haven’t eaten.”

 

Loki made a soft sound then. “What time does the chef come for lunch?”

 

“Three hours from now, at 3 p.m.”

 

Loki hummed in thought again. “Are there snacks in the kitchen?”

 

Thor snorted, shaking his head. “Our pantry is like a store. I know you'll be able to find something.”

 

Loki yawned, pushing Thor out of the way gently. “Let me get dressed.”

 

Thor laughed softly and stepped out of the way, waiting for Loki to get dressed in his swimming trunks. 

 

He got dressed quickly and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb through his hair. 

 

“Alright, I'm ready.”

 

Thor smiled and took Loki’s hand with his own, leading him out of the room, and down the stairs to their kitchen. 

 

Loki gasped once they reached the pantry, looking around in awe. “Wow; you weren't kidding. This is probably the biggest pantry I've ever seen in my  _ life _ .” 

 

Thor walked around a shelf, beginning to name random snacks for Loki to eat. 

 

“Hm… I want to eat fruit.”

 

“That… shouldn't be a problem. What kind of fruit are you wanting?”

 

Loki hummed once again, walking out of the pantry and opening one of the refrigerators. “Something citrusy.” Loki noticed the fruit that he wanted and began to pull it out. “Can you get me a knife and a spoon? I need a plate as well.” 

 

Thor walked over to him and kissed his temple, reaching into the cabinets. “Of course. Here you go.”

 

Loki smiled gratefully and began to cut up the fruit. After throwing away the peels, he walked out of the kitchen, Thor close on his heels and guiding him to the pool. 

 

Loki was shocked once again when he saw the pool, and began to walk around it. It… almost resembled a mini waterpark. 

 

There were four large slides connected to each wall of the pool, and each slide was curved in a different way, like the slides at a waterpark. 

 

The center of the pool had a beautiful rocky waterfall. The structure had to at least of been 15 feet in the air, and was pretty wide and long. 

 

“Norns, Thor. Your childhood must have been AMAZING.”

 

Thor laughed and wrapped an arm around Loki. “It was pretty awesome; we have to do the same thing for our kids in the future.”

 

Loki looked up at Thor suddenly and blushed, relieved to see that Thor was only teasing. 

 

Thor laughed softly and pecked Loki’s lips, catching him by surprise. “I'm just messing with you, Loki.”

 

He led Loki over to a pair of lounge chairs that had a table in between them, gesturing for the man to sit. 

 

Loki let out a small sigh and cast a wary glance at Thor. “How many kids do you want to have, anyway? Hypothetically of course.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at Loki, surprised by the question. “I don't know… I've always wanted a big family, so… three? Four? Maybe even five?”

 

Loki just shook his head and ate his fruit. He thanked the Norns once again that he wasn't a woman, and didn't have the ability to carry a child. 

 

“If we get married, we are  _ not _ having that many kids.”

 

Thor laughed and got up, heading towards a small shed near the pool, and turning on the water for the slides. “Almost ready?”

 

“Yeah.” Loki ate the last piece of his fruit and stood up, heading towards a water slide. 

 

Thor followed close behind Loki, climbing up the ladder. 

 

“Why are you so close?”

 

“Because I’ll  _ die _ if I'm not next to you.” said Thor dramatically, pretending that he was dying. “Your love is the only thing keeping me alive.”

 

Loki snorted and sat down on the slide, holding onto the sides. “Sometimes I think I love you too much.”

 

A mischievous glint shined in Thor’s eyes then, and he chuckled, placing his hands onto Loki’s back. 

 

“You won't love me so much after this.”

 

Loki frowned and turned to look back at Thor. “What do you mean I wo-” He screamed loudly when Thor pushed him down the slide, and he crashed into the freezing cold water below. 

 

Loki swam up to the surface and sent a nasty glare Thor’s way. “You bastard! You know there's a process to getting into the water!”

 

Thor laughed and slid down the slide, falling into the water next to Loki. 

 

“Woo! The water's  _ freezing _ !” 

 

Loki shook his head and splashed Thor, tackling him in the water. 

 

Thor laughed and caught Loki, wrapping his arms around the man. “Aw, don't be mad at me Loki.”

 

Loki struggled to get out of Thor’s hold, causing a ruckus in the water. “Let me go! You’re too strong for your own good!”

 

Thor laughed again and brought his face close to Loki’s. “Only if you give me a kiss.”

 

Loki looked away in embarrassment before closing his eyes and placing a lingering kiss against Thor’s lips.

 

Thor smiled against Loki’s lips and released him, moving to kiss him again.

 

“Oh my NORNS! What the hell is wrong with you people?! Can’t you go to a room and do that behind closed doors?”

 

The two separated quickly and saw Thor’s younger twin brothers staring at them, annoyed looks on their faces. 

 

“I agree brother.” sighed Hodr, running a hand through his brown hair. “It’s gross to see this.”

 

Thor chuckled and turned to face his brothers. “Sorry; I thought we were alone.”

 

“This is our  _ house _ !” grunted Baldur, setting his things on a nearby table. “Why the hell would you be alone here?”

 

Thor raised up a placating hand. “Alright, alright. I get it.”

 

Baldur humphed and began to climb up the ladder to another slide. “FYI, Sif is on her way down, so leave if you want.”

 

Thor scoffed, rolling his eyes. “This is my house too. I’m not leaving just because someone doesn’t know the meaning of no.”

 

Loki remained silent throughout this exchange, wanting to stay out of it. Baldur was quickly becoming his least favorite Odinson.

 

Thor beckoned for him to follow him over to a wall of the pool that was concealed by the rocky waterfall.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Loki blinked in confusion at the question. “Um… yes?”

 

“We can head back if you want.”

 

Loki shook his head quickly, resting his arms on top of the wall of the pool. “No; I’m not leaving because your ex can’t take a hint.” He shivered then, wrapping his arms around his chest. “I am cold though.”

 

Thor smiled and rubbed at his back, trying to warm him up. “Want to go in the hot tub?”

 

Loki widened his eyes slightly. “Why am I not surprised that you have a hot tub?”

 

Thor chuckled and climbed out of the pool, guiding Loki to the family’s hot tub. It was underneath a false rock outcropping, which made it look more like a small spring.

 

“Thor, this is amazing. I-I…” Loki could only shake his head and marvel at the sight.

 

Thor kissed Loki’s temple and walked back over to the small shed, turning on the hot tub.

 

After waiting five minutes for it to heat up, Loki and Thor climbed in, moaning as the warm water and the aqua jets took away the various aches and pains of their body.

 

The two remained in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying their day.

 

“What a sorry sight this is.”

 

The pair snapped their eyes open at the sound of Sif’s voice and looked up, frowns growing on both of their faces.

 

They watched silently as Sif slid her perfect body into the tub, shooting each other glances. 

 

Thor tried to convince Loki to leave by giving him a certain look, and Loki refused, shaking his head slightly and glaring.

 

Thor gave up and sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head back.

 

“I hear that last night was all a joke, Laufeyson.”

 

Loki tutted, casting Sif a judgemental glare. “Why are you talking to me? I don’t want to hear your voice right now; I’m having a good day.”

 

Sif furrowed her brow at Loki, confused. “Excuse me?”

 

“Is everyone in this house hard of hearing? I. Don’t. Want. To. Hear. Your. Voice. This isn’t my home, so I can’t tell you to go, but I  _ can _ tell you to shut up. So shut up.”

 

Sif looked as if she had been slapped, and she turned her head to Thor, scoffing. “Are you just going to let him talk to me like that?”

 

Thor cracked open an eye at her. “He can talk to you however he wants. You are not a friend, and you are not family. You’re feelings are of no concern to me.”

 

Sif narrowed her eyes at Thor for a moment, completely surprised by his coldness. She turned her head towards Loki next, crossing her arms.

 

“I don’t like what you’ve done to him.”

 

“And I don’t like you constantly trying to date my boyfriend, but we can’t always get what we want now, can we?” snapped Loki, quickly losing his patience for the woman.

 

Sif exhaled deeply and closed her eyes, beginning to relax. 

 

“Thank the Norns you’ll be gone by Christmas.”

 

Loki kept his eyes closed and frowned, growling low in his throat.

 

This would be a  _ long _ two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This was a really fun chapter for me to write. Please leave any questions, comments, or concerns down below, and I'll get back to you ASAP.


	7. Chapter 7

The days up until Thanksgiving in Thor’s house were quite harrowing for Loki, if he had to put a word on it. It had only been five days since they’d arrived, and Loki’s patience was running thin. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take from Thor’s family.

 

Thor’s family was trying their absolute  _ hardest _ to break the two up at every turn, and this pissed him off, making it hard to hold his tongue. He had promised Thor that he would try his best to not snap on his family the way he did on the first day, but it was getting more and more difficult to do so.

 

Poor Thor was caught in the middle of this conflict, and by the time the day before Thanksgiving rolled around Thor was on his last ounce of patience and understanding.

 

He lost it completely when it was time to take the family pictures. They hired a photographer to come out to the estate and take pictures of their family on their dock out by their lake, and everyone was in the house getting dressed and ready.

 

Loki was hesitant to get dressed up for the photos, as he wasn’t a family member, but Thor convinced him that it was okay. Sif had always been a part of all of their family photos and all of their Christmas cards when they were dating, so he saw no issue with Loki being in them.

 

His family though thought otherwise.

 

Frigga narrowed her eyes when Thor and Loki appeared at the top of the grand central staircase in the mansion, beginning to shake her head.

 

“No. No, no. No.”

 

Thor walked down the stairs, Loki close behind him. “What is wrong now, mother? I’ve changed my shirt three times already.”

 

Frigga gave Loki a once over, crossing her arms. “The problem is  _ him _ . Why is he dressed up? This is a  _ family _ occasion.”

 

Thor’s face turned into that of pure ire. “This is a family event?” 

 

Frigga nodded, resolute. “Yes Thor. Family only. I don't want a man in my photos that won't be here next year.”

 

Thor gave a few rapid nods, trying to keep it all together. “Okay… okay… so if this is a family event,  _ why _ is Sif here?”

 

Frigga blinked in confusion and shifted her gaze at Sif for a moment. “Why, Sif is family, Thor. Once you marry her it will become official, but for now, it makes sense to have her in the photos.”

 

Thor was so angry that he was calm. “Okay.” 

 

Thor turned around and grabbed Loki’s hand, beginning to walk back upstairs. 

 

Frigga looked frightened by this, and grabbed his arm, stopping him. “Where are you going?” 

 

“We are going to Loki’s family’s house for Thanksgiving. I will not be spending it here.”

 

The family gasped, and Loki tugged at Thor’s hand slightly, catching his attention. “Thor, are you sure? What about-” 

 

Thor shot Loki an intense glare, silencing him immediately. 

 

Loki remained quiet as he and Thor walked up the stairs, and headed to his room. 

 

He had never,  _ ever _ seen Thor so angry in his life. He knew Thor would never hurt him, so he wasn't scared, but… he was worried. He didn't want to put Thor in a situation where he had to choose between Loki and his family. 

 

Once Thor reached his room, he let go of Loki’s hand and walked over to his suitcase. “Pack your bags, Loki. We're leaving.”

 

Loki widened his eyes, touching Thor’s upper arm to stop him. “Thor… are you certain? I don't want you to be forced to choose between me and your family. Let's think this through.”

 

Thor continued to pack his things.“You're free to stay, Loki, and deal with the constant lies and disrespect that my family has shown you. But I will not. I'm done. And until they accept you, and respect my decisions, they will not see me again.”

 

“But-” 

 

“You will not change my mind, Loki. Pack your bags and call your parents.” He sighed when he realized how harsh he was talking to Loki and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down. 

 

He walked over to the frightened man then and gingerly took his hands in his, bringing them to his mouth to kiss. “I am not angry with you. Please don't think my anger is directed at you.” He looked deep into Loki’s eyes then. “ I would very much like to go to your parents house for Thanksgiving. May we please do this? I cannot bear to see you disrespected any longer.”

  
  


Loki sighed, looking away for a moment. “If this is what you truly want, I will not stop you. We… we can go.”

 

Thor brought his hand up to caress at Loki’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

 

Loki held the hand on his face and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. “Seeing the one I love angry… is hard for me, Thor. It… brings back some unsettling memories.” He moved to kiss Thor’s hand and opened his eyes, attempting to smile. “ I know that you won't hurt me though… so I'm not scared.”

 

The two shared a kiss before pulling apart to pack their bags. After they packed up all of their things, the two left their room, surprised to see that the family was no longer there. 

 

After getting into their car and driving away from the mansion, Thor made sure to speed past the dock and the lake, wanting his family to see that he had been serious. 

 

A few seconds after Thor drove past his family, his phone rang. He looked down and saw it was his mother calling. 

 

He let the call go to voicemail and drove up to the gate, pulling out a metal object to scan so that the gates would open. 

 

Loki looked at the object and raised an eyebrow, wanting to ask Thor what it was exactly but knowing that now wasn't the time. 

 

Instead he reached over and began to rub Thor’s thigh in the hopes that this would comfort him. “... I love you.”

 

Thor looked over at him and smiled gently, touched to his very core that Loki was trying his best to comfort him. “I love you too, Loki. You mean the world to me.”

 

Loki blushed and squeezed Thor’s thigh once before letting go, pulling out his phone. 

 

He pressed the speed dial number for his father Laufey and called him, not surprised that the man picked up on the first ring. 

 

“Loki, my precious baby boy. How are you and that big strong man doing?”

 

Loki looked over at Thor for a moment. “Uh… not too good. We're actually on the way to the airport to spend Thanksgiving with you guys.”

 

Laufey gasped, and shouted this news to his husband before getting back on the phone. “What happened?” 

 

Loki sighed looking out the window. “It’s not a good time to talk about it right now. Thor’s pretty…  _ upset _ .”

 

Laufey made a small sound, understanding immediately. “Alright… well you guys have a safe flight. Let me know when you land.”

 

Loki promised to do this and hung up, going online to buy tickets for he and Thor. The next flight was in two hours, and the airport was 45 minutes away from the mansion, so they had to hurry. 

 

“What airline did you choose?” 

 

“Valkyrie Air. Their first class cabins are better than Nordic Flights.”

 

Thor chuckled, reaching to squeeze Loki’s thigh. “Thank you for buying the tickets, Loki. When is our flight?” 

 

“It's two hours from now, so we have to hurry.”

 

Thor nodded, beginning to speed up and drive a bit faster. 

 

They reached the airport 35 minutes later, and returned the rental car, rushing to go through airport security and baggage. 

 

They made it to the plane 20 minutes before it was time to take off, and set up their things, reclining back in their seats. 

 

Thor looked at his phone as it rung again, and he sighed, picking up to answer. 

 

“...”

 

“Thor! Where are you?”

 

“At the airport. On a plane.”

 

“Get off the plane and come home this  _ instant. ”  _ hissed his mother. 

 

“I'm not doing that.”

 

Thor’s mother gasped, taken aback by his decision. “What do you mean you're not doing that? You leave that horrid man, and you come  _ home.” _

 

Thor sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Goodbye mother.” 

 

He ignored her shouting and ended the call, turning his phone off. He didn't want anything to do with his family right now. 

 

Loki reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it with affection. He wasn't sure what he should say, so he remained silent, and relaxed against Thor’s arm, beginning to drift off to sleep. 

 

Because Loki’s parents lived on the other side of the country, they had to stop at a city in the middle of the country and from there catch another flight to his parents’ town. 

 

All in all the trip took about 8 hours, and Thor was exhausted at the end of it. He couldn't sleep on the flight because he was angry, and he couldn't distract himself with a book or a game because he was too upset.

 

He had come down from his adrenaline high a few hours into the flight, and all he wanted to do was go to Loki’s house, and fall asleep.

 

Loki noticed that Thor was tired and sat him down in a chair once they exited the flight. “Thor, I’ll be right back. I’m going to pay for a rental car.”

 

Thor nodded, closing his eyes and leaning back. He didn’t even realize that he had fallen asleep until Loki shook him awake 15 minutes later, key to the rental car in hand. 

 

“Thor… let’s get you home.”

 

Thor nodded slowly and stood up, silently following Loki to the car. Once they had gotten strapped in, Thor fell back asleep, resting his head against the back of the seat.

 

Loki smiled softly at the sight and started the car, beginning the long trek to his parents’ house. They lived about an hour away from the airport, so Loki made sure to buy himself a small coffee at the airport before he left.

 

They arrived at Loki’s home around 11 p.m., and Loki chuckled when he saw a line of cars in his driveway, and the lights still on in the house. It seemed that his relatives were keeping his parents up.

 

He parked the car right outside of his house and turned it off, beginning to shake Thor awake. “Thor… Thor… Thor…”

 

“Hn…?”

 

Loki smiled in amusement at Thor’s confusion and squeezed his shoulder gently. “We’re here.”

 

Thor took in a deep breath and nodded, waking himself up. “Alright… just… just give me a moment.”

 

Loki nodded and got out of the car, opening the trunk and removing he and Thor’s suitcases.

 

He heard the passenger side door open and watched Thor get out and stretch, laughing to himself. Thor was like a giant child when he was tired.

 

Walking to the back of the car, Thor grabbed his things, and turned around to look at Loki’s house.

 

It was a very large home built in a very futuristic modern style, and had fancy glass windows surrounding it.

 

“I don’t know why you were jealous of my home. Your home is just as nice.”

 

Loki smirked, beginning to walk up the long driveway and towards the front door. “I can assure you that there’s no waterpark in our backyard. We just have a simple pool.”

 

Thor followed him, forcing back a yawn. “All that glitters isn’t gold.”

 

“Oh hush up, Mr. Fancy Pants.” snorted Loki, ringing his doorbell. “FYI, my family is just like Laufey, but on steroids. Be prepared to be bombarded.”

 

Thor laughed, trying to force back his tiredness. “I don’t know how much I can take; I feel like I’m about to pass out.”

 

Loki tutted, shaking his head. “I’ll make sure they leave you alone so that you can get to bed.”

 

The front door finally opened, and Loki sighed, annoyed that his aunt had answered the door.

 

“Well kick me out of church and call me a heathen! Is that Loki I see?”

 

Shouts of surprise and glee could be heard from inside the house, and Loki fought back a smile, knowing that at the end of the day, he loved his family and their wild antics.

 

“Hello Aunt Jona.” sighed Loki, accepting the fact that he would be forced into a hug. “How are you?”

 

His aunt laughed, stepping back to let them in. “Peachy keen now that you’re here.” She gasped and looked Thor up and down when she finally noticed him, and reached out to squeeze his arm and pat his stomach. “Who is  _ this _ hunk, Loki?”

 

Loki blushed, biting a lower lip. “This is my boyfriend, Aunt Jona, and he is  _ very _ tired. I’ll introduce you properly in the morning.

 

Loki’s aunt nodded, leading the pair to the living room. “Your parents are surprisingly awake, Loki. Everyone’s out in the living room having a giant sleepover. You and Adonis are free to join us.”

 

Thor smirked at being referred to as Adonis and followed them, surprised by the size of the living room, and the amount of people present.

 

There had to be at least 30 people there, and that didn’t count the gaggle of children running around and playing tag.

 

“Hey everybody! Loki’s here!”

 

The chatter in the room stopped and everyone turned to face Loki. Various greetings could be heard throughout the room, and a very old woman got up from one of the large couches in the room, making her way over to Loki.

 

Thor noticed that Loki stared at the woman with a look of fondness and love. He was surprised to see Loki stare at someone like this; he had never seen this look before.

 

“Hello grandmother.”

 

Loki’s grandmother smiled and opened her arms up for a hug, embracing her grandson. “Hello Loki. It’s so good to see you; I thought you weren’t coming this year.”

 

Loki sighed and pulled away, holding his grandmother’s hand. “Well… I changed my mind.” He reached over and grabbed Thor’s hand, pulling him closer. “Grandmother, this is Thor.”

 

His grandmother's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open once she gave Thor a once over. “Norns, Loki! What’d you do to get him?”

 

Loki blushed, taking Thor’s hand. “Oh hush, nana.” Loki sighed then, remembering that Thor was on the verge of collapsing due to exhaustion. “I would  _ love _ to integrate Thor into the family right now, but he is  _ exhausted _ , and we had a stressful day. I promise I’ll introduce him to everybody tomorrow.”

 

Loki’s grandmother sighed, nodding her approval. “Alright; I expect you to join us tonight though, Loki? You know the sleepover is an annual tradition before Thanksgiving.”

 

“Yes nana, I’ll join you. Just let me put Thor to bed.”

 

His grandmother laughed and turned around, walking away to tell Loki’s family that he would be right back.

 

Loki gently squeezed Thor’s hand to catch his attention, and guided him to the back of the house and up a flight of stairs to his room. 

 

He opened his door and turned on the lights, pleased to see that his father had cleaned his room of the dust, and had washed and replaced his sheets and blankets. 

 

“Alright Thor, lets get you in bed.”

 

Thor nodded and yawned, too tired to look around and examine Loki’s room. He set his suitcase near Loki’s massive closet and took out a pair of night clothes, changing into them quickly. 

 

Loki pulled back the blanket of his bed and fluffed his pillows, wanting to make Thor comfortable. “Alright, Thor. The bed’s ready.” He turned around to face the man, and chuckled when he wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace. “You sure you’ll be okay by yourself?”

 

Thor kissed Loki’s forehead, and released the man before heading over towards the bed. “You spoil me Loki. Go; I’ll be fine.”

 

Loki nodded carefully, debating about whether or not he should leave Thor. “I’ll be in the living room if you need me, okay? The bathroom is right there.” he said, pointing across the room to a closed door. 

 

He leaned forward then and kissed Thor, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. “Sleep well, Thor.”

 

Thor smiled and looked up at Loki, his heart melting again. “Thank you for being so understanding, Loki. I know… I know seeing me angry is scary for you… and… I apologize. I know we’ll talk more in the morning, but… thank you for staying with me through it all, and not giving up. I love you.”

 

Loki smiled softly, and bent over, kissing Thor again. “I love you too… sleep well, Thor.”

 

Loki ran his thumb over Thor’s cheek one last time and stood up, turning off the lights, and closing the door. 

 

* * *

 

Thor woke up the next morning with the biggest headache, and he groaned, rolling over in the bed and searching for Loki. 

 

“Loki?”

 

He opened a tired eye when  he got no reply, and sat up, searching around the room. He was confused for a few seconds before the memories of yesterday came back to him, and he sighed, collapsing back into the bed.

 

He took a few calming breaths and looked at his phone, noting that it was still turned off.

 

_ Good _ .

 

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Thor stood up and walked over to his suitcase, pulling out a few toiletries and a fresh outfit to wear. 

 

He headed towards the bathroom and stripped, showering and washing his hair. After blow drying it and combing it through, he brushed his teeth, and trimmed his beard, wanting to look his best for Loki and his family. He knew first impressions were everything.

 

Finally he put on his slippers, and headed out the door and down the stairs, towards the cacophony that was Loki’s family.

 

“And I told him, I told him Laufey, I said he would  _ never _ set foot back in that office again! Poor bastard actually believed me! Hah!”

 

Thor rounded the corner and followed the sound of laughter from Loki’s aunt Jona’s story, entering Loki’s parents’ large kitchen. He was surprised to see at least 15 adults making various dishes, putting things in the ovens, fridge, or the microwave, and mixing things. He scanned the kitchen for a familiar face and noticed Laufey, heading over to him.

 

A round of whistles came from the mouths of Loki’s relatives as Thor walked through the kitchen, and he blushed, tapping Laufey on the shoulder. 

 

Laufey turned his head and gasped, turning off his mixer. “Thor! My big strong man. Come here, come here, let me introduce you to everybody!”

 

Thor smiled as Laufey pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek, and let the man drag him around the kitchen to introduce him to all of Loki’s cousins, aunts, and uncles.

 

After he had been introduced Laufey took off his apron and hung it on the pantry door, clasping his hands together. “Alright, Thor. You’re on baby duty.”

 

Thor blinked a few times in confusion. “Uh… baby duty?”

 

Laufey laughed, leading Thor back to the living room. “Yep. The children need to be watched; oh don’t worry, there’s only ten of them.”

 

Thor widened his eyes slightly, beginning to get nervous. “Um… ten kids? By myself? Who was watching them before?”

 

Laufey swatted his shoulder playfully, stepping into the center of the living room and clapping his hands. “You’ll do  _ fine _ . Loki was watching them but now he’s on an emergency grocery store run, and Farbauti just gave up, so now it’s your turn.”

 

Thor nodded wearily, preparing himself to be around a gaggle of children of various ages. It seemed like the oldest child was 12, and the youngest one couldn’t be older than two.

 

“Hey babies, listen up!” commanded Laufey, catching the children’s attention. “This is Thor; he’s going to watch over you until Loki gets back.” The children all gaped at Thor, and immediately ran to him and began pulling on his pants and his hands, each of them trying to get his attention.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Why are you so big?”

 

“How come your hair is blonde?”

 

“Do you think I’d look cute as a pony?”

 

Thor looked over at Laufey hurriedly, wondering what he had gotten himself into. “Uh… are you sure I should be in charge of this many children?”

 

Laufey tutted, patting Thor’s cheek. “It’ll be  _ fine _ ; Loki will be back any moment, and then you won’t be alone. I trust ya.”

 

Thor watched as Laufey left him alone with the children, and he sighed, making his way through the crowd of kids to sit on the large, elongated sofa. Three kids immediately climbed to sit in his lap, and two more settled underneath each of his arms.

 

The oldest child amongst them approached Thor and crossed her arms, not trusting him. “Who are you?”

 

A child on his lap turned towards the girl and stuck her tongue out at her. “His name is Thor! Didn’t you hear Uncle Laufey?”

 

Thor chuckled, looking at the oldest child. “My name is Thor; I’m your cousin Loki’s boyfriend.”

 

All of the children gasped, and the oldest child blushed, huffing and looking away. “No way Loki pulled someone like you.”

 

A small child underneath Thor’s arm frowned and wrapped his arms around Thor’s torso, glaring at the girl. “Be quiet, Ashley! You’re just jealous because Jeremy said he didn’t like you.”

 

“W-Wha, shut up Malikai! You’re just four! You don’t know anything!”

 

“Mommy said your not supposed to use that word! I’m telling!”

 

Thor tightened his arm around Malikai, preventing him from getting off the couch. “Wait a moment Malikai; mommy’s busy. If Ashley says she’s sorry, that’ll be okay, right?”

 

Malikai frowned, debating about it for a moment. “Only if you play monster with us.”

 

Thor chuckled, nodding his head. “Alright, I’ll play monster. Ashley, tell Malikai you’re sorry.”

 

Ashley huffed again, turning her head. “I don’t want to.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow. “If you don’t, Malikai will tell your mother, and you’ll get in trouble. Do you want to get in trouble?”

 

Ashley groaned, stomping her foot. “Ugh, fine! I’ll say sorry!” She turned towards her brother. “Gosh Malikai, I’m sorry, okay?”

 

Thor squeezed Malikai’s tiny stomach gently. “Malikai? Do you accept your sister’s apology?”

 

Malikai sighed, looking at his sister. “I accept your apology, Ashley.”

 

Thor smiled, pleased that he had managed to diffuse that situation. “Alright. Now who wants to play monster?”

 

Childish screams of delight came from the mouths of most of the children, and they all tackled Thor on the couch, attempting to overwhelm him.

 

Thor laughed as he was engulfed by children, and made sure to be careful as he untangled himself from the children, and stood from the couch. The children all screamed with delight and ran to opposite corners of the room as Thor stood in the center and roared, pretending to be a monster.

 

The rules of the game were that the children couldn’t be caught by Thor, and if they were, then they had to wait on the couch until the game restarted. If the children worked together though, and managed to overwhelm Thor and make him fall, then they won the game.

 

Thor reached out and swept up one of the toddlers, noticing that they were a triplet when their two siblings ran away. “I’m going to eat you!” growled Thor, pretending to be a monster. The child screamed with delight and laughed as Thor pretended to eat them, and let Thor set them on the couch, watching him rub his stomach.

 

“I’m still hungry! Who will I eat next?!”

 

The children screamed and laughed, running between Thor’s legs and jumping over furniture to avoid being swept up in his arms.

 

He was close behind two of the triplets and growled, sweeping them up in his arms, pretending to eat them as well. They laughed and squirmed in his hold, trying to break free. 

 

Thor held on tight and deposited them on the couch, off to catch the other seven children.

 

“Guys! We have to work together!” shouted a boy who looked to be about seven. “We can do it!”

 

The children all giggled and ran around Thor, hoping that they wouldn’t catch him.

 

Thor pretended to not notice three of the children trying to sneak up on him and instead grabbed a nearby child, laughing deeply in triumph.

 

“Let her GO!” shouted the three children trying to gang up on him, and they tackled his legs and torso, trying to get him to fall down.

 

Thor laughed, beginning to speak in his monster voice. “You’ll have to do more than that to catch me!”

 

“Come on guys!” yelled the seven year old, holding on tight to Thor’s torso. “We have to work together!”

 

The remaining two children shouted their battle cries and tackled Thor. One of them even climbed on top of the couch and jumped from the top to jump on Thor’s shoulders.

 

Thor laughed and decided to be kind, pretending to be overwhelmed. “No!!! You’ve overwhelmed me!!!”

 

He carefully fell to his knees, and released the child in his arms before falling on his stomach, and pretending to die. “You killed me!”

 

The children jumped off Thor and cheered, jumping around him happily. “Again, again!”

 

Thor laughed and stood up, dusting off his clothes. “Alright everyone; let’s play again.”

 

The children cheered again, and began to run around so that Thor couldn’t catch them.

 

Thor continued to chase them around, feeling much happier than he would’ve been if he had stayed at his family’s house.

 

This… this wasn’t so bad after all.

 

* * *

 

Loki climbed out of his rental car and grabbed the bag of groceries, lugging them inside the house. He had been to  _ five _ different stores that hour, as everything was sold out for Thanksgiving.

 

He heard laughing and screaming from the living room and wondered what poor family member had been forced to watch his cousins.

 

He was shocked to see Thor playing around with the children, and set his things down, watching him.

 

He saw Thor snatch up each child one by one, and pretend to gobble them up, before sitting them on the couch so that he could catch the other children.

 

For some reason seeing Thor so willingly play with the children warmed his heart, and he felt his love for Thor expand to a place that he never believed it would go.

 

He felt embarrassed when he began to think of the what-ifs, and imagined a future where Thor was playing with their children like this.

 

He shook his head to free himself of his thoughts quickly and looked back at Thor and the children. They had managed to work together to overwhelm him, and he laughed, watching one of his cousins jump off the couch, and attach himself to Thor’s shoulders.

 

As he continued to watch how kind and gentle Thor was to the children, Loki felt himself blushing.

 

He had, in this moment, come to a stunning realization.

 

He… he wanted to marry Thor.

 

He knew that in this moment, he was done searching, and he knew that if he let this man go, he would never see happiness again.

 

Loki felt startled by this realization, and picked up the groceries, heading to the kitchen.

 

Laufey saw him first and finished putting the cake into the oven before turning around and taking the groceries out of Loki’s hands. “Hi Loki, baby. Was the trip to the grocery store okay?”

 

Loki nodded his head slowly, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had just admitted to himself that he wanted to marry Thor.

 

He was  _ terrified _ , terrified of being wrong, of being vulnerable, of being  _ open _ . 

 

Laufey looked at Loki strangely, setting the groceries down on the counter before patting his son’s face. “Loki? Baby? Are you okay?”

 

Loki nodded again, sighing. “I just… I need some time to think.”

 

Laufey tutted, washing his hands in the sink. “Well don’t take too long; poor Thor is watching all of the children alone.”

 

This snapped Loki back to reality, and he realized that he could think about this later. He would feel guilty if he left Thor to watch all of those children by himself.

 

“You’re right. I’ll go help him with the children.”

 

Loki left the kitchen then and walked back to the living room, taking off his shoes and stretching. “Is there room for one more monster?”

 

Everyone turned to look back at Loki and began shouting happily, forgetting Thor and racing towards him.

 

“Cousin Loki, Cousin Loki! Thor told us he was your boyfriend!”

 

“Cousin Loki! Thor is really tall!”

 

“Loki, Loki, Loki! Thor’s a better monster than you!”

 

Loki laughed as he was swarmed by his smaller cousins and patted their heads one by one. “Were you guys good for Thor?”

 

A chorus of “yes!” came from the children, and Loki smiled, nodding his approval. “Good.”

 

He pecked Thor’s lips when the man came over to him, laughing again when the children began to vocalize their disgust at the kiss.

 

“Did you find everything you needed at the grocery store?”

 

Loki nodded, kissing him again. “Yep. Now I’m here to play with the children for the next hour until we’re relieved.”

 

Thor nodded, pinching Loki’s side playfully. “Alright everyone! Let’s restart monster!”

 

The children shouted happily and ran away from the pair, screaming and throwing pillows at them to prevent Thor and Loki from getting them.

 

They continued playing for another hour before one of Loki’s older cousins and his wife came to relieve the pair.

 

Loki and Thor thanked them and headed to the kitchen, slipping past Loki’s various family members to get some water before heading back upstairs to Loki’s room.

 

“Dinner will be ready in an hour you two! Don’t be late!” shouted Laufey at the pair, watching them leave the kitchen.

 

Loki laughed and assured him that they wouldn’t be late.

 

They both collapsed on the bed once reaching Loki’s room, trying to catch their breaths. Those children had _ a lot _ of energy, and lifting them all up again and again for an hour had really tired them out.

 

“You weren’t joking when you said your family was like an army of Laufeys, Loki.”

 

Loki snorted, closing his eyes and relaxing further onto the bed. “I know. Laufey’s entire family are like clones of each other; we all look the same.”

 

“I noticed that by the way. Hey, where is Farbauti’s family? I haven't seen anyone that looks like him.”

 

Loki sighed, taking a sip of his water. “My father… chose to be with my father Laufey, and was shunned from his family. I haven’t met that side of my family, and I don’t want to.” He shrugged his shoulders. “My father Laufey’s family accepted my father Farbauti with open arms, and accepted him into their company, so… that’s why none of his family is around.”

 

Thor sat up and shook his head in disbelief, shocked that Farbauti’s family actually disowned their child. “Loki… that’s terrible… I’m so sorry.”

 

Loki waved his hand dismissively and sat up, turning around to face Thor. “It’s alright. Just promise to not bring it up around him; it’s still really hurts him after all of these years.”

 

Thor nodded seriously, promising to never bring it up around Farbauti. He noticed that Loki suddenly got very nervous after this, and he raised an eyebrow at the man, reaching out to take his hand. “Loki? What’s wrong?”

 

Loki looked like he was trapped inside his own mind, and Thor scooted closer, shaking him softly. “Loki? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

 

Loki looked up suddenly, which confused Thor even more. He had been fine just a moment ago.

 

“...Remember when we were at your family’s house? And… we talked about the possibility of marriage?”

 

Thor nodded slowly, wondering where Loki was going with this. “Um… yes. What about it?”

 

Loki could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he felt light-headed, beginning to panic. He wondered if he could really be honest with Thor about this.

 

“I… I… if… if… if you want to…” he sighed, shaking his head. “No, I’m saying this wrong.” He looked into Thor’s eyes then, determined to get this out. “I’m ready, and I… I want to marry you. Whenever that is. Whenever you want it to be.”

 

Thor’s world stopped and he froze, his heart beginning to pound faster. He couldn’t believe the words that just left Loki’s mouth. “You… you want to marry me? Are you certain Loki?” He cradled Loki’s face then, using his thumbs to rub his cheeks. “Please, please,  _ please _ don’t feel forced into saying this. I will love you regardless.”

 

Loki kissed Thor’s palm, and took his hands off of his face, intertwining their fingers. “I-I’m not. I don’t feel forced.” He sighed then, looking away. “I… I saw you with the kids today, and I watched you, and… I realized that I couldn’t let you go; I couldn’t let this beautifully splendid man slip away. And… I knew… that you were it… and that I was done searching.”

 

Thor smiled broadly at how candid Loki was being, and his heart melted, his love for the man blossoming even more.

 

“Thank you, Loki, for telling me this. It… it means the world to me to hear and know this.”

 

Loki nodded, his face red from embarrassment. 

 

Thor squeezed Loki’s hands then, catching his attention. “Loki…”

 

Loki looked up steadily, staring at Thor. “Yes…?”

 

Thor took in a deep breath, staring deep into Loki’s eyes. “Will… will you do it then? Will you marry me?”

 

Loki’s world stopped, and he looked at Thor incredulously, not believing what he’d just heard. “What?”

 

Thor laughed and scooted closer. “Will you marry me? I’ve loved you ever since you looked at me that day on the ferris wheel, with the sky painted beautifully behind you, and… I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that you’re the one I want to spend my life with.”

 

Thor sighed again and laughed nervously, continuing. “I was going to wait until we made it to a year, like you asked, but… hearing that you want to marry me too… I just… I had to ask.”

 

Loki’s heart was beating at lightspeed now, and he began to cry, tears spilling down his face. 

 

He had believed for so long that he was unworthy of love, and that no one would be willing to love him the way he needed to be loved, or that he would be stuck with Angrboda his entire life, and to know that there was someone who not only loved him, but wanted to spend the rest of their  _ lives _ together with him, overwhelmed him.

 

He began to nod rapidly and sniffed, crying even harder. “Yes! I-I’ll marry you!”

 

Thor laughed and felt a few tears leave his own eyes at this. “You’ll marry me?”

 

Loki nodded quickly a few times again and surged forward, placing a passionate kiss against Thor’s lips.

 

Thor pulled Loki closer and held the man’s waist, continuing to kiss him. 

 

He was so happy that he could barely contain it, and he kissed Loki with a fever before pulling away and laughing.

 

Loki laughed too, and grabbed Thor’s hands, smiling up at him. “So we’re getting married?”

 

Thor smiled gently and kissed Loki again. “We’re getting married.”

 

They kissed again and again, feeling over the  _ moon _ with excitement. The shock that they were  _ actually _ doing this was still fresh in their hearts, and they were both in disbelief, still trying to process this.

 

A knock at Loki’s door surprised the pair, and they seperated, Loki calling out a weak “come in”.

 

Laufey opened the door and frowned, unhappy to see that his son and Thor were crying. “Loki… did you two get in another fight? What’s wrong?”

 

Loki shook his head and let go of one of Thor’s hands, wiping at his tears. “No, mother. We didn’t fight.” He looked up at Thor and waited for the man to nod his approval. “We… we actually just got engaged.”

 

Laufey widened his eyes in shock and gasped, covering his mouth. “Shut up! Are you serious?!”

 

Loki nodded, blushing a bit. “Yes… Thor just asked me.”

 

“Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh.” repeated Laufey, his eyes welling with happy tears. He ran over to hug Loki and Thor, kissing both of their cheeks. “Oh I’m so happy! I’m so happy! Oh, we’ve got to tell your father, and your cousins, and your grandmother! We have to tell everybody!”

 

Loki and Thor laughed, and Loki wiped away more of his tears, feeling impossibly giddy. He never imagined that this would happen so quickly, but… he felt happy. He didn’t regret his decision.

 

The pair stood up and followed Laufey out of the room and down the stairs, heading towards the family’s large dining room. It had been arranged so that the food was lined up on numerous tables alongside one of the walls, and there were about ten tables put together to form a large rectangle. Everyone was seated around the table, and there were three spots open for Loki, Thor, and Laufey.

 

Thor noted that there was even a table in the room for the children, and thought that it was cute.

 

Farbauti frowned when he noticed that Loki and Laufey were crying, and he stood, immediately walking over to the trio. “Oh, ‘Bauti.” cried Laufey, smiling through his tears. “Thor just proposed to Loki! They’re getting married!”

 

Farbauti widened his eyes and looked back and forth between his son and Thor, a smile stretching across his lips. He pulled Loki into a warm embrace and kissed his forehead before releasing him.

 

He then shook Thor’s hand roughly. “Well, Thor. Welcome to the family; I had a feeling you’d be the one.”

 

Farbauti turned around to face the family and smiled, gesturing at Thor and Loki. “Everyone! Laufey and I are proud to announce that our son Loki has just become engaged to his loving partner Thor.”

 

Everyone around the table gasped and began to clap and offer their congratulations. Loki and Thor blushed at this and went to fix their plates before sitting down at the table to eat with the rest of the family.

 

Thanksgiving dinner was an event full of laughing, funny stories, pleasant memories, and family bonding, and Thor was pleased, feeling that he had made the right choice to not only marry Loki, but to spend Thanksgiving with Loki’s family.

 

Loki’s family members all packed up their things after helping clean up after dinner, and left, leaving Thor, Loki, and his parents alone. 

 

Laufey sighed and yawned, sitting down in the living room on their large couch. “Sit down Loki, Thor. Your father and I want to speak to you two.”

 

Thor and Loki looked at each other and sat down across from Loki’s parents. 

 

Laufey took his glasses off and cleaned them before staring at the pair. “I want to know what happened at your house Thor. Why did you leave?” 

 

Thor frowned and grabbed Loki’s hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. 

 

“My… family believes that my ex and I will end up together again. And they're wrong -I love your son- but… when I introduced Loki to them, they treated him like he was the scum on the ground they walked on. Every  _ single _ day spent at that house was spent fighting for Loki, and fighting for our love.”

 

He took in a deep breath and sighed again. “Loki is brave, and Loki is strong. But the things my family said and did to him are inexcusable. I refused to see the man I loved be disrespected any longer. So I left.”

 

Laufey shared a look with his husband. “Thor… although we’re overjoyed that you’re marrying our son… we still must consider your family. Loki has told us about how…  _ intolerant _ your family is. You’re… putting yourself in a very troubling predicament by marrying our son.”

 

Thor frowned, understanding what Laufey was getting at. “This is what I told my mother, and it is what I will tell my family, again and again. I love Loki. And I will choose him over everything; even if it means that I have to build myself up from the ground, even if it means I lose my inheritance, and even if it means that Loki becomes the only family I have left.”

 

Farbauti frowned at this, and Laufey took his hand, speaking for him. “Thor… choosing your lover over your family isn’t easy… it’s a very painful thing to do.”

 

“And I would do it anyway.”

 

“Thor.” began Farbauti, staring at the man with a pained expression. “Although the news of your engagement fills me with joy… I fear that the joy might be short lived. You say that you’d be willing to leave everything if it meant you could marry Loki, and… I wonder… when the time comes… if you’ll truly be able to do so. I don’t want you to hurt my son.”

 

Thor took a few seconds to take in everything that Farbauti was saying before replying. “Please don’t misunderstand me. I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that if forced to choose between the love and financial support of my family, or Loki, I would choose Loki. And I also know that making this decision would probably be one of the  _ hardest _ and most  _ painful _ decisions that I will ever make in my life. And if it takes these events having to actually occur for me to prove my truth to you, then so be it.”

 

Farbauti sighed again, and shook his head. “When will you tell your parents?”

 

“Not anytime soon.”

 

Laufey frowned and bit his lower lip, a nasty feeling entering his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to see Thor and his family make up, and support he and Loki’s relationship, but Thor was an adult. He could not dictate what Thor did or didn’t do with his life.

 

“Thor… I just want you to know that my husband and I are coming from a place of love… and a desire to make sure that everything turns out okay. We… we’ve been through this before, and… it pains our hearts to see you and Loki go through it too. Please understand this, and where we’re coming from.”

 

Thor nodded, understanding that the couple wished no ill will upon him. “I understand that at the end of the day, you just want Loki safe. And you are right to feel this way; you are his parents. I… this is all so new. And there is a lot up in the air. I do not know how my parents will handle the news of our engagement. And based on the most recent fight my family and I had, I don’t know where I stand with them. I will try to sort this all out, so I guess I’m saying… give me some time.”

 

Laufey and Farbauti sighed together and nodded their heads, dropping the issue. “Alright… well that’s all your father and I wanted to talk to you about, Loki. You and Thor can head back upstairs to your room if you want.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at his father. “What happened to the annual viewing of Annie? We always watch it after Thanksgiving dinner is over.”

 

Laufey looked over at his husband, who seemed to be off in his own world. “We’ll… do that another day. Your father and I want to turn in early tonight.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes at the pair, choosing to remain silent. His father refusing to watch his favorite movie on Thanksgiving was certainly alarming, but Loki figured his parents would be okay. They just needed to talk some things out amongst themselves.

 

“Well… goodnight you two. See you in the morning.”

 

Loki’s parents waved he and Thor away, remaining seated on the couch.

 

Loki grabbed Thor’s hand and began to head back to his room, trying to process his thoughts. Today had been a  _ whirlwind _ , and he didn’t know what to make of it.

 

Upon entering his room he walked over to his suitcase and pulled out comfortable nightwear, beginning to change. “I’m worried about my parents, Thor. They seem so… grief stricken.”

 

Thor opened his suitcase and pulled out night clothes as well, taking off his shirt. “It’s probably because us getting married puts us in the same situation your father Farbauti was in.”.

 

Loki blushed when Thor casually mentioned them getting married, a strange part of him beginning to feel giddy. He forced himself to not smile though and sighed, thinking of what Thor said earlier on the couch. 

 

“Thor… do you really think you'll have to give up everything to be with me?” 

 

Thor finished putting on his pants and sighed, casting a weary glance at Loki. “To be honest, Loki? I don't know.”

 

Admitting this scared Thor more than he cared to acknowledge. Although he knew he loved Loki, loved him more than anything he had ever loved before, the prospect of giving up his family, his inheritance, and everything that he knew, scared him. 

 

He made sure to keep these fears to himself though; he didn't want to make Loki think he was regretting his decision. 

 

Thor walked over to Loki and put his hands on his shoulders, catching his attention. “Let's focus on being happy for now. That's all we can do.”

 

Loki nodded, beginning to blush as it all sank in. 

 

He was  _ engaged!  _ To Thor, of all people. 

 

“Ready for bed?”

 

Thor yawned and nodded, climbing onto the bed and crawling under the covers. “ _ Norns  _ this feels so good. Those children really tired me out.”

 

Loki laughed softly and climbed into bed as well, scooting over until he was wrapped in Thor’s embrace. 

 

“...”

 

Thor looked down and noticed that Loki was blushing. “What's wrong?” 

 

Loki blushed further and nestled his face into Thor’s chest, too embarrassed to admit that he was over the moon with joy.

 

“Loki?”

 

“...I’m happy.” he murmured after some time, causing Thor to chuckle. 

 

“What? I can't hear you; you'll have to say it louder.” teased Thor, pinching at Loki’s side playfully. 

 

“I said…” Loki sighed then, looking up at Thor. “What I was wanting to say is… I love you.”

 

Thor’s heart doubled in size when he heard this, and he smiled, kissing Loki’s forehead. It always warmed his heart to hear Loki say that he loved him, as the man struggled with saying it because he was forced to say it constantly to Angrboda when they were together. 

 

Thor felt a wetness against his nightshirt and hurriedly looked down, surprised to see Loki crying. 

 

He wiped away Loki’s tears with his thumbs, kissing his brow. “Loki… what's wrong? Why are you crying?”

 

Loki began to cry in earnest then, surprising Thor even more. “I’m just so happy! I never believed that I would find the one for me, and I always thought no one would want me after Angrboda, but, but… you did!”

 

Thor laughed, amused with Loki’s emotional openness. Although Loki tried his best to be an unemotional and stoic person, Thor knew that deep down inside Loki was the complete opposite; he must've gotten that from Laufey. 

 

Thor wiped away more of Loki’s tears and kissed him, trying to comfort him. “I love you.”

 

This only made Loki’s eyes well with more tears, and he hugged Thor tighter, beginning to sniffle in an attempt to calm down. 

 

After he had calmed down a few minutes later, he looked up at Thor, pointing a finger in his face and pretending to be angry. “Tell anyone about this and the wedding is off.” 

 

Thor laughed and kissed his finger, pulling him closer. “I won't tell a soul.”

 

* * *


	8. Chapter Eight

The sound of rapid typing next to his ear woke Thor up, and he shifted in bed, cracking open an eye.

 

Loki was sitting up in bed and fiercely typing away on his laptop, not noticing that Thor was awake.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Loki shifted his eyes over to Thor for a moment. “Oh, you’re awake. Good morning.”

 

Thor cleared his throat and sat up, yawning into his palm before scooting closer to look at what Loki was working on.

 

“What’s that? The Wolfgate Country Club?”

 

Loki sighed, looking at various pictures of the place on their website. “It’s one of the five places that Laufey wants us to get married at.”

 

Thor’s eyes widened and he blinked rapidly a few times, trying to process what Loki said. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

“He picked out five places that he wants us to get married at, and he wants us to choose one.”

 

Thor shot Loki another bemused look. “Loki… we just got engaged.”

 

Loki sighed, looking at the various amenities of the country club. “That doesn’t matter; Laufey has been planning my wedding since he and my father found out their surrogate was pregnant.”

 

Thor chuckled, not surprised by this. “Do you want to do that?”

 

Loki scrolled down on the website and opened up a word document, typing a few things out. “Do what?”

 

“Have a surrogate bear our children?”

 

Loki’s hands stilled on the keyboard, and he looked over at Thor, thinking. “I haven’t decided. What do you want to do?”

 

Thor hummed for a moment, thinking. “I’ve… always wanted to adopt; especially if I ended up marrying a man.”

 

Loki laughed softly, turning back to his laptop screen. “You don’t want to pass on your god-like features?”

 

“I just feel that there are children out there who need someone to love them. There’s no reason as to why it can’t be me.”

 

Loki’s hands stilled on the keyboard again. “That was… incredibly profound, Thor.” He chuckled softly. “I think I just fell more in love with you.”

 

Thor blushed and scratched at his beard upon hearing this. “So… Do we have a say in the wedding? At all?”

 

Loki laughed, continuing to type. “Nope.”

 

Thor sighed and relaxed against the headboard. “What are you typing anyway?”

 

“I’m talking to Laufey in the family wedding group chat. He’s trying to convince me to get married here in town and not our current city.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow, confused. “Wait a minute. There’s a group chat made  _ specifically _ for the wedding? I just proposed to you like 12 hours ago.”

 

“Again; Laufey is Laufey. I stopped being surprised a long time ago at his antics.”

 

Thor shook his head, trying to wrap his head around everything that was happening. He originally thought that after proposing to Loki, they would take things at a normal pace. Maybe they’d spend their Saturdays searching for a wedding location, or maybe they’d plan once every other week, and choose a date for the wedding.

 

“Oh; I added you to the group folder with your email, and added you to the group chat. You might want to take a look at everything that Laufey has planned.”

 

Thor sighed and climbed out of bed, reaching into his suitcase to pull out his laptop. After getting back into bed he turned it on, and opened his emails, seeing that he had over a hundred from various members of his family. He ignored them and searched for Loki’s message holding the invitation to the wedding plan folder.

 

He looked through the folder in mild horror, seeing that everything down to the honeymoon location had been planned. “Oh my Norns, Loki… you weren’t kidding. Laufey really has everything planned.”

 

A ping sounded from his laptop, and he looked at the group chat, seeing that Laufey had sent something.

 

**Laufey:** Morning Thor!

**Laufey:** Can you take a look at the folder I made for you? 

**Laufey:** Never mind, I’ll just come upstairs and explain it to you.

 

Not even a second later Laufey was at their door, knocking once before entering. “Hey boys; good morning.” Laufey walked over to Thor’s side of the bed and sat down, opening the folder he had made specifically for Thor’s wedding look.

 

“Now I stayed up all night making this.” He moved so that Thor could see his laptop screen. “I was thinking that you could get your hair cut and styled into this.” He pointed at the hairstyle on the screen. “And then I was thinking a nice tan, almost cream beige tux would look best; it would really bring out your eyes.”

 

Thor blinked in rapid succession, trying to process the barrage of information. “Wait…”

 

Laufey paused, looking over at him. “What’s wrong, hun?”

 

“Why do I have to cut my hair?” He fingered his shoulder length hair, feeling sentimental. “I like it this length.”

 

Laufey frowned, disagreeing. “Loki’s hair is shoulder length; it wouldn’t look good if both of you had long hair.”

 

Thor frowned, not willing to budge. “I don’t want to cut my hair, Laufey.”

 

Laufey sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. “What if we do this; cut it later on today in this style, and see if you like it. If you don’t like it, your hair would have grown back by the time of the wedding.”

 

Thor frowned deeper, not wanting to budge on this issue. “I  _ really _ don’t want to cut my hair, Laufey. It was short all of my life, and I like it this length.”

 

Laufey frowned as well, crossing his arms. “Show me a picture of you with your hair short. I can guarantee that you’ve never had your hair in this style.”

 

Thor looked at Loki for help, and the man just sighed, shaking his head and giving him a look that told him to just go along with it.

 

Sighing deeply, Thor logged onto his social media, ignoring the various messages from his family. He pulled up a picture of himself from senior year of highschool, and turned the laptop to Laufey. “See? I don’t look good in short hair.”

 

Laufey tutted, examining the picture. “Thor. How is this style and the style that I want you to have the same? These are two  _ totally different _ hairstyles.”

 

Thor held Laufey’s gaze for a few seconds before giving in and sighing. “If, and I mean  _ if _ , I cut my hair, I get to wear the tux that I want.”

 

Laufey raised an eyebrow, having a mini heart attack. “What type of tux were you wanting to wear?”

 

“I want to have an all black tux with a dark sapphire vest, handkerchief, bow tie, and cufflinks.”

 

Laufey frowned and closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about it. “Fine; that works just as well as the cream beige tuxedo.” He looked at Thor then. ‘So you will cut your hair?”

 

“Only if I get to wear the tux that I want.”

 

Laufey nodded, turning back to his laptop and scrolling down. “What were you guys thinking about for your rings?”

 

Thor sighed and ran a hand through his hair, not prepared for this intense planning so soon in the morning. He had barely been up for 15 minutes!

 

“I… don’t know. I figured that Loki and I would go to a jewelry store and pick out rings sometime within the next few months.”

 

Laufey tutted again, opening up a new document and turning his screen towards Thor. “Well don’t take too long; I was thinking that May 6th would be a perfect day for the wedding.”

 

Thor’s eyes widened in disbelief here. “You… picked out our wedding day?”

 

Laufey nodded, acting as if everything he was doing was completely normal. “Yep; here are your wedding invitations. I made two versions; one with the parents’ names, and one without them. I’ll send them out when you’re able to come to a decision with your family.”

 

Thor took a moment to examine the wedding invitations. He had to admit, they did look pretty good. 

 

“Laufey… I  _ just _ proposed to Loki. Is all of this planing really necessary?

 

Laufey made a face at Thor and opened a new file, wanting to show him something. “Do you want to pay someone to do all of this for you, Thor? Wedding planning is stressful, and it helps tremendously to have people on your side to do it.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at him. “How hard can planning a wedding be?”

 

Laufey and Loki shared a look and laughed, shaking their heads at Thor’s naivety.

 

Thor looked back and forth between them, confused. “What? What did I say?”

 

“Thor, hun,” began Laufey, putting a gentle hand on his knee. “The term bridezilla and momzilla exist for a reason.”

 

Thor sighed, accepting that he had very limited control over the wedding. A part of him didn’t mind it though, the more he looked through Laufey’s plans for it. They were very intricate and detailed plans and designs, and Thor could tell that Laufey put a lot of thought into this.

 

“What if… what if my parents decide to accept this? I’m sure my mother would want to help design and plan things too.”

 

Laufey frowned slightly at Thor, closing his laptop. “We will cross that bridge when we get there.”

 

Thor nodded and dropped the issue. “Alright.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, getting up from the bed. “Loki, want to head out? I need to get my hair cut, and I figured we could go out for a breakfast date.”

 

Laufey stood up and yawned, heading towards the door. “Your dad and I will meet you there; we have a few things we want to talk to you both about anyway.”

 

Thor offered the man a tight smile and nodded, waiting for the man to leave the room before turning around to face Loki.

 

“Loki what the hell?”

 

Loki just laughed and closed his laptop, getting up to hug Thor. “Now you know why I moved 3,000 miles away.”

 

Thor grunted and wrapped his arms around Loki. “I knew you said he was overbearing, but  _ this _ ? This is something else, Loki. The man literally planned our  _ entire _ wedding,  _ and _ set a date. A date! How do you not find this insane?”

 

Loki placed his hands against Thor’s chest, smoothing his shirt. “I’ll talk to him at breakfast. He’s just… he’s just really excited, Thor. He… expresses his love through acts like this. Just know… that he really loves us… and wants us to have the best wedding possible. Think of it as his expression of love.”

 

Thor sighed, beginning to calm down. “This is all just happening so  _ fast _ , Loki. I mean we  _ just _ got engaged. It’s  _ literally _ been under 24 hours.”

 

“I know, Thor. I know. And I’m terribly sorry; I know this wasn’t what you were expecting. I’ll… I’ll talk to them at breakfast.” Loki placed a gentle kiss against Thor’s lips, and pulled away, looking into his eyes. “Now let's get dressed and go to breakfast.”

 

* * *

 

Thor and Loki showered and got ready for breakfast, meeting Loki’s parents downstairs. Laufey turned around and smiled when Loki and Thor appeared in the living room, gesturing for them to leave. 

 

They decided on a nice and quaint breakfast place, and after ordering food, Laufey got right down to business.

 

“Thor?”

 

Thor mentally prepared himself for whatever Loki’s father wanted to ask him, and took a sip of his coffee, telling himself that anything Laufey said or did was out of love or concern for Loki. “Hm?”

 

Laufey and his husband shared a look. “Thor… can you tell us a bit about what happened when you and Loki were at your parents’ house? We’re a bit confused about a few things.”

 

Thor was silent for a few seconds. “What confuses you?”

 

“Tell us about the relationship between you, your ex, and your parents, please. Why do they fight so hard for you to end up with her?” answered Farbauti, staring at Thor in concern.

 

Thor exhaled deeply and closed his eyes, beginning to recount the tale. He explained everything in detail for Loki’s parents, and they listened, nodding their heads and letting him speak without being interrupted. 

 

After he had told them everything, Farbauti sighed, flagging the waitress down to refill his drink. “I am terribly sorry, young man.” he began, shaking his head. “It breaks my heart that someone so talented and positive as you is forced to deal with the same things that I dealt with so long ago.”

 

He paused when their food arrived, and waited until the waitress walked away before continuing. “I… trust that Loki has informed you of my past?”

 

Thor nodded slowly, beginning to cut into his pancakes. “Yes sir.”

 

“And because I went through something very similar to what you’re going through right now, I want to do whatever I can,  _ we _ want to do whatever we can, to help you.”

 

Thor sighed softly, setting down his fork. He didn’t know what to say, and he was overwhelmed, the prospect of being abandoned by his family looming over his head. He looked up then, and Laufey’s heart broke, seeing Thor like this.

 

“Just… a month. Give me a month to figure things out with my family. I’ll… know where I stand as we bring in the new year.”

 

Farbauti had a pained expression on his face, and he frowned, shaking his head. “Thor… please know that you’re not alone. We’re all family here. My door is open at any time; we’re only a phone call away.”

 

Thor nodded, grateful that Loki’s parents were being so loving and honest and understanding through this situation. 

 

Loki cleared his throat afterwards, catching everyone’s attention. “Father. Laufey.”

 

Loki’s parents each quirked up an eyebrow at him.

 

“I understand that hearing about Thor and I’s engagement has you both over the moon. And… it means a lot to us that you’re so willing and so ready to help. But Laufey,” Loki turned towards his father. “Please take it day by day. I know you want me to have the perfect wedding, and… I do too. But Thor isn’t used to this aspect of you like I am. For his sake, please just… slow down a bit. Please.”

 

Laufey pouted, not happy to hear this. “But-”

 

Farbauti placed a calming hand on his husband’s thigh. “‘Fey.”

 

Laufey paused and turned to his husband. “I just-”

 

“We know what you want, Laufey. But the boys have a point. This is  _ their _ wedding. They should be allowed to have a say in what happens. And they should be allowed to do this at their own pace. If they ask for your help, then give it. But let them come to  _ you _ .”

 

Laufey looked hurt by this, and took a few seconds before giving in, and nodding his head. Farbauti smiled gently and wrapped an arm around his husband, kissing his temple. 

 

“I just wanted to help you…”

 

Thor looked up from his meal and frowned, alarmed to see Laufey beginning to tear up.

 

Loki sighed and reached across the table, grabbing his father’s hand. “We know that, Laufey.”

 

“I just don’t want you to hate me for trying to help…”

 

“And we  _ don’t. _ ” assured Loki, squeezing his hands gently. 

 

Laufey sniffed, grabbing for a napkin to wipe his eyes. “I’m sorry… I just… I’m so happy… and… I really wanted to make this perfect for you guys… but I don’t want you to hate me in the process.”

 

Thor watched this situation unfold, beginning to understand where Loki got most of his personality quirks from. He reached out as well and placed his hand over Laufey’s and Loki’s. “Laufey… I really appreciate everything you do for us… and everything you’ve done. I don’t mind you helping us plan the wedding; I’m actually very thankful. But… all I ask is that you let Loki and I have an input.”

 

Laufey nodded and wiped away the rest of his tears, sighing heavily. “I-I can do that. I can do that.”

 

Farbauti squeezed his husband’s shoulder gently and smiled, pulling out some cash. “This has been a wonderful breakfast; thank you for allowing us to impose. We’ll see you at home?”

 

Thor nodded, following Loki and exiting the booth. “We’ll be there.”

 

Farbauti raised an eyebrow at the pair. “Are you sure? Last time we asked you this, Loki came home alone.”

 

Thor chuckled and took Loki’s hand. “We’ll both return home. I won’t let Loki make me leave this time.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and waved goodbye to his parents, heading out the doors to his rental car. Thankfully he and his parents took two seperate cars, so he and Thor were free to drive around the town.

 

Once they were strapped in Loki pulled out onto the main road, heading to a popular mall in the town. He figured it would be nice for he and Thor to have some alone time.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Loki looked over at Thor for a moment. “To the mall. I figured it'd be a nice way to spend some time together.” 

 

Thor made a small sound and looked at the passing cars. “That’s fine; I want a break from anyone whose name doesn’t start with an L and end with an I.”

 

Loki chuckled at this, heading into the parking garage for the mall. “I’m flattered.”

 

Loki found a parking space quickly and parked the car, turning it off and getting out. He met Thor behind the vehicle and took his outstretched hand, intertwining their fingers. “Ready to go?”

 

“Yep.”

 

They walked into the mall and visited various stores, not really buying anything. This trip was mainly so they could spend some time together, so they didn’t mind.

 

Thor gently squeezed Loki’s hand to catch his attention when they walked past a hair salon, letting him know that he wanted to go in.

 

Loki quirked up an eyebrow at him. “You’re really going to cut your hair?”

 

“I might as well try the style your father recommended; it’ll always grow back.” 

 

Loki looked surprised but didn’t object, and followed Thor into the hair salon. The attendant at the front desk smiled when the pair walked in and stood up, greeting them. 

 

“Hello gentlemen! What can we do for you today?”

 

Thor pulled out his phone, showing the woman the hairstyle he wanted. 

 

“I was hoping that I could get this haircut today.”

 

The woman nodded and beckoned for Thor to follow her, leading him to a stylist. “Chanelle can help you with that. Go ahead and sit down and I'll run to the back and go get her.”

 

Thor nodded and sat down warily, not sure if this was something he wanted to do. He was really attached to his hair and knew that it would be hard to live with another hairstyle. 

 

“Hi! Lindsey tells me you're looking to get a certain hairstyle?”

 

Thor looked up at the woman behind him in the mirror. “Ah, yes. This one actually.”

 

The stylist examined it for a few moments before nodding, and began to pull out the supplies she would need. 

 

“Are you from here?” 

 

Thor looked up again, surprised that the stylist was talking to him. “Um, no. I'm actually here for Thanksgiving visiting my fiance’s family.”

 

The stylist smiled, beckoning Thor over to the wash station so that she could wash and condition his hair. “Oh how sweet. Hopefully her family is treating you right.”

 

Thor twitched when he felt cold water on his scalp, and he laughed, trying to distract himself with conversation. 

 

“Yeah, his family is amazing. I'm very thankful to have met him.”

 

The stylist paused for a quick second when Thor mentioned that his fiance was a man and not a woman, but resumed her task, remaining professional. 

 

“That's so sweet. When's the wedding?” 

 

“We don't know; we're still planning things out.”

 

Turning off the water, the hair stylist dried Thor’s hair off, done shampooing and conditioning it.

 

“Follow me back to my station and we'll cut and blow dry this for you.”

 

Thor stood and followed her, sitting down again. 

 

“Now tell me this, how long has your hair been long?” 

 

Thor thought to himself for a moment. “Uh… about eight years now. I'm… quite nervous to cut it.”

 

His stylist laughed, turning him away from the mirror. “I’ll keep you from looking at yourself until you see the final product. I promise, it'll look amazing.”

 

Thor offered her a wary nod and continued to talk with her, trying his absolute  _ best _ to ignore the sound of scissors cutting his hair. 

 

After his hair had been cut, the hair stylist blow dried it and styled it for him, smiling to herself. “That fiance of yours is gonna like this. Take a look.”

 

Thor watched as he was turned around, and he gasped, not believing what he saw. 

 

He… he looked  _ amazing _ ! 

 

“Norns I look handsome! Thank you so much for helping me do this.”

 

The stylist nodded, taking off the protective cover from Thor. “Why don't you go show that pretty little fiance of yours?” 

 

Thor laughed softly and thanked her again, walking back to the front and calling out Loki’s name. 

 

“Loki! Look!”

 

Loki looked up at the sound of his name and gasped, standing up. “Norns, Thor… I thought you were attractive before but now… now I want to take you home and do things I can't say in public.”

 

Thor laughed and walked to the front desk, paying. He made sure to leave a generous tip for the woman, and grabbed Loki’s hand, leaving the shop. 

 

“Oh, let's take a selfie. I want to post your new look.”

 

Thor chuckled and agreed, wrapping his arm around Loki and smiling as Loki took the picture. 

 

“Oh this turned out nice; look.”

 

Thor looked at the photo, feeling it tug at his heartstrings.

 

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you?” 

 

Loki laughed, posting the photo and making sure to tag Thor. “Only each and everyday.”

 

Thor wrapped his arm around Loki’s waist, and kissed his cheek. “Well I do. You mean the world to me.”

 

Loki blushed and rolled his eyes, squeezing Thor’s hip affectionately. “Oh hush.”

 

And Thor just smiled and kissed his cheek again, releasing him and grabbing his hand. “Let’s go into one more store before we go.”

 

Loki nodded and followed Thor, surprised that they were heading towards a jewelry store. “What are we going in here for?”

 

Thor entered the store and smiled as the shopkeeper looked up at him. “I wanted to look at rings. Maybe we’ll find some that we like.”

 

Loki blushed and nodded, not against doing this. 

 

The store keeper walked up to the pair and smiled up at Thor, seemingly enamored with the man. “Hi! How can I help you today?”

 

Thor let go of Loki’s hand so that he could shake the jewelry clerk’s. “Hi. We’re hoping to look at some rings.”

 

The jewelry store clerk nodded, beckoning for Thor to follow him. Loki frowned at this treatment but remained quite, trying to give the clerk the benefit of the doubt.

 

“Now what type of ring is a handsome guy like you shopping for? Did the groom send his single best man out to scout for some rings?”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes at the man, not believing what he was hearing. Was… was the clerk  _ flirting _ with Thor? In  _ front _ of him?

 

Thor laughed, absentmindedly running a hand through the hair that was no longer there. He’d forgotten that he’d gotten it cut. “No, I’m the groom; we both are.” He pulled Loki closer and kissed his cheek, wrapping a hand around his waist. “We’re getting married.”

 

The jewelry clerk’s smile fell, and he finally took notice of Loki, giving him a once over. “Oh… congratulations.” 

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to comment further on their union.

 

“... Alright… well… let’s look at some rings then.” The clerk opened up a glass door and pulled out a rack of rings. “Now I think that these are your size; try one on for me please.”

 

Thor nodded, picking up a random ring and trying it on. “Yep, this works just fine.” 

 

The clerk nodded, seemingly entranced by Thor’s face. The clerk blinked a few times to clear his thoughts and blushed, hurriedly looking away from Thor. “Great! Now what color were we going for today? Silver? Gold? There are even some couples who are choosing to do all black titanium now.”

 

Thor turned to Loki, noticing for the first time that he had a sour look on his face. “Loki… what’s wrong? Do you want to go?”

 

Loki frowned further and exhaled slowly, shaking his head. “No, no. We can stay.” He shot Thor a tight smile, and looked at the rings. “Do you see any that you like?

 

“I was hoping that you could help me, actually… I sort of wanted each of us to pick out each other’s rings.”

 

Loki smiled softly and blushed, pleased to hear this. It was…  _ sweet _ . It made Loki feel warm and happy inside, knowing that Thor was just as happy as he was about this. “That’s actually really sweet, Thor… I think that’s a splendid idea.”

 

Thor smiled as well, thankful that Loki agreed to this.

 

“So should we shop for rings separately then?” suggested Loki, a small smile tugging at his lips. He felt… strangely  _ excited _ to go searching for Thor’s ring, knowing that it would be something that he would be wearing for the rest of his life.

 

He imagined that Thor was feeling the same, as the man seemed to be fighting off a broad smile. “Thank you for your help today, but we’ve decided to do something else.”

 

Thor nodded in agreement, saying goodbye to the shopkeeper and following Loki out of the store and back to the car.

 

Loki drove them to a different part of town, and parked outside a unique looking store.

 

“... What’s this?”

 

Loki unbuckled his seatbelt, and got out of the car. “It a shop that my ex runs. He sells unique looking jewelry, so I figured we should take a look.”

 

Thor nodded and got out of the car, suddenly frowning. “Wait, your  _ ex _ ?”

 

Loki nodded, beginning to walk towards the shop. “Yep. Don’t worry, we’ve been broken up for over 10 years. We’re really good friends now.”

 

Thor continued to frown, not sure how he felt about this. Nevertheless, he went along with it, and entered the shop, surprised at the different things they sold. Loki cupped his hand around his mouth and began to call out for the man, knowing he was probably in the back.

 

A tall, burly came from the back and smiled, wrapping Loki in a hug. “Now I knew that voice sounded familiar. How are you, Loki? I haven’t seen you in awhile.”

 

Loki smiled, hugging him back. “I’m good, I’m good. I actually came to look at some rings today.”

 

The man released Loki, finally turning to Thor and shaking his hand. “And who’s this? New boyfriend?”

 

“Fiance.” answered Loki, blushing a bit. “His name’s Thor.”

 

The man whistled, releasing Thor’s hand. “Glad to see someone was finally able to tie this man down. The name’s Jax.” He turned around then, beckoning for Thor and Loki to follow him to the back. “Now I keep the good stuff back here; things that are more expensive.” 

 

Loki hummed, looking around at the various figurines and objects. “Great. I know that I’m looking for something unique, so I figured you were the perfect one to come to.”

 

Jax laughed, walking behind a jewelry counter. “You flatter me, Loki.” He looked at Loki and Thor’s hands, and called out for another employee, waiting until they got to the front. “Kim here will take care of you, Thor.”

 

Thor nodded, casting a wary glance towards Loki and Jax.

 

“Are you picking out each other’s rings?”

 

Thor looked up at the sound of Kim’s voice, surprised by how happy she sounded. “Ah, yes.”

 

“Perfect!” chirped Kim, opening the glass door. “Here are all of the rings we have in Loki’s size.” 

 

She set out each rack one by one, and hummed, turning on a lamp so that Thor could see the rings better, as the store was quite dark.

 

“Now what are Loki’s favorite colors?”

 

Thor hummed for a moment, thinking. “Black, dark green, and gold.”

 

Kim looked through the rings, trying to help Thor. “What are these rings for? A gift?”

 

Thor shook his head, examining each ring closely. “No. We’re getting married, actually. We’re looking for wedding rings.”

 

Kim looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “... Our rings are pretty unique… are you certain that you want them for wedding rings?”

 

Thor laughed softly, picking up a black and gold ring to look at. “I’m marrying a pretty unique man. I do not mind at all.”

 

A beautiful dark emerald gem sparkled in the light, and caught Thor’s attention. He carefully put back the black and gold ring that he was holding and picked up the black band that had a square emerald at its center. There were even small diamonds on either side of the ring, and Thor took in a sharp breath, knowing that this was the ring he wanted Loki to wear. “This, this is the one.”

 

Kim tutted, gently taking the ring out of Thor’s hand to look it up in the system. “Because that is a real emerald and those are real diamonds, as well as this ring being reinforced titanium, it would come out to be $13,750.” Thor nodded, pulling out his wallet to pay.

 

“Now we do offer payment plans of $500 a month, if that’s something that you’re needing to do.”

 

Thor shook his head, inserting his card into the chip reader. “No need; I can pay the balance today.”

 

Kim raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t say anything, processing Thor’s transaction. Once she finished she put Loki’s ring in a beautiful velvet-lined box, wrapping it in pretty paper and placing it in a fancy bag. “All done! Did you want to take a look at any other jewelry while your fiance finishes up?”

 

Thor hummed, thinking. “Would you be willing to make custom cufflinks?”

 

Kim smirked, crouching down and opening another drawer. “I can do you one better; look, dark emerald cufflinks. They’ll match the ring perfectly.”

 

Thor smiled, pleased to see these. “May I buy them?”

 

Kim snorted, ringing them up for him. “You can buy anything your pretty little heart desires.”

 

Thor purchased the cuff links as well, placing them into the same bag as the ring. “Thank you so much for your help; I’m very satisfied with my purchases.”

 

Kim smiled and waved him away, turning around to return to the back of the shop. 

 

Thor took his purchases and began to walk around the store, looking at various objects until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

 

“Ready to go?”

 

Thor nodded, taking Loki’s hand. “Yep. Did you buy anything?”

 

“I did; I knew I’d find the perfect ring here. What about you?”

 

Thor followed Loki out of the store and to their car. “I did. When do you want to see it?”

 

Loki hummed, pulling out of the parking lot and heading back to his parents’ home. “I have an idea. We have about a week left before we return to the city and our lives. Let’s… let’s look through the folder that Laufey made for us, and make a list of everything we want to change or do ourselves. Then, we present it to him before we go, so that we can all work together on creating the dream wedding that we all want. As for looking at the rings… what about Christmas?”

 

Thor made a small sound, agreeing with this. “Is… is Laufey okay?”

 

Loki chuckled, turning into his parents’ driveway. “He’ll be fine, Thor. He’s more worried about being annoying to you than he is about you hurting his feelings.”

 

Thor frowned and got out of the car, following Loki inside the house. “If you say so…”

 

* * *

 

The pair spent the rest of their week at Loki’s parents’ house relaxing, and going over everything that Laufey had planned for the upcoming wedding.

 

Thor put aside his reservations and just accepted that this was the way Laufey was, and tried his best to not be too freaked out by the rapid pace of the planning.

 

And by the end of the week they managed to make a list of everything they didn’t like or everything that they wanted to do themselves, and handed it to Laufey, who accepted it begrudgingly. 

 

They arrived back in the city after spending eight hours in the air, and immediately went over to Thor’s place, ready to turn in for the night. School opened back up tomorrow, so they needed to prepare for that.

 

The days and weeks flew by, and all throughout this time, Thor hadn’t said one word to his family.

 

This worried Loki immensely, as he wanted nothing more than for Thor to be able to be on good terms with his family. He never brought it up to Thor though, as he knew the man would reach out when he was ready to.

 

The college closed down on December 16th, and Loki and Thor decided that they would leave the city on the 23rd, and spend Christmas with Loki’s family.

 

They found themselves at Thor’s place on the 20th, and Loki brought his things for the trip over, figuring that it would make more sense to travel straight to the airport from Thor’s place.

 

Thor blocked every single member of his family on his phone after returning from Thanksgiving, and he blocked them on every form of social media he had, refusing to listen to their explanations.

 

Sif was blocked on everything for him, so he didn’t need to worry about her trying to reach out.

 

So when a knock at Thor’s door interrupted their TV binge walking, Thor was shocked and horrified to see his parents on the other side.

 

Loki paused the TV and got up, walking towards Thor. “Who is it? It’s so late.”

 

Thor turned around to look at Loki. “... My parents. They’re here…”

 

Loki widened his eyes and looked horrified, looking at the door. “Norns… what are you going to do?”

 

Thor sighed, unlocking the door. “I don’t have a choice, do I? I have to unlock it.”

 

Thor frowned with disapproval when he opened his door, and stared at his parents, refusing to budge. Loki was by his side, and bit his lower lip, noticing that Thor’s parents were less than happy to see him.

 

After a few seconds of silent staring, Thor’s father crossed his arms and grunted, beginning to get annoyed. “Well? Are you going to let us in boy, or are we going to talk in the hallway?”

 

Thor’s eye twitched for a quick second, and he sighed, moving out of the way so that his parents could come in. Loki offered them a tight smile before moving to kiss Thor’s cheek. “I’ll be in your bedroom… I’ll let you have some privacy.”

 

Thor nodded gratefully, squeezing Loki’s hip affectionately. “Thank you.” He turned to look at his parents then, and sighed, crossing his arms. “Why are you both here?”

 

Frigga stepped forward first, looking worried. “Thor… you haven’t spoken to us in over a month… you’ve blocked us on everything, and we had no other way to contact you.” She sighed then, shaking her head. “May we move to the living room?”

 

Thor turned around and silently moved to his living room, making sure to bring a chair from the dining room so that he could sit in front of his family.

 

Once everyone was seated, Thor crossed his arms, refusing to speak.

 

Odin raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you have nothing to say for your actions?”

 

Thor’s deep set frown remained. “I have nothing to say to people who do not respect my decisions in life.”

 

Now it was Odin’s turn to frown. “You have nothing to say?”

 

“Absolutely nothing.”

 

Odin narrowed his eye and growled low in his throat. “How  _ dare _ you? You parade around a poor excuse of a man as your lover, to  _ my _ face, and when we voice our dissent, you run away and throw a hissy fit! What is going  _ on _ , boy?”

 

Thor pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stay calm. “That. That’s what’s wrong. You demean and  _ disrespect _ the man I love, to my  _ face _ , and you ask what’s wrong? And then, you force a woman that I don’t love, onto me, and allow  _ her _ to participate in family festivities, but not Loki?”

 

“That’s because you’re not  _ marrying _ Loki!” stressed Frigga, trying to get her son to understand. “You’re marrying Sif!”

 

Thor scoffed. “According to who?”

 

“Son, I  _ know _ you. And I know that this, this  _ thing _ that you have with this man is a phase; it will pass, and you’ll be back in Sif’s arms.”

 

“Why do you  _ think _ that?” shouted Thor, losing his patience. “ _ No one _ told you that I love her, because I  _ don’t _ ! I love  _ Loki _ ! Not Sif! Why is this so hard for you to understand?!”

 

Odin growled low in his throat again. “Careful, boy. Do not disrespect your mother.”

 

Thor rolled his eyes and groaned loudly, done with this conversation. “This is ridiculous; I don’t know why you two came.” He set his parents with a heavy look, shaking his head. “Until you can accept Loki as mine, and until you can stop forcing Sif down my throat, I will not speak to  _ any _ of you.”

 

Odin laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re in an apartment that  _ I _ pay for, driving a car that  _ I _ bought, receiving an education funded by  _ me, _ surviving off of whatever money  _ I _ give you, and you have the  _ gall _ to tell me that you refuse to speak to me until I accept the fact that you have a man for a partner?”

 

Thor held his father’s gaze for a few moments. “Nothing is stopping you from taking that all away. If you think taking away everything will force me into marrying Sif, then you’re wrong. If money and a car and this apartment and my  _ education _ are the reasons as to why you feel you can dictate what I can and can’t do in my life, then take it all away. If all I am to you are expenses, then cut me off. I don’t want to be in a family that doesn’t love, respect, or appreciate who I am.”

 

Thor’s mother looked horrified by this, and she began to cry, not wanting to do this to her son. “Thor! That isn’t what your father and I mean. That isn’t what we want at all.”

 

“Then what do you  _ want _ , mother? What do you want? Because I’m not going to marry Sif, and I’m not ending things with Loki.”

 

Odin took notice of Thor’s word choice. “What do you mean you’re not ending things with Loki, boy?”

 

Thor turned to look at his father. “I mean exactly that. I’m not leaving Loki. Ever.”

 

Odin widened his eyes and stood up hurriedly, a scowl on his face. “Boy. If you.  _ If _ you think you are marrying that man, you can kiss your career goodbye. I’ll take the car, I’ll take the apartment, and I’ll make it so that you can  _ never _ work in the business world again.” He pointed a harsh finger in Thor’s face. “You will be dead to me.”

 

“Odin!” shouted Frigga, pulling on his arm and weeping. “Don’t do this! Please!”

 

Odin snatched his arm away from his wife’s hold and growled at Thor, daring him to defy him. 

 

Thor remained seated for a few bated breaths before standing up and heading to his room.

 

His mother stood up and chased after him, stopping him from leaving the living room. “Thor! Where are you going?!”

 

Thor stilled, turning towards his mother. “I’m packing my things. And I’m leaving. You heard the man; this is his place, and since I’m marrying Loki, I’m not welcome here.”

 

She held on tighter, shaking her head. “Thor, no,  _ please _ don’t do this! Is that man really worth losing everything that you’ve worked so hard for your entire life?”

 

Thor glared at his mother and snatched his arm away. “I told that man that if I lost everything, and had to build it all again to be with him, then I would. And I mean it. He is the one I love, and I  _ will _ marry him, with or  _ without _ your support.”

 

He headed down the hall then and entered his room, slamming the door shut.

 

Loki gasped and widened his eyes in shock and worry when Thor entered the room, and held his phone out to his mouth. “Laufey, I gotta go.”

 

He hung up his phone quickly and got out of bed, rushing over to Thor. “Thor, Thor, what’s wrong?”

 

Thor moved to sit down at his desk and broke down, beginning to sob.

 

Loki eyes welled with tears from seeing how much pain Thor was in, and he frowned, getting down onto his knees and rubbing at Thor’s back, trying to comfort him.

 

“Thor… it’s okay… it’s okay…”

 

“No it’s not!” Thor managed to choke out, his sobs getting louder. “They cut me off Loki!”

 

Loki’s heart shattered upon hearing this, and he hugged Thor, running his hand over his back in soothing motions.

 

The two remained like this for a few minutes before Thor let him go, and wiped at his face, standing up. “Help me pack my things, please. We have to go to your place.”

 

Loki nodded and didn’t ask any questions, going to Thor’s closet and pulling out his suitcases. After setting them on the bed, he and Thor worked together, packing up his favorite clothes and shoes. Thor knew he couldn’t take everything with him, as he owned too many things, and figured that he would call a moving truck first thing in the morning to move his things into storage; it was too late in the night to call now.

 

After packing everything Thor and Loki got their bags and their luggage, and headed to the living room where Thor’s parents were. Thor let go of his things and walked into his kitchen, grabbing the keys to his car, and his wallet, before walking to his father.

 

Without speaking, he dropped his  car keys, and the cards that were connected to his father’s family accounts on the table, staring at him with intense hatred. “I’ll be back tomorrow to remove the rest of my things.”

 

His mother watched with tears in her eyes as her son and his partner left the apartment, and she shook her head fiercely, turning on her husband. 

 

“Odin. What have you done?”

 

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.T There's always a sad point in my stories, but they never last long. The happy times and the love will continue next chapter.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO
> 
> Before we begin, I want to say this. I wrote something that I've noticed is quite controversial in this fandom, in this chapter. I wanted to always try writing it, so... in this chapter, I wrote Thor as a.........
> 
> botttom!
> 
>  
> 
> If it makes you uncomfortable to read Thor in that position, feel free to skim through the sex scene. It's not something that's forever in this fanfiction, I just wanted to try writing a scene like this. Thanks SO much for clicking on this story to read, it really means a lot to me.

Thor and Loki entered the main elevator to Thor’s building and headed downstairs, bringing their things to the very front of Thor’s building and waiting in the lobby.

 

Thor called a taxi and had it drop he and Loki off at Loki’s place, and the two set their things down in Loki’s living room, sitting down on his couch. 

 

Loki immediately wrapped his arms around Thor when he saw the man tear up again, and began to try his hardest to soothe him, running his hand up and down his back, and shushing him gently.

 

Thor sobbed in Loki’s arms for half an hour, and it broke Loki’s heart, seeing the man he loved so undone. Tears fell from Loki’s eyes during this time as well, and he held Thor, continuing to comfort him. 

 

“I’m so hurt, Loki.” whispered Thor, feeling completely crushed and dead inside. “How could parents claim to love their child, and then do something like this? How can a parent not support their child in their own personal endeavors? How could they do this, Loki?” 

 

Thor’s voice broke at the end, and Loki exhaled softly, continuing to comfort Thor. The man had given up so  _ much _ to be with him, and he didn’t know what to say, as he didn’t want to tell him lies.

 

He didn’t want to say that everything would be okay, because he didn’t know that. And he couldn’t say Thor’s parents would come around, because what if it didn’t come true? All he could do was comfort Thor and let him get what he was feeling out.

 

They remained like this for a few more minutes before Thor sniffed, fighting back another wave of tears. “I’m so hurt, Loki. My heart feels so broken.”

 

Loki sighed softly and climbed into Thor’s lap, holding his face in his hands, and placing a comforting kiss against his lips. “You’ll make it through this, Thor. It hurts now, and there will always be a part of you that will yearn for their love, but you can  _ do _ this. I know you can.”

 

Thor looked into Loki’s eyes, searching for the hope. “I’m alone, Loki. I don’t have a family anymore.”

 

Loki’s heart hurt even more when Thor broke down after this, and he wiped away his tears, kissing his forehead and pressing Thor’s face into his neck, shushing him gently.

 

Thor cried for another 30 minutes before he felt he couldn’t cry anymore, and his arms went limp, as the true reality of what had just occurred sank down on him. 

 

Loki noticed that Thor went limp and picked up his head, kissing his forehead again. “Let’s go to bed, Thor. We’ll talk about this more in the morning.”

 

Thor closed his eyes and nodded, waiting for Loki to get up off of him. He opened his eyes and shot him an exhausted look when he didn’t, wondering what the man was doing.

 

“Thor. You’ll get through this… you’re not alone. This is tough, and it hurts, and you should be allowed to express the hurt and pain that is in your heart. But please, Norns  _ please _ , don’t think you’re alone, and have no one to depend on. I  _ love _ you, and I’m here for you, and anything you need, I will give it.” Loki exhaled softly and placed a loving kiss against Thor’s lips, not offended at all when Thor’s lips remained still.

 

He climbed off of Thor’s lap and grabbed his hand, helping him up. And together the two left the living room and headed to Loki’s bedroom, getting under the covers, and falling asleep.

 

Thor held onto Loki the entire night, and Loki made sure to hold onto Thor in return, knowing that physical affection and constant reassurance was something that Thor needed during this time. They held onto each other throughout the entire night and into the dawn, and Loki woke up an hour before Thor, choosing to remain in his arms. 

 

A large part of him felt  _ guilty _ for what Thor was going through, and he didn’t know what he wanted to do with these emotions. The old him would’ve left Thor in the night, and stayed out of his life forever, in the hopes that this would spur Thor to return to his family.

 

The current him though refused to give up. The self that Thor had helped mold, the self that he had become, and the self that he wanted to be all told him to stick this out. Thor loved him, loved him so  _ much _ , that he cast everything he ever knew, and ever loved, away from him, just to keep Loki by his side.

 

And Loki knew that was no easy task.

 

He wasn’t very good at comforting or uplifting others like Thor was, but… he wanted to try. He wanted to try for Thor. He wanted to love Thor with everything he was, and everything he could be, and he wanted to show him that he made the right choice.

 

He sent a silent prayer to the Norns in the hopes that they would work their magic and resolve Thor’s issues with his family. Although he  _ hated _ Thor’s family with every fiber of his being, he knew in his heart that he wanted Thor’s family to accept him again, and keep him in their lives.

 

Thor stirring in his arms drew him from his thoughts, and he looked down, kissing Thor’s forehead. “Good morning.”

 

Thor’s reply came after a few seconds. “...Morning.”

 

They remained silent for a few minutes before Loki cleared his throat, and began to run his hand up and down Thor’s back, catching his attention. “Um… would you like me to make breakfast?”

 

Thor was silent again for a few seconds. “Can we stay like this? Just a bit longer?”

 

Loki kissed Thor’s forehead again, nodding his head. “Of course; we can stay like this as long as you like.”

 

True to his word, Loki remained in bed with Thor for another hour before his bladder began to protest, and he patted Thor’s back, catching his attention. “Thor… I swear I’ll get back in bed with you… but I need to pee.”

 

Thor sighed, slowly releasing Loki from his hold. “Alright…”

 

Loki climbed out of bed and shuffled towards the bathroom, making sure to hurry. He was surprised to find Thor sitting up with his feet on the ground and his head cradled in his hands when he exited the bathroom, and he hurried to Thor’s side, sitting down next to him.

 

“Thor?”

 

Thor remained silent for a few minutes.

 

“I need to call a moving truck and put the rest of my things in storage; let me borrow your phone please.”

 

Loki blinked a few times before reaching across his bed and grabbing his phone. “Here…”

 

Thor unlocked Loki’s phone and opened up the browser, calling the first number for a moving company that appeared. He planned it so that they would meet him at his place in an hour, and hung up, beginning to search for a place to store his things. After finding a storage company and paying for it, he sighed, handing Loki’s phone back to him.

 

“I need to stop by the store and get a new phone and number. My father turned my phone off.”

 

Loki widened his eyes slightly and nodded, surprised at how far Odin was taking this. “A-Alright.” He rubbed Thor’s thigh, looking over at him. “Should we get dressed and meet the movers over at your place?”

 

Thor nodded, and sighed before standing up, walking over to his suitcase and choosing an outfit.

 

After getting dressed and catching a taxi over to Thor’s place, the pair entered Thor’s apartment, surprised to see his parents sitting on the couch. Thor ignored them and guided the movers to his bedroom, helping them put his things in boxes and carrying it down to their moving truck.

 

Loki looked at Thor’s parents coldly, and moved to help Thor, getting everything packed. After two hours of packing and moving, Thor’s room and all of his personal belongings were packed up and put in the moving truck. He walked over to his parents and silently dropped the keys to his place in front of them, refusing to look at them one last time.

 

Thor’s mother seemed stricken with grief, and she began to cry as Thor walked away, too overcome with emotion to call out his name. 

 

Holding back his tears, Thor took Loki’s hand and left, leaving the apartment and not looking back. Doing this was hard,  _ Norns _ it was hard, and if Loki wasn’t there with him, he knew he wouldn’t be able to do it.

 

After calling another taxi and buying a new phone for Thor, the two returned to Loki’s place, decompressing from their day.

 

Loki took it upon himself to make Thor’s favorite breakfast meal -a plump Dutch baby filled with nutella and sprinkled with powdered sugar- in the hopes that it would help the man feel better.

 

Thor smiled faintly when Loki presented him with his meal, and Loki beamed, glad that Thor felt pleased by this. Thor took Loki’s hand and pulled the man into his lap on the couch, placing a faint kiss against his lips. They hugged each other for a few minutes before Thor pulled back and kissed him again, gazing at him fondly.

 

It tore Loki’s heart in two to see Thor so broken and hurt inside, and he rubbed at Thor’s cheeks with his thumbs, kissing him again. “I love you.”

 

Thor smiled faintly again and nodded, resting his forehead against Loki’s chest before sighing deeply. “... Thank you, Loki. For everything. You mean the world to me, and… although my parents doing what they did hurt me, I… I still love you, and I still want to do this. I still want to marry you.”

 

Loki nodded and closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of Thor’s body, and remaining in Thor’s lap for a few more minutes. 

 

They let go of each other when Loki’s stomach began to growl, and Loki chuckled, getting up to make his own breakfast.

 

The two turned on TV and put on a mindless show, trying to use it as a distraction from their lives. After two hours of this Thor sighed, muting the TV.

 

Loki looked up from his phone and over at Thor, confused. “Thor? What’s wrong?”

 

“I need to find a new place.”

 

Loki blinked a few times, processing what Thor said. “Do you have any money? I thought… you know.” He looked away then, not wanting to say it.

 

Thor made a face, and nodded, pulling out his phone. “I saved up all of my money from being the Graduate Student Instructor. I have a little over 27K.”

 

Loki made a small sound, not pleased. “Thor… we’re engaged. You can just live with me.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow up at Loki. “... I don’t want to impose on y-”

 

Loki rushed to cover Thor’s mouth with his palm, and shook his head, not having any of it. “No! This is not up for debate. I am marrying you, and, and you’re going to stay here, with me, until the wedding, and until my lease is up in March.”

 

Thor tried to speak, and Loki shook his head again, tutting loudly. “No! You’re not spending a  _ cent _ of that money. We need all the money we can get our hands on to support ourselves when we get married. Save all that money, just like I’ve saved all of mine, that way we won’t have to depend on my parents to support us when we buy a house. Okay?” He softened his gaze then and removed his hands, looking at Thor with minute concern and love. “Please don’t make me beg.”

 

Thor stared at Loki for a few seconds before giving in and fighting back a smile. “Alright… I-I’ll move in with you.”

 

Loki nodded definitively, leaving no room for Thor to change his mind. “Good.”

 

Loki collapsed backwards on the couch then, and stretched his legs into Thor’s lap, sighing with content when Thor began to massage them. “Feel like going with me to buy a new car? I’m tired of relying on a taxi or a rental car.”

 

Thor continued to massage Loki’s legs. “Is it really worth it right now? We’re traveling to your parents’ house in three days.”

 

Loki made a small sound. “I guess. I’ll just do it when we get back then.”

 

Thor smiled gently and bent down to peck Loki’s thigh, causing the man to make a soft sound. “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

Thor smirked against Loki’s thigh and placed kisses up the rest of Loki’s leg and torso before staring at Loki, a gentle twinkle in his eyes. “Trying to show my love.”

 

Loki laughed and stared at Thor intensely before laughing even harder and looking away. Thor laughed along with him and rested his forehead against Loki’s chest, wrapping his arms around him. “I love you.”

 

Loki smiled and wrapped his arms around Thor, hugging him back. “I love you too.”

 

Thor began to slowly grind his pelvis into Loki’s, causing the man to laugh. “Are you wanting to have sex, Thor?”

 

Thor looked up at Loki, an unreadable expression on his face. “Please?”

 

Loki chuckled and snapped his hips up, surprising Thor. “I don’t know; I’m  _ quite _ horny. I’ll be disappointed if you can’t go for multiple rounds this time.”

 

Thor stared at Loki, strangely turned on by the force at which he snapped his hips. He blushed then, looking away.

 

Loki shot Thor a puzzled look, raising an eyebrow up at him. “What’s wrong? You seem embarrassed.”

 

Thor bit his lower lip. “Because I am.”

 

Loki laughed with disbelief at Thor, staring up at him. “Why?”

 

Thor fought an internal battle within himself, his heart beginning to race. He had never had this thought before.

 

“...Does… do… do you actually feel pleasure when I fuck you? Like, genuine pleasure?”

 

Loki raised his eyebrow at Thor again. “Of course! It feels amazing; where is this coming from?”

 

Thor exhaled deeply. “Because… I-I want to to see what it would feel like… if… if you… were the one on top.”

 

Loki’s eyes widened in surprise, and he searched Thor’s eyes to see if the man was being serious. “Thor… really?”

 

Thor looked confused for a moment. “Do you… not want to?”

 

Loki shook his head quickly, not wanting Thor to misunderstand. “No, that’s not it at all. I just… I know most men have an issue with bottoming. I don’t mind being on the bottom, Thor; you don’t have to force yourself.”

 

Thor debated about this for a few seconds, before nodding his head. “I… would like to try.”

 

Loki nodded slowly and kissed him, showing him that he was fine with this. “Alright; let’s move to the bedroom. It’ll be more comfortable for you there.”

 

Thor moved to get off Loki and stood up, offering out a hand to the man and helping him up. Together they walked to the bedroom, and Thor was going through a personal battle of wills, debating about whether or not he really wanted to try this.

 

He sat down on the side of the bed and watched Loki get out lubricant, a condom, and… a weird object that he’d never seen before.

 

“What is that?”

 

Loki closed the drawer he kept his sexual items in and placed the items on his bed before putting his hair in a ponytail. “A butt plug.”

 

Thor choked upon hearing this, looking at Loki as if he had said the house was on fire. “I’m sorry, a  _ what _ ?”

 

Loki began to laugh at Thor’s reaction, and he wiped away his tears from the corners of his eyes, shaking his head. Norns, Thor was so naive. “It’s a plug for your ass Thor; I have to get it used to the sensation of something being in it before I fuck you.”

 

Thor regarded the plug like he would a bug and slowly shifted his gaze to Loki. “... You want to put  _ that _ . In  _ me _ ?”

 

Loki crawled across the bed and sat down, picking the plug up. It was one of his smaller ones -barely an inch in width- and he figured it would be perfect for Thor. “Thor; this is  _ small _ . If I can fit your gargantuan dick into my ass, you can handle a small plug.”

 

Thor broke out into a sweat, wondering if he could really do this. “Will it hurt?”

 

Loki fought back a smile, and put it back on the bed, exhaling deeply. “Hm… it… feels a bit  _ uncomfortable _ at first. It’s definitely a sensation that you have to get used to. But after you get used to it, it feels fine. I promise, I’ll go slow and work you up to having me inside you.”

 

Thor looked at Loki’s crotch, wondering if he could actually fit Loki inside of him. Granted, the man wasn’t nearly as big as he was, but still… he was big enough for Thor to worry.

 

“... Alright. How do we do this?”

 

Loki chuckled, gesturing towards his sweatpants. “Well for starters, I need you to remove those.”

 

Thor stared at him for a few seconds before nodding and getting up from the bed, swiftly removing his pants.

 

He sat down on the bed then after that, cross legged. “Okay, what now?”

 

Loki laughed to himself and grabbed the plug, spreading lubricant onto it. “Lie on your back and spread your legs, Thor. I promise, I’ll make this really easy for you.”

 

Thor warily lied down and revealed himself, feeling completely embarrassed. Smirking at him, Loki pressed the tip of the plug against Thor, making sure to gingerly spread the lubricant around before pressing in. Thor twitched slightly when Loki did this, and he held his breath, the sensation of something going inside of him feeling strange.

 

“Relax, Thor.” murmured Loki, patting his thigh. “You have to breathe and relax.”

 

Thor nodded and exhaled deeply, beginning to breathe. Loki gave him a few minutes to adjust to the feeling before he began to slowly twist and pull at the plug, trying to loosen Thor up a bit. “How does that feel?”

 

Thor exhaled again, refusing to look down. “I don’t know. I can’t decide yet.”

 

“Do you think you can handle something bigger?”

 

“I think…”

 

Loki nodded, and removed the plug, grabbing the lubricant and pouring it onto his fingers. “I’m gonna put two fingers in now.”

 

Thor looked up hurriedly, his face concerned. “So soon?”

 

Loki moved his fingers to Thor’s entrance, circling around it. “It’ll be alright; they’ll fit. It’ll feel uncomfortable for a few moments, but that will pass. Now lie back down please.”

 

Thor nodded and sighed, resting his head back against the pillow. He could do this.

 

Loki slowly pushed his fingers into Thor, and he reminded Thor to breathe and relax. Thor slowly relaxed and closed his eyes, resting his forearm over his eyes, and beginning to get used to the feeling of Loki’s fingers inside of him. 

 

It was a very strange sensation, and he wasn’t sure if it felt pleasurable or not. His eye twitched when he felt Loki begin to scissor his fingers inside of him, and he exhaled again, trying to not tighten around him.

 

After a few minutes of doing this, Loki pulled out, putting more lubricant on his fingers. “Alright Thor, I’m gonna add one last finger.”

 

Thor nodded, beginning to get used to this feeling. It wasn’t a…  _ terrible  _ one. It felt a bit…  _ strange, _ to feel stretched like this, but it wasn’t unpleasant. 

 

“Now where is it?” muttered Loki, beginning to search for something inside Thor.

 

Thor grunted when he felt Loki press against him. “What are you doing?”

 

“Searching for your prostate.”

 

Thor nodded, relaxing a bit more. He felt a strange jolt of pleasure a few seconds later, and jerked, surprised by his reaction.

 

Loki laughed and smiled triumphantly, beginning to slowly massage and lightly press against that area. “Aha! Found it!”

 

Thor made a soft sound, surprised by the sensation. Grinning proudly, Loki grabbed the bottle of lubricant and squirted some onto Thor’s cock before setting the bottle down and beginning to stroke and jerk him to hardness.

 

The feeling of dualized pleasure was something new for Thor, and he gasped, removing his forearm from his eyes and grasping at the sheets. Loki continued his relentless assault on the man, and let Thor experience this for a few more minutes before slowly pulling his fingers out.

 

Thor shot him a bewildered look. “Why’d you stop?”

 

“Because,” began Loki, removing his pants. “You’re ready for me now.”

 

Thor widened his eyes slightly. “A-Are you sure?”

 

Loki smirked, climbing back onto the bed and beginning to stroke his half flaccid length to complete hardness. “I am  _ certain _ . It’ll be fine, Thor, I promise.”

 

Thor took in a deep breath and exhaled, nodding his head. “Do… Do I have to move? Or can I stay like this?”

 

Loki reached over him and grabbed one of the many pillows on his bed, encouraging Thor’s hips up so he could slide it under him. “You can stay like that.”

 

Thor nodded again, and shifted his hips, getting comfortable on the pillow. “Okay.”

 

Stroking himself again a few times, Loki reached for the condom and tore open the wrapping, rolling it onto his cock. “Ready?”

 

Thor looked at Loki’s dick for a few seconds. “It’s a bit too late to back out now.”

 

Loki’s face softened, and he stretched across Thor, placing a loving kiss against his lips. “Thor. We can stop at anytime. This isn’t something I want you to force yourself to do.”

 

Thor’s heart warmed upon hearing this, and he kissed Loki back, reaching up to caress his arm. “I would still like to try.”

 

Loki kissed him one more time and sat back up, moving to align himself with Thor’s entrance. “I’m going to enter now, Thor.”

 

Thor nodded, telling himself again to relax. “Alright.”

 

Pressing against Thor slowly, Loki pushed the head of his cock into Thor, and bit back a moan, screwing his eyes shut. It had been  _ years _ since he’d topped someone.

 

Inch by agonizing inch Loki pushed himself in, until he was fully sheathed inside Thor. He let out a deep, guttural moan once he was completely inside Thor, the intense heat and vise-like hold on him causing him to see stars. “ _ Fuuuck _ , Thor. Norns, you’re going to kill me.”

 

Thor let out a shaky laugh and took in a few deep breaths, shocked by the feeling. He felt…  _ full _ , in a strange way. It was a very odd sensation.

 

“I’ll give you a few minutes to adjust.” gritted out Loki, exerting an inhuman amount of control over his body and forcing his hips to not snap into Thor at lightspeed.

 

Thor sighed appreciatively. “Thank you.” He opened his eyes afterwards and noticed that Loki looked like he was struggling. “Loki? What’s wrong?”

 

Loki shook his head fiercely, trying to take a few deep breaths; anything to not focus on how good Thor felt around him.

 

Thor grew concerned and tried to sit up a bit, shifting on the pillow. “Loki?”

 

“Don’t move!”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow up at the man. “...Why?”

 

“Because I’m trying my best to not  _ ravish _ you so you can adjust, and you moving makes it very hard to stay still.” rushed Loki, biting a lower lip.

 

Thor chuckled and slowly lied back down, opening his arms up for Loki. “Move. I’ll be okay.”

 

Loki cracked open an eye, staring down at Thor. “Are you certain?”

 

Thor nodded, pulling Loki down for a kiss. “Move. I’ll be fine.”

 

Loki nodded and immediately pulled out, only to begin snapping his hips into Thor in rapid fire movements.

 

Thor let out a choked gasp and wrapped his arms around Loki, his large legs coming to hook themselves around his waist.

 

Loki groaned deeply and went even  _ faster _ , amazed that he had forgotten how good this felt. “ _ Fuck _ , Thor, I won’t last long, I’m sorry.”

 

Thor cried out as Loki changed his angle and brushed against his prostate repeatedly, and he held on, feeling Loki twitch inside of him.

 

Loki came and cried out loudly, gradually slowing the snapping of his hips until he had crashed over all the waves of ecstatic pleasure. He looked down at Thor then and rested their foreheads together. “I’m sorry, Thor. You felt  _ really _ good. Just… give me a few minutes, and we’ll go again.”

 

Thor nodded and sighed, beginning to catch his breath, and feeling odd when Loki pulled out of him. One thing he did find interesting about Loki was his short refractory period; the man was always up and ready to go again a few minutes after climaxing.

 

Removing his condom and tying it off, Loki threw it away and took a deep breath, collecting himself. “ _ Fuck _ that felt amazing.”

 

Thor chuckled and shifted his hips, catching Loki’s attention. Without speaking, Loki rose onto his knees and bent over, beginning to lap at the head of Thor’s cock.

 

Thor twitched at the sudden stimulation and let out a deep sigh as Loki began to take him in deeper, feeling the man wrap his hand around the rest of his cock and start to jerk him. 

 

Hollowing out his cheeks and relaxing his throat and jaw, Loki began to take Thor a bit deeper and moved up and down, pleasuring him. He was just thankful that the lubricant he chose to put on Thor’s dick was flavored.

 

Right when he felt that Thor was about to come, Loki let go of his cock with a loud pop, and grinned, moving forward to kiss him. “Ready for round 2?”

 

Thor panted and blinked in confusion a few times, wiping the lubricant off of his lips with the back of his hand. “I guess?”

 

Reaching over Thor to open his bedside drawer, Loki pulled out another condom, tearing open the wrapping and rolling it onto his erect cock.

 

He aligned himself with Thor’s entrance and pressed in, marveling at how  _ warm _ and tight he felt around him. He reached over and grabbed at a nearby towel, wiping off the lubricant from his mouth and tossing it aside, catching Thor’s lips with his own. 

 

Thor moaned when Loki shifted and changed his angle, reveling in the feeling of Loki snapping his hips into him so forcefully, and he pulled the man closer by his waist, slipping his tongue into his mouth.

 

The two fucked a bit longer before Thor felt his release building up in him, and he tore his mouth from Loki’s, gasping and then crying out as he came.

 

Loki wasn’t far behind him, and came after a few more thrusts, collapsing on top of him when his arms gave out.

 

They panted together and slowly regained their breaths, before Loki propped himself up on his elbows and placed a loving kiss against Thor’s lips. 

 

“I love you.”

 

Thor chuckled softly, and hugged him, kissing him back. “And I love you.”

 

Loki quirked up an eyebrow at Thor then, a smirk on his face. “So? How was it being on the bottom?”

 

“... It was pleasurable.” 

 

Loki snorted, and shifted off of Thor, tying the condom and throwing it away. “How often do you want to switch?”

 

Thor sat up and scratched at his chin, thinking. “Ah… although the experience was nice… I like being on top.”

 

Loki chuckled and walked back over to the bed with a wet washcloth and a clean towel. “That’s fine; just let me know if you ever want to try bottoming again.”

 

Thor nodded and gratefully took the washcloth and towel, cleaning himself of the lubricant. “I’ll be up to it again one of these days. Just… not  _ everyday _ .”

 

Laughing softly, Loki grabbed his sweatpants, putting them back on. “That’s fine; I don’t mind at all.” He walked up to Thor and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek. “Feel like heading to my parents’ place early?”

 

Thor exhaled, thinking about it. The longer they stayed in the city, the greater the risk they ran of dealing with his parents. At least with Loki’s parents, he could focus on the brighter side of life.

 

“Sure. We’ll coordinate moving in together when we get back. I just need to get out of this city.”

 

Loki nodded, understanding completely. “I’ll go ahead and see when the next flight is.”

 

Thor made a small noise in agreement and got up, putting his sweatpants back on. He grimaced after standing though, noting that his lower back and ass were hurting. “Loki, are you always in pain after we have sex?”

 

Loki shook his head, scrolling down on the screen so he could purchase tickets for their flight. “No. But this was your first time bottoming, Thor. Anal sex is something that your body has to get used to if you’re on the bottom.”

 

Thor sighed and left Loki’s room, wanting to take some pain medicine. He was never very good at dealing with physical pain.

 

After he took some medicine and returned to Loki’s room, he was surprised to see the man stripping off his clothes. “What are you doing?”

 

“Getting dressed.” Loki answered, pulling on a casual shirt and a hoodie. “The flight leaves in two hours.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Loki opened Thor’s suitcase and tossed him a hoodie and matching sweatpants. “Yep. We have to hurry.”

 

Thor caught the clothes and sat down on the bed for a moment, trying to force the sad thoughts out of his mind.

 

He hoped this trip with Loki’s parents would help him come to terms with what had happened, and put some things into perspective for him.

 

* * *

 

After getting dressed and catching a cab to the airport, Thor and Loki made it to their flight and sat down in their seats, relaxing.

 

Eight hours and two planes later, Loki and Thor returned to Loki’s hometown, and Loki rented a car, driving them back to his place. 

 

“Damn; I forgot to call my parents and let them know that we were coming early.”

 

Thor chuckled, picking up Loki’s phone and calling his parents.

 

Laufey picked up on the first ring like always, a bright a cheery hello leaving his lips. 

 

“Hi Laufey.”

 

Laufey hummed, not surprised that Thor was calling from Loki’s phone. “Hi Thor! How’s my big, strong man doing?”

 

Thor sighed, looking out the window at the various buildings and homes they were passing by. “I’m okay.”

 

“Well you don’t sound okay. What’s wrong hun?”

 

Thor felt himself beginning to tear up as he remembered everything that had occured between he and his family in the past two days, and he inhaled deeply, shaking his head. “I think it’s better if we talk about it in person… um… Loki and I are about 20 minutes away.”

 

Laufey chuckled, shouting this news at his husband. “Alright hun, well we’ll see you when you get here. Feel better, okay?”

 

Thor laughed softly, and promised to try before hanging up the phone.

 

Loki reached over and rubbed Thor’s thigh. “You okay?”

 

Thor frowned and looked down, placing his hand on top of Loki’s and squeezing it affectionately. “I’m trying to be.”

 

Loki’s face softened and he shot Thor a quick glance, squeezing his thigh before letting go and grabbing the wheel. “I love you.”

 

Thor shot him a soft smile. “I love you too.”

 

They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride, and got their things from the car once Loki parked outside his parents’ house, walking up to the door and ringing the doorbell.

 

Laufey answered the door with a cheery smile on his face and hugged the pair, kissing both of their cheeks. “Oh, my precious baby boys! I’m so glad you made it here safely. Come in, come in.”

 

The pair stepped inside and greeted Loki’s other father Farbauti, noticing that he seemed to be stressed about something. 

 

Loki frowned and touched Farbauti’s shoulder. “Father? Are you okay?”

 

Farbauti sighed, looking into his son's eyes. “Put your things in your room, please. Your father and I want to speak to you both.”

 

Loki widened his eyes slightly, wondering what was wrong. A million and one possibilities as to what they wanted to talk about ran through his head, and he bit his lower lip, nodding warily before grabbing his things and heading to his room.

 

Thor nodded at them both and followed Loki back to his room, setting their things down before walking back downstairs and heading towards the living room.

 

Loki’s parents looked up as the pair appeared, and Laufey walked up to Loki, taking his hand. “Loki, baby, let’s go in the kitchen.”

 

Loki frowned and looked over at Thor. “Without Thor?”

 

Laufey looked back at his husband, before nodding at Loki. “Your father’s going to talk to him. Separately.”

 

Loki frowned even deeper but allowed himself to be pulled away. He figured that this was about Thor and his family.

 

Thor watched Loki and his father leave before he felt Farbauti place a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Follow me out to the patio, Thor, if you wouldn’t mind.”

 

Thor looked over at him and nodded, following the man through their home and to the back, where their patio was. 

 

It was a big indoor patio, with screen walls. There was also a kitchen out here, and a sitting area with a large TV.

 

“Have a seat, Thor.”

 

Thor warily sat down on one of the couches, and watched as Farbauti sat down next to him, wondering what the man wanted to talk about.

 

Farbauti stared at Thor for a few seconds, and Thor saw that Farbauti looked afraid to ask him something.

 

“Thor…” he began, struggling through his words. “My husband and I… Loki called us two days ago… the night your parents came over.”

 

Thor’s face hardened upon hearing this, and he nodded.

 

“Thor… what happened?”

 

Thor had a faraway look in his eyes, and tears found themselves falling down his cheeks. “The same thing that happened to you, so long ago.”

 

Farbauti’s heart broke, and he pulled Thor into a hug, letting the man weep against his shoulder.

 

All of the hurt, all of the pain, and all of the  _ anguish _ that he felt from his parents’ decision to disown him came back to him in this moment, and he broke down in Farbauti’s arms, not understanding why his parents had to be so  _ cruel _ .

 

Silent tears left Farbauti’s eyes as well, and he rubbed Thor’s back, gently shushing him. 

 

“It hurts so bad, Farbauti!” wept Thor, trying to calm himself so that he wouldn’t hyperventilate. “I don’t know why they did this to me!”

 

“I know Thor, I know.” comforted Farbauti, exhaling softly. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“I’ve been a good son! I’ve done  _ everything _ that they asked me to do! And the  _ one _ time I want something for myself, the  _ one _ time I choose something that I want, that makes  _ me _ happy, they lose it!”

 

Thor broke down again, his heart feeling like it was being torn in two. He didn’t understand,  _ couldn’t _ understand, why his parents did this. He was in so much  _ pain _ , knowing that he didn’t have the love and support of his family anymore.

 

He was thankful,  _ Norns _ he was thankful, for Loki and his family, and their continued love and support. But he, he wanted to have the love and support of  _ his _ family too. 

 

He didn’t want his children growing up without knowing his parents or brothers, and he didn’t want to go the rest of his life without seeing them. But he knew that he wasn’t going to give up on Loki.

 

After crying about this for 45 minutes, Thor began to calm down, and took in a shaky breath. “How did you overcome the pain, Farbauti?”

 

Farbauti frowned, and let out a small sigh. “I never did.” He looked deep into Thor’s eyes, trying to comfort the man. “But everyday it became easier. And everyday, I depended on Laufey’s family, and… it became easier. Everyday I woke up and accepted the fact that Laufey and Loki were my new family. And everyday I accepted the fact that this was my life.” 

 

He sighed again and looked away, shaking his head. “It hurts, Thor. It hurts a lot, I won’t lie to you. And some days will be hard, and you’ll want to give up. But then… you look at the man you love… and you look at your child… and you know that you made the right decision, however hard it may be.”

 

Thor remained silent, so Farbauti continued to speak. “Thor. If you can’t do this. If you can’t bear to be separated from your family, your inheritance, the life you’ve always known, then please, go back. I promise you, no one will hate you for making this decision. Loki will be hurt, but… please. If you’re not strong enough to do this. Please go back.”

  
  


Thor remained silent for a full minute. And then…

 

“I’m not leaving.”

 

“Young ma-”

 

Thor turned on him quickly, a fierce look in his eyes. “I. Will.  _ Never _ . Leave. Loki.”

 

The two stared off for a few seconds before Farbauti nodded slowly. “Very well, then.” He took in a deep breath and exhaled, nodding again. “Please do not feel as if you are alone in this, Thor. We’re… we’re family now. Please don’t hesitate to depend on us.”

 

Thor frowned deeply, wanting to depend on Loki’s family, but not become a burden. “I don’t want to be a burden. Your family has already done so much for us.”

 

Farbauti tutted, shifting on the couch so that he and Thor were facing each other. “Young man. You are anything  _ but _ a burden. Please depend on us. We aren’t as wealthy as your family, but we are well off, so please don’t think for a moment that we are unable or unwilling to help you.”

 

Thor’s eyes welled with tears again, and he nodded, accepting Farbauti’s hug. “Thank you.”

 

The two remained out in the patio for some time, sitting in comfortable silence.

 

“Do you have any questions, Thor?”

 

Thor thought to himself for a minute. “Why… why do you and Laufey only have one child?”

 

Farbauti laughed, and shook his head. “When Loki was born, and Laufey laid eyes on him, he decided right then and there that there wasn’t enough room in his heart for another child. It was… immature, yes, but… that was the man I married, so I didn’t mind. I don’t think I could’ve handled more than one child now that I think about it, so it all worked out fine.”

 

Thor laughed softly and smiled when Farbauti relayed this story, not surprised at all. Thor had never seen a parent love their child as much as Laufey loved Loki. “Well I hope you can find enough love in your heart to love more than one grandchild.”

 

Farbauti raised an amused eyebrow. “That depends; how many grandchildren am I going to have?” 

 

“No more than five.” joked Thor, laughing at the look of mild horror on Farbauti’s face. 

 

“Well…” he said after some time, shaking his head. “I can always learn.”

 

The patio door opened then, and the two looked up to see Loki and Laufey, their eyes red and puffy from crying.

 

They both stood up and went to their respective partners, pulling them into strong embraces.

 

Laufey sighed and let go of Farbauti. “Loki and I forgot to make dinner. Want to go out instead?”

 

Thor hummed with approval, wrapping his arm around Loki’s waist, and kissing his cheek. “That sounds fine.”

 

Everyone climbed into Laufey’s SUV and rode together to a nice Italian restaurant in town, and after everyone had ordered their meal, Laufey began to talk.

 

“So, Thor, did talking to Farbauti answer all of your questions?”

 

Thor and Loki shared a look before he answered. “Uh… yes?”

 

Farbauti chuckled softly, resting a gentle hand on his husband’s thigh. “We had a very pleasant chat, Laufey. Thor is doing his best.”

 

Laufey nodded, taking a sip of his drink. “Good. I’ll tell you this Thor, just like I told Loki. We’re family now, more so than ever. And just like Loki is our son, and we’d do anything for him, you’re our baby now too. If you need anything, anything at all, we’ll be there.”

 

Thor opened his mouth to protest, but Laufey cut him off, tutting loudly. “No! This is non-negotiable, Thor. If my husband and I want to help you, then we will.” His gaze softened then and he reached across the table, grabbing Thor’s hand. “Let us help you, Thor.”

 

Thor stared at him for a few seconds before giving in, and nodding his head.

 

“Alright… okay.”

 

Thor was thankful that Loki’s family was so honest, open, and understanding. And although he missed the love of his own family, he had to accept that this was his life now. 

 

This was his new family. 

 

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's sad seeing Thor go through this, but I prooooooooooooomise, this story isn't full of sadness and despair. Thank you for reading :D


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I figured I'd post this chapter early, since it's mother's day, and this chapter deals with Thor and his mother. Enjoy :D

“Shh!!! We have to be quiet!”

 

“I know! But Uncle Laufey said we can’t open our presents until they wake up!”

 

“But I don’t want Cousin Loki and Cousin Thor to be mad at us.”

 

Thor’s face scrunched up into a frown, and he grunted, rolling over in bed. Only… there were heavy weights holding him down, so he couldn’t roll over. 

 

He frowned again, and tried to roll over one more time, groaning when he was unsuccessful. He really didn’t feel like waking up right now to see what was wrong.

 

“Thor… Cousin Thor… Cousin Thor.”

 

Thor groaned and cracked open an eye, jerking his head back into the pillow when he saw that he was surrounded by ten children. It seemed that the toddlers and younger kids had climbed onto his chest and arms.

 

“What are you guys doing in here? It’s so early.”

 

“Mommy and Uncle Laufey said that we can’t open presents until you and Cousin Loki wake up!”

 

Thor sighed and fell back into the pillow, taking a few seconds to wake up. “Alright. Loki… Loki and I will be down in ten minutes.”

 

One of the children shook their heads. “No, you have to get dressed  _ now! _ Ten minutes will take  _ forever _ .”

 

Thor laughed softly. “We have to get dressed first, and we can’t do that with everyone in here.”

 

The children froze, and Thor watched as it clicked in their minds that Thor and Loki were naked underneath the covers.

 

“EWWWW!” screamed a young girl, jumping off of the bed and running down the stairs. “Cousin Loki and Cousin Thor are naked!!!”

 

The rest of the children screamed and followed her, chanting this all the way down the stairs.

 

Loki waited a few seconds before opening his eyes. “Are they gone?”

 

Thor playfully shoved Loki, shaking his head. “You’re pure  _ evil _ for pretending to be asleep while they woke me up.”

 

Loki laughed and moved his hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn, sitting up in bed. “They do this every year.”

 

The pair got out of bed and grabbed their night clothes that had been strewn across the floor in haste last night. 

 

“Do you think we’ll get an earful from your aunts and older cousins about ruining the purity of their children?” asked Thor, stepping into his pants.

 

Loki snorted, pulling on his shirt. “They’ll be  _ fine _ .”

 

The two headed to Loki’s bathroom to wash their faces and brush their teeth before walking downstairs and greeting the rest of Loki’s family. There wasn’t as many family members there as there were for Thanksgiving, but Thor didn’t mind. Loki’s family was still huge.

 

The pair hugged everyone before sitting down, and Thor laughed as the triplet children of one of Loki’s older cousins immediately toddled over to him on their small feet and sat in his lap, wrapping their arms around him.

 

A round of “Aw!” and “look, look, take a picture!” left the mouths of Loki’s family members, and Loki scooted closer to Thor, smiling up at the camera as his family began to take pictures.

 

“Aw! Look! It’s almost like my baby has babies!” cooed Laufey, clasping his hands together. 

 

Loki blushed and bit back a smile, looking down as one of the toddlers made their way into his lap. “Hi, Remi. How are you today?”

 

Remi giggled and reached up to hug Loki, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Good!”

 

Loki tickled the toddler and placed kisses all over his cheeks and face. “Are you ready to open presents?”

 

Remi giggled again and nodded, climbing off of Loki’s lap and running over to the giant Christmas tree to pick out a random gift.

 

Loki’s older cousin grabbed her child and laughed, kissing his cheeks. “Remi, you can only open  _ your _ gifts. Here, open this one from mommy.”

 

The family laughed and began to pass out Christmas gifts to the children, recording their glee as they received the gifts that they’d been asking for all year. 

 

It took about 30 minutes for all of the children to get through their gifts, and after they finished Loki’s grandmother sent them to the other side of the living room to play with their new toys.

 

Loki reached under the tree for his gift to Thor and smirked, handing it to him. “Now it’s our turn.”

 

Thor blushed and grabbed his gift for Loki from under the tree, handing it to him. 

 

Laufey sped over to their couch and stood next to them with bated breath, wondering what the two got each other. 

 

Thor noticed this and snorted softly, amused that Loki’s father was so invested in their relationship.

 

Together the pair opened up their gifts and gasped, staring at their respective rings.

 

Loki took his out of the box with the utmost care, and marveled at it, shocked that Thor had found a ring that represented him so well. It was  _ beautiful! _

 

“Oh my gosh! Is that your wedding ring?” cried Laufey, sitting down next to Loki to stare at it. “It’s so  _ beautiful _ , Thor! Oh, my baby’s getting married!”

 

Laufey began to tear up again while he stared at the ring, filled to the brim with happiness for his son and Thor. “Oh Farbauti, take a picture, take a picture!”

 

A smile graced Farbauti’s lips and he pulled out his phone, take a few photos of Loki and Laufey on the couch.

 

Loki looked over at Thor after he had gotten over the shock of seeing his ring, and his heart melted at the sight. Thor was staring at his ring with tears in his eyes, and a broken smile on his face.

 

Loki made a soft sound and put his ring back in its box, handing it to Laufey so that he could wrap an arm around Thor.

 

“Thor… what’s wrong?”

 

Thor sniffed and wiped at his eyes, wrapping Loki in a strong embrace. “Thank you.”

 

Loki nodded and wrapped his arms around Thor, holding him. He could tell that Thor was missing his family. The pair embraced each other for a few seconds before letting go, and sharing a kiss. 

 

Thor sniffed again and looked at the ring, wishing that he could share these moments with his family. It would mean so much to him to have their love and support. But… he knew he didn’t have it. And… he had to learn to be okay with that.

 

His ring had a dark sapphire gem inside the center of it, the border of the ring encrusted with diamonds. The sapphire was a deep blue, and it entranced Thor to see something like this, knowing that after the wedding, he would be wearing it for the rest of his life.

 

He looked inside the box and noticed that there was something else in there. Pulling it out, his smile grew, and he held the matching cufflinks in his hands, thankful that he had met such a beautiful and thoughtful man like Loki for a partner.

 

He turned and kissed Loki, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. “Thank you, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded, holding the cufflinks that he got. “I love the cufflinks you got me as well.”

 

Farbauti cleared his throat, handing the pair a small, rectangular box. “This is an early wedding gift, from your father and I. Open it, please.”

 

Thor and Loki shared a look before removing the wrapping paper and opening the box, surprised to see a check for $50,000 addressed to them. Thor widened his eyes, looking up at them. “Laufey, Farbauti… what is this?”

 

Laufey and Farbauti shared a smile before looking at the two. “This is for you two. It’s so that you can put a downpayment on a house after you get married.”

 

Thor felt eternally grateful for the pair and stood up, pulling them both into hugs. “Thank you, so much.”

 

Farbauti and Laufey patted his back. “Of course, hun. We want to do everything we can to help you and Loki start out your lives.”

 

Thor wished with all of his heart that his family was here to participate in the festivities, but knew that he had to try his best to move on.

 

This was the next phase of his life.

 

It just broke his heart that his family wasn’t here to see it.

 

* * *

 

The days after Christmas flew by, and before Thor knew it, it was New Years. Laufey and Farbauti invited their friends over for a small gathering, so Loki and Thor were left alone to bring in the New Year.

 

New Years Eve found Thor and Loki in Loki’s bedroom, wine glasses in hand, and the countdown in Times Square on TV.

 

Loki took a sip of his wine and sighed, catching Thor’s attention.

 

“What?”

 

Loki looked over at him. “My life was so different a year ago.”

 

Thor scooted closer and pressed a kiss against Loki’s cheek. “You didn’t know me a year ago.”

 

A small smirk graced Loki’s lips. “And now we’re getting married.”

 

Thor smiled softly. “And now we’re getting married.”

 

The two shared a kiss, and Thor moved to place a kiss against Loki’s neck, laughing into its crook. “Do you regret meeting me?”

 

Loki snorted, knowing that Thor was only teasing him. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

Thor stilled, and removed his face from the crook of Loki’s neck, staring at the man. “I am?”

 

Loki nodded, taking another sip of his wine. “Yep.” He turned in the bed to look at Thor, his gaze softening. “I didn’t think I’d be this happy when I told you you could kiss me that day on the ferris wheel. I… never imagined that you’d end up being the love of my life. I’m happy Thor… really happy.”

 

Thor placed a loving kiss against Loki’s lips, touched to his very core. He knew Loki loved him -he never doubted that- but it warmed his heart to hear just how much the man loved him.

 

“10! 9! 8!”

 

The two kissed again as the countdown to the New Year began, and wrapped their arms around each other, deepening their kiss. 

 

“3! 2! 1!”

 

And together the two brought in the New Year, wondering what this current year had in store, and knowing that somehow, in someway, it would blow them all away.

 

* * *

 

The two returned back to their city a week after New Years, and Loki began to slowly move his things out of his apartment that he didn’t need, making room for Thor’s things.

 

They also began to take the wedding planning more seriously. School didn’t start until the 14th, so they spent that week looking over Laufey’s wedding folder, and calling various people to arrange decorations, prepare food, or reserve the venue.

 

The pair decided to keep most of Laufey’s plans after they realized just how strenuous wedding planning could be.

 

Their wedding date was set for May 6th at 12:00, and Loki and Thor both gave their permission for Laufey to send out the wedding invitations. Laufey made sure to send one to Thor’s family’s home, in the hopes that they would attend. He kept this a secret from Thor though, as he knew the man would be bothered by it.

 

Loki and Thor also thought long and hard about where they were going to live after getting married and decided to move back to Loki’s hometown, so that they could both work in his family’s company.

 

They found a nice home in the neighborhood that Loki’s parents lived, and used the check gifted to them to put a down payment on the home. Thor found it amusing that he and Loki would be living in the same neighborhood as them, but didn’t really mind. 

 

It hurt him to his very core that he was planning the next phase of his life without his parents, but it was getting easier and easier to accept everyday.

 

He and Loki would be graduating in mid March, and Thor tried to not think too much on it. It was another event that he wanted his family at, and another event he would have to go through alone.

 

He knew he wasn’t  _ truly _ alone; he had Loki and Loki’s family, but he wanted  _ his _ family too.

 

He just wished it didn’t have to be this way.

 

January flew by for the pair, and it was towards the end of February that Loki heard a knock on the front of his apartment door. 

 

Thor was still on campus getting everything set for his graduation, so Loki was alone. He did a double take through the peephole of his front door when he saw who was there, and he opened it, not sure how to feel.

 

Thor’s mother stood in front of him, and the two stared off for a few moments before Loki stepped aside, inviting her in.

 

Frigga looked around at the place, surprised by how nice and sleek everything was.

 

Loki closed the door slowly and frowned, wondering what he should do. For some reason, he walked to the kitchen, and offered Frigga some tea.

 

The woman nodded and warily sat down at one of Loki’s barstools, clasping her hands together. The two remained silent while Loki made them pomegranate tea, and when it was ready Loki handed Frigga her mug, surprised that she said thank you to him.

 

The two remained silent for another five minutes before Frigga looked up at him, trying to find her voice.

 

Loki found his voice first, and he sighed, looking at her. “Thor isn’t here. He’ll be back within the hour; you’re free to wait in the living room for him.”

 

Frigga sighed, and Loki took notice of how pale and sick the woman looked. She looked to have lost at  _ least _ 30 pounds, and she looked significantly older than she did the last time he saw her. Her skin looked almost gray, her hair was thinning, and you could see her veins. He figured she hadn’t taken Thor being disowned very well.

 

“That’s alright. I… I came to talk to you both, actually.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at her, frowning. “Ms. Frigga, with all due respect, you have your opinion, and I have mine. I’m not leaving Thor, and he is not leaving me, so if this is your goal today, I will have to ask you to leave.”

 

Frigga exhaled softly. “That is not why I’m here.”

 

Loki’s frown remained. He didn’t trust her. “Then why are you here?”

 

Frigga’s eyes welled with tears. “I just want to be with my son.”

 

Loki lost patience here, and he set his mug down on the counter, pinching the bridge of his nose. “ _ No one _ , and I mean  _ no one _ told you that you couldn’t be with your son.  _ You _ , and you only, decided that he was unworthy of your love. And you are completely at fault for that.”

 

“Don’t you think I know that?” whispered Frigga, beginning to cry. “Don’t you think I know?”

 

Loki regarded the woman with discontent, not feeling an ounce of sympathy for her. “If you’re wanting my pity or forgiveness, you’re not getting it.”

 

Frigga looked stricken by this, but Loki didn’t stop there, continuing his tirade against the woman. “You weren’t there, you weren’t  _ there _ , when Thor was crying in my arms, day in and day out, not understanding what he did wrong. You weren’t there when he was too hurt, too broken, too  _ depressed _ to get out of bed, and live his life. And you weren’t there when he needed his parents, and had to depend on mine. So  _ no _ , you will not get my pity, and you will  _ not _ get my forgiveness.”

 

His voice shook at the end, and he wiped away his tears, glaring at Frigga fiercely. “Thor could forgive you, and you could waltz  _ right _ back into our lives, and still I would never forgive you for the pain you put Thor through.”

 

Frigga looked horrified by Loki’s words, but she nodded, understanding that Loki had every right to feel this way.

 

“This… I know this too.”

 

“Why are you here, Ms. Frigga? Why did you come? Because if it wasn’t to apologize and invite Thor back into your life, then… you should leave. Now.”

 

Frigga sniffed, pulling a few tissues out of her purse to wipe at her eyes and cheeks. “I want to do just that. I  _ want _ to watch my son graduate and enter this world, I  _ want _ to watch him get married and start a family, and, and… I can’t live without my boy.”

 

Loki watched the woman break down at this and sighed, crossing his arms.

 

They both looked up when they heard the sound of keys unlocking the door, and Loki shot her a look before walking down the hall and meeting Thor as he opened the door.

 

Thor kissed Loki hello and tried to walk past him, surprised when the man blocked his way. “Loki? What’s wrong?”

 

Loki stared up at him, scaring him with how serious he was being. “Thor… there’s someone here for you. I’ll give you some privacy, but… before you go on… I need you to know that it’s your mother.”

 

Thor’s world stopped, and his hands fell from the sides of Loki’s face, his heart beginning to beat in nervous anticipation.

 

_ What _ ?

 

Loki stepped aside and let Thor walk past him before following close behind him.

 

The second Thor’s mother saw him she stood, too ashamed to speak.

 

Loki hugged Thor from behind and kissed the back of his neck before leaving the room, giving the two some privacy.

 

Thor waited for Loki to leave the room before he spoke to his mother. He sounded angry, angrier than he’d ever been, and Frigga looked petrified, losing her voice yet again.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

Frigga’s eyes welled with more tears then. “Because I miss my son.”

 

Thor was quick with his retort. “And if I don’t miss you?”

 

Frigga began to cry in earnest then, and she reached out, beginning to weep when Thor took a step back. “I want you back, Thor! I want to support you, I want to be there, I want you to  _ love _ me and  _ depend _ on me for your troubles! I don’t want you walking this life alone.”

 

Thor stared at his mother with a hardened gaze, and exhaled deeply. “I am not alone. I have Loki and his family.”

 

Frigga collapsed to her knees on the floor, sobbing heavily. “I’m so sorry, Thor. I’m so sorry. I was wrong! I should have supported you! I should have never let your father cut you out! And I’m  _ sorry _ ! Please,  _ forgive _ me!”

 

Thor took in a sharp breath, shocked to see his mother in this state. His body moved before he knew what he was doing, and he found himself on the floor with his mother, wrapping his arms around her in a strong embrace.

 

Frigga cried against her son’s chest, repeatedly apologizing for her actions against him and Loki. And Thor remained silent through it all, holding onto his mother, and feeling numb.

 

He didn’t know  _ what _ to think about her words and her sudden appearance, and he wished he could say he felt sorry for her, but… he didn’t. A large part of him was still hurt by her words and actions, and he didn’t know if he could forgive her. 

 

A larger part of him though knew that in the deepest parts of himself, this had been what he’d wanted all along.

 

Tears began to find themselves falling from his eyes when he realized this, and he hugged his mother tighter, crying with her.

 

He didn’t know when, and he didn’t know how, but he knew that there was some way he and his mother would overcome this.

 

* * *

 

After three hours had passed without a sign of Thor, Loki got worried, and called his parents, wanting to alert them to the situation.

 

His parents were shocked but thankful that at least one of Thor’s parents realized the error of their ways; hopefully before it was too late.

 

His parents didn’t blame Loki for his words to Frigga, and they offered to hop on the first flight to he and Thor’s city to help mediate things.

 

Loki told them that he wanted to wait and ask Thor before saying yes, and his parents understood, letting him know that they were here for them. Right as Loki hung up the phone, Thor came back in their room, and set his bags down at his desk, taking a moment to himself before turning around and facing Loki.

 

Loki’s heart  _ broke _ upon seeing Thor’s eyes red and puffy and his face and nose red, and he got up from the bed, immediately pulling the man into his arms.

 

Thor brought his arms around Loki and hugged him, remaining in his embrace for a few minutes.

 

Thor pulled away first, and he exhaled slowly, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Loki’s collarbone. “My mother left my father.”

 

Loki took in a sharp breath, shocked by the news. “What?”

 

Thor let go of Loki then and grabbed his hand, walking over to their bed to sit down. “Apparently my father made my mother and my brothers choose between their wealth, security, and comfort of the posh life they’ve always known, and me. He forbid them from talking to me or reaching out, lest they lose it all.”

 

Loki frowned and put two and two together. “And after months of debating, your mother chose you?”

 

Thor nodded solemnly. “Loki… I know my mother hurt me. And I know she has said and done terrible things to us. But… she’s still my mother. And I love her.”

 

Loki frowned deeper. “What are you suggesting?”

 

“My mother has nowhere to go. She has  _ nothing _ . Please, let her stay with us in the guest bedroom until my father comes to his senses.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow. “And if he never does?”

 

Thor looked crestfallen when Loki said this, and he sighed, grabbing Thor’s hands. “I love you. And out of respect for you and our love, I will let her stay here. But  _ only _ if she keeps her opinions about our love to herself. That is my one and only stipulation.”

 

Thor nodded, agreeing with him. “Thank you Loki, for being so understanding about all this.” Thor leaned forward and kissed Loki, thankful for the man. “I am so thankful that the Norns blessed me with an understanding and loving partner like you.”

 

Loki smirked slightly, and placed repeated kisses against Thor’s lips in rapid succession. “I only do this because I love you.”

 

Thor laughed softly and pulled Loki in for another hug. “Thank you, Loki. For everything.”

 

Loki hugged him back and sighed, relaxing in his hold. “Not to change the subject, but… what are we going to do about dinner? Does your mother eat takeout?”

 

Thor snorted, pulling away from Loki. “I don’t think she even knows what takeout is.”

 

“Well she needs to gain some weight back anyway. I’m sure that she’ll be fine.”

 

Thor sighed, remembering that his mother had lost an alarming amount of weight since he’d last laid eyes on her.

 

“My parents also wanted to know if you wanted them to come stay with us while your mother was here.”

 

Thor sighed, wanting to agree but knowing there was no room. Loki’s apartment only had two bedrooms. “Where would they stay? There’s no room.”

 

“True… just, just give them a phone call, when you get the chance please. They’re both really concerned about you.”

 

Thor nodded, standing up and beginning to change into night clothes. “Would you mind calling in our orders?”

 

Loki hummed, and pulled out his phone, calling the Chinese restaurant. “What do you think your mother would want?”

 

“Something healthy? I don’t know how healthy you can get at a Chinese restaurant though.” 

 

“I’ll order her steamed broccoli and carrots with chicken breast.” laughed Loki, beginning to place their orders. 

 

Thor finished getting dressed and climbed into bed with Loki, resting his head in his lap and wrapping his arms around him.

 

Loki rested his hand in Thor’s hair and finished placing their orders, relaxing against his headboard. “Where’s your mother now?”

 

“In the shower.” yawned Thor, nestling further into Loki. “I told her to go and relax. I’ll go get her when dinner comes.”

  
  


Loki made a soft sound. “Thor… is your mother really prepared to go through with this?”

 

“My father won’t let her.”

 

Loki snapped his eyes open at this. “Excuse me?”

 

Thor sighed, choosing better words. “My father loves my mother with his entire being; she is his world. Her leaving will be the catalyst into him accepting us and attempting to come back into my life; I’m sure of this.”

 

Loki looked down at him. “And if you’re wrong?”

 

“Then I will do everything I can to support my mother until her dying days.”

 

Loki made a sour face upon hearing this. He didn’t mind taking care of Thor’s mother, but he  _ did _ mind her lavish lifestyle. “Thor… my family aren’t people with nearly as much money as your family. We don’t own a multi-billion dollar company. We can’t support your mother on our salaries when we get married unless she accepts that she cannot live the same posh lifestyle that she’s been used to living her whole life.”

 

Thor exhaled deeply, knowing that Loki spoke the truth. “I know Loki… I know. If I’m wrong, and my father lets her divorce him, then… I will get her to understand that she cannot live the way she’s used to living.”

 

Loki shook his head and sighed, absentmindedly stroking at Thor’s cheek with his thumb. “I sure hope you’re right.”

 

Loki’s phone beginning to ring caught their attention, and Loki picked it up, giving the delivery man the code to enter his apartment complex and ride up the elevator.

 

“Well, the food’s here. Why don’t you go get your mother and I’ll pay for it and set it up on the table?”

 

Thor nodded and got up, placing a gentle kiss against Loki’s lips before leaving the room to go get his mother.

 

He knocked on the guest bedroom door softly, waiting a few seconds before he called out to her. “Mother?”

 

“Come in, Thor.”

 

Thor noted how weak and tired his mother sounded, and he opened the door, seeing that she was sitting on the edge of the bed, a picture in her hands.

 

Thor sat down softly next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Dinner is ready, mother. Please come eat.”

 

Frigga sighed, touching the family photo in her hands gingerly. It was one of the family when Thor and his brothers were all children; one of happier times. “I don’t think I can eat tonight, Thor.”

 

It pained Thor to hear this, and he held his mother tighter, resting their heads together. It hurt his very  _ soul _ to see how skinny his mother was, and it broke him to know that she had been so distraught over him being cut off that she hadn’t been eating for months.

 

“Mother… even if it’s a few bites… please… please eat. For me.”

 

He fought back a wave of tears when he said this, hoping that she heard the plea in his voice.

 

Frigga was silent for a minute. And then… “Okay. I-I’ll try. For you, I’ll try.”

 

Thor nodded and kissed his mother’s hollow cheek, helping her up and leading her to Loki’s dining room. 

 

Pulling his mother’s chair out and helping her sit down, Thor sat down across from her, kissing Loki’s cheek in appreciation. “Thank you, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded, sitting down as well. He noticed that Frigga was looking in her cup strangely, and commented on it. “It’s Gatorade mixed with supplements.”

 

Frigga raised an eyebrow at him. “Like the drink that Thor and his brothers drank after a game?”

 

Loki nodded, taking a sip from his glass of water. “Exactly like that.”

 

Frigga didn’t understand why Loki poured her this, and voiced her confusion.

 

“One of my rules for letting you stay here is that we get you healthy again.” Loki’s hardened gaze softened then, and he looked at Frigga, attempting to be kind. “Thor needs his mother, Frigga. And he needs her healthy and well.”

 

Frigga nodded slowly, and drank a bit more, surprised that Loki was wanting to help her.

 

The family ate in silence, and Frigga pushed herself to eat a fourth of her meal, before pushing her plate away. “Thank you for the meal, Loki. Thank you.”

 

Loki eyed her plate, noticing that there was still a lot of food left. He exhaled sharply, and set his fork down, getting up and pulling a tupperware dish from one of his cabinets.

 

He walked over to Frigga’s side of the table and picked up her plate, scraping the contents of it into the container. “We’ll save the rest of this for your lunch tomorrow.”

 

Frigga quirked up an eyebrow at him. “I’m not going to eat expired food, Loki.”

 

Loki shared a bewildered expression with Thor. “What do you mean expired food, Ms. Frigga?”

 

Frigga frowned, taking another sip of her drink. “I’m done with my meal. Why are you trying to serve the rest to me tomorrow? It will be old then.”

 

Loki squinted at her for a few seconds before shaking his head and walking away, leaving the task of explaining the concept of leftovers to her, to Thor.

 

“Mother,” began Thor, reaching across the table to grasp her hands. “Billions of people all over the world save food that they do not finish eating in the refrigerator. This concept is called leftovers.”

 

Thor’s mother raised an eyebrow. “...Left… overs?”

 

Thor nodded slowly, trying to be patient with his mother. “Yes, mother. Leftovers. The food stays viable for a little over 24 hours.”

 

Frigga squinted, not understanding. “Are billions of people so poor that they have to do this?”

 

Thor widened his eyes in shock, not understanding why his mother was finding this concept so hard to grasp. “Mother… mother no. Billions of people -millionaires and billionaires included- do this every day. I can assure you, the food will not be old tomorrow.”

 

Frigga looked back and forth between Thor and Loki -who had come to stand behind Thor, arms crossed- and slowly nodded, trusting her son. “If… if you say so, my son.”

 

Loki uncrossed his arms, and placed his hands on Thor’s shoulders, sighing. “Frigga… I would like you to go to the doctor tomorrow. Your… extreme weight loss at your age is concerning, and… we want to make sure that you become as healthy as possible again.”

 

Frigga looked over at Thor, wanting to see if Loki was being genuine. They still didn’t trust each other.

 

Thor nodded, reaching up to hold Loki’s hands. “Please allow us to do this, mother. We just want you well.”

 

Frigga nodded then, giving her consent. “I… I will go to this doctor.”

 

Thor breathed out a sigh of relief, and got up, grabbing he and Loki’s dishes to put in the dishwasher.

 

Loki observed Frigga for a moment. “Do you want or need anything before bed, Ms. Frigga?”

 

Frigga shook her head warily, getting up slowly from the table. “No…” she nodded at him and Thor, turning to head back towards the guest bedroom. “Goodnight you two… I’ll, I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Thor and Loki watched her leave before turning off the lights of Loki’s kitchen and dining room, and heading to bed.

 

They weren’t sure  _ where _ their lives were headed, and they weren’t sure what the Norns had planned for them. The absolute  _ last _ thing they expected was Thor’s mother coming back into their lives.

 

They just hoped the Norns knew what they were doing.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Thor and Loki drove Frigga to the doctor in Loki’s new SUV. Thor noticed how Loki and his fathers had very similar taste in cars.

 

The doctor admitted Frigga to the hospital immediately, chastising her for putting her life in danger. The doctor told Thor and Loki that she was days away from organ collapse and failure.

 

This scared Thor immensely, and he and Loki remained by Frigga’s side the entire length of her stay in the hospital.

 

The doctor let them know that although he understood they were only trying to help her by making her eat, feeding her solid food in her current state was dangerous. 

 

Frigga was put on a 3,000 calorie a day, liquid diet for her two week stay in the hospital, and Thor was  _ overjoyed _ to see his mother put back on weight. She’d gained back 12 pounds in these two weeks, and the doctor deemed her ready to return home. 

 

It  _ infuriated _ Thor that his father did not cease this petulant behavior, and come see his ill mother in the hospital. 

 

Even if his father tried to come back into his life, he swore he would never forgive him.

 

Cutting him out was one thing, but acting as if his mother didn’t exist because she chose to love her son? That was unforgivable. 

 

Loki’s parents flew down two weeks before Loki’s graduation, and reserved a hotel close to Loki’s place, not wanting to kick Frigga out of the guest bedroom.

 

Frigga’s diet had been reduced to 2,500 calories a day for two weeks, and she had been given a list of foods she should eat, and should stay away from. Loki and Thor prepared them to the best of their ability, and during this time, Thor’s love for Loki grew and grew more each day.

 

He knew that more than anything Loki could care less about his mother, but to see him take care of her so gingerly and prepare her meals just made him love him more, and he swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to be the best husband that he could be. 

 

It was the least he could do.

 

* * *

 

Thor and Loki’s graduation passed by in the blink of an eye, and they were both  _ shocked _ that after all of these years, they were finally  _ done _ with school, and could start their lives.

 

Although Thor didn’t have his entire family at his graduation like he wanted, he was thankful that his mother was there with him, whole and healthy.

 

It took a few days to pack up Loki’s apartment, and after they did, Loki sent Thor’s mother ahead on a plane with his parents, thankful that they agreed to let her stay with them until Loki and Thor had driven their things across the country to their new house.

 

The trip took them about five days, and during this time, Thor and Loki spent a lot of time thinking and talking about their lives.

 

They were both so  _ nervous _ entering this new phase of their lives; especially because of where Thor’s strained relationship with his family was. 

 

Now… now they were living together, in their own home, and they would be getting  _ married _ in two months, and start working, and then a few years down the line there would be  _ kids! _ It was all so overwhelming for them.

 

After reaching their new hometown, Loki and Thor called the moving company in the town so that they would have help moving everything into their house. 

 

It was a pretty big place for a almost newly married couple -five bedrooms and seven bathrooms- but they knew they’d be able to afford it on their salaries. Loki’s family’s company had each hired them with salaries in the low 100 thousands, with Thor acting as a manager to a small team and Loki being placed in their financial division.

 

They also had a little over 60k saved up from their jobs as Graduate Student Instructors, so they knew they’d be fine until their first paycheck.

 

Frigga moved in with Thor and Loki, and they allowed her to claim one of the many bedrooms as her own.

 

Loki decided that it would be in the best interests of everyone if Frigga learned how to cook, and he signed her up for daily cooking classes, much to her chagrin.

 

And together Thor and his newfound family started the next phase of their lives together, looking forward to what life had to offer them.

 

* * *

 

Thor sighed and looked over the paperwork in his hand, shifting his eyes over to Loki. The man was crunching numbers in his head, and he sighed as well, looking over to Thor.

 

“So you’re saying the average amount of time it takes to complete the process is three years? Why is it so long?”

 

The pair were currently at an adoption agency in the city near their hometown, at the urging of Laufey. Their wedding was in six days, and Loki’s father let them know that because they were wanting to adopt, they should begin the process  _ now _ .

 

Thor originally thought that adoption would be an instantaneous process, and had scoffed at the idea of going to the agency so soon, but after looking it up and discovering that some couples waited seven  _ years _ to adopt, he decided that going to the agency now would be a good idea.

 

The agent who was seeing them was currently looking at them expectantly, wanting to know their answer. 

 

The papers they had been given listed how long the adoption process would take for a child in each age range, ethnic group, and physical or mental health.

 

Loki didn’t  _ mind _ adopting when compared to surrogacy, but he knew he  _ definitely _ didn’t want to wait seven years just to get a child.

 

He looked over at Thor then, biting a lower lip. “Thor… does it have to be a baby?”

 

Thor chuckled softly and looked over at him. “I was just going to ask you the same thing.”

 

Loki pointed to a specific paragraph on the paper. “It… it’s saying that if we adopt children who are related, it makes the process quicker… is this something that you’re willing to do?”

 

Thor thought about it for a few seconds. “I don’t  _ mind _ it per say. I just… I worry about our ability as new parents, when dealing with children who aren’t fresh out of the womb.”

 

Loki frowned slightly and sighed, turning back towards the agent. “May, may we have some time to talk about this? When is the soonest we can come back?”

 

The agent sighed and pulled up his schedule. “My next opening is three days from now at 4:00, on May 3rd.”

 

Loki tutted and frowned, wondering if he and Thor would be able to leave work early that day if they came in early. “That’ll have to do, then.”

 

The agent scheduled them in and turned to them, handing them more information about it. “Now I will warn you, waiting three days might be detrimental. Please go over every aspect of adoption, and when you come back, please have a decision on what type of child you would like to adopt.”

 

Loki made a sour face at the agent’s tone, nodding quickly and standing up. “Thank you for your help, Mr. Calhoun. We’ll see you in three days.”

 

Thor and Loki left the adoption agency then and walked to Loki’s car, getting in.

 

They rode in silence for the first five minutes before Thor sighed and began to look through his folder of information.

 

There was so  _ much  _ to consider! Thor didn’t have the  _ faintest _ idea of the type of child he wanted to adopt, he just… he wanted to have a family. A family he could love, a family that he could come home to, and a family that he could treasure until the end of his days.

 

“There are so many options, Loki.”

 

Loki spared him a glance. “I know. It boggles me; I don’t know what to do.” He would keep the fact that surrogacy was easier than adoption to himself. He knew Thor didn’t want to go down that road.

 

“I… I know you believe that it would be hard, to not only adopt siblings, but to adopt siblings who weren’t newborns, but I-I think we could do it, Thor. I really do.”

 

Thor sighed, shaking his head. “I just, I worry Loki. Those children have been suffering for Norns know how long, and have discovered their own way to survive, and, and… if we come in, and adopt those children, then we have to teach them that everything they’ve ever known was wrong.”

 

Loki frowned, beginning to get annoyed with how Thor was looking at this situation. “So we just  _ sit _ here and let them suffer? That doesn’t sound right Thor. You, you want to adopt because there are children in this world that need love, and you  _ told _ me that there was no reason that it couldn’t be you who loved them; I’d assumed that that far reaching love was all encompassing.”

 

Now it was Thor’s turn to frown. He knew that Loki was right. He just… he couldn’t erase these fears from his heart.

 

He didn’t want to be a failure as a father.

 

The two of them sat in silence for the remainder of the ride home, and entered their home with confused minds and heavy hearts. Luckily, Laufey and Farbauti were over tonight for dinner, so Loki and Thor shared the information with them, wanting to know their opinion. 

 

Laufey sighed and took off his wide rimmed glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was a lot of information to take in.

 

He looked over at Loki and Thor, who were sitting across from him. “Guys, I know a baby is far off in the future, but…  _ seven years _ ? That’s so long to wait for a baby. Are you  _ certain _ that you don’t want to go along the surrogacy route?”

 

Thor nodded his head, refusing to give in. “I am  _ certain _ . I would rather us adopt.”

 

Laufey shook his head, knowing how stubborn Thor could be. This was a battle that he wouldn’t win. “Loki? What about you? What do you want to do?”

 

Loki sighed, looking over at Thor. “If we’re going down the adoption route, then… I would rather adopt siblings. It seems like the most practical thing to do.”

 

Farbauti frowned upon hearing this, and began to shake his head. “Loki. Do you understand how  _ hard _ it will be, as  _ new _ parents, to raise siblings who are not infants? You’ll be going from just you and Thor to you, Thor, and all of those bedrooms being filled, just like that.”

 

Loki frowned at his father, annoyed that he didn’t have his support. “I don’t  _ care _ ; I think Thor and I could do it. We won’t be alone. Thor’s mother lives here, and you guys are in the same neighborhood, right around the corner and down the street. We wouldn’t be alone. It would be hard -I’m not denying that at all- but, I-I just feel it. If we’re going down the adoption route, this is something I feel we need to do, and, I’m not changing my mind.”

 

The air was tense, and Frigga looked back and forth between Loki and his parents, surprised by the fierceness in which he was fighting for this. She learned something new about him every day.

 

“Thor… you fought so hard to get to where you’re at now. Don’t give up just because you’re scared you won’t be a good father or because you’re scared to make mistakes.”

 

Thor widened his eyes at his mother, not surprised that she had been able to see right through him. “You told me you wanted to adopt because there were children out there who needed to be loved, and… there’s no reason why that can’t be you.”

 

Thor frowned, beginning to feel conflicted. He, he wanted to help children, and he wanted to give them his love, but he was  _ scared _ . Scared that they wouldn’t love him, scared that he would mess up, and scared that… he would grow to regret his decision.

 

He sighed then, taking a sip from his glass. 

 

He just prayed that the Norns would guide him, because… he didn’t know what to do.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is what Thor's ring looks like: https://www.ebay.com/itm/TRIBAL-CROSS-925-STERLING-SILVER-MENS-BAND-RING-BIKER-NEW-BLUE-SAPPHIRE-ROCKER-/122600261664
> 
> And here is Loki's ring: https://www.ebay.com/itm/Size-6-Noble-Green-Emerald-Ring-Men-Womens-10KT-Black-Gold-Filled-Jewelry-/302612149078


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I know I said I'll only post on Mondays and Fridays, but I'll probably just start posting whenever I find the time, so once a week? Maybe twice? Idk, I'll do my best to post when I find the time. This is the wedding chapter, so I hope you enjoy :D
> 
> Also sorry for any grammar errors. Google docs is not good at catching errors lol

“Papa! Papa!” laughed a little girl, running up to a man who picked her up and twirled her around, kissing her cheeks and causing her to giggle.

 

Thor stared harder, not understanding what he was looking at. He… he couldn’t quite make out the man’s face.

 

Two toddlers ran over and grabbed at the man’s legs, pulling at them to get his attention. 

 

The man laughed, and Thor’s blood ran cold. The man… the man sounded eerily familiar.

 

The man… the man sounded like him.

 

Another man walked over to them and kissed the man who sounded like Thor on the lips, running a hand through the little girl’s hair and laughing. 

 

Thor would recognize that laugh anywhere; the other man was Loki.

 

The family turned towards Thor then, and stared at him, and Thor gasped, as he saw himself, Loki, and three children gazing back at him. 

 

The Thor of his dreams looked him straight in the eyes and said a single sentence, shocking Thor to his core, and it was the last thing he heard before waking up.

 

“Don’t be scared, Thor.”

 

* * *

 

Thor shot up in bed and gasped, scaring Loki awake. Loki latched onto Thor’s side and grabbed at his face, searching his eyes. It was very early in the morning, and a bit of sunlight was peeking through the large window in their room.

 

“Thor, what is it?! What’s wrong?!”

 

Thor rested his forehead against Loki’s and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. “I saw them, Loki.”

 

Loki was still shaken up by Thor’s panicked state, and he picked Thor’s head up so that he could search his eyes, not understanding who Thor saw. “ _ Who _ , Thor,  _ who _ ?”

 

“Our children.”

 

Loki’s face contorted in confusion, and he remained silent for a few seconds before beginning to calm down. He let go of Thor’s face then and shook his head, his heartbeat slowing down. “Was it a nightmare, Thor? Are you okay?”

 

Thor sighed, shaking his head and reaching out to wrap his arms around Loki, resting his forehead against his shoulder. “I don’t think so. I saw us, in the future, with a little girl and twin boys, and… the me in the dream told me to not be scared.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and tried to comfort Thor, still feeling a bit dazed from being woken up so suddenly. “It’s okay, Thor. It was just a dream.”

 

Thor’s voice was deep with emotion. “I don’t think it was a dream, Loki. I-I think it was a choice.”

 

Loki looked down at Thor, running gentle fingers down the side of his neck and yawning. “A choice for what?”

 

Thor sighed, shifting down to lay his head in Loki’s lap. “I-I think we’re supposed to do what you were proposing earlier, Loki. I think we’re supposed to adopt a group of older siblings.”

 

Loki sighed next, used to having life changing conversations in the middle of the night or early morning. When something was on Thor’s mind he would wake up Loki to talk about it right that second; something in him was never able to wait until the morning.

 

“Are you sure, Thor? We have three more days to think about it.”

 

Thor nodded rapidly, certain of this. “I truly believe we should do this, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded, rubbing at his eyes with his left hand. “Alright, Thor. We’ll, we’ll adopt older siblings. We’ll let the agent know this when we go in three days.”

 

Thor nodded in his lap, and Loki yawned again, beginning to shift back down until his head was resting on the pillow. He wrapped his arms around Thor as the man moved to rest his head on his chest, and he tried to fall back asleep, remembering that he and Thor had to wake up for work in an hour.

 

He shook his head and rolled his eyes after a few minutes, slightly unnerved. There was no point in trying to fall back asleep now; he was up.

 

He waited until Thor began to snore softly before gently moving the man off of his chest, and getting out of bed.

 

He walked across their room to their massive closet and grabbed his robe, pulling it on and tying it closed before walking out of the room and down the stairs, heading towards their kitchen. He figured a cup of coffee or two would do him good.

 

He popped a french vanilla k-cup into his keurig and watched the coffee pour out, taking his warm mug and allowing the warmth to comfort his soul when it was done. He sat down at a barstool at his kitchen counter and sipped at his coffee, thinking about the events of yesterday.

 

He was a bit stressed about it all, to be honest. The wedding was in five days, and there were a lot of things he had to finish at work before he and Thor went on their two week honeymoon, and now he had the adoptions to worry about, and… he wasn’t sure what to do.

 

A warm hand on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts, and he looked over his shoulder, surprised to see his father Laufey. His parents had decided to stay over until the wedding was over; even though they lived in the same neighborhood. 

 

Loki and Thor just accepted it, knowing that it was just one of the quirks of Loki’s parents to be extremely involved in their son’s life.

 

“You’re up early, Loki.”

 

Loki sighed, taking another sip of his coffee. “Thor woke me up to tell me that he had a dream about our future children, and said that we had to adopt a trio of older siblings.”

 

Laufey frowned and raised an eyebrow at his son. “Come again?”

 

“It’s exactly as it sounds, mother.” sighed Loki, shaking his head slowly. “But I’m used to this. Sometimes, when he gets really passionate about something, he’ll wake me up to tell me about it.”

 

Laufey chuckled, making himself a cup of coffee. “He can’t wait till morning?”

 

“Nope.” answered Loki, downing the rest of his coffee. “But I love him. He puts up with my quirks, so it’s only right for me to love him and accept him for his.”

 

“That is true.” replied Laufey, drinking his coffee. “That’s how a marriage works.”

 

Loki yawned and patted his father’s shoulder. “I’m gonna go get ready for work. I’ll see you when I get home.”

 

Laufey nodded and kissed Loki’s cheek, sending him away.

 

Loki walked up the stairs and went back to he and Thor’s room, beginning to get his outfit ready for the day.

 

He felt better that Thor agreed with his idea of adopting older children, but he was a bit nervous too.

 

He just… he just wanted everything to be okay.

 

* * *

 

The days before their wedding sped by quickly, and Thor and Loki went in early every morning and left late every night at work to make up for when they would leave for their honeymoon.

 

They agreed that they would adopt siblings that were older than infants to shorten the waiting time to two years, and relayed this to their adoption agent, who then gave them all the paperwork necessary to begin filing for adoption. Thankfully, much of the necessary paperwork had to be completed online, so Thor and Loki signed everything they needed to submit physically that day, and promised to finish the rest of it online when they came back from their honeymoon.

 

The night before their wedding they spent separated, adhering to tradition. Loki stayed at his parents’ house, and Thor remained at he and Loki’s home with his mother. 

 

Neither of them went out and got wasted to celebrate their last night as “free” men, as neither of them had a desire to do so. They had left their partying days behind in college.

 

The venue for the wedding was a very nice country club in town, and the pair arrived in seperate cars, at the request of Laufey. Loki’s father didn’t want them to see each other before the wedding, and they laughed, deciding to humor him.

 

Thor was a bit heartbroken that his brothers and his father were not here on his big day, but he was thankful to have his mother. Her support meant the world to him.

 

A knock on the door of his private room at the country club pulled him from his thoughts, and he called out a quick “come in”, standing up.

 

Thor’s mother walked through the door, her dress matching his sapphire blue vest, cufflinks, handkerchief and bow tie. 

 

“You look amazing, Thor.”

 

Thor smiled and pulled her in for a hug, kissing her cheek. “As do you, mother.”

 

Frigga smiled and kissed Thor’s forehead, thankful that she was here for him on his big day. Granted, he was marrying someone that she would not personally choose for him, but… Loki had proved himself in more ways than one throughout these months. She now knew he was an acceptable partner for Thor.

 

They both looked down then, lamenting over the fact that the rest of their family was not here. 

 

Frigga looked up at him, wiping away his tears. “Let us not focus on the negative, Thor. This is a joyous day.” She smiled sadly. “We shall depend on each other during these times.”

 

Thor nodded and grabbed a tissue, dabbing at the tears on his mother’s cheeks. He would wipe them away with his thumbs, but it would only smear her makeup.

 

Frigga sniffed and grabbed Thor’s hand, holding it gently. “Be happy today, Thor. I love you; more than anything. You are my precious baby boy, and… if you are happy, then so am I.”

 

Thor’s heart melted upon hearing these words, the words that he always yearned for after declaring his intentions for marrying Loki, and he began to cry in earnest, pulling his mother in for another hug.

 

Hearing those words meant the world to him, and he knew a part of him had been searching for his mother’s love and acceptance. 

 

Frigga wiped his tears away and kissed his forehead once more, before letting go, and latching onto his arm. “It is time for us to give you and Loki away, Thor.” She patted his arm and smiled. “Let’s go.”

 

It had been Loki’s idea to have their parents walk them to the officiant of the wedding at the same time, and everyone agreed that it was a splendid idea.

 

They hired a classical band to play one of their favorite classical songs while they walked towards the officiant from opposite sides, and Thor smiled the broadest he’d ever smiled when he laid his eyes upon Loki. 

 

The man looked  _ dashing _ in his tux, and Thor felt intense euphoria that he was actually doing this. 

 

He was getting  _ married _ !

 

The two met at the center in front of the officiant, and their parents hugged them each one final time before sitting down.

 

Their wedding guests clapped as Loki and Thor took each other’s hands and smiled at each other, the love and the adoration between them obvious to anyone who looked at the couple.

 

The officiant was none other than Thor’s old boss Professor Okonkwo; they would have never met without her and her wife, so they were honored to have her officiate the wedding.

 

She smiled at the pair and winked before beginning to speak.

 

“Friends and family of Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson. We gather here today to celebrate! Our lovely boys, guided by the Norns, have been brought together by none other than fate. Today, two households and two families shall become one.

 

“Marriage has, and always will be, a  _ powerful _ commitment between two people who pledge to stay together no matter what, until the end of time. A good marriage is built on a foundation of love. A foundation of love, of trust, of support, of forgiveness, and of understanding. These are the pillars of a marriage, and without any of these traits, a marriage, like an unstable building, will crumble.”

 

She turned to look at each of them, smiling softly. “You have each chosen to speak your own vows in lieu of traditional ones. Thor, you may now share your vows will Loki.”

 

Thor nodded and cleared his throat, looking into Loki’s eyes and smiling.

 

“Loki. From the moment I saw you, I thought you were the most magnificent being I had ever laid eyes on. And from that moment on that momentous day where I looked at you on that ferris wheel, with the beautiful sky behind you, I knew you were the one for me.”

 

Loki’s eyes welled with tears, and he laughed softly, touched to his heart that they were actually  _ here _ , doing this.

 

“And throughout the entirety of our relationship, you have fought harder, you have fought longer, and you have fiercer for me than anyone has ever fought for me before.” continued Thor, trying to not cry. “You have proved yourself, time and time again, to anyone and everyone that ever said you weren’t meant to be mine, and you have sacrificed, you have bled, and you have swallowed your pride, your anger, your sadness, to love me.

 

“You believed in me when no one else did, and you believed in me when I couldn’t believe in myself. You picked me up when I fell, and you nursed me back to health when I had given up. You healed my broken heart with your kisses, and took away my sorrows with your love. So it is with a humble yet proud heart that I marry you today, and become the happiest man alive.

 

“Loki, I love you, and I look forward to marrying you today, before all of our friends, family, and coworkers. I look forward to this day being the start of the rest of our lives. Thank you for saying yes.”

 

Loki let go of one of Thor’s hands to wipe at his tears, and laughed again, overwhelmed and so full of joy.

 

Professor Okonkwo smiled and turned to Loki, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Loki, it is now your turn to share your vows with Thor.”

 

Loki nodded, and turned to Thor, more tears welling in his eyes. “Thor. I love you. More than I have ever loved anything in life, and more than I will ever love anyone. I would have never imagined that on that day on the ferris wheel, me telling you that you could kiss me, would lead to this. I never imagined that when I agreed to date you, I would be this happy. And I never imagined that when I said yes to marrying you, we would stick it out, and be here today.”

 

He laughed softly and let go of Thor’s hand again to wipe at his tears with the back of his hand. “Thor. You have been patient, you have been kind, you have been loving, and smart, and understanding, and magnificent, and I couldn’t have prayed for a better partner. You have loved me at times when I’ve been unlovable, you’ve dealt with my meltdowns, you’ve stuck by my side when I’ve tried to push you away, and… I hope you know that you’re never getting rid of me now.”

 

The audience laughed when Loki said this, and Thor laughed too, pleased heavily by Loki’s honesty.

 

“Thor, I love you, and I always will. And I look forward to starting this next phase of my life with you. I look forward to all of the love, all the fights,” He leaned closer and pretended to whisper, “all of the make-up sex” to which the audience laughed at again. “And I look forward to all of the memories and experiences that we will share together. I love you, and… I’m so thankful I said yes.”

 

The audience clapped and cheered as Loki finished his vows, and Professor Okonkwo smiled, shaking her head gently. 

 

“Now it is time to offer physical proof of this bond by exchanging the rings. Let it be known that the grooms specifically picked out their own rings that would be unique to each partner.” She gestured for the ring bearer to walk towards them, and Thor chuckled, seeing that it was little Malakai. 

 

Malakai walked up to the pair and stood on his tiptoes, attempting to whisper. “Take care of my cousin, Thor. Don’t break his heart.”

 

Thor smiled down at him and let go of one of Loki’s hands, ruffling Malakai’s black hair. “I promise I’ll take good care of him.”

 

The audience laughed softly at this, and Malakai blushed, embarrassed that the audience had heard him.

 

“Now Thor, take Loki’s ring, and repeat after me: “I take this ring, as a symbol of my love, for today, tomorrow, and all days to come. Please wear it as a sign of our love, and let it be a representation of our never ending love; even when I am not present.”

 

Thor repeated this and at Professor Okonkwo’s instruction, placed the ring on Loki’s finger with shaking hands. Loki looked up at the same time, and he smiled, winking at Thor to reduce his nervousness.

 

Professor Okonkwo turned to Loki next, and asked him to repeat the same words that she said to Thor.

 

Loki grabbed Thor’s ring and repeated the words, placing Thor’s ring on his hand.

 

The professor smiled, pleased to see Thor and Loki budding with happiness. “Now it is time to say I do.”

 

She turned to Thor. “Thor. Do you take Loki as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

 

Thor nodded, his eyes beginning to well with happy tears. “I do.”

 

She turned to Loki next. “And Loki. Do you take Thor as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

 

Loki nodded, his eyes welling with happy tears as well. “I do.”

 

“Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss.”

 

Loki immediately wrapped his arms around Thor and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, blushing as the audience whooped and cheered for the newly married couple.

 

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and deepened their kiss, feeling an immeasurable level of euphoria. 

 

Professor Okonkwo laughed and tapped their shoulders, whispering “There are children here.”

 

The two separated and laughed, before hugging each other.

 

They had done it!

 

They were finally  _ married _ !

 

They released each other and grabbed each other’s hands, walking down the aisle together as their family and friends cheered and shot their bubble guns at them. It was better than having rice thrown at them or doves released, and Loki had wanted to try it, so Thor didn’t mind.

 

Luckily, the country club had a room big enough for the reception, and Thor and Loki made their way to the hall, followed by their friends and family.

 

The reception hall was set up so that Loki, Thor, and their parents were sitting at a rectangular table in front, while the guests sat at circular tables spread throughout the hall. Thor and Loki had requested months ago that their gifts be sent to the new home, so there were no physical gifts present.

 

Thor was surprised by how generous Loki and his family were, as they had all gathered $250,000 for the new couple.

 

Thor and Loki had no best men for their wedding, so they decided that they would let their parents give speeches instead.

 

Frigga went first, and Loki sighed, hoping that she would be on her best behavior. This was he and Thor’s day, and he didn’t want it sullied by unsavory words.

 

Frigga cleared her throat and stood, looking at the grooms proudly.

 

“I want the grooms to enjoy their day, so I’ll keep my speech short.” She turned to face the reception guests then. “Thor and Loki have proved to me that their love is a love that will stand the test of time. They have proven that their love will triumph over all, and they have proved that their love is to be respected.”

 

She smiled softly and looked down. “I admit… in the beginning, I was not supportive. I was… disillusioned. But Loki… Loki has proved himself time and time again that he deserves to have all of the love and respect in the world.”

 

She began to tear up here, and looked over at Loki, holding his gaze. “Many of you are unaware of just how kind and loving Loki can be.” She cleared her throat, looking back at the wedding guests. “When I came down to live with Thor and Loki, Loki allowed me into his home. He didn’t have to, but he did. Even when I treated him downright  _ horrid _ , Loki held on, and allowed me to stay. When I fell sick, Loki was right by my side with my son, nursing me back to health. He cooked special meals for me, he made sure I went to all of my appointments, and when Thor could not drive me, Loki did.”

 

Frigga turned to look back at Loki. “Loki has done more for me than he should’ve. He could’ve cast me away, but he didn’t. He chose forgiveness, and he chose love. And for that, I am eternally thankful to the Norns for blessing Thor with an amazing husband, and blessing me with a lovely new son.”

 

The crowd clapped at the end of her speech, and she sat down, smiling softly when Thor kissed her cheek.

 

Laufey stood up next, and he took the mic offered to him, already beginning to cry.

 

“Today I’m giving away my precious baby boy to a beautifully splendid man. I couldn’t have asked the Norns for a better husband for my darling boy.”

 

Laufey sniffed, and wiped at his tears. “When I heard that Thor was the one that was helping our little Loki out of a dangerous situation, and then found out they were  _ dating _ , I knew Thor was the one for him. Thor has given up so  _ much _ to be with our son, and we couldn’t be happier to add him to our family. Thor is strong, he is brave, he is kind, and most importantly he is gentle with his love. He will fight endlessly for those he cares about. Thor, I love you, and I hope you know that you’re stuck with us! You’re my new precious baby boy.”

 

The audience laughed along with Laufey, and the man sniffed, a proud smile on his face. “I’m glad my son said yes too.”

 

He handed the mic to his husband, and sat down, squeezing Loki’s hand affectionately.

 

Farbauti stood and sighed, a proud smile on his face.

 

“I first met Thor a little over a year ago. And I admit, when I first met him, I didn’t think he could handle the ridiculous personality of our son.” He winked when Loki protested. “I thought Loki would scare him away, and if not him, Laufey.”

 

Now it was Laufey’s turn to fuss.

 

“But Thor stayed. Thor gave up  _ everything _ to be with our son, and paid the ultimate price. And for that, he has my undying love, and respect. Thor, welcome to the family, and I am honored to call you my son. Thank you.”

 

The audience clapped, and Professor Okonkwo grabbed the mic, turning towards the crowd. “Is there anyone in the audience that wishes to say something to the happy couple?”

 

The doors to the reception hall opened, catching everyone’s attention, and they gasped as a beautiful woman in a body hugging wedding dress entered the hall, striding to the center of the room. “I’d like to say something; it’s the least Thor could do for me.”

 

Loki’s blood boiled when Sif entered the room, and he shot Frigga an evil look, feeling betrayed. She was the  _ only _ one who could’ve shared their wedding venue location with her.

 

Frigga turned towards Thor and Loki hurriedly, her eyes wide. “Loki, I swear, I didn’t tell her! I don’t know how she found out the location of the venue!”

 

Loki’s heart pounded, and he tried to calm the rage building within his body, not wanting to go to jail on his wedding day.

 

“I think everyone should know that this marriage won’t last; I’m the one Thor’s in love with.”

 

The wedding guests gasped, looking at Thor in shock and disgust. 

 

Thor refused to deal with this, and shook his head, grabbing the mic from her hands.

 

“Hi, hello everyone. Please disregard this uninvited and rude guest who speaks of things that are lies. I will have her removed momentarily.”

 

Sif looked shocked by this and strode up to the table that they were sitting at, grabbing at Thor. “Thor, it’s okay. We can run away together, and leave it all behind. We can start anew.”

 

Thor gingerly removed her hands from him, and took a step back. “If you do not leave of your own volition, I  _ will _ sue you for damages to our wedding and sullying my reputation, and I  _ will _ call the cops. Now go.”

 

“But-”

 

Thor stared at her with an anger that she had never witnessed, and she took a step back, shocked that she had been grabbed by security guards. Thor thanked them and asked for them to take her away, watching as she struggled against their hold, shouting his name.

 

The happy vibes of the wedding had been taken away, and Loki felt angry tears begin to leave his eyes, feeling that all was lost. His happy and beautiful day had just been ruined.

 

Thor’s heart broke and he strode back over to Loki, pulling the man up, and pulling him into a hug. “Loki, please don’t cry. Please don’t cry.”

 

“I can’t help it!” wept Loki, crying in Thor’s arms. “That, that  _ bitch _ ruined our day!”

 

Thor let go of Loki and grabbed his hands, bringing them to his mouth to kiss. “Loki, I love you. And I am so thankful that I was able to marry you today. Sif appearing was a small blip in the grand scheme of things. Please don’t cry, Loki. The rest of today is what we make of it, and I’m willing to still enjoy this beautiful event, if you are.”

 

Loki sniffed and looked up at him, feeling so many emotions. He was angry, he was hurt, he felt betrayed, and he just wanted to give up and go home.

 

“I just want to go home, Thor.”

 

Thor shook his head fiercely, cradling Loki’s face in his hands. “Loki… I am so sorry that my past showed up today and caused you so much pain. I never meant for that to happen. I love you, and my heart, and my very  _ soul _ belong to you. Please,  _ please _ , don’t let that horrid woman ruin what has been a wondrous day for us.”

 

Loki sniffed again, moving to rest his forehead against Thor’s shoulder. “I just wanted to have a good day.” 

 

His voice broke at the end, and this hurt Thor to his very core. He pulled Loki in for another hug. “And it still can be, Loki.  _ We _ are the sole deciders of how this day ends. Not her. Don’t give her that power, Loki.”

 

Loki took in a shaky breath and nodded, wiping at his tears, and nodding again. “Okay… okay.”

 

Thor placed a loving kiss against Loki’s lips, and the wedding guests clapped, proud to see that their grooms had worked themselves through this issue.

 

Thor helped Loki sit down and kissed his cheek before grabbing the mic that had been placed on the table during the commotion. 

 

“Hi, hello everyone. I am Loki’s husband, Thor. And I would like to apologize for the rude and uninvited guest that barged her way in here. I… would also like to explain a few things.”

 

The guests remained silent, waiting for Thor to explain the situation. 

 

“I am the oldest of four sons. And I… I used to be the heir of Aesir Enterprises.” 

 

Gasps came from around the room, and Thor waited until the shock had passed. “My entire life, I was groomed to do what my parents wanted. I played sports, I joined clubs, and I made perfect grades. I got into the University they wanted me to attend, I majored in Business and Economics like they wanted, and for a majority of my college life, I even dated who they wanted me to; that lovely woman that you saw earlier.”

 

Thor turned to look at Loki and smiled softly, his love for the man evident to all. “And you may not know how Loki and I got together, so I’ll tell the story. We met through our professors, and became friends. On a whim, Loki said he wanted to go the fair one day, and… on a whim, I offered to take him.”

 

He laughed and placed a gentle hand on Loki’s shoulder, squeezing it affectionately. “That ended up being the best decision I’ve ever made. We spent the whole day together, flirting back and forth, and on the ferris wheel, I… asked if I could kiss him, scared out of my  _ mind _ that he would say no.”

 

The guests laughed, amused by the tale.

 

“And you know what he said? He first said that he didn’t understand, and then… he said okay. And  _ that _ was the start of our love affair.”

 

He paused again while the audience laughed. “And then three days later he broke up with me.”

 

The guests burst into laughter then, and Loki blushed, remembering how naive he had been. 

 

“But through sheer will and determination, I won him back, and he agreed to date me again. Our relationship has been through its ups and downs, and it's definitely had its trials and tribulations. Loki… put up with a lot from my family and my ex, and where any normal man would’ve given up, Loki stayed put.”

 

Thor sighed then, trying to not cry. “That’s why… when forced to choose between my wealth, my inheritance, and my family, or Loki… I chose Loki. And I would choose him again and again, over everything, and over everyone. I love him. So I… I thank you. For joining us here, to celebrate this special day with us. It means more to us than you’ll ever know. Thank you.”

  
  


The guests clapped their hands in approval, and Thor laughed, finishing his speech. “Also, the bar is open, and we have a tab; drinks are on me tonight.”

 

The guests cheered and laughed, the happy and joyous mood of the wedding finally restored.

 

Loki kissed Thor’s cheek appreciatively, beginning to feel better. “Thank you for being so candid, Thor. I… I’m sure that you’re the reason why the mood of the wedding returned back to a happy state.”

 

Thor smiled softly, placing a loving kiss against Loki’s lips. “Even though it’s my fault the wedding got ruined in the first place?”

 

Loki smirked, knowing that Thor was only teasing. “Yep.” He placed another kiss against Thor’s lips, finally starting to smile. “The food’s here.”

 

Thor smiled and pulled away from Loki, squeezing his thigh. “Good thing that restaurant with that amazing pasta was willing to send its food to our wedding.” 

 

Loki nodded, thanking the server who gave him his meal. “I know. This is the one thing I’ve been looking forward to all week.”

 

Thor scoffed, pretending to be hurt. “More than marrying me?”

 

Loki winked and licked at the tip of his fork seductively. “Of course.”

 

Thor shot him a knowing smile. “Careful… I might not be able to wait until our wedding night to ravish you if you keep that up.”

 

Laufey cleared his throat, catching the pair’s attention. “Okay boys. I love you, but  _ please _ . I don’t want to hear your sexual innuendos, and I’m sure Ms. Frigga doesn’t want to either.”

 

Thor and Loki blushed, beginning to eat their meal. 

 

The guests gave raving reviews of the pasta, and after everyone had eaten their meal, Thor and Lok got up to cut their cake.

 

Their cake was adorned with black and gold frosting, and even had edible sugar gems strewn throughout it. The had even payed to have the two figurines on the top of the cake to look like them.

 

Loki shot Thor and evil glare when Thor grabbed the knife to cut the cake. “I swear to the Norns, Thor, if you shove that cake in my face, we’re getting a divorce.”

 

Thor laughed and snuck his arm around Loki’s waist, moving to kiss his cheek. “Relax; I’ll do no such thing.”

 

Loki smirked at him, shaking his head. “Why do I not believe you?”

 

Thor cut a small section of the cake and put it on a plate, and then cut another piece for himself. He handed Loki his plate and began to laugh, debating about whether or not he wanted to shove his cake in Loki’s face.

 

Loki noticed this and began to laugh, shaking his head. “Thor, I swear to the Norns. Don’t you dare!”

 

Thor decided to go for it and winked, pressing his plate and cake into the side of Loki’s face.

 

The wedding guests went  _ wild _ with laughter, and Loki laughed as well, shoving his cake into Thor’s face in retaliation. The pair laughed and Thor swiped his thumb across Loki’s cheek, tasting the cake. “Well, the cake’s good.”

 

Loki laughed and pulled Thor’s face down to his level so that he could lick a long stripe across his cheek. “You’re right; the cake’s delicious!”

 

Laufey swatted Loki’s back playfully, reminding him that they were in public.

 

Thor and Loki continued to laugh and gratefully accepted the wet rags that Farbauti handed them, beginning to clean off their faces.

 

After cutting their real slices of cake, Thor and Loki sat back down at the main table, feeding each other pieces of cake.

 

Although Sif had put a damper on their wedding, she hadn’t ruined it. 

 

And if Loki had to be honest, he could confidently say that this was the happiest day of his life.

 

Of course, tonight would be even better.

 

* * *

 

The wedding ended two hours after the cutting of the cake, and Loki’s family sent the happy couple away, off to their honeymoon. 

 

Laufey and Farbauti had splurged on Loki and Thor’s honeymoon, reserving them an upscale condominium for two weeks on the beautiful coasts of Costa Rica. Luckily Thor and Loki both spoke Spanish, so they’d have no trouble staying there for an extended period of time.

 

They arrived in Costa Rica at night around 10, and made it to their condo by 11:30, still euphoric, but exhausted.

 

They set their things down at the foot of their bed in the master bedroom and chuckled at the bed. It had rose petals strewn across it, and candles had been lit in the room to give it a romantic vibe.

 

Loki pulled out his phone and took pictures of the room and the bed, sending them to his father Laufey.

 

“We should probably shower, first.” yawned Thor, opening his suitcase to pull out a tank and sweatpants. 

 

Loki put his phone away and wrapped his arms around Thor’s waist from behind, resting his forehead at the base of his neck. “There’s no need to put on clothes if all we’re going to do is strip them off.”

 

Thor laughed softly and dropped his clothes on top of his suitcase, moving to place his hands and arms over Loki’s. “You do have a point.”

 

He turned around and kissed Loki, holding his waist. “Want to shower together?”

 

Loki laughed and let go of Thor, headed towards the bathroom. “If the shower’s big enough.”

 

Thor followed close behind Loki and entered their bathroom, marveling at how nice and sleek everything was. Laufey and Farbauti had really outdone themselves. 

 

Loki yawned and began to take off his clothing,  starting the shower. “It looks like the shower’s big enough to fit us both.”

 

Thor blushed and began to strip his clothes off as well. He wondered briefly if he and Loki would have sex in the shower, and figured that he’d rather be safe than sorry. Exiting the bathroom and opening the top portion of Loki’s suitcase, Thor grabbed the lube and returned to the bathroom, stepping into the shower behind Loki and putting the lube next to the soap.

 

Loki smiled softly as Thor wrapped his arms around him, relaxing in Thor’s hold. The man began to place kisses along the length of Loki’s neck, and Loki laughed to himself, reaching behind him to caress at Thor’s cheek.

 

“Aren’t we supposed to be washing our bodies?”

 

Thor smirked into Loki’s neck and bit him softly. “We are; there’s no reason I can’t use my tongue though.”

 

A smile spread across Loki’s lips then, and he leaned back against Thor, allowing the man to continue to kiss at his neck.

 

The shower was about four feet by six feet, and had shower heads on the front and back walls, which sprayed a steady stream of water on Thor and Loki’s skin.

 

Thor snuck his hand around Loki and began to stroke at him, causing the man to make a soft sound.

 

Loki reached behind him and pressed his hands against Thor’s waist, supporting himself as Thor began to jerk and gently move his hand on him in earnest.

 

He stopped once Loki became fully erect, and turned the man around to face him, immediately slanting their mouths together for a deepened kiss.

 

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and pulled him closer, slipping his tongue into his mouth, and sliding it against Thor’s in a lascivious fashion, eliciting a moan from the man.

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s ass and pulled the man closer, deepening their kiss even  _ further _ . Loki was blown away by the intensity and the fever of Thor’s kisses, and he moved his hands to the crests of Thor’s hips, grazing his nails against his skin.

 

Moving his hand further down Loki’s ass, Thor moved a wet finger to circle around his entrance, and went to press it in, surprised when he felt an object preventing his entry.

 

He pulled away from Loki, raising an eyebrow at his husband. “Loki. Is there something in your ass?”

 

Loki blinked a few times, coming down from the passion filled high he was on. “Oh, yes, I forgot about that. It’s another plug.”

 

Thor looked at him in bewilderment. “... Why is it there though?”

 

Loki tried to not laugh at Thor’s reaction. “So that you didn’t have to waste time preparing me when we made it to our room.”

 

Thor blushed, fingering around it. “Do I… just pull it out?”

 

Loki laughed, nodding is head. “Yes. There’s a small circle that you hook your finger into to pull it out.” He winced as Thor began to yank it out, and he reached back, stilling Thor’s hand. “Thor. You have to take it out slowly; don’t yank it.”

 

Thor cocked his head slightly. “How come?”

 

“Because the tissues and muscles there are  _ sensitive _ , and it hurts when something is just yanked out of you.” explained Loki in a patient tone. He raised his head and gazed at Thor, amusement mirrored in his depths.

 

Thor blushed and nodded, slowly pulling it out of Loki. Loki let out a choked gasp when the plug was all out, and Thor was surprised to see how large it was.

 

It was a bit wider than he was when fully erect, and he wasn’t a small man. 

 

“Loki! This, this is  _ huge _ ! Did you have this in you all day?”

 

Loki snorted and shook his head. “No, I put it in an hour before we landed. I figured you’d be tearing my clothes off the second we walked through that door.”

 

Thor laughed, setting the plug down on the ground, and pecking Loki’s lips. “You surprise me each and every day.”

 

“Well I would hope so; I don’t want to bore you.”

 

Thor laughed softly and turned Loki around, pressing him against the wall of the shower. “You could never bore me.”

 

Loki blushed and arched his back a bit, making it easier for Thor to enter him. “Wait; we need lubricant.”

 

Thor reached down and grabbed it, coating his dick and jerking himself a few times to complete hardness. “I brought it in here with me.”

 

Loki snorted with laughter and moved to rest his forearms against the wall. “Why am I not surprised?”

 

Thor pressed the head of his cock against Loki’s entrance, surprised that there was little to no resistance. “Do you need me to prepare you more?”

 

Loki shook his head, pushing back so that Thor slipped in. “I’m fine. Fuck me.”

 

Thor smirked and slowly pushed his way in, moaning as Loki’s constricted warmth enveloped him.

 

He moved his hips back and forth into Loki slowly a few times, making sure that the man truly felt no pain before he snapped his hips, beginning to move in earnest.

 

Loki balled his hands into fists and pressed his forehead against the wall of the shower as Thor continued his relentless assault. 

 

Stuttered gasps and long, drawn out moans left Loki’s lips, and he reached down to jerk himself in time to Thor’s movements.

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s hips and held him in place, entering him at a forceful pace.

 

Loki tightened around Thor as he felt his climax building up, and he came, crying out and seeing stars dance across his vision. 

 

Thor continued to pound into him, and Loki bit his lower lip, moaning from the over stimulation.

 

“Loki,” grunted Thor, catching his attention.

 

“What?”

 

“Do you want me to try and fuck you against the wall?”

 

Loki blinked a few times before laughing, noticing that his legs were beginning to shake. He wouldn't last much longer standing up. “If you think you’re strong enough.”

 

Thor smirked and slowed his movements, pulling out of Loki and turning the man around. Grunting with effort, Thor picked Loki up from the ground, and pressed his back against the wall of the shower, slanting their mouths together for a kiss.

 

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and his legs around his waist, moaning when Thor pushed himself back in. 

 

This position made it easier for Loki’s prostate to be stimulated, and he held on for dear life, amazed at how good he felt.

 

Thor thrusted into Loki and held onto him securely, knowing that he was strong enough to support him in this position for a few minutes.

 

“ _ Mn! More! Keep going!” _ panted Loki, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall of the shower. “ _ Ah!  _ So good!”

 

Encouraged by Loki’s praise, Thor continued entering him at the angle he requested, and he moved his hips quicker, feeling his climax building from within.

 

Loki tightened around him again and Thor watched as Loki came for a second time, crying out before going completely limp in Thor’s arms.

 

Thor snapped his hips into Loki a few more times before he climaxed, and he groaned, ecstatic euphoria flowing through his veins.

 

He held Loki for another minute before he found his voice. “Loki, can you stand?”

 

Loki let out a tired laugh. “Well I can certainly try.” 

 

Carefully he brought his legs down from around Thor’s waist one by one, and stood on shaky legs, using the wall to guide himself down to the floor so he could sit.

 

Thor carefully sat down too and wrapped his arm around Loki, pulling him closer. “I think that replaces the romp we had over spring break in Vegas.”

 

Loki laughed again, resting his forehead against Thor’s shoulder. “I have to say, I agree. This is definitely number one.”

 

They held each other for a few more minutes, recovering from their intense fucking.

 

They were ecstatic to finally be married, and were looking forward to the next phase of their lives.

 

And they were ready to love each other through it all.

  
  



	12. Chapter Twelve

Loki shifted through his mail and hummed, heading back up his driveway and into his house.

 

He had today off, and Thor wouldn’t be home for another six hours, so it was just him. Of course, Frigga was home too.

 

It had been three and a half months since Loki and Thor’s wedding, and the two were  _ still _ in their “honeymoon phase”. It seemed like each day their love grew and grew, and Loki was happy; happier than he’d ever been. He couldn’t have asked for a better life.

 

He put the mail on the counter and walked to he and Thor’s living room, seeing that Frigga was out there watching TV.

 

Living with Frigga was very interesting. The woman remained very closed off and distant for the first two months, but slowly and surely began to open up and become more comfortable around him once she realized that he wasn’t out to get her. The two now had a somewhat amicable relationship, and Loki counted this as a personal victory.

 

He sat down next to her, catching her attention. “No book club today?”

 

Frigga sighed, shaking her head. “No, Phyllis canceled, so we rescheduled for tomorrow.”

 

“But tomorrow you have your cooking classes.”

 

“I’ll be fine, Loki. I’ll drive right over to the coffee shop after I finish my lessons.”

 

Loki made a small sound of agreement and turned back to the TV, beginning to watch it. It seemed to be a talk show, where a gaggle of women were “debating” about a certain topic.

 

He shook his head and pulled out his phone, browsing his social media. He supposed he could get a head start on dinner, as it was his night to cook, but… he didn’t feel like it. He decided he’d do it later.

 

He widened his eyes when he got a call from the adoption agency, and he stood up, heading down the hall to his office before answering.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Mr. Laufeyson?”

 

Loki frowned, feeling like something was wrong. The agent sounded stressed. “Speaking.”

 

“Hi Mr. Laufeyson. This is Jen calling from Alfheim Adoption Agency. Do you have a moment?”

 

Loki moved to sit down in his chair. “Yes, I have time. What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

 

The agent laughed nervously. “Mr. Laufeyson, how soon were you and your husband wanting to adopt? I understand you just got married three months ago?”

 

Loki’s face pinched into a frown, and he put his cell phone on speaker, logging onto his computer. “We… wanted to adopt as soon as possible. We were told that we would have to wait at least two years though.”

 

“Yeah, about that… you see, there’s a mother who  _ specifically _ requested you and your husband to be the parents of her children.”

 

Loki’s eyes widened in shock, and he pulled up the adoption agency’s website, logging onto his account. Everything seemed to be in order, and nothing concerned him, so he turned his focus back to the phone call.

 

“Come again?”

 

“Well… a woman specifically requested you and your husband for a closed adoption.”

 

Loki nodded slowly. “Okay… how old are her children?”

 

The adoption agent laughed nervously. “That’s the thing Mr. Laufeyson. This case… is a bit different than what you and your husband requested.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes. “How different?”

 

“The woman… already has a three year old daughter. And… she’s currently nine months pregnant with twin boys.”

 

Loki was at a loss for words, and his mind began to swirl. “Okay… and she specifically requested us? Why… why is this case different than what my husband and I wanted?”

 

“Well… this woman is a drug addict, and continued this behavior throughout her pregnancy, so her sons will be in the NICU for at least a month before they’re allowed to be brought home, and will require round the clock care.” 

 

Loki’s heart sunk upon hearing this, and he looked worried, wondering what he should do. “What about the girl?”

 

“Child and Family Protective Services has taken custody of the girl. She was found to be… malnourished, and… she has evidence of being abused.”

 

Loki took in a sharp breath. “ _ What? _ ”

 

“Mr. Laufeyson… we know that you and your husband requested healthy children, but… we are obligated to alert you when a parent specifically requests their children to be adopted by someone affiliated with the agency, and we are required to give you 24 hours to make a decision.”

 

Loki was at a loss for words. “Will… will the babies be okay?”

 

The agent sighed, and took a few moments to think. “I… honestly don’t know, Mr. Laufeyson. I don’t know.”

 

“A-And the girl? What about her? Is she okay?”

 

The agent sighed, and Loki heard typing and clicking over the phone. “Here; I’ll send you all the information I have on the woman and her children so that you can make an informed decision with your husband. If you decide to adopt them, you will be required to show up physically to sign papers. If you decline, then call or send an email.”

 

Loki nodded quickly, opening up his email account and clicking on the email containing the documents about the children.

 

“Alright. I’ll… I’ll talk to my husband then. Thank you.”

 

Loki hung up the phone and began reading through the pdf, alarmed and heartbroken at what he saw.

 

The woman was married to an abusive man, and they were both drug addicts. They had a three year old daughter together, and twin boys on the way. The twin boys would be in the NICU recovering while the doctors carefully weaned them off of the drugs in their systems, and Loki opened up his browser, researching this weaning process.

 

It was apparently very painful for the infants, and they had to be kept on oxygen and various machines constantly, to monitor their health.

 

The mother seemed to want her kids to have a better life, and when looking for potential parents for her twins, stumbled upon Thor and Loki, who happened to work for Jotunheim and were financially stable with a good support system.

 

The woman lost custody of her daughter a few days ago, but was willing to give her sons to Thor and Loki. Loki read further into the file and saw that CPS was willing to allow Loki and Thor to adopt the daughter of the woman as well.

 

He printed out all of the information and walked out to Frigga, sitting down next to her and handing her the files.

 

Frigga paused her show and frowned, looking into the file. “Loki… what is this? I don’t want to read about abused children today.”

 

Loki sighed, showing that he was being serious. “The adoption agency called. The mother of those children specifically requested that Thor and I take her children.”

 

Frigga widened her eyes, looking over the files again. “Loki… this is horrible. These… these children… oh my Norns…”

 

Loki nodded, understanding Frigga’s emotion. “They gave us 24 hours to decide if we want them or not.”

 

Frigga looked through the young girl’s file. “Norns… she’s in the hospital right now… poor child.”

 

Loki grabbed his phone and texted his parents, letting them know that there was an emergency, and he couldn’t talk about it over the phone, and needed them to come over for dinner.

 

They replied immediately, letting him know that they’d be there around six.

 

Loki sighed then.

 

That was when Thor would be home.

 

Loki got up and went back to his office, printing out more copies of the pdf; enough for his parents and Thor. He sat at his computer desk and began to do research on the effects of drugs on pregnancy, and was horrified by what he saw.

 

If the twin boys didn’t die in utero, they could be born smaller than the average infant, and have a disorder called Neonatal Abstinence Syndrome, which could cause problems with the infant’s heart, lungs, or brain. If the child survived this, there was always a chance they could die from Sudden Infant Death Syndrome before their first birthday.

 

Loki wiped at his eyes then, noticing that he was beginning to cry.

 

He was horrified by the things he read, and he rested his face in his hands , becoming completely overwhelmed. 

 

If they didn’t help these children, they would surely die. Loki and Thor had the funds, the means, and the ability to keep these children alive, and give them a better life.

 

It wouldn’t make sense to just toss these children to the wolves, and act like they didn’t exist.

 

He was concerned though. If he and Thor did adopt these children, they would spend their time in and out of hospitals for most of the young children’s lives. And… until the infants reached the age of one, there would always be the looming possibility that they could pass away from Sudden Infant Death Syndrome.

 

Loki didn’t know if he could handle seeing his child die.

 

He remained in his office until six, and got up, grabbing the files he made for his parents and Thor.

 

He walked to the living room and looked over when he heard the front door bang open, surprised to see Thor and his parents barreling towards him.

 

Thor and Laufey reached him first, and they hugged him, noticing that his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

 

Laufey teared up at the sight of Loki crying, and he looked into his eyes. “Baby, what’s wrong? What’s wrong, Loki?”

 

Thor looked very concerned, and he rubbed at Loki’s side, trying to coax it out of him. “What happened, Loki?”

 

Loki sighed, wiping away his tears with a shaky hand. “Let’s sit down on the couch… I’ll… I’ll explain it there.”

 

Loki’s parents and Thor all shared a look, and everyone sat down, with Loki sitting in the middle on the coffee table. Thor was alarmed to see that his mother seemed more serious than normal, and he sat down next to her, concern on his face. “Mother… what has happened?”

 

Frigga sighed, watching as Loki handed files to his parents and Thor. “Loki… Loki will explain.”

 

Loki bit his lower lip, beginning to offer an explanation. “The adoption agency called me today.”

 

Laufey’s eyes widened in shock and fear, and tears began to spill from his eyes, fearing for the worst. “Oh Loki, what happened?”

 

“I… there was a woman who personally requested that Thor and I adopt her three year old daughter and her unborn twin sons.”

 

Thor and Loki’s parents looked confused, and Farbauti cleared his throat. “Loki… isn’t this what you and Thor wanted? Why are you crying?”

 

“Um… I printed the information that the agent sent me… about the children. Everything is in those files. Please look at them.”

 

Thor opened his file and begun to read, the horror on his face growing as he made his way through all of the pages. 

 

Laufey stopped reading halfway through and looked up at Loki, his voice breaking. “Loki… I can’t read this. I can’t read about children being abused or children suffering.”

 

Loki sighed, looking at his father. “Please read through it all, Laufey. It hurts, but… please read it.”

 

Farbauti wrapped an arm around his husband in an attempt to comfort him, and looked down at the document, his heart stopping. “Loki, what is this? The children could die at any time before they’re one?”

 

Laufey looked up hurriedly, his heart breaking for these children. “They could  _ die _ ?!”

 

Thor remained silent, looking over the effects that drugs had on infants. “They’ll spend the first month of their life in a NICU…”

 

Laufey’s heart tore in two and he shook his head hurriedly. “Loki, this is  _ terrible _ ! Where is the little girl?”

 

Loki sighed, looking over at his father. “She’s currently in the hospital… when they found her, she… she was severely malnourished, and there was evidence of abuse… she’s been taken away from her parents and put in foster care.”

 

Thor’s heart  _ crumbled _ upon hearing this, and he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling overwhelmed. 

 

“I-I called everyone here, because… I don’t know what to do. We only have 24 hours to decide on whether or not we want these kids.”

 

Laufey shook his head, grabbing tissues to dry his eyes. “This is too much. Loki, Thor… you’ve only been married for three and a half months, and neither of you have experience raising a child. These, these children are sick, and… and two of them could die at any time before they’re one. They could have serious developmental problems, and you and Thor both work full time jobs… how could you possibly go from a family of two to a family of five?”

 

Frigga cleared her throat. “They won’t be alone, Laufey, should they choose to go through with this. I’m here… and I’m willing to do whatever it takes to help them with the care of these children.” Her voice softened then. “It is not these children’s fault that they were born into this life under these circumstances.”

 

Loki nodded, agreeing with Frigga. “I-I know that we’d be new parents dealing with a lot, but… I want to save them.”

 

Laufey gasped, reaching out for Loki’s hand. “Loki, are you  _ certain _ ? It will be incredibly hard to take care of sick, newborn twins, on  _ top _ of raising a three year old.”

 

Loki nodded his head, a fierce look on his face. “I can’t let them suffer when Thor and I have the means, the wealth, and the ability to take care of these children.”

 

Thor sighed, closing the file, and catching everyone’s attention.

 

Laufey turned towards him. “Thor? What do you feel you should do? What is on your heart?”

 

Thor looked into Loki’s eyes, seeing the pleading hope within their depths. “I agree with Loki. We… as hard as it will be… we will adopt these children.”

 

Laufey nodded, understanding where Loki and Thor’s hearts were coming from. “Okay… okay. You’re adopting children. We… we have grandbabies now.”

 

Loki nodded, everything feeling so surreal. He was scared, he was nervous, he was  _ overwhelmed _ with so many things. He got up from the coffee table and sat sideways in Thor’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. The two of them hugged for some time, letting everything sink in.

 

They were going to be parents.

 

And… their children would need all of the love and support they could get.

 

* * *

 

Thor and Loki didn’t sleep that night. 

 

They stayed up all night talking about how their lives were going to change, and if they were truly ready for all of this change and responsibility. 

 

They had decided that they would go to the agency first thing in the morning, and sign the necessary documents that would give them sole custody of the little girl and her unborn brothers. They were also prepared to pay for the adoptions, whatever the cost.

 

Once 8am hit, Loki and Thor were inside of the agent’s office ready to pay and sign the papers and documents necessary. 

 

“Are you both certain? Once you sign this document, and the courts approve, these children will legally be yours.”

 

Thor and Loki shared a look before nodding at the adoption agent. “We are  _ certain _ .”

 

Together, they signed their names, and became the legal parents of the little girl and her unborn twin brothers.

 

The two of them rushed home then, and packed some overnight bags. Their next stop was the hospital that the young girl was at, and they planned to stay with her until she was healthy enough to take home.

 

They rode up the elevator to the pediatric unit with nervous anticipation, all sorts of thoughts running through their minds.

 

What if the child wanted her old parents?

 

What if the child didn’t like them?

 

And… what if the child didn’t fully recover?

 

Thor noticed that Loki was worrying just as much as he was, and he grabbed the man’s hand, shooting him what he hoped was a comforting smile.

 

“It will be okay, Loki. She’ll love us. It’ll be okay.”

 

Loki nodded, wiping away a tear. “Thank you.”

 

The two of them rushed to the front desk at the nurses’ station once the elevator opened, surprising the nurse there.

 

“Hi, my husband and I are here to see our daughter.”

 

Loki felt over the  _ moon _ when he said this, and he bit back a smile. It was a phrase that he believed he’d never be able to say.

 

The nurse nodded, typing something on the computer. “And what is her name?”

 

“Erina Thor-Lokidottir.”

 

The nurse frowned, searching the system. “I don’t see anyone by that name.”

 

Thor scooted closer, catching the nurse off guard. “We just adopted her today, and changed her last name. Would refreshing the system help?”

 

The nurse blushed, stunned by how handsome Thor was. Loki noticed this and cleared his throat, catching the nurse’s attention. “Hm? Oh yes, let me try refreshing the system.”

 

The phone rang as she refreshed the system, and she picked it up, listening to the person on the other line and nodding quickly. “I see, I see. Thank you for the notification.”

 

The nurse put down the phone and smiled, typing on the computer. “I was just alerted that you and your husband have been registered as Erina’s parents. And look,” she turned the screen towards the two. “You’re in!”

 

Thor and Loki breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that everything was situated. “Where is she?”

 

The nurse stood up, gesturing for them to follow her. “Erina is a  _ lovely _ little girl. It broke my heart to find out everything that she’s been through. But the little girl is resilient; she always has a smile on her face, and makes everyone feel better.”

 

Thor laughed at this, a broad smile on his face. It warmed his heart to hear this.

 

“Here she is; right past here.” The nurse knocked on the door and called out to the child, entering the room. “Erina?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Loki felt tears in his eyes when he heard the little girl’s sleepy voice, and he and Thor shared a look, both feeling excited.

 

The nurse sat down beside her and ran a hand through her hair. “Erina. I’ve got a surprise for you!”

 

Erina woke up completely then, sitting up. “Ice cream?!”

 

The nurse laughed, gesturing for Thor and Loki to come forward. “Erina, this is Thor and his husband Loki.”

 

Erina smiled brightly, waving at the pair to the best of her ability. She had an IV in her small arm, and had various machines hooked up to her.

 

“Hi! I’m Erina! I’m this many!”

 

Thor and Loki laughed when Erina held up three fingers, showing how old she was.

 

The nurse got up and made room for Thor and Loki. “I’ll get cots for you both.”

 

Thor nodded gratefully and crouched down, a broad smile on his face. “Hello Erina, I’m Thor.”

 

Erina smiled reaching out her small, bony hand. “Hi Thor!”

 

Loki set his bags down and crouched in front of her as well, wiping at his tears. “Hi Erina… I’m Loki.”

 

Erina nodded, shaking his hand as well. “Hi Loki!”

 

Thor ran a gentle hand through her hair, love blooming in his chest. “I’ve got a secret to tell you.”

 

Erina gasped, nodding seriously. “I’m good at keeping secrets.”

 

Thor smiled and whispered loudly. “I’m your new Daddy.”

 

Erina widened her owl-esque eyes, looking at Thor. “You’re my new Daddy?”

 

Thor nodded, kissing her bony hand. 

 

Erina turned to look at Loki. “Are you going to be my new mommy?”

 

Loki laughed, reaching out to rub her cheek with his thumb. “I’m your new Daddy as well; you have two daddies.”

 

Erina squealed, clapping her hands. “I have  _ two _ daddies?!”

 

Thor and Loki laughed, pulling her forward so that they could hug her. Their hearts melted when she wrapped her small arms around their necks, pulling them closer, and they stayed like this for a few seconds.

 

Erina let them go and relaxed back in bed, beginning to get tired. “New Daddy, I’m tired.”

 

Thor smiled, kissing her forehead. “Go to sleep, Erina. We’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

Erina nodded, beginning to drift off to sleep.

 

Loki clasped his hands together and smiled, knowing that he and Thor had made the right choice. He watched as Erina slept, her long, brown hair billowing around her. She was such a beautiful and precious little girl, and had the  _ cutest _ spatter of freckles across her small nose.

 

Thor and Loki turned towards the door of the room, watching the nurse enter. “So the couch in this room actually pulls out into a bed that’s big enough for you both to sleep in. I figured that you’d need more pillows and blankets though, so I brought some.”

 

Thor took them gratefully, and set them down on the couch. “Is… is it normal, for her to get tired so quickly?”

 

The nurse nodded, a sad smile on her face. “It will take her body about two months to get back to normal.”

 

Loki frowned, worried about this. “How… how long do you think she’ll be in the hospital and on an all fluid diet?”

 

“Hmm… that’s hard to say. I’ll let the doctor know that you’re here so that he can come talk to you and explain her condition.”

 

Loki and Thor nodded, thanking the nurse and waiting to talk until after she left.

 

Without speaking, Loki and Thor pulled up chairs on either side of Erina’s hospital bed, and began to hold her hands or stroke at her face, falling more and more in love with her. 

 

They didn’t think it was possible to feel this much love for a tiny being, and never truly understood how a parent could fall in love at first sight before all of this, but now… staring at Erina, they knew that they would fight to the ends of the Earth for her. They knew that she was theirs, and theirs only.

 

They barely knew her, and yet… they already loved her so much.

 

Thor sighed, looking over at Loki. “This breaks my heart, Loki. Children should never have to deal with this.”

 

Loki nodded, sighing as well. “It breaks my heart too. I’m just glad that we’re here now, to prevent any more abuse.”

 

The pair heard a knock on the door and called out for whoever it was to come in.

 

Erina’s doctor entered and smiled at the pair. “Hello, you must be Erina’s new family.”

 

They nodded, watching the doctor come over to the bed and check Erina’s vitals, making sure that everything was okay. “Good, everything looks great.”

 

Loki and Thor let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Now, let me explain in detail what has happened to Erina, and what will happen as she gets healthier.”

 

Thor and Loki nodded, both turning to face the doctor.

 

“Erina was found with multiple hairline fractures all over her body. We speculate that this is from abuse that occured in the home. They are not life threatening, and she can still move a bit. 

 

“Erina was also starved repeatedly her entire life, and is used to going days without eating, which explains how small she is, when compared to others of her age group. To help correct the damage done, I’ve placed her on a liquid diet consisting of all the vitamins and nutrients that she needs. Her caloric intake is at 1,500 calories a day, which is 500 calories above what the average three year old takes in.

 

“She needs to remain on this liquid diet until she is released from the hospital; if her body reacts well to treatment, she’ll be out of here in two weeks. If not… it will be about a month.”

 

Thor and Loki nodded, taking in everything that the doctor was saying. “Is there a special diet that she needs to follow when she leaves the hospital?”

 

The doctor nodded. “Yes. I’ll have everything prepared and will give detailed instructions to you when she is discharged. Now, expect Erina to be sleepy all the time for about a month. She will also need help walking, as she is incredibly weak. Please stop her from trying to run for the next two months.”

 

Loki bit his lower lip, trying to not tear up over this. Dealing with these children unlocked a part of him that he didn’t know he had, and every time he heard about what they experienced or what they would deal with, it tore him up inside. “And… and what about her mental state, doctor? Has she been evaluated by a psychiatrist?”

 

The doctor sighed. “She… is a very brilliant girl. Cognitively, nothing is wrong. But… she does suffer from mild PTSD… if someone begins to scream, or yell, or bang on something, it’ll set her back.”

 

Loki grabbed at a tissue and dabbed at his eyes. “How do we handle this? Can it be treated?”

 

The doctor looked at his watch, noting that it was time to move onto his next patient. “I am not certain on  _ how _ to treat it, but yes, it can be treated. I’ll send the child psychiatrist up here to speak to you both within the hour.”

 

Thor nodded, thanking the doctor for his time.

 

Once the doctor left Loki began to cry in earnest, and he looked over at Thor in utter despair. “She has PTSD, Thor. What did they do to her?” His voice broke at the end, and Thor reached across the bed to grab Loki’s hand, comforting him.

 

“It’s okay, Loki. She won’t be hurt anymore. She’s safe now.”

 

Loki nodded rapidly, squeezing Thor’s hand and dabbing at his eyes again. “How could anyone ever hurt her?”

 

Thor sighed and looked at Erina’s sleeping face, stroking it with a finger. “I don’t know… I don’t know.”

 

The two watched Erina sleep, and had the nurse explain the different machines to them and what the various numbers meant, all so that they understood what was being monitored. 

 

Erina woke up an hour later, taking bleary notice of Loki, and looking around for Thor. “Where’s new Daddy?”

 

“Daddy went to the restroom. He’ll be back in a minute.”

 

Erina looked up at him, feeling sad. “Promise?”

 

Loki squeezed her small hand gently. “I promise.”

 

Thor exited the bathroom a few seconds after this, and smiled, seeing that she was awake. 

 

“New Daddy!”

 

Thor beamed and sat down in his chair next to the bed, leaning over and placing a chaste kiss against her forehead. “Did you have a good nap?”

 

Erina nodded, resting back on the pillow. “Am I going to live with you forever?”

 

Loki and Thor shared a look before Loki answered. “Yes, sweetheart. We’re your new parents.”

 

Erina nodded, seemingly pleased by this information. “A nice lady told me that I would get a new family.”

 

Loki chuckled. “Your Daddy and I love you very much, Erina. We are very happy to have you as our daughter.”

 

Erina smiled broadly, and Thor and Loki noticed the sparkle in her eyes. “You love me?” 

 

Thor and Loki both nodded emphatically. “Yes.”

 

Erina laughed, bringing Loki and Thor’s hands up to her chest to hug. “My old mommy didn't love me. Or my old Daddy.”

 

Thor and Loki looked horrified by this, and they both reached out to caress her cheeks. “Erina hun… your new family loves you so much. They can't wait to meet you.”

 

Erina widened her round ice blue eyes. “Really?”

 

Thor nodded. “Want to take a picture and send it to your new grandparents?” 

 

Erina nodded, happy that she had a new family that loved her. “Can they visit me?” 

 

Loki nodded, kissing her forehead. “Do you want them to come?” 

 

Erina nodded, and bit her lower lip. “Other new Daddy. I'm thirsty.”

 

Loki squeezed her hand and got up, getting her a cup of ice water. 

 

“Here you go, hun.”

 

Erina drank her fill and smiled, handing the cup back to him. “Thanks other new Daddy.”

 

Loki scooted closer to Erina. “Ready to take a photo to send to your grandparents?” 

 

Erina nodded, smiling up at Thor, who took the photo. 

 

“New Daddy! You too.”

 

Thor laughed and switched places with Loki, smiling up at him as he took the photo. 

 

He got up to look at it, and showed Erina, who beamed at the photo. 

 

Thor sent the photos to Loki’s parents and his mother, letting them know that they were free to visit their new granddaughter in the hospital.

 

“Other new Daddy?” 

 

Loki looked over at Erina. “Yes sweetheart?” 

 

“Can I have some ice cream?”

 

Thor and Loki shared a look. “Daddy will go ask the doctor, okay?” answered Loki, patting her thigh. 

 

Erina nodded, relaxing back into her pillow. “Other new Daddy, can I watch TV?” 

 

Loki nodded, grabbing the remote for the TV and turning it on. “What do you want to watch?”

 

“Doc Mcstuffins!” 

 

Loki chuckled and pulled out his phone, looking up the show to see what it was about. Seeing that it was a kids show that inspired kids to live out their dreams and help others, Loki grabbed the hospital TV guide and flipped to the correct channel. 

 

Erina cheered, and zoned into her show, so Loki pulled out his phone, asking his parents to bring a Doc Mcstuffins toy. He sent a screenshot of what it looked like and turned off the screen of his phone, watching TV with Erina. 

 

Thor came back a few minutes later with a small cup of ice cream. “The doctor said she's allowed to have one of these every day during her stay here.”

 

Loki nodded, grabbing the ice cream and wooden spoon and handing it to the young child. “Here you go sweetheart.”

 

Erina cheered and watched with bated breath as Loki tore off the tinfoil from the top of the cup, and placed the spoon in the ice cream. 

 

Erina grabbed the spoon and began to eat her ice cream then, moving her legs around in childish glee. 

 

Thor laughed, sitting back down next to her. “Do you like it?” 

 

Erina nodded, continuing to eat her ice cream and watch TV. 

 

“My parents will be here in 30 minutes.”

 

Thor made a soft sound. “My mother is on her way as well, with food.”

 

Loki’s stomach rumbled at the mention of food, and he laughed, remembering how hungry he was. He and Thor were rushing this morning, and forgot to eat breakfast. 

 

A knock at their door caught their attention, and Thor and Loki called for them to come in. 

 

The child psychiatrist entered the room then, a warm smile on his face. “Hello, I'm Doctor Robinson. I take it your Erina’s new parents?”

 

Loki and Thor nodded, introducing themselves. 

 

The doctor gestured for them to follow him outside, and they looked back at Erina, not wanting to leave her alone. 

 

The doctor laughed softly, understanding. “It'll only be a moment. I'll send a nurse to watch her so that she's not alone.” 

 

Loki and Thor smiled gratefully, and each squeezed Erina’s hands gently, catching her attention. 

 

“Erina? Daddy and I are going to speak to the doctor for a moment. We'll be right back, okay?” 

 

Erina pouted, beginning to get sad. “You promise?” 

 

Thor kissed her small hand. “We promise.”

 

Erina nodded then, and watched Loki and Thor leave the room. 

 

The doctor waited until a nurse entered her room and closed the door, becoming serious. “Follow me to the consultation room please.”

 

Thor and Loki followed the doctor to a consultation room and sat down in front of a desk while the doctor pulled up a few things on the computer and printed them out for Thor and Loki. 

 

“Now, I have diagnosed Erina with mild PTSD. She is triggered by loud sounds or arguing. She also cannot handle being screamed at or handled roughly, so you must care for her  _ gingerly _ .”

 

Loki frowned, worried for their child. “How do we treat this?” 

 

The doctor sighed. “Cognitive-Behavioral therapy is your best option. I do not want to put her on medication.”

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s hand, trying to calm him. “We don't want that either.”

 

“Now, the best thing you can do at home for Erina is to keep it as peaceful and as calm as possible. No yelling, no shouting, no loud noises. No loud movies, no loud TV shows, and  _ no _ loud toys. Stay away from toys like a jack in the box as well.”

 

Thor nodded. “What about preschool, a few months from now. Will she be able to handle it? Children are so loud by nature.”

 

The doctor sighed again, looking at the pair. “No school for at least another year. Erina… needs to be  _ gradually  _ introduced to loud noises and sounds again. She shouldn't be allowed around other children until she's been in your care for at least four months. When you introduce her to children her own age, start small, with one or two children, and  _ gradually  _ make your way up to taking her to places like a park to play.”

 

“Doctor, what about her having separation anxiety? She seems very hesitant to let Thor and I out of her sight.”

 

“Ah; that is normal for a child of her age. Do not worry. I would recommend that someone is with her at all times for the first two months she is in your care, until she becomes fully familiar and integrated into your family.”

 

Thor and Loki nodded, taking in everything the doctor was saying. “Doctor… How do we explain to her that she won't always have our attention when her brothers are born? They're due any day now.”

 

The doctor took off his glasses and sighed, shaking his head. “It is most unfortunate that you will be taking care of twin newborns while raising a toddler suffering from mild PTSD. It will not be easy. 

 

“But because there is no other option, the best thing you can do is incorporate Erina into the care of her brothers. It doesn't have to be anything big; something as small as fetching a bottle or a pacifier would work. This will make her feel loved, important, and included.”

 

Thor and Loki nodded again, processing all of this information. 

 

“Thank you doctor. Will a therapist and a psychiatrist be referred?” 

 

The doctor nodded. “Yes. Once she is discharged, she will have bi-weekly appointments with her therapist, and monthly visits with her psychiatrist.”

 

Loki sighed, continuing to feel overwhelmed. Yesterday, he had been wondering what he would make for dinner, and today… today he was a father.

 

The doctor dismissed the pair and they made their way back to Erina's room, glad to see that she was coloring. 

 

She looked up and smiled upon their return, continuing to color. “You came back!”

 

Loki sat down next to her and kissed her forehead, thanking the nurse for watching her. “Of course we did, hun. We promised.”

 

Thor sat down as well and looked at what she was coloring. “What are you drawing, Erina?”

 

“My new family.” hummed the child, grabbing a yellow crayon. “I’m coloring your hair now, new Daddy.”

 

Thor looked down, touched to his heart. Erina had drawn them together with her in the middle on a grassy hill, holding hands. 

 

“And that’s other new Daddy.” she said, pointing at the stick figure with black hair. “And this is me!” 

 

Loki smiled softly, taking a photo of it. “It’s such a pretty picture. Do you want to draw things for people when you grow up?”

 

Erina shook her head, picking out a blue crayon to color the sky. “No! I wanna go to space, like Celeste!”

 

Loki raised an amused eyebrow. “Who’s Celeste?” 

 

“Look! She’s on TV now!”

 

Thor and Loki looked over at the TV, wanting to see what Erina was talking about.

 

There was a toy on the show that was telling Doc Mcstuffins that she was from space, and showing her a projection of space.

 

Erina marveled at it, her eyes wide in wonder. “I wanna be a space princess!”

 

Thor and Loki shared a look and smiled, looking back at the TV.

 

“Well at least we know how to design her room.” murmured Loki, squeezing Thor’s hand.

 

A knock on their door caught their attention, and Loki stood up, answering it.

 

“Hi Loki, baby.” chirped Laufey, entering the room. Loki smiled softly, touched that his parents had come to show their support.

 

He hugged Thor and set down their food on a counter before turning around to smile at Erina.

 

He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her, smiling at her softly. “Hi sweetie.”

 

Erina cocked her head. “Are you my new family too?”

 

Laufey laughed, his heart melting. The little girl was so adorable. “Yep. I’m your grandpa.”

 

“Grandpa?”

 

Laufey nodded, reaching out to take her small hand in his. “I brought you a gift!”

 

Erina clapped her hands together. “Gimme!”

 

Laufey pulled out a Doc Mcstuffins plush from behind his back, smiling when she cheered.

 

“Thank you New Grandpa!”

 

Laufey turned to Thor and Loki, raising an eyebrow at the pair. “New Grandpa?”

 

“Since we’re all new to her, she refers to us with “new” and then whatever we are to her. The psychiatrist said this is completely normal behavior in children who are adopted.”

 

Laufey nodded slowly. “ Alright… well your father’s on the way; he stopped to pick up Thor’s mother.”

 

Loki made a soft sound, and began to take out he and Thor’s food, handing Thor his items. “Thanks for getting us food, Laufey. We forgot to eat this morning.”

 

Laufey waved his hand flippantly. “Oh Loki, my poor baby.”

 

“New Grandpa?”

 

Laufey turned back to Erina. “Yes honey?”

 

“Why is other New Daddy your baby? He doesn’t look like a baby.”

 

“Because he’s my son. And I love him so much that he will always be my baby.”

 

Erina hummed, beginning to add her new grandpa into her picture. “New Daddy, will I always be you and other new Daddy’s baby?”

 

Thor chuckled, amused with how Erina’s mind worked. “Yes, Erina.”

 

Erina giggled, tickled pink by this new information.

 

A quiet knock at the door sounded, and Loki swallowed his food and set down his sandwich, walking across the room to open the door. His father and Thor’s mother were on the other side, and he smiled, moving so that they could come in.

 

Erina looked up and cocked her small head to the side, wondering who these new people were.

 

“Are you my new family too?”

 

Frigga and Farbauti smiled, their hearts melting at the sight of her. “Yes. I’m your grandfather, and this is your grandmother.”

 

Erina hummed, adding two more stick figures onto her drawing. “New Daddy and other New Daddy, I’m running out of room on my picture.”

 

Thor smiled softly and grabbed a new sheet of paper, handing it to her. “Here Erina. You can draw the whole family on this paper.”

 

Erina nodded, beginning to draw her new family again. 

 

The adults all gathered around Thor and Loki then, wanting a breakdown of everything that they knew.

 

It took about 30 minutes to explain it all, and after they were done, the hearts of their parents were broken, and filled with determination to give Erina the best life possible.

 

“New Daddy and other New Daddy? I’m tired.”

 

The adults all turned to look at Erina, gentle smiles on their faces. Thor and Loki washed their hands and headed over to Erina’s bed, taping her new drawing on the wall above her bed, and putting her crayons away so they could tuck her in.

 

Kissing both of her cheeks, Thor and Loki sat back down on the chairs next to her bed and smiled at her. “Goodnight Erina.”

 

Erina nodded. “Night night.”

 

The adults watched her fall asleep before Thor and Loki grabbed their chairs and pulled them next to the couch where their parents were sitting, beginning to speak in hushed voices.

 

“Thor, Loki… what can we do to help?” sighed Laufey, shaking his head. This was all so overwhelming. And there was no telling when the twins were coming; they could come at any moment.

 

Loki exhaled softly, coming down from his euphoric high. “The doctors said she won’t be released for at least two more weeks, and the boys will be in the NICU for at least a month.” He sighed then, shaking his head. “We’ll need help watching Erina if she gets released in two weeks. The doctor said she can’t be put in daycare or preschool for at least another year, and… she’ll need someone watching her at all times for the first two months in our care.”

 

Laufey nodded, looking over at Frigg. “We’ll take turns watching her during the day while you guys are with the boys.”

 

Farbauti cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. “Thor, Loki. You can probably work off site until the boys are allowed to come home, but once they’re discharged, you need to apply for FMLA. That’ll give you at least 3 months of unpaid leave, and allow you to keep your jobs.”

 

Thor and Loki nodded, agreeing with him. “We’re going to stay in the hospital with Erina until she is discharged, so we’ll have to work from here on our laptops.”

 

Frigga sighed, looking over at Erina. “We’ll all stop by at the end of the day to check on her.” She turned to look at Thor and Loki then. “Please make sure you eat, boys. Please. The children need you healthy and well.”

 

Thor sighed, leaning his head back. 

 

He was still trying to accept the fact that he and Loki were parents.

 

He was a father, of all things.

 

“It’s getting pretty late; why don’t we head out? Thor, Loki, we’ll see you tomorrow around seven, okay?”

 

The pair nodded, beginning to yawn themselves. It was only 8:30, but the pair were exhausted.

 

Their parents got up and each kissed one of Erina’s cheeks or her forehead before leaving, and Thor and Loki rearranged the room, putting the chairs back at the counter. Loki opened his bag and pulled out a pair of night clothes, going into the bathroom to change.

 

Once he was done Thor left to go change, so Loki pulled out the sofa bed and began to set it up. He heard Erina stir and looked over at her, crouching down by her bedside. 

 

Their little girl was the most precious thing Loki had ever seen, and he felt love bloom in his heart again as he realized that she belonged to  _ them _ , and was  _ theirs, _ forever. 

 

Thor came out of the bathroom and smiled when he saw Loki gazing at Erina so gently. He hung his clothes up behind the door of the bathroom so that they wouldn’t wrinkle. “Ready for bed?”

 

Loki nodded, standing up and kissing Erina’s forehead. “Yep.”

 

Erina stirred and looked over at Thor. “New Daddy?”

 

Thor came over to the side of her bed. “Yes, Erina?”

 

“Where’s other New Daddy?”

 

Loki chuckled softly. “I’m right here honey.”

 

Erina squirmed in bed. “I have to pee.”

 

Loki nodded, running a hand through her hair. “Okay sweetie, let me get the nurse. She has to unhook you first.”

 

Erina nodded, watching Loki leave the room.

 

“New Daddy?”

 

Thor turned to look at her. “Yes, Erina?”

 

“Will other New Daddy come back?”

 

Thor crouched down low to look at her, a soft twinkle in his eye. “Of course he will.”

 

A few seconds later Loki came back with a nurse, who unhooked Erina from all her machines and her IV. “Alright, she’s free to go to the bathroom. I’ll stay here so that I can hook her back up when she’s done.”

 

Loki nodded, lifting Erina up from the bed and carrying her to the bathroom. The nurse and Thor waited a few minutes for them to come back, and Thor was lost in thought, knowing that today was the day his life changed forever.

 

He didn’t notice the nurse staring at him and blushing, and was thinking to himself until he heard Loki and their daughter leave the bathroom. 

 

The nurse snapped back to reality and smiled at Loki and Erina, hooking her back up to the machines and IV.

 

Loki kissed Erina goodnight and looked up, raising an eyebrow and clearing his throat at the nurse, who had gone back to staring at Thor.

 

The nurse blushed and stammered out a quick goodnight before rushing out of the room.

 

“Norns, Thor.” chuckled Loki, walking over to the sofa bed and climbing under the covers. “I might have to beat these nurses off with a stick.”

 

Thor snorted, climbing into bed with him. “Just don't do it in front of Erina.”

 

The pair laughed softly together and cuddled close, beginning to fall asleep.

 

This new phase of their lives would be difficult, and it would definitely be scary. But together, they knew they could do it. They would raise these children to the best of their ability, and give them the best lives imaginable.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> So of course in the real world, adoption doesn't necessarily work like this. I mean, it might, but I haven't seen it work like this. But I want Thor and Loki to be happy, and get their family, all while saving children, so that's why the adoption happened like it did.


	13. Chapter 13

“Daddy Loki, look, look! I drew me, and my brothers!”

 

Loki shot her a glance and smiled. “Hold on, Janet.” He put his phone to his chest and looked at Erina’s drawing. She had drawn her and her baby brothers on a rocket ship heading to space. “That’s a lovely picture, Erina.”

 

Erina beamed up at him. “Are you happy?”

 

Loki reached over and plastered kisses all over her face. “I’m super-duper  _ mega _ happy!”

 

Erina giggled, moving her crayon over the picture to draw again. Loki put the phone back up to his ear apologized to the woman, continuing to work through the issue of that day.

 

It had been a week since Loki and Thor adopted their daughter, and they were currently working as much as they could to make up for the time they would take off after the boys were released from the hospital.

 

They hadn’t been born yet, so Thor and Loki were on standby, waiting for that call.

 

They tried their best to put work on hold everytime Erina called out for them, wanting to show her their undivided attention. They didn’t want her to think that she wasn’t important to them. 

 

Erina had also changed what she called everyone, to their relief. Loki was Daddy Loki, Thor was Papa Thor, Frigga was Nana, Farbauti was Grandpa, and Laufey was called G. Laufey found his name amusing, but allowed Erina to call him this. 

 

Loki and Thor made it through this work day and closed their laptops and turned off their work phones at 5, sighing in relief. They’d made it through another day.

 

Erina hummed, calling out to Thor. “Papa Thor! Are you and Daddy Loki done now?”

 

Thor nodded and ran a hand through her long brown hair. “Yes, Erina. We’re done.”

 

Erina cheered, pointing at the counter where her toys were. She had amassed an alarming amount of toys and clothes in the past seven days, as everyday her grandparents brought something new for her. 

 

“Papa play barbies with me.”

 

Thor laughed softly, noticing that she dropped the “Thor” from his name. She seemed to be getting more comfortable with him. He grabbed her barbies and brought them over to her bed. “Alright.”

 

He handed her her favorite barbie and grabbed another one at random, making it walk towards Erina’s doll. 

 

“Hi! I’m Mandy! What’s your name?”

 

Erina shook her head, laughing. “No Papa! You have to make her sound like a girl. Her voice is too deep.”

 

Thor shared an amused look with Loki, and cleared his throat, speaking in a higher pitch. “What’s your name?”

 

“My name is Galaxy!” announced Erina, moving her barbie’s hand to shake Thor’s. 

 

Loki pulled out his phone to record this, wanting to save this moment forever. It was the most  _ adorable _ thing, seeing Thor play with their child. 

 

He felt giddy with happiness again once he realized that this was  _ their _ child,  _ their _ baby, and that it was up to them to cherish her and love her for the rest of their lives.

 

A soft knock at the door caught their attention, and Erina cleared her throat, calling out “Come in!”

 

Laufey, Farbauti, and Frigga entered the room, each of them carrying a new toy or clothing item for her. 

 

“Yay! You came!”

 

Laufey stooped down and kissed her forehead. “Of course we did, sweetie. You're our grandbaby.”

 

Farbauti smiled softly, walking over to the bed and ruffling her head. “How’s Grandpa’s little girl?”

 

Erina smiled, dropping her barbie and grabbing her picture that she drew earlier. “I drew me and my brothers!”

 

Laufey and Farbauti looked at the photo. “That’s a  _ lovely _ picture, Erina. Such a good girl!”

 

Erina beamed at the praise. 

 

Laufey reached behind him and handed her the barbie he had gotten her. “Look what Grandpa and I got you!”

 

Erina gasped, taking the barbie. It was a special edition astronaut barbie, that even came with her own spaceship and pet alien, and he had to fight tooth and  _ nail _ to get it. It was apparently a rare barbie that came out  _ years _ ago, and it cost him a few hundred dollars, as it was a rare collector’s item. 

 

It was worth it though, seeing the smile on her face. The family had learned that Erina loved anything and everything to do with outer space and aliens, and Thor and Loki had already begun to set up her room at home. 

 

Her walls were painted a dark,  _ dark _ almost black blue to match the color of space, and they hired a professional painter to paint stars on her walls, and the moon and planets on her ceiling. They also got her a bed that resembled a rocket ship, and had the painter paint the stars in glow in the dark paint so that when the lights were turned off, the stars glowed.

 

They were so excited for her to see her new room, and it looked like they would get their wish pretty soon; the doctor told them that Erina’s body was healing perfectly, and she could be taken home in one more week.

 

Erina placed her barbie doll down and hugged Laufey, who was sitting on her bed. “Thanks, G!”

 

Laufey reached out to ruffle her hair. “Of course, sweetie.”

 

Erina looked over and noticed Frigga smiling softly at her. “Nana!” 

 

Frigga stepped forward, waiting for Laufey to stand up so that she could sit down next to Erina. “I got you a gift as well, my sweet girl.”

 

Erina giggled, reaching out her arms. “Gimme gimme gimme!”

 

Frigga handed her an astronaut helmet that was big enough for her to grow into. “Here you go, sweetheart.”

 

Erina squealed in delight, barbie doll forgotten. “Thanks Nana!”

 

Loki and Thor smiled and watched as Erina put on the helmet and looked around the room, pretending that she was in space. “Daddy, look! Look!”

 

Loki nodded, pulling out his phone to take a picture. “Let me take a picture, sweetheart.” 

 

Erina grinned, and Frigga wrapped her arm around her, smiling for the picture.

 

Loki made a soft sound, touched by how cute the photo was. “Look, Thor. Isn’t this cute?”

 

Thor looked at the photo and smiled, his heart melting. “Send it to me please.”

 

Loki nodded, and sent the photo to Thor, sitting down on the couch. The family laughed and joked and played with Erina until she began to get sleepy around 8 o'clock.

 

“Papa I’m tired.”

 

Thor put down his barbie and nodded, kissing her forehead. “Alright Erina. We’ll put you to bed.”

 

Thor and Loki gathered all of her toys and placed them on the counter before taping her new pictures of the day to the wall.

 

They let her grandparents tuck her in, and waited for them to say their goodbyes and leave before changing into their night clothes.

 

After pulling out the sofa bed and setting it up, Thor and Loki turned off the lights and climbed into bed, cuddling close to each other.

 

Loki placed a quick kiss against Thor’s lips then. “Happy we’ll be able to take her home next week?”

 

Thor nodded. “I’m just worried about the boys. We haven’t heard anything yet.”

 

Loki sighed softly. “I am too… I just pray that they’re okay.”

 

Thor placed a gentle kiss against Loki’s lips, and brought his hand up to caress his face. “They’ll have us, Loki. They’ll be fine.”

 

Loki nodded and nestled himself under Thor’s chin, closing his eyes. 

 

The two only slept till about 11, before they were woken up by a frantic nurse.

 

“Mr. Laufeyson! Mr. Odinson!”

 

Thor and Loki snapped awake, shooting up in bed and throwing off the sheets to run over to Erina. 

 

The little girl slept peacefully, and all of her vitals were normal, so they sighed in relief, resting their foreheads against her.

 

“Mr. Laufeyson, Mr. Odinson. This isn’t about Erina.”

 

Thor and Loki snapped their heads up, looking at the nurse in the dimmed lighting of their room. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Ms. Patrick is currently in the OR. Your boys will be here any minute.”

 

Loki and Thor stared at each other in shock, their hearts beginning to pound faster. 

 

They put on their slippers and jackets. “We’ll be right there. Let me call my parents to come watch over Erina.”

 

The nurse nodded in understanding. “I’ll be at the nurses station when you’re ready to head to the NICU.”

 

Thor sat on the edge of Erina’s bed, trying to calm down. He was beginning to feel as if he might panic, and he looked up as Loki placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“It’s okay, Thor. It’s okay. We can do this. Those boys need us.”

 

Thor nodded, wrapping his arms around Loki’s torso and resting his head in the center of Loki’s abdomen. 

 

He held onto Loki while Loki called his parents, and thanked them when they offered to pick up Frigga.

 

“Alright, my parents and your mother will be here in 20 minutes.”

 

Thor nodded, letting go of Loki. “I’m so nervous…”

 

“I’m nervous too…”

 

They sat in anxious silence until Loki’s parents and Thor’s mother entered the room, trying to be quiet.

 

Laufey rushed over to Loki and hugged him, running gentle fingers through his hair. “It’s okay, Loki. You guys are strong. You can do this. Those boys need you.”

 

Loki nodded and hugged his father back before turning to Farbauti and hugging him as well.

 

After they had given hugs to everyone, Thor and Loki headed out to the nurses station and alerted the nurse that they were ready.

 

She smiled and led them to the elevator, taking them all the way to the NICU.

 

She paused outside of the doors to the NICU, and asked them to wait while she got the doctor.

 

Thor and Loki peered through the glass in nervous anticipation, wondering which small infants were theirs.

 

It broke their hearts to see babies smaller than his hand in the NICU, and Loki turned away, resting his forehead against Thor’s shoulder.

 

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki without speaking, and kissed his forehead, trying to comfort the man.

 

The doctor appeared after a few minutes and cleared his throat, catching their attention. 

 

“Hello; you must be Mr. Laufeyson and Mr. Odinson.”

 

Loki straightened up and turned towards the doctor, shaking his hand. “Yes, we are.”

 

The doctor gestured for them to follow him to a consultation room. “Now, the boys were born about 20 minutes ago, and have been hooked up to oxygen and an IV. They’re also being closely monitored.”

 

Thor and Loki nodded and sat down across from the doctor, holding hands in an attempt to draw strength from each other.

 

The doctor grew serious then. “I’m sorry to say this, but… your sons are having trouble breathing on their own, and their lungs need a little time to develop. We’ll probably keep them on oxygen for the first six months of their lives.”

 

Loki widened his eyes, shocked by this. “That’s so long…”

 

The doctor sighed, logging into his computer to show Thor and Loki something. “Now, your boys have been diagnosed with NAS -Neonatal Abstinence Syndrome- and have an IV in them to help give them proper nutrients and begin weaning them off of the drugs in their system. We’re going to run an MRI on the infants -with your permission of course- to make sure that there is no damage to any of their major organs, including their brain.”

 

Thor and Loki looked at each other for a few seconds. “What will the MRI tell us?”

 

“The MRI will show us if there is any damage to their major organs, and if so, it will tell us if whether or not we can fix it, and  _ how _ to fix it. We listened to their heartbeats -their hearts sound fine- and we did a full reflex test, which they passed with flying colors. This lets us know that there’s no spinal damage, and let’s us know that the motor center of the brain is fine.”

 

Thor and Loki sighed in relief.

 

The doctor grew serious again. “Now, because the twins have been diagnosed with NAS, there are a slew of symptoms you need to watch out for. Because this is a painful process, the twins will be extra fussy, and extra irritable for the first three months. If you’re holding them and they’re still crying after you’ve checked everything, it’s probably because they’re in pain from withdrawing.”

 

Loki and Thor looked  _ horrified _ as the doctor continued to explain the complications of this disease.

 

“If their breathing rate speeds up like they’re hyperventilating, make sure that they’re still getting oxygen, and then try to hum or pat their back to calm them down. They will have trouble sleeping through the night for the first three months, and… and expect at least one or two seizures…”

 

Loki gasped, his eyes widening in shock. “ _ Seizures _ ?!”

 

The doctor sighed, understanding Loki’s concern. “Yes Mr. Laufeyson. Seizures. We will train you on how to spot them, and we recommend having someone watching the twins at all times during these first three months; even at night. It is  _ crucial _ that we do everything we can to keep these children alive, as these twins are at a high risk for Sudden Infant Death Syndrome.”

 

Loki nodded rapidly, feeling his eyes well with tears. It  _ terrified _ him that his children were at risk for dying so suddenly. “What else can we do?”

 

“Reduce loud sounds and bright lights for the first three months. They need to be kept in complete silence and dim lighting. This will help keep them calm. Show them constant physical affection, and get them used to your touch and your scent. They also need to be placed on a higher calorie diet than a normal infant would be placed on, until they reach an average weight and height. I’ll write a prescription for this once they are discharged in a month.”

 

Loki nodded, accepting the tissues that the doctor offered him. “Can… can we hold them?”

 

The doctor stood up, gesturing for Thor and Loki to follow him. “Right now since they’re so weak, you can only touch them. But if they get better next week and respond positively to treatment, you can hold them and feed them then.”

 

Loki sniffed, more tears falling from his eyes. It broke his  _ heart _ to know that his children were suffering, and he could only do so much to ease their pain.

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s hand and intertwined their fingers together, following the doctor inside the NICU.

 

The doctor led them over to two small bassinets with plastic hoods covering them. “Here are your boys.”

 

Thor and Loki gasped, each of them standing in front of a small bassinet. 

 

The babies were hooked up to so many machines, and Loki began to cry in earnest, his heart breaking. He felt like a failure for not saving these children sooner, for not  _ protecting _ them. He placed a shaking hand on top of the plastic hood covering the baby in front of him. “W-What’s this?”

 

“That is an incubator. It reduces light and sound for the children, in an effort to keep them calm.”

 

Thor looked down at the baby in front of him, holding back tears. It tore him up inside to see his child hooked up to so many machines, and covered in so many wires.

 

“What… what are all of these wires and tubes?”

 

The doctor sighed. It was hard for him to see babies suffering as well. “The tubes and wires coming from their faces are a C-PAP machine. It helps them breathe. They will need to be on this machine their entire time in the hospital.” 

 

He then pointed to their hands and stomachs. “They have IV’s in them that are giving them nutrients. We’ll start feeding them formula when their lungs get a bit stronger. They also have these pads on their bodies so that we can monitor their vitals.”

 

Thor and Loki nodded, turning their gazes back to their babies.

 

“Do you have names for them yet?”

 

Loki sniffed, nodding quickly. “Baby A is Ryan, and baby B is Leo.”

 

The doctor grabbed the charts for the infants, seeing which was which. “It looks like the baby next to you Mr. Odinson is Ryan then, and the baby next to Mr. Laufeyson is Leo.” He put back their charts. “I’ll get their birth certificates in here so you can sign them then.”

 

The doctor grabbed two rocking chairs, bringing one in front of each baby. “I’ll give you an hour with the twins, but after that you’ll have to leave. I’m afraid the NICU is only open from 8 to 8.”

 

Loki nodded, sitting down and dabbing at his eyes with the tissue. “Thank you doctor. Thank you.”

 

Thor cleared his throat, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. “Will… will their sister be able to visit them tomorrow?”

 

The doctor frowned. “That depends; how old is she?”

 

“She’s three.”

 

The doctor tutted. “I would rather her not see them until their lungs get stronger. Children are loud, and… she might scare them and cause them to cry, which is something we can’t have happen. They need all the oxygen they can get.”

 

Thor nodded, understanding. “Thank you doctor.”

 

The doctor left Loki and Thor with the children then, and Thor reached inside the large hole in the side of the bassinet, beginning to gently stroke his child’s stomach. The baby twitched slightly when Thor did this, and he hummed, gently calming him with the deep tenor of his voice. “It’s okay, Ryan. Papa’s here. I’ve got you.”

 

Ryan calmed at the sound of Thor’s voice, and Thor moved his finger to the palm of Ryan’s hand, tears welling in his eyes. Ryan whimpered and tightened his hand around Thor’s thumb, and Thor stroked Ryan’s arm, trying to soothe the child.

 

Loki and Thor remained silent the entire hour they were allowed to be with their children, wanting to keep them as calm as possible. They also didn’t want to disturb the other babies sleeping.

 

A nurse came in and stopped in front of Thor and Loki, looking Thor up and down before blushing. “Hi, I’m here to register the names of your children.”

 

Thor nodded. “This baby is Ryan Thor-Lokison.”

 

“And this baby is Leo Thor-Lokison.” added Loki, trying to keep his voice down. 

 

The nurse entered this information into her computer and smiled sadly. “Unfortunately, it’s time for you both to go. Would you like me to take pictures of you with the babies?”

 

Thor and Loki nodded, handing the nurse their phones. 

 

She took pictures of Thor and Ryan first, and then Loki and Leo, repeating this for Loki’s phone before handing them back to the couple. “You guys are more than welcome to come back when we open again at 8.”

 

Thor and Loki nodded, taking up close pictures of the babies before they left.

 

Loki wished he didn’t have to go, and he began to cry again, his heart feeling as if it was being torn into two.

 

Once they were outside of the NICU, Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and pulled him into a hug, letting him cry against his chest.

 

“What are we going to do, Thor?” wept Loki, holding on tightly to Thor’s shirt. “They can’t even breathe on their own! What kind of horrid woman does this to such innocent beings?!”

 

Thor shushed Loki gently and rubbed at his back, trying to stall his own tears from falling down his face. It broke his heart to see the children in this state too.

 

“Our babies are struggling to survive! What if they don’t make it?!” sobbed Loki, losing his composure. 

 

Thor shook his head and hugged Loki tighter. “Loki, no. Don’t say that. Please don’t say that.”

 

“But what if it happens, Thor?” Loki’s voice was trembling with emotion, and his hold loosened on Thor’s shirt. “I’m so scared.”

 

Thor closed his eyes, his tears finally beginning to fall. He remained silent for a full minute before speaking. 

 

“I’m scared too.”

 

* * *

 

The week after the twins were born went by in a whirlwind for Thor and Loki, and they knew they couldn’t have made it without their parents. 

 

They split up their day into two sections. From 8 pm to 2 in the afternoon, they would take care of and watch over Erina, keeping her company and playing with her. Then at 2 o'clock, Loki’s parents and Thor’s mother would watch over Erina, and Thor and Loki would spend their time in the NICU until 8, when it closed.

 

Loki’s parents decided that they would do what Loki and Thor did, and work from the hospital. 

 

Loki and Thor would work from 7am to 2pm, making sure to keep Erina entertained in between whenever she called their names, and would resume working from 8pm to 10pm. 

 

This schedule was very taxing, and very stressful, but Thor and Loki knew that they wouldn’t change any of it for the world. 

 

They loved their children.

 

Today found them finally packing up their things, ready to head home. Erina had been discharged from the hospital, and they were packing up all of their things, cleared to return home. 

 

After discussing it with Thor and Loki, Farbauti and Laufey decided that it would be best if they moved in with Thor and Loki until the boys got better and passed the three month mark.

 

The whole family decided to work from home until the boys came home from the hospital. They had decided together that Thor and Loki would apply for FMLA leave for three months -that was the longest they could take unpaid leave- and after their time was up, Farbauti and Laufey would apply for FMLA leave and take care of the boys and Erina during the day while Thor and Loki were at work.

 

Laufey and Frigga had accumulated a large supply of clothes for Erina while she’d been recovering in the hospital, and they set up her room further, making sure that everything was designed and organized to perfection.

 

“Papa!”

 

Thor looked up from tying his shoes and smiled at Erina. “Yes, Erina?”

 

“I wanna be a space princess!”

 

Thor chuckled and finished tying his shoe, getting up and grabbing Erina’s princess dress from her bag of clothes. Frigga had bought it for her the other day when she’d heard that Erina wanted to be one.

 

“Here, let Papa dress you, okay?”

 

Erina nodded, rushing to get out of bed. The IV and other devices had already been disconnected from her, so she could now move freely.

 

Loki tutted, looking over at her. “Be careful, Erina. We don’t want you to fall.”

 

Erina huffed, slowly climbing down. “I know that, Daddy.”

 

Thor reached over and picked her up, setting her on the ground. “Ready to change?”

 

Erina nodded. “Space princess!”

 

Thor chuckled and began to remove her hospital gown and underwear. “Loki, can you hand me fresh underwear?”

 

Loki nodded, reaching into Erina’s bag and pulling out underwear covered in stars. “Here.”

 

Thor grabbed them and helped Erina put them on, before slipping her into her princess dress. “Where’s your helmet?” he asked, referring to her toy astronaut helmet that Frigga bought her.

 

Erina hummed, pointing at it over on the counter. “Daddy has it.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow. “I do?” He looked around and noticed that it was next to him on the counter. “I guess I do have it.” He grabbed it and walked over to Erina, putting it on for her. “There you go; now you’re a space princess.”

 

Erina giggled, wrapping her arms around Thor’s neck as he picked her up. “Papa! Rocket!”

 

Thor searched her bed for her favorite stuffed toy; a rocket ship. “Loki, do you see her rocket ship?”

 

“It’s in the bathroom drying off. She wanted to go to space while I gave her a bath, so I let her play with it.” 

 

Thor laughed softly. The innocence and thought process of his child’s mind never ceased to amuse or amaze him.

 

Thor walked to the bathroom and grabbed the stuffed plush, handing it to her. Erina laughed and held the toy close, smiling in a way that only a child could.

 

Loki grabbed all of their things, setting them on Erina’s bed. “Ready to go?”

 

Thor nodded, handing Erina to Loki. “I’ll go downstairs and pull the car around, then come back up to get you two.”

 

Loki nodded, sitting down on the couch and moving Erina to his lap. “Erina, take off your helmet for a moment. I want to braid your hair.”

 

Erina nodded, taking off her helmet, and turning around so that her back faced Loki.

 

“Are you happy to be going to your new home, Erina?”

 

Erina nodded. “I want to have a space room!”

 

Loki smiled softly, beginning to put her hair into a fishtail braid. Frigga taught him how to do this last week. “Papa and I designed your room really pretty. We’re sure you’ll like it.”

 

“Okay!” replied Erina, beginning to hum her favorite tune from one of the TV shows she watched.

 

Loki finished her hair and grabbed her helmet, putting it back on. 

 

Thor came back into the room a few minutes later, and grabbed all of their bags. “Alright, ready to go, space princess?”

 

Erina nodded, wrapping her arms around Loki’s neck. 

 

Together the family left her room, saying goodbye to all of the nurses who had helped them during their stay here.

 

Once they reached the car, Thor set their things in the trunk to their SUV, letting Loki put Erina in her carseat.

 

“Erina, take your helmet off until we get home, okay?”

 

Erina pouted, unhappy to hear this. “But I wanna be a  _ space princess _ , Daddy!”

 

Loki looked at her gently. “And you still can be a space princess, sweetie. But it’s not safe to ride with your helmet on in the car. Daddy wants you to be safe.”

 

Erina sighed, taking off her helmet. “Okay…”

 

Loki placed her helmet beside her and strapped her in, kissing her forehead before closing the door.

 

After getting in the passenger seat, Loki put on his seatbelt, looking in the rearview mirror at Erina as they drove away from the hospital.

 

“Daddy?”

 

Loki turned around to look at her. “Yes, sweetie?” 

 

“I’m tired…”

 

Loki smiled softly. “Go ahead and sleep, Erina. We’ll wake you up when we get home.”

 

Erina nodded and fell asleep, so Loki turned back around, sighing. 

 

He and Thor kept the radio off in the car, and remained silent for the duration of the ride, not wanting to trigger Erina.

 

They pulled into their long driveway and turned off the car, getting out. Thor grabbed their things out of the trunk while Loki woke up Erina.

 

“Are we at my new house now?”

 

Loki nodded, helping her down from the SUV. “Yep.”

 

“Wow! It’s so  _ big _ !”

 

Thor laughed and made his way to the front door, opening it so that Loki and Erina could walk through. 

 

Erina marveled at the home, trying her best to run and explore. She was still a bit weak, so Loki chased after her, catching her around her waist and lifting her in the air.

 

Erina giggled, struggling in Loki’s hold. “No Daddy, no! I have to explore space!”

 

Loki kissed her cheek, setting her down and turning her around to face him. “Erina, what did Daddy say earlier?”

 

Erina pouted. “That I can’t run yet.”

 

Loki’s gaze softened, and he stroked her cheek with his thumb. “How about Daddy explores the house with you, and you hold my hand the entire time?”

 

Erina nodded, not happy that she couldn’t run, but understanding that she had to listen to Loki.

 

Loki walked her around the house, room by room, showing her everything. He carried her up the stairs though, knowing that she wasn’t strong enough to walk up them all. The doctor told them that it would take another month for Erina’s legs to heal, and for her to become strong enough to be able to walk or run like a normal child.

 

He walked her through all of the rooms upstairs, letting her room be the final stop. 

 

“And this is your room, space princess.”

 

Erina pushed open the door and gasped, trying her best to run around the room and touch or gasp at everything. Loki made sure to follow close behind her, ready to catch her in case she fell.

 

“Do you like your new room, Erina?”

 

The little girl nodded in rapid succession. “Yes!”

 

Her stomach growled then, and Loki smiled, crouching down and resting his hands on her shoulders. 

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

Erina nodded shyly. “Am I allowed to eat?”

 

Loki’s heart tore in two at this statement, and he nodded, kissing her forehead and picking her up. “Of course, sweetie. You can eat whenever you want now.”

 

Erina gasped, looking at Loki in shock. “Whenever I want?”

 

Loki nodded, walking them down the stairs and heading towards the kitchen. “Whenever you want. If your hungry, just let me or Papa know, okay?”

 

Erina hummed, thinking. “But what if Nana or Grandpa and G are here?”

 

“Then you can ask them too.”

 

Loki turned into the kitchen, surprised to see Thor halfway finished with cooking Erina’s meal. He walked over to Thor and placed a quick kiss against his lips. “Which meal is that?”

 

“Butternut squash mac and cheese.”

 

Loki nodded, pulling out the chair that had Erina’s booster seat connected to it. He was so thankful that his parents and Frigga were being so helpful and understanding during this time; he hadn’t even known that this was something children needed until Frigga brought it home.

 

Sitting Erina down in her chair, Loki walked across the kitchen and opened a cabinet that was dedicated to sippy cups and cups small enough for toddler hands. “What do you want to drink, Erina?”

 

“Juice!” exclaimed the toddler, kicking her legs with glee.

 

Loki frowned, picking up the list of things Erina was supposed to eat for the next two weeks. “Can she have juice Thor?”

 

“I think it has to be 100 percent fruit or vegetable based.” 

 

Loki nodded, opening up one of their fridges. He saw that there was everything a toddler could ever want in there and laughed, thankful again for his parents and Frigga.

 

“Erina, do you want apple juice or grape juice?”

 

“Apple!”

 

Loki laughed and poured her apple juice in her sippy cup, handing it to her. “Is it good?”

 

Erina nodded, continuing to sip at it. 

 

Loki sighed from exhaustion and wrapped his arms around Thor then, resting his forehead on the nape of his neck. “I love you.”

 

Thor smiled softly, turning off the stove. “I love you too.”

 

Loki pulled away from Thor, and took his phone from his pocket, calling his parents. 

 

Their parents were currently buying specialized cribs and other necessary furniture and equipment for the twins, and probably wouldn’t be home until 3.

 

Loki figured they would play with Erina or watch TV together until 2, and then they would put her down for her nap.

 

“Hi Loki, baby. How’s Erina doing?”

 

Loki turned around, watching Thor set Erina’s food down in front of her and hand her pink princess utensils small enough for her hands. 

 

“She’s doing good; she’s eating her first physical meal since Norns know when, actually.”

 

“Good. I’m glad to hear she’s doing better. Did she like her room?”

 

Loki laughed softly. “She loved it. Thank you, Laufey. For everything.”

 

Laufey tutted at his son. “Oh, Loki. We’re family. It’s what we do.”

 

Loki turned around and leaned against the counter. “When will you guys be back?”

 

“Hm… maybe 3:30? We’ll call you when we’re outside so that you can keep Erina away from the noise and distract her.”

 

“Please stress the importance of being quiet to the movers. She hasn’t been triggered yet, but… I really don’t want her to panic.”

 

Laufey’s voice softened. “No one wants her to go through that, Loki. I’ll make sure the movers understand just how important it is to be quiet.”

 

“Alright Laufey, it looks like Erina is done eating. I’ll see you when you come home.”

 

Loki hung up the phone and made his way over to Erina, sitting down. “Hi honey; did you like your food?”

 

Erina nodded. “Can we play space barbies again?”

 

Loki smiled softly, sharing a glance with Thor. “Of course.”

 

Thor put her dishes in the sink and followed Loki and Erina. Erina squirmed in Loki’s arms, reaching for Thor. “I want Papa to carry me up the stairs, Daddy.”

 

Loki laughed and handed her to Thor. 

 

Together the family walked upstairs and went into Erina’s room, sitting down in front of her large barbie house and playing with her.

 

Loki’s phone rang about 2 hours later, so he set his barbie down and answered it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi Loki, baby. The movers are here. Send Thor down to come help please.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Loki hung up his phone and touched Thor’s shoulder. “Thor, the movers are here. Laufey wants you to come down and help.”

 

Thor nodded, putting down his barbie and patting Erina’s head. “Papa will be right back, okay?”

 

Erina pouted, becoming sad. “You promise?”

 

Thor kissed her forehead, standing up. “I promise.”

 

Once Thor left the room, Loki patted Erina’s head. “Erina, lets put you down for your nap.”

 

Erina nodded, putting her barbies down. “Okay.”

 

Loki opened one of Erina’s dresser drawers and pulled out a set of nightclothes, helping her take off her dress and replacing it with pajamas.

 

Erina crawled into bed, climbing under the covers. “Can you read me a story?”

 

Loki laughed softly, heading over to her bookshelf, and choosing a book that Frigga had surprisingly picked up. It was a book that explained adoption to children in an easy to understand way.

 

He sat down next to her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her, feeling warm inside when she nestled further into him.

 

He read her the story, and at the end of it she fell asleep, snoring softly.

 

Loki smiled softly and closed the book, setting it to the side and resting against the inside of the rocket at the head of Erina’s bed. It was big enough to encompass he and Erina, and it blocked the light from the room, so Loki decided he would doze off until Thor and the movers were done.

 

About an hour later a loud shout came from the other room, followed by a loud crash, and Erina snapped her eyes open, beginning to scream.

 

Loki woke up at once and pulled Erina into his arms, trying to calm her down.

 

Erina continued to scream, large tears falling down her face as she began to cry. She fought to get out of Loki’s hold, writhing in his lap. 

 

“No! No!”

 

“Erina, Erina, it’s okay, it’s okay!”

 

Erina just writhed in his arms further, trying even harder to break free. “No! No! Don’t hit me!”

 

Loki’s heart broke when he heard this, and he pulled Erina into his arms again, trapping her in a tight embrace. “Erina, Erina, it’s okay baby, it’s okay.”

 

Erina screamed again, her face red from exertion. “Don’t hit me!”

 

“I won’t hit you, Erina, I won’t hit you.” murmured Loki. beginning to rock back and forth in an effort to calm her. “I won’t hit you, baby. Daddy loves you. Daddy loves you.”

 

The door to Erina’s room burst open, and Thor ran over to them, gingerly sitting down and wrapping his arms around them.

 

“Don’t hit me, don’t hit me…” wept Erina, gasping for air. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

 

Loki’s eyes welled with tears and he rubbed at Erina’s back, shushing her gently. “We love you, Erina. We would never hit you.”

 

Thor kissed Erina’s forehead and kept his arms wrapped around the pair until Erina stopped fighting Loki’s hold and went limp in his arms.

 

Thor let go and placed his large hand on Erina’s back, gently rubbing it and murmuring in her ear. “It’s okay, it’s okay Erina. It’s okay. We won’t hurt you.”

 

Erina continued to sob for 30 minutes, not understanding that Thor and Loki weren’t going to punish her.

 

Loki closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to not weep. Pure  _ ire _ was coursing through his veins, and he wanted nothing more than to prosecute Erina’s old parents for hurting her like this.

 

Erina sniffed ten minutes later, looking up at Loki in confusion. “You didn’t hit me…”

 

Loki pulled her closer and hugged her tightly, shaking his head fiercely. “I will  _ never _ hit you, sweetie. I will  _ never _ hit you. I love you.”

 

Erina swallowed, rubbing at her face. “Papa, I’m scared.”

 

Thor looked extremely concerned for their daughter, and moved to pick her up out of Loki’s lap, holding her with the utmost care. “Please don’t be scared, Erina. Daddy and Papa love you very much; we will never hit you.”

 

Erina sniffed, looking into Thor’s eyes. “You promise?”

 

Thor kissed her forehead, holding her close again. “I  _ swear _ .”

 

Loki scooted closer and rubbed at Erina’s back. “We love you so  _ much _ Erina… we would never hurt you.”

 

Erina sniffed, turning her head to look at Loki. “I wanna go to sleep.”

 

Thor placed Erina back in the bed and tucked her in, kissing her forehead. “We’ll wake you up in two hours, okay space princess?”

 

Erina nodded, closing her eyes, and trying to fall asleep.

 

Thor and Loki watched her until she fell asleep before talking in hushed voices.

 

“What happened? I thought we told the movers to be quiet.”

 

Thor sighed, wrapping his arms around Loki and trying to calm the man. “One of the movers didn’t hear the other one, and set down the crib on his foot. He yelled, and fell back, crashing into the changing table and knocking it down.”

 

Loki sighed and pulled away, looking into Thor’s eyes. “She thought we were going to hit her for crying, Thor.” His voice broke at the end, and he sniffed, using a shaky hand to wipe at his cheek. “She thought we would hurt her.”

 

Thor used his thumbs to wipe away Loki’s tears and placed a loving kiss against his lips. “She has PTSD, Loki… we’re getting her help, and she’s learning to trust us. She won’t always be suffering.”

 

Loki cried silently against Thor for a few minutes, feeling a flurry of emotion. He was scared, he was hurt, he was  _ angry _ . He wanted to imprison Erina’s birth parents for the terrible things they did to her and her brothers, he wanted to give Erina the  _ world _ and show her that life was safe and beautiful for her now, and… he wanted to be a good father.

 

He didn’t want Erina to be scared of him or Thor.

 

The two of them watched Erina sleep until it was time for her to wake up, not wanting her to feel scared or alone.

 

Loki’s phone vibrated, alerting him that it was time for Erina to wake up. 

 

“Erina… Erina honey. It’s time to wake up.”

 

Erina groaned and opened her eyes slowly, beginning to wake up and taking bleary notice of Thor and Loki. Without speaking she crawled into Loki’s lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing her face into it’s crook. “I’m hungry Daddy.”

 

Loki wrapped his arms around her and stood, beckoning for Thor to follow him. “Do you want a snack to hold you over until dinner?”

 

Erina nodded, still holding onto Loki. 

 

“What are her approved snacks, Thor?”

 

Thor hummed, recalling what she was allowed to have. “I believe the doctor said she could eat a cup of fruit for a snack.”

 

Loki made a soft sound, entering the kitchen. “Do you want some grapes?”

 

Erina frowned. “Grapes? What’s that?”

 

Loki handed Erina to Thor and opened the refrigerator, pulling out some grapes and washing them before putting them in a small bowl for her.

 

“These are grapes, Erina. They’re very sweet.”

 

Erina took a grape and ate it slowly, nodding her head in approval and grabbing the bowl from Loki’s hands.

 

The family made their way out to the living room and sat down on the couches, turning it on and changing to a kid friendly channel. 

 

They waited until their parents came downstairs 30 minutes later, greeting them.

 

Laufey walked over and gingerly took Erina from Thor’s arms, kissing her forehead. “Hi honey. Are you feeling better?”

 

Erina nodded, hugging him. “Hi G.”

 

Laufey sat down then, looking up as Farbauti came to stand behind them. “We are  _ terribly _ sorry for the ruckus earlier.”

 

Loki sighed, beginning to feel sad again. “Thor told me it was an accident, so… it’s okay. We managed to calm her down in the end.”

 

Frigga sighed, coming over to sit next to Thor. “We finished designing the nursery for the boys. Today’s the day you can hold them, if I’m not mistaken?”

 

Thor and Loki smiled, nodding proudly. The boys were responding well to treatment, and the today they could  _ finally _ hold their babies and feed them. 

 

“We should be home around nine; we’ll make sure to take lots of pictures and videos.”

 

Thor and Loki had decided as a family that they didn’t want to post any pictures or videos of their children on social media until they were all healthy, so for now the photos and videos of the babies and Erina stayed between Thor, Loki, and their parents.

 

Erina looked over at Thor and Loki when they stood up. “You’re leaving?”

 

They made their way over to her and crouched low, eye level with her. “We’re going to see your little brothers at the hospital. We’ll be back tonight.”

 

Erina nodded. She understood that she had to wait until they came home in three weeks to see them, and was content by seeing the pictures of them.

 

Kissing her goodbye, Thor and Loki grabbed their coats and scarves and left, driving to the hospital in nervous anticipation. They were over the  _ moon _ that they could finally hold their boys, and feed them, and show them their love.

 

Parking in the parking garage, Thor and Loki headed to the NICU, greeting the nurses and making their way over to their boys.

 

A crowd of nurses surrounded Thor and Loki, smiles on all of their faces. The charge nurse broke through the gathering and patted Loki’s shoulder, smiling at the pair. “Today little Ryan and Leo get to be held. That’s so exciting.”

 

She gestured for a few nurses to help her unlock the incubators on both cradles, and gently removed the C-PAP machine tubes from the babies, quickly replacing them with oxygen tubing. 

 

The babies grunted softly in discomfort as the tubing went into their nostrils, but began to relax when the nurse stroked their stomachs.

 

Carefully picking up Ryan, the charge nurse told Loki to sit down in the rocking chair next to Ryan’s bassinet, and placed him in Loki’s arms once he sat down, showing him how to hold him properly. 

 

Ryan scrunched up his face and looked like he was about to cry, so Loki began to hum and rock in the rocking chair, in an attempt to calm him. 

 

The baby calmed down and yawned, beginning to fall asleep in Loki’s arms. Loki laughed softly as his eyes welled up with happy tears, and he handed his phone to the nurse, asking her to take a picture.

 

The nurse snapped a few photos of Loki holding Ryan before handing Loki’s phone back to him, and moving to help Thor with Leo.

 

She took Thor’s phone as well and took photos of him and Leo before handing the phone back to him. After showing Thor and Loki where the emergency button was on both of their bassinets, she left, gesturing for the nurses to follow her and give them some privacy.

 

Thor and Loki remained in awe while holding their children, amazed that these tiny little beings were  _ theirs _ . A few minutes passed before a nurse came back holding two bottles. 

 

The nurse smiled and blushed, looking at Thor before catching herself and nodding at Loki. “Hi, the doctor sent me to give you their bottles; it’s time for little Leo and Ryan to eat.”

 

Loki and Thor took their bottles gratefully, beginning to feed them. “Is this special formula?”

 

The nurse nodded, and Loki noticed that her gaze shifted back to Thor. “Yes, the formula contains extra nutrients and minerals that will help put Ryan and Leo’s bodies on track for proper development. They also contain a small amount of pain medicine to help them through their withdraw pain.”

 

Thor nodded, looking down at Leo. The baby had ice blue eyes like his sister, and a little tuft of brown hair. 

 

He smiled at the baby, noticing that Leo was gazing up at him. “Hi Leo… I’m your Papa. I’m so glad I finally get to hold you.”

 

Leo blinked, continuing to drink from the bottle and staring up at Thor.

 

Thor looked over at Loki, noticing that the man had happy tears falling down his cheeks.

 

He laughed softly and smiled, turning back to look down at Leo.

 

Thor would’ve never expected that he and Loki would become parents so soon after getting married, but he didn’t regret it. He loved his children, loved them with all of his heart, and he couldn’t  _ wait _ to love them for the rest of his life.

 

He just… he wished his father was here to see it too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I teared up a bit at the end honestly while writing that scene with Erina.
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts on this chapter or the series as a whole so far, and I'll get back to you ASAP. Thanks for staying with me all of this time :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAN guys.
> 
> When I tell you that I cried while writing this chapter, I CRIED. I was listening to a song called 1953 by Olafur Arnalds while writing the scene about one of the baby's health scares. If you feel like crying, then listen to it (here's the link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grXrvUt1vTw) when you get to the part about the health scare. 
> 
> Man. This was a TOUGH chapter to write. Everyone's okay, so don't worry, but MAN. Tears were SHED.

The month that Thor and Loki’s baby boys were in the hospital was filled with its ups and downs. It warmed their hearts to see their babies get better day by day, and although it was scary to see their small bodies rack with pain from tremors, or hear them cry constantly from withdrawing, seeing their babies laugh for the first time, or seeing their eyes light up when they heard their voices made this all worth it.

 

Their parents went above and beyond for Thor and Loki during this time, taking care of Erina during the day while Thor and Loki were at the hospital, and making sure she was loved and adored.

 

The day that the twins were cleared to go home was one of the happiest days of Thor and Loki’s lives, and they made sure that everything was set up properly for the twins at home, even calling a doctor over to make sure that everything was as it should be.

 

Because the boys were at risk for seizures and Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, as well as being hooked up to oxygen, the doctor of the boys required Thor, Loki, and their parents to learn how to give CPR on a baby, and taught them life-saving skills that would keep them alive until an ambulance arrived, in the case that something went wrong.

 

Thankfully, the boys weren’t showing any signs of developmental delay, and were meeting all of their milestones. The only things that worried Thor and Loki were the low weights of the boys, but the doctor assured them that they would gain weight quickly on their modified formula diet.

 

Loki and Thor reiterated to Erina that it was  _ very _ important to be quiet around the babies, as they were extra sensitive to sound because of their disorder.

 

They even went so far as to play sounds of them crying for her to see if she could handle it without panicking, and were pleasantly surprised that it had no negative effect on her other than slight annoyance.

 

Thor went down and pulled the car around to the entrance while Loki and the nurses carefully unhooked Ryan and Leo from all of the machines and tubes, and put them in their car seats. Loki and Thor had even found an attachment for the oxygen tanks online that hooked to the side of the car seats, which made transportation of the babies  _ way _ easier. 

 

Loki smiled down at Leo when he began to gurgle, tickling his little tummy. “Are you ready to go home, Leo?” 

 

Leo made a high pitched squeaking noise, and reached out for him. 

 

“You finally get to see your sister, and your grandparents.” He held Leo’s feet and placed kisses on their soles, making the baby squirm in discomfort. “You're just so  _ cute! _ ”

 

Ryan began to whimper then, and Loki kissed Leo’s cheek before reaching over and beginning to rock Ryan's car seat. “Shhh… It's okay Ryan, daddy's here. It's okay.”

 

Ryan whimpered and his face began to turn red, looking like he was about to cry. Loki tutted and put Leo back into his carseat before gently picking up Ryan, making sure that his oxygen tubes were securely in his nose and hooked around his ears. 

 

“Don't cry, Ryan. Daddy's here. Daddy's here.” 

 

Loki began to rock in the rocking chair to soothe Ryan, patting his back and shushing him gently.

 

Ryan stopped crying after a few seconds, and made a soft cooing sound, falling asleep. 

 

Loki laughed softly and looked up, watching Thor enter the NICU. 

 

“Take a picture, Thor. Ryan's asleep.”

 

Thor pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of Loki and the baby, sending it to Loki and their parents. “Ready to go?” 

 

Loki nodded, gently placing Ryan in his car seat, and standing up, grabbing the handle. “I hope they gain some weight soon; they're so light.”

 

Thor sighed, bending over to pick up Leo’s car seat. “They'll get healthier Loki. They have the best parents in the world.”

 

Loki chuckled when Thor kissed his cheek afterwards, and followed him out of the doors of the NICU, saying goodbye to all of the nurses who had helped them take care of the boys over the past month. 

 

Once they reached the car, Loki and Thor strapped the boys in, and Loki sat down in between them, putting on his seat belt. He and Thor didn't feel comfortable leaving the boys back there without someone watching them, and decided that Loki would sit back there with them while Thor drove home. 

 

Thor looked back at his family in the rear view mirror. “Ready to go?” 

 

Loki nodded, noticing that Leo was beginning to squirm. “We're ready.”

 

Thor started the car and pulled off, heading back home. They arrived 20 minutes later, and Thor got out of the car first, taking Ryan’s car seat. Loki got out next and grabbed Leo, and together the two walked to the front door, trying to be as quiet as possible. Both of the babies were sleeping, and they didn't want to wake them up. 

 

Closing the door and locking it, Thor and Loki made their way upstairs, heading to the nursery. They could hear their parents playing around with Erina, and figured that they'd set the babies down before getting them. 

 

Thor sat Ryan’s car seat down on the ground, smiling at Loki. “I'll go get our parents.”

 

Loki nodded, setting down Leo. “ _ Please  _ stress the importance of being quiet to Erina.”

 

Thor laughed softly. “I will.”

 

He walked out the room and down the hall, opening Erina’s door. 

 

She was currently in Farbauti’s arms with her astronaut helmet on, and he laughed softly, watching Farbauti carry her around the room and land her on different surfaces while making space sounds. 

 

He looked over and saw that his mother was recording this with a smile on her face. 

 

“Hey guys; the babies are here.”

 

Everyone looked up at Thor and jumped slightly, surprised that he entered the room so quietly. 

 

Erina wriggled out of Farbauti’s arms and climbed down from the bed, speed walking over to Thor. 

 

Since she had another month before she was cleared to start running, Erina found a way to get around it by speed walking, which amused Thor and Loki to no end. Their little girl was a funny one. 

 

“Papa!!”

 

Thor bent down and picked her up, removing her helmet and kissing her cheeks. “Are you ready to see your little brothers?” 

 

Erina nodded, putting a finger to her lips. “Daddy said we have to be quiet, or else the babies will be scared.”

 

Thor nodded, also putting his finger to his lips. “We have to be very quiet; I'm so proud of you for remembering.”

 

Farbauti knocked on the bathroom door, getting Laufey’s attention. “Laufey, the children are here.”

 

A loud gasp could be heard from the other side of the door, and Laufey hurried, washing his hands and drying them off at the speed of light. 

 

He opened the door quickly, nervous yet excited energy practically radiating off of him. 

 

“Let's go see the babies; oh I'm so excited!”

 

Thor led everyone out of Erina’s room and to the nursery, where Loki was sitting in one of the rocking chair, both babies in his arms. 

 

Laufey gasped quietly and began to tear up, overwhelmed with joy. “Oh Loki, let me take a picture.”

 

He whipped his phone out and snapped a few pictures before putting it up. 

 

Loki laughed softly, and slightly moved his left arm up. “This is Ryan. He's the oldest by 5 minutes.” He moved his right arm up a bit next. “And this is Leo.”

 

Laufey stepped forward and clasped his hands together, looking at the children. This was the first time that any of the grandparents were seeing the babies in person, as only parents or legal guardians were allowed in the NICU. 

 

Loki looked up at his father and smiled. “Do you want to hold one, Laufey?” 

 

Laufey nodded quickly, beginning to take Ryan out of Loki’s arms. He made sure to keep an eye on the oxygen tubing, wanting it to be secure on his face. 

 

“Oh ‘Bauti,” cried Laufey, looking down at their grandson. “They're so beautiful. Look at them.” 

 

Farbauti came to stand behind his husband, and gently stroked the infant's stomach, marveling at the sight. It reminded him of the first time he laid eyes on Loki, and he began to tear up, a broad smile on his face. 

 

Frigga made eye contact with Loki, and he gestured with his neck for her to come over. “Do you want to hold Leo, Frigga?”

 

Frigga nodded eagerly, making her way over to Loki and gingerly taking the baby out of his arms, holding him with the utmost care.

 

She stroked his cheek with her thumb and laughed softly, completely enamored.

 

Erina tugged on Thor’s shirt, catching his attention and moving to whisper in his ear. 

 

“I wanna see the babies, Papa.”

 

Thor nodded, walking over to Farbauti and Laufey, and holding Erina close to Ryan. 

 

She watched the baby with bated breath, wondering if it was going to wake up. When he remained asleep, she turned to look back at Thor. “Can I kiss him?” 

 

Thor frowned, wanting to say yes, but wondering about Ryan’s immune system. Then again, Erina had been kept in the hospital for half a month, and then moved immediately to their home without having any contact with other children, and showed no signs of sickness, so he nodded. “Kiss his forehead, Erina.”

 

Erina nodded and placed a kiss on his forehead, smiling when the baby made a soft sound. 

 

“Papa. I want to see the other one now.” 

 

Thor carried her over to Frigga and Leo, letting her kiss Leo’s forehead. 

 

Erina went back and forth between the babies until it was time to feed them, and she jumped at the chance to help make their bottles. 

 

Thor carried her downstairs -she still wasn't strong enough to walk down or up so many stairs yet- and went to the kitchen, grabbing her small princess stairs and placing them next to the sink so that she could help prepare the bottles. 

 

He allowed her to pour the formula into both bottles after he measured it, and allowed her to pour in the water. After shaking the bottles and warming them up, he handed one to Erina. 

 

“Now we have to test it.”

 

Erina frowned, looking up in confusion. “Why?” 

 

“To make sure it's not too hot. We don't want to burn their mouths.”

 

Erina nodded, grabbing the bottle and pressing it against her face. “It feels warm, Papa.”

 

Thor looked over and laughed gently, showing her how to properly see if it was too hot. After making sure the bottles were the proper temperature, Thor handed the bottles to Erina, picking her back up and carrying her up the stairs. 

 

They entered the nursery and handed one bottle to Laufey and one to Frigga, watching as they fed the babies and burped them. 

 

Frigga turned around, remembering that she couldn't move around freely, as the baby was connected by tubes to the oxygen tank. “Thor, where are your burping  cloths?”

 

Thor hummed, setting Erina down so he could rummage through the various drawers. “Uhh…”

 

Loki walked over to the dresser and opened the first drawer, pulling out two burping cloths and handing them to Laufey and Frigga. 

 

Thor smiled appreciatively, and leaned against the wall, yawning. 

 

He and Loki watched their parents hold the babies for half an hour after their feeding, thankful that they were there. Erina started to get restless in the nursery, so they took her back to her room and played with her for a little bit before heading down to the kitchen to make dinner. 

 

The days and weeks flew by in Thor and Loki’s household, and soon everyone got used to the schedule. 

 

Breakfast was at 9am, lunch was at 2, and dinner was at 7, with snacks sprinkled in between for Erina when she got hungry. She was finally allowed to go off her diet, and could eat everything now, so Thor and Loki made sure to make something new for each meal, wanting to expand her pallet. She was putting weight on nicely, and by the end of her second month at their house, she looked like and weighed as much as the average three year old. 

 

Thor and Loki would watch the babies during the day, while Frigga watched Erina, and then Loki’s parents would watch the babies at night. 

 

It was when the boys were two months old that Loki and Thor experienced their first health scare.

 

It was around midnight, and Thor and Loki were asleep in their room. Farbauti and Laufey were watching over the boys and stroking their stomachs, watching them sleep. 

 

It was time for the boys to eat again, so Farbauti went downstairs to make their bottles, making sure to hurry up. He didn't want to leave Laufey taking care of two babies for too long. Not that he didn’t trust Laufey around the children; it was just hard to calm two crying babies alone.

 

Heading back upstairs, Farbauti entered the nursery, and handed Laufey a bottle before going over to Ryan's crib and picking him up, feeding him. 

 

Laufey looked down and Leo and tickled his cheek, watching the baby drink from the bottle. 

 

Leo’s eyes widened suddenly then, and Laufey frowned, beginning to worry as Leo’s body stiffened up abnormally. 

 

Taking the bottle out of the baby's mouth, Laufey sat the baby up and began to burp him, thinking that he must've drank too quickly. He patted the baby's back and began to rock, relaxing when he felt Leo's body relax too. He moved to cradle the baby back in his arms and bopped the baby's small nose gently. “You scared me for a second, Leo.”

 

Leo stiffened up again, and Laufey frowned, looking over at his husband. 

 

“‘Bauti…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I think something’s wrong with Leo.”

 

Farbauti looked over at him, mild concern on his face. “What's wrong?”

 

“He keeps stiffening up for a few seconds before relaxing.”

 

Farbauti frowned. “Check his tubing, and make sure that he's still getting oxygen.”

 

Laufey adjusted Leo's tubing, and watched him, seeing that he looked like he was in pain. 

 

“I don't think that was it. He looks like he's in pain, ‘Bauti.”

 

Farbauti racked his brain for an answer. “It's possible that it's a particularly strong tremor. They're still recovering.”

 

Laufey frowned and watched Leo like a hawk. 

 

Something didn’t seem right.

 

Before his eyes Leo tensed, and his eyes rolled back into his head as he began to shake in Laufey’s arms.

 

Laufey took a sharp intake of breath and began to panic. “Oh my Norns, ‘Bauti he's having a seizure!”

 

Farbauti widened his eyes and stood up quickly, placing Ryan in his crib before running over to Laufey. 

 

Sure enough, the baby had a bit of foam coming from his small mouth, and Farbauti’s world stopped, adrenaline beginning to course through his veins. He racked his brain for what he had learned to do in a situation like this, knowing that Laufey couldn't handle stressful situations well.

 

He grabbed two pillows from Leo’s crib and directed Laufey to lie the baby in his lap so that he could place the two pillows on either side of him, stabilizing him. 

 

Laufey began to cry, and stroked Leo’s cheek with a shaky hand, feeling completely useless. 

 

Leo went limp in Laufey’s arms after convulsing for 15 seconds, and Laufey screamed, beginning to sob.

 

Farbauti already had his phone out and was dialing 911 when his husband screamed, and he looked over, his eyes wide with fright.

 

“Laufey, what’s wrong?”

 

“H-He went l-l-limp, ‘Bauti. I don’t know what to do.” sobbed Laufey, pressing his hand lightly against Leo’s chest to make sure he was still breathing. 

 

The 911 operator answered the phone then, and Farbauti split his attention between the woman and Leo.

 

“911, what’s your emergency?”

 

“Hi, we need an ambulance sent to 9128 Cherrybrook Lane. My infant grandson is having a seizure.” 

 

“Okay sir, did you stabilize the baby?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is the baby still breathing?”

 

Farbauti looked over at his husband quickly. “Laufey is he breathing?”

 

Laufey looked up at him, nodding quickly. “Faintly. Please tell them to hurry.”

 

“Yes, he’s breathing.”

 

The 911 operator sighed in relief. “Alright sir, I need you to strip off all of his clothes, and leave his diaper on. Take off your shirt and hold the baby against your skin diagonally in your arms, with the baby’s head pointed down. Keep the baby in this position until help arrives.”

 

Farbauti nodded, trying to stay calm. “Laufey, take off all of his clothes, and take your shirt off. He needs to lie diagonal in your arms against your chest, with his head pointed towards the ground.”

 

Laufey nodded, trying to hold back more tears as he undressed Leo with shaking hands and took off his own shirt. Farbauti helped him position the baby properly before getting back on the phone. “Okay, we’ve done this. What’s next?”

 

“Try to stay as calm as possible for the baby. Panicking can be detrimental. Do  _ not _ rock your baby, and keep them completely still until help arrives.”

 

Farbauti looked over at his grandson, his heart shattering. “He has trouble breathing on his own; he’s connected to an oxygen tank.”

 

“Okay. Please check to make sure none of the tubes are bent or twisted.”

 

Farbauti looked back over at Laufey, whose arms were trembling with fear. “Laufey, I’m going to make sure none of his tubes are bent or twisted.”

 

Laufey nodded, closing his eyes and trying to breathe. This was literally his worst nightmare coming to life.

 

Farbauti checked the tubing, seeing that it was fine, and that Ryan was still receiving air.

 

“Okay, none of the tubes are bent or twisted.”

 

“Alright sir, stay calm. You’re doing great. The ambulance will be there in 3 minutes.”

 

Farbauti exhaled slowly, trying to not panic or cry. “I’m going to alert my son. I’m passing the phone to my husband. Please give him any commands that are necessary; he’s the one holding the baby.”

 

The 911 operator gave consent, and Farbauti placed the phone on the table next to Laufey, turning it on speaker mode.

 

“Laufey, I’m going to go get Thor and Loki. Please stay calm.”

 

Laufey began to cry more, shaking his head. “No, no, no, ‘Bauti please, please don’t leave me.”

 

Farbauti stroked his husband’s cheek, trying to calm him. “It will only be a minute, my love.”

 

He turned then and ran out of the room and down the hall, leaving behind a silently weeping Laufey.

 

He opened Loki and Thor’s door hurriedly and turned on the light, calling out their names sharply.

 

Loki and Thor blinked in confusion, beginning to sit up.

 

“Father, what’s wr-”

 

“Get up, get dressed, we have to go to the hospital. Leo had a seizure and is having trouble breathing.”

 

Thor and Loki widened their eyes in shock and threw themselves out of the bed, running to the nursery. 

 

Loki’s voice began to crack with emotion when he saw his baby hanging limp in Laufey’s arms diagonally, and he rushed over, looking up at his father. “Laufey what happened?”

 

“H-He had a s-s-seizure.” wept Laufey, trying to stay calm and not sob. 

 

Thor turned to Farbauti sharply. “How far away is the ambulance?”

 

“They should be here any minute.”

 

Thor nodded and left the room, running downstairs to open the door and look out for the EMTs. 

 

They arrived 30 seconds later, and those were the longest 30 seconds of Thor’s life, waiting for them to come. They pulled up in his long driveway and jumped out the truck, carrying various medical supplies. 

 

“Did you call, sir?”

 

Thor nodded rapidly, gesturing for them to follow him. “Yes, my son had a seizure.”

 

Thor and the EMTs ran back inside, trudging up the stairs and entering the nursery.

 

Loki was frozen in fear like his father Laufey, too scared to move or touch his baby.

 

The head EMT sighed in relief, seeing that Laufey was holding the baby in the proper recovery position.

 

“Good, the baby’s in the right position.” He unpacked one of his boxes and attached a few pads to Leo’s skin so that he could monitor his heart and other vital signs. “Freddie, get me a mask. The baby’s breathing is too shallow.”

 

The EMT nodded and tore the mask from its packaging, handing it to his partner.

 

Disconnecting Leo from his tubes, the EMT quickly slipped the mask over his face and connected it to the oxygen supply they brought with them. “Alright, let’s get him out of here.”

 

The EMT gently took Leo out of Laufey’s arms and carried him in the same diagonal position, directing another EMT to carry the oxygen supply. 

 

“Who’s riding with us?”

 

“My husband and I.” answered Thor, reaching down to help Loki stand back up. 

 

The EMT nodded, leaving the room. “Let’s go. The quicker we get him to a hospital, the safer he’ll be.”

 

Thor and Loki nodded, rushing to their room to put on shoes and their coats, and running down the stairs to get in the ambulance.

 

Laufey looked up at Farbauti when everyone left, beginning to sob in earnest. He had felt so  _ useless _ , so  _ pathetic, _ so  _ inept, _ and he put his shirt back on, accepting a hug from his husband. “What if he dies because of me, ‘Bauti? I was so scared that I couldn’t move!”

 

Farbauti shushed his husband, pulling away so he could look him in the eyes. “Laufey… we both did the best that we could in that moment. Please don’t berate yourself.”

 

Laufey wept harder. “But I-”

 

“Laufey, we have to alert Frigga and follow Thor and Loki to the hospital. Everything will be okay; the doctors know what they’re doing.”

 

Laufey nodded and wiped at his cheeks with a shaky hand.

 

“Go wait in the car for me, Laufey. I’ll be down in a minute.”

 

Laufey sniffed and felt another wave of tears coming, and he crouched down, beginning to sob.

 

Farbauti had a pained expression on his face when he saw this. “Laufey…”

 

“Just go tell Frigga!” wept Laufey, trying to calm himself down. “I’ll meet you in the car.”

 

Farbauti watched his husband for a few bated breaths before sighing and heading to Frigga’s room, waking her up and explaining the situation. 

 

She agreed to stay home and watch Ryan and Erina so that Laufey and Farbauti could go to the hospital, and got up to go to the nursery. 

 

Farbauti slipped on a pair of shoes next and ran downstairs, thankful to see that Laufey was waiting for him in the car.

 

Together the pair rushed off to the hospital, praying to the Norns that little Leo would be alright.

 

* * *

 

Thor and Loki held onto each other on the ride to the hospital, listening to the EMTs talk about their son’s condition. Loki was so scared he couldn’t cry, and this all felt like a terrible dream, everyone’s voices and every action coming across as intense and sharp. The adrenaline coursing through his veins made him hyper aware of everything that was happening, and his heart wouldn’t stop beating so hard and so fast.

 

One of the screens monitoring Leo began to beep, and Thor and Loki snapped their eyes towards it, watching one of the numbers begin to drastically fall.

 

Loki grabbed Thor’s arm, staring at the EMT and beginning to panic even more. “What’s happening? What’s happening?!”

 

“He’s not breathing!” shouted the EMT, alerting his fellow EMTs. The tears that Loki found so hard to cry earlier found themselves falling from his eyes, and he held onto Thor like the world would end if he let go, watching the EMTs perform CPR on their son.

 

The screen beeped again as their son’s oxygen level rose, and they watched the number rise back up to 100, breathing out in relief. 

 

“He’s breathing! We’ve got him stabilized!”

 

Another EMT knocked on the window separating the driver from the back of the truck. “What’s our ETA, Emmi?”

 

“30 seconds!” shouted the driver, speeding up a bit. Everyone in this ambulance wanted to get Leo to the hospital as safe and as fast as possible.

 

Leo hiccuped and began to cry in the EMT’s arms, and Loki looked over at him, holding back more tears. “C-Can I hold him?”

 

The EMT patted Leo’s back gently but continued to hold him at a diagonal angle, keeping them still. “I’m sorry sir, but we can’t risk that. We don’t know if there’s any damage to him yet. We have to keep him like this. I’m sorry sir.”

 

Loki nodded and rested against Thor’s shoulder, silent tears falling down his face.

 

The ambulance stopped then, and the doors slammed open, scaring Leo even more. The baby began to cry harder, and Loki and Thor climbed out of the truck, their hearts shattering into pieces as Leo began to wail.

 

The EMT carrying Leo strode into the ER, and a doctor met him, guiding him to a special room in the ER for babies and young children. 

 

“What happened?”

 

The EMT held Leo in place as the doctor ran a few quick tests and checked his vitals. “Leo, age two months. Grandparents were feeding him when he choked on his formula, and had started seizing. The seizure lasted about 15 seconds, and he's been in the recovery position since the end of the seizure. He stopped breathing halfway here, and we performed CPR until he became conscious.”

 

The doctor frowned, gently taking the baby and putting him in the bassinet. “When did he wake up?”

 

“About two minutes ago.”

 

The doctor nodded, thanking the EMTs and dismissing them. The doctor ordered the three nurses in the room to begin hooking up Leo to the C-PAP machine, and ordered an MRI and a slew of other tests. 

 

The nurses nodded and began to whisk Leo out of the room.

 

“Wait, where are you going? Where is he going?!” shrieked Loki, and Thor wrapped his arms around him, holding him back. “Thor, where are they taking him?!” His voice broke at the end, and he broke down in Thor’s arms, all of the fear and anticipation he had been suppressing coming to the forefront.

 

Thor held Loki close, feeling like he was watching everything happen from third person. He felt shell-shocked, and he couldn’t cry, too concerned about his child and too numb inside from the fear.

 

A nurse entered their room then, catching their attention. “Mr. Odinson? Mr. Laufeyson?”

 

Loki wiped at his face with a shaky hand, turning around to face the nurse. He was too overcome with emotion to speak, so Thor spoke for them.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Leo will be done with his testing in about an hour, before he is sent to the NICU. The doctor requested that you and your family wait in the NICU’s waiting room.”

 

Thor nodded, gently urging Loki to move and walk. “Loki, we have to head to the NICU.”

 

Loki continued to weep in his arms, and mustered the strength to follow the nurse to the elevator, and up to the NICU.

 

He collapsed in a chair in the waiting room once they reached it, and Thor thanked the nurse before sitting down next to Loki on the couch, and pulling him into his arms. He kissed his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him.

 

Loki felt large tears fall into his hair as Thor began to cry silent tears as well, and together they waited for the doctor to come out and relay them the news of Leo’s health.

 

Loki’s parents arrived 15 minutes later, and after they hugged Thor and Loki, they sat down, waiting as the seconds and minutes ticked by. Finally after an hour of waiting, the doctor came out of the NICU, heading over to them.

 

“Mr. Odinson? Mr. Laufeyson?”

 

Loki and his family stood immediately, looking at the doctor with hope and fear. 

 

“First things first, I want to let everyone know that we have not only stabilized Leo, but found the cause of his seizure. Babies, when hungry, tend to suck from the bottle a bit too forcefully, and if being fed on their backs, can choke. Now, in a normal baby, this is nothing to worry about, and burping them gently solves everything. But in Leo’s case, because his lungs are so weak, and he is on oxygen, him choking for a few seconds was enough to send his body into a panic, causing the seizure.”

 

Laufey’s heart sank, and he slowly sat down in his chair, processing this information.

 

Was… was this his fault? 

 

Did… did he almost kill his grandchild?

 

The doctor noticed Laufey sit down shakily, and began to speak, wanting to calm the man. “Now, whoever was feeding him, please don’t blame yourself. This is something that could’ve happened, regardless of who was feeding Leo. Leo’s test and MRI results show no damage, and if he continues to stay stabilized, he can go home tomorrow afternoon. Again, please do not blame yourselves, please do not think back to what you could’ve done differently. Leo is safe, and he is okay.”

 

Loki and Thor nodded, and Thor cleared his throat, his voice cracking with emotion. “Can we see him?”

 

The doctor nodded, leading them inside of the NICU and to Leo’s bassinet.

 

Leo was asleep, and Loki’s eyes welled with tears again, the pain of seeing his child hooked up to so many machines and tubes tearing him apart.

 

He wiped at his tears and reached out to gently stroke Leo’s tummy, thanking the Norns that their son was okay.

 

He was safe, and he was alive, and had no damage from the seizure.

 

He just prayed that this would be their last time in the NICU.

 

* * *

 

To the relief of everyone, Leo recovered from his seizure, and the doctor released him to go home the next afternoon, with strict instructions to feed both of their babies in an upright position.

 

A follow up doctor’s appointment was scheduled for Leo in a few days, and the family went home, everyone trying to calm down from the scary events of last night. 

 

It took a few days for Thor and Loki to let anyone else take care of Leo or Ryan. They trusted their parents, and knew in their hearts that their parents were more skilled and qualified to watch over their infants; that wasn’t the issue.

 

Loki and Thor just couldn’t stomach falling asleep and not being next to the twins if something happened again. Waking up and hearing that Leo had a seizure was  _ terrifying, _ and they wanted Leo and Ryan in their arms at all times, monitoring all of their tremors, and making sure that they were safe. 

 

The weeks after Leo’s seizure flew by, and Thor and Loki debated about what to do for Thanksgiving when the boys were close to three months. They had yet to introduce their children to the rest of the family, as Erina hadn’t been cleared by her psychiatrist to be around other children yet, and Leo and Ryan were still connected to oxygen, so Thor and Loki didn’t want them around anyone who wasn’t immediate family.

 

They decided to keep the children away from the family when Christmas rolled around as well. They had  _ just _ begun to introduce Erina to children her age, and although it made her happy to have new friends, she was still trying to overcome her fear of shouting and loud noises. 

 

Laufey and Farbauti decided that they would stay with Loki and Thor for Thanksgiving and Christmas, so their extended family held both holidays at Loki’s grandmother’s home.

 

By the time January rolled around, the boys passed the four month mark, and were  _ finally _ the average weight and height for babies their age. 

 

It broke Loki and Thor’s  _ hearts _ to return to work, but their three month leave was up. They were thankful that Laufey, Farbauti, and Frigga were there during the day to take care of the children, as they were hesitant to hire someone else to watch over them.

 

Thor and Loki felt an intense,  _ fierce _ desire to protect their children, and as the months flew by, their love for their children only grew.

 

When the boys were six months old, and Erina was four -her birthday was March 16th- something unexpected happened in Thor and Loki’s household.

 

The boys were enjoying their freedom from the oxygen tanks -the doctors finally cleared them to breath on their own, as their lungs were strong enough- and had discovered that they could shift across the floor on their tummies towards their toys or their parents, as they weren’t quite strong enough to crawl. Seeing this amused Thor and Loki greatly, and brought immense joy to their hearts. Their risk of passing away from Sudden Infant Death Syndrome had decreased dramatically, and Thor and Loki were looking forward to the next six months, proud to see their children grow bigger everyday. 

 

It was a Friday afternoon, and Loki had the babies in their playpen in the living room, and Frigga was playing with them, trying to teach them their shapes. 

 

He arranged his schedule so that he would be off from work Friday and Saturday, as Thor’s days off were Saturday and Sunday. It ensured that one of them would always be home on the weekend.

 

Erina was running around the house with her astronaut helmet and her rocket ship plush, pretending that she was exploring space, so he slipped away to the laundry room, wanting to get some laundry done.

 

Erina creeped into the room and snuck up behind Loki, shouting “boo!” to scare him.

 

He jumped, whirling around and pretending to be angry. “Erina! You know you’re not supposed to be in here.”

 

Erina giggled, knowing that Loki truly wasn’t mad at her. “I had to explore space, Daddy. It’s a new territory.” 

 

Loki arched his eyebrow up at her, surprised that she knew such a big word. “Where’d you learn that word, Erina?”

 

Erina hummed, spinning around on her tiptoes and taking her helmet off. “Nana taught me. It was in a book she read to me last night.”

 

Loki smiled, bending down to ruffle her short hair. She saw a barbie with a pixie cut hairstyle when they took her out to a toy store last week, and she  _ begged _ Loki and Thor to get the same hairstyle. 

 

He had to admit, it looked cute on her. “Well I’m proud of you for learning a new word, sweetheart. Now go play; you know you’re not allowed in the laundry room.” There were too many chemicals and things that could fall on her in here, so Thor and Loki made sure to keep her out of this room until she got older and her curiosity to touch things or climb them went away.

 

Erina nodded, kissing Loki’s nose before running away, off to explore the other rooms of the house.

 

The doorbell rang as Loki was putting the clothes in the washer, and he sighed, moving to go answer it.

 

Erina ran to the front door, shouting “I got it!”

 

Loki laughed softly at her, rounding the corner. “Don’t open the door, Erina. Just look through the window.”

 

Their door had windows next to it on either side, and Erina dropped her helmet, looking at whoever was at the door.

 

“Daddy, there’s a pirate at the door.”

 

Loki chuckled, walking towards the door. “What do you mean there’s a pirate at the door?”

 

Erina ran back over to Loki, latching onto his legs. “He’s a pirate! He has an eyepatch, and hair on his face!”

 

Loki tickled Erina to get her to let go of his leg, and she laughed, running back to the door. “Daddy answer it, answer it! I wanna talk to the pirate!”

 

Loki smiled in amusement and looked through the peephole, his blood running cold.

 

Standing outside was no pirate.

 

It was Odin.

 

Erina looked up at Loki, confused. “Daddy?”

 

“Erina stand behind me.”

 

“But-”

 

“Erina listen to Daddy.” urged Loki, unlocking the door. Erina grumbled and did as Loki asked, watching as he opened the door.

 

Odin stared at Loki for a few seconds, distaste clear on his face.

 

Erina sensed that the mood was strained, and she peeked out from behind Loki’s legs, looking Odin up and down.

 

“What are you doing here? You’re not welcome.”

 

Odin raised an eyebrow at Loki. “I’m not welcome in my own son’s home?”

 

Loki growled low in his throat, a  _ fierce _ look on his face. “He is  _ not _ your  _ son _ .”

 

Odin closed his eye and laughed to himself, pulling out a cigar and lighting it. “Where is my wife?”

 

“That is none of your concern.”

 

Odin looked down and finally took notice of Erina, surprised by her presence. His face contorted into that of confusion, and he seemed to look pained for a moment. “... You have a child?”

 

Loki pushed Erina behind him gently, obscuring her from view. “You need to leave.  _ Now _ . I will not tell you again.”

 

Odin took a drag of his cigar. “I did not fly across the country to be turned away. I came for my wife. And I came for my son.”

 

Loki’s lip quivered in disgust, and he exhaled slowly, mustering every ounce of patience he had. “This is my home. I do not want you here. If you do not leave  _ now _ , I  _ will _ call the police.” He shook his head then, thinking of Thor and Frigga. “When Thor gets home, if  _ he _ decides to reach out to you, then I will give him your number.”

 

Odin remained silent for sometime before nodding, and handing Loki a card. He turned around and looked over his shoulder. “You’ve definitely still got your fire. I can see why my son married you.”

 

Loki frowned deeply and closed the door, leaning back against it and closing his eyes. Odin showing up had been the  _ last _ thing he expected to happen, and he made a beeline for the living room, Erina close behind him.

 

Frigga looked up from the toy that she was getting Ryan and Leo to play with when Loki came into the living room. “Ah, Loki. Who was at the door?”

 

Loki sat down on the ground next to her, and she frowned, noticing the serious look on his face. “Loki? What’s wrong?”

 

Erina maneuvered her way into Loki’s lap, looking up at Frigga. “We saw a pirate!”

 

Frigga raised an eyebrow at Loki. “A pirate?”

 

Loki sighed and watched as one of the twins climbed into Frigga’s lap, sitting up and babbling to get her attention.

 

“Frigga… I don’t know how else to say this, but… Odin was at the door.”

 

Frigga paled considerably, staring at him in shock for a few seconds. “Odin?” Ryan shrieked to catch her attention, and she looked down for a moment, bouncing him in her lap.

 

“Yes. He… he claimed he was here to take back his son, and his wife.”

 

Frigga held Ryan in her arms to make room in her lap for Leo, who climbed in her lap next.

 

“What did you tell him?”

 

Loki wrapped his arms around Erina and rested his chin on top of her head. “I told him to leave, and… I told him if Thor decided to talk to him when he got home, then he would.”

 

“What about me?”

 

“I… didn’t confirm that you were here. I’m not exactly sure how you and Odin parted, so… I didn’t want to say you were here.”

 

Frigga nodded, relief flooding through her veins. “Thank you, Loki.”

 

He sighed, thankful that Erina was being calm and quiet. “What do you want to do?”

 

“I don’t know. I… I want to see what Thor wants to do. I’ll go from there.”

 

Erina waited until Frigga and Loki both sighed, and looked up at him. “Daddy, I’m hungry.”

 

Loki looked at his watch, seeing that it was 2. “Alright, let’s go to the kitchen. Nana and I will make lunch.”

 

Erina nodded, climbing out of Loki’s lap and running to the kitchen. 

 

Loki sighed and stood up, taking Ryan from Frigga’s arms so that she could carry Leo to the kitchen.

 

They set the babies in their highchairs and begun to make lunch for everyone, silently mulling over Odin’s sudden appearance.

 

“Hey Nana?”

 

Frigga looked over at Erina, smiling gently. “Hm?”

 

“Was the pirate a bad guy?”

 

Frigga stilled, looking over at Loki. She didn’t know if Loki and Thor would feel comfortable with her telling Erina that the “pirate” was her grandfather.

 

Loki shook his head slightly, and Frigga nodded, smoothing her hand over Erina’s hair. “Erina honey… we’ll tell you about the pirate later, okay? Let’s each lunch.”

 

Erina pouted, begrudgingly taking a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich. “Fine…”

 

Loki sighed, beginning to feed Ryan. “Erina.”

 

Erina looked over at Loki, not speaking.

 

“You know Daddy loves you. But now is not the time to talk about the pirate, okay? I promise, Papa and I will talk about the pirate with you later tonight.”

 

Erina nodded glumly, continuing to eat her meal. Once she finished she grabbed her princess stairs and placed them in front of the sink, climbing up them and placing her plate and cup in the sink. Loki smiled softly, pleased with her. 

 

“Erina come here.”

 

Erina walked over to Loki, and he put down the container of baby food, turning around and placing his hands gingerly on her cheeks.

 

“I love you.”

 

Erina nodded, letting Loki pick her up and put her in his lap. “Don’t be sad, Erina, okay?”

 

Erina sighed, still sad that she wasn’t allowed to talk about the “pirate”. “Okay…” 

 

“Give me a kiss.”

 

Erina kissed the tip of Loki’s nose and climbed down from his lap, running off to their playroom.

 

Loki sighed and turned back around, feeding Ryan. “I feel so bad anytime she gets sad or angry.”

 

“That’s part of being a parent.” chuckled Frigga, wiping drool from Leo’s chin. “She’ll be fine.”

 

The two of them finished feeding the twins and cleaned them up, taking them back out to the living room to play with them and teach them their shapes until Thor got home.

 

Erina came back out around 5 and put on a barbie movie to watch, singing along to all of the songs. 

 

She paused it when she heard the front door open, and jumped off the couch, running to meet Thor.

 

He dropped his briefcase and picked her up, swinging her around. “Erina! How was your day?”

 

Erina wrapped her arms around Thor’s neck, burrowing her face into its crook. “It was fun till Daddy said I couldn’t talk about the pirate.”

 

Thor frowned, picking up his briefcase and walking to the living room. “What pirate?”

 

“A pirate came to visit us today and Daddy was really mean to him.”

 

Now Thor was even more confused. He spotted Loki and his mother on the ground playing with the twins, and he set Erina down, bending over to kiss Loki’s forehead. 

 

“Loki, what's this about a pirate coming to visit?” 

 

Loki and Frigga stilled, sharing a look. After a moment Frigga stood up and placed Leo in his play pen. “Thor… your father stopped by today.”

 

Time seemed to freeze when his mother said this, and he widened his eyes in shock, looking concerned for his mother's wellbeing. 

 

He walked over to his mother and cradled her face in his hands, frowning. “Are you okay?”

 

Frigga nodded gently, holding Thor’s hands on her face with her own. “I’m okay, sweetheart. I’m fine. Loki didn’t tell him I was here.”

 

Relief spread throughout his body, and he sighed, letting go of his mother’s face. “Thank you, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded, getting up and placing a quick kiss against his lips. “I… I told him that  _ if _ , and only if you wanted to talk to him, you would reach out. He gave me a card with his number on it, and drove away…”

 

Thor frowned deeply then. This wasn’t what he was expecting when he came home from work.

 

“Ba-Ba!”

 

Thor looked down at Ryan, who was in Loki’s arms reaching over to him, and he smiled, taking the child and kissing his face. “Hi Ryan! Papa’s so happy to see you!”

 

Ryan giggled when Thor’s beard scratched his face, and he looked at Thor, a happy smile on his face.

 

“Can Papa get a kiss?”

 

Ryan giggled and placed a kiss against Thor’s lips, and Thor pulled him close, hugging him. Leo shrieked to get Thor’s attention from the playpen, and he began to cry, not wanting to be left out from the kisses.

 

Thor and Loki shared a knowing look before Thor handed Ryan back to Loki and went over to go pick up Leo, who stopped crying the second he was in Thor’s arms.

 

“Papa didn’t forget about you, Leo.” He plastered Leo’s faces with kisses, smiling softly as Leo began to giggle.

 

“Can Papa get a kiss too?”

 

Leo nodded, and placed a quick kiss against Thor’s lips before wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck, relaxing.

 

He turned back to his mother and Loki, growing serious again. “You said he gave you his number?”

 

Loki nodded, kissing at Ryan’s temple to calm him down. The child was mad that Loki wasn’t playing with him anymore. “I… I didn’t know… I thought that after all of these years… you and your mother might want to reconcile. And… I didn’t want to stand in the way of that.”

 

Thor’s gaze softened, and he reached out, caressing Loki’s face. He thanked the Norns everyday that he had been blessed with such a loving, forgiving, and understanding husband.

 

“Thank you, Loki.”

 

He turned back around to face his mother, and noticed that Erina was looking at them with a sad look in her eyes from the couch. “Come here, Erina.”

 

Erina climbed over the couch and jumped down, walking over to Thor and hugging his leg, burying her face in it. 

 

“What’s wrong, Erina?”

 

She looked up at him, and it broke his heart to see her so sad. “I want a hug too…”

 

Thor crouched down, adjusting Leo so that he could ruffle Erina’s hair. “Who do you want a hug from?”

 

Erina looked over at Frigga. “From Nana…”

 

Frigga smiled softly and bent over, picking up Erina and hugging her. “Here you go, my sweet child. I love you.”

 

Erina nestled her face in the crook of Frigga’s neck. “I love you too, Nana.”

 

Now that all of the children had been attended to, the adults went back to the current topic at hand. 

 

“Mother… what do you want to do? Do… do you want to go back to him?”

 

Frigga shook her head. “I do not.”

 

“You understand that this means you’ll be getting divorced?”

 

Frigga’s face fell, and she nodded quite slowly. “This… this I know. And it is this that I am prepared to do.”

 

Now it was Thor’s turn for his face to fall. “Mother… what of Hermod? And Baldur and Hodr?”

 

She hadn’t been in contact with them since she left her husband last year. “They will find us when they come out from under his oppressive thumb. You… you need me more than they do right now.”

 

Thor exhaled deeply, beginning to rock Leo. The child was beginning to get restless. “Mother. Are you certain?”

 

Frigga nodded definitively. “I am. What will you do?”

 

“I will tell him to leave and never come back; he is no longer welcome in our lives.”

 

Loki took in a sharp breath, placing a hand on Thor’s shoulder. “A-Are you  _ certain _ you want to cut him out forever, Thor?”

 

Thor turned to face his husband. “I can’t let him back in, Loki. Not after how he treated my mother. I can’t do it.”

 

Loki nodded, understanding Thor’s actions completely. “Here’s his card…”

 

Thor took it and looked at the number before putting it in his pocket. “I will call him.”

 

Loki bit his lower lip and nodded again, shifting Ryan in his arms so that he could take Leo from Thor. “Do what you have to do, Thor.”

 

Thor placed a slow kiss against Loki’s lips before hugging his mother and exiting the room, off to his office, and calling the number.

 

Odin answered the phone on the first ring, a hint of amusement in his voice.

 

“I had a feeling you’d call, boy.”

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW!
> 
> I know you guys probably hate me for writing everything that happened with Leo and with Odin in this chapter XD but everyone's okay. Fluff and sweet times will come next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this, and leave your thoughts on the chapter or the series down below, and I'll get back to you ASAP. <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for the fluff and the feels in this one!

“I had a feeling you’d call, boy.”

 

Thor exhaled slowly, remaining silent.

 

“Did you call me to just breathe over the phone, boy?”

 

“I called to ask why you came.” Thor’s patience was running thin.

 

He heard Odin sigh over the phone. “This is not a conversation to have over the phone.”

 

Thor pinched the bridge of his nose. “... I will allow you to come over to my home so we can speak.”

 

Odin chuckled, amused that Thor had the gall to speak to him this way. It seemed that Loki had rubbed off on him in more ways than one.

 

“I’ll be there in an hour.”

 

Thor ended the call then and sat back in his chair, shaking his head.

 

When he’d left work that day, all he’d wanted was a nice dinner, and an evening playing with the children. 

 

He never imagined that after all these years, his father would reappear in his life. 

 

If he was to be honest with himself, he wanted nothing to do with him. There wasn’t a single  _ ounce _ of Thor that wanted his father back in his life, and tonight, he would tell him everything that he wanted to say, and leave it at that.

 

He had no sympathy for a man who could watch the love of his life wither away into nothing without trying to right his wrongs, and he had no desire to reconcile with a man who could cut his son out of his life as easily as he did.

 

Right now, Thor’s life revolved around his family, and his job. It revolved around Loki, and his mother, and Erina and Ryan and Leo, and… he was happy. He wouldn’t accept his father back into his life for all of the money in the world.

 

Standing up, he left his office and returned to the living room. Loki was playing with the boys, and Frigga was singing along to a barbie musical with Erina, pretending they were putting on a show for the galaxy.

 

And it was watching this scene before him that only solidified Thor’s decision to not forgive his father. This was his life now. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Loki and Frigga looked up as Thor returned, waiting for him to tell them what he had decided.

 

“I… invited him over. The conversation that we need to have with him… isn’t something to talk about over the phone. He’ll be here in an hour.”

 

Loki frowned, absentmindedly shaking a toy in front of Leo’s face. “What about dinner?”

 

Thor hummed, thinking. “Want to take the family out for fast food?”

 

Frigga made a face at the notion. “I’m not putting that grease and sludge in my grandchildren.”

 

“We don’t really have time to plan a full dinner and eat before he gets here, Mother.”

 

Frigga frowned, displeased. Thor and Loki did have a point though, and she sighed, standing up. “Alright. I’ll get Erina dressed if you both take care of the boys.”

 

Erina cheered, jumping up and down. She loved getting the toy that came with a kids meal. Thor and Loki didn’t let her eat too much fast food -it was a special treat to eat out in their household- so she always jumped at the chance when it was offered.

 

After dressing the twins and Erina, Loki and Thor piled their family into their SUV, and drove to a nearby restaurant. They hurried through their meal and returned home, dressing the twins and Erina in their night clothes, and putting them to bed.

 

The doorbell rang right when Thor, Loki, and his mother came back to the living room, and Thor went to answer it, setting his face into a deep frown.

 

Loki decided that he would give the family some privacy, and went up to the nursery, watching over the twins. 

 

Thor opened the door and stared at his father for a few seconds before stepping aside and letting him in. It was…  _ strange _ , seeing his father after all of this time.

 

It felt wrong.

 

Odin looked around, nodding his head. “I’m surprised you’ve managed to get such a nice place on your own. What is it worth, a million? Million and a half?”

 

Thor walked down the hall, not caring if his father followed him or not. “You are not here to discuss the cost of my home.”

 

His father raised his eyebrows in amusement. Thor had never had the guts to treat him like this.

 

The two rounded the corner and walked to Thor and Loki’s dining room, where Frigga was waiting.

 

Odin stilled when he laid eyes on his wife, and the two of them held each other’s gazes for a few bated breaths, before Frigga turned away, a stern look on her face. She had no patience or sympathy for her husband either.

 

Odin sat down at the head of the table, and Frigga and Thor sat on either side of him, a chair in between them and Odin on each side.

 

Frigga was the first to speak, and she turned her head slightly, still refusing to look at Odin. “Why are you here, Odin?”

 

Odin took awhile to decide on an answer. “I want things as they should be.”

 

Frigga looked at Odin completely then, utter disgust and annoyance on her face. “And what is that, Odin?”

 

“My son running the company he was groomed and bred to run, and… my wife back by my side.”

 

Frigga narrowed her eyes at him. “Why are you here  _ now _ ? Why did you wait a year to come find me?”

 

Odin held her gaze for a moment. “I did not expect you to side with our son.”

 

A fierce,  _ passionate _ fire bubbled from within Frigga’s core, and she slammed her fist on the table, shocking both Odin and Thor. “And it took you a  _ year _ to figure out that I wasn’t coming back until you accepted him?!”

 

Odin frowned deeply. “I didn’t think my wife would betray me.”

 

“And I didn’t think my  _ husband _ would be so idiotic and selfish to disown his own  _ son _ , but here we are!”

 

Odin scowled at Frigga. “I’ve come to rectify this, Frigga. I do not want my family torn apart by the selfish actions of my son any longer.”

 

Thor scoffed, giving an animated shake of his head. “And please, please tell me. Tell me how choosing to marry the love of my life over  _ you _ , your  _ money _ , and my future position as CEO was selfish? No one told you that you needed to disown me; you did it all on your own. And no one told you to let the family break apart.” He leaned forward and growled low in his throat. “That was all  _ you _ .”

 

Odin regarded Thor like a parent would a disrespectful child, and growled as well. “Careful, boy.”

 

Thor slammed his fist on the table, shouting at his father. “No! I will  _ not _ be careful. This is  _ my _ house, this is  _ my _ life, and you are no longer welcome to say and do as you please.  _ I _ bought this house, this is  _ my _ family, and you will  _ not _ dictate what I can or can’t do, and what I can and can’t say any longer. I refuse, by the  _ Norns _ I refuse, to sit here, and let you disrespect everything I’ve worked so hard to build.”

 

The vein in Odin’s forehead throbbed. “And I was so willing and so ready to pack up this entire family and head back to the mansion.”

 

Thor laughed with disbelief, crossing his arms. “That’s not happening.”

 

Odin raised his eyebrow at him. “Even if it means I’m willing to let you take over as President?”

 

Thor narrowed his eyes at his father. “Throwing money and rank in my face won’t make me forgive the man who left my mother to die.”

 

Odin scoffed, shaking his head. “Your mother had access to all of the family accounts; she was never cut off. She could buy that pathetic company you work for right now if she wanted to. I struggle to understand how she was left to die.”

 

Thor’s blood  _ boiled _ , and he stared at his father in pure revulsion. “My  _ mother _ came to me, on the verge of organ failure! If we had not taken her to the hospital, she would’ve  _ died _ within the week. My mother was in the hospital for two  _ weeks _ and guess what? You were  _ nowhere! _ You weren’t there while Loki and I nursed her back to health! So don’t pretend that you care now! _ ” _

 

Odin looked horrified by this news, and he looked hurriedly at Frigga. “You were in the hospital, my love?”

 

Frigga narrowed her eyes at him. “How dare you? How  _ dare _ you act as if you didn’t know?!”

 

“Because I didn’t!”

 

“Oh bull  _ SHIT _ Odin!” screamed Frigga, pointing a harsh finger in his face. “We billed the insurance for my stay; I  _ know _ they sent the letters to the house!”

 

Odin’s face fell. “I don’t check the mail my love, you know this. The butler handles that.”

 

“And I’m  _ sure _ that the butler let you know that you were billed for my hospital stay! Stop making excuses! I don’t believe that you didn’t know, and I will  _ not _ return with you! I never had the courage to say this before, but I  _ will _ say it now; I want a divorce.” She looked Odin in the eye, making sure he understood that she was serious. “I will not return to you.”

 

Odin was silent for a full minute. “You will not come home?”

 

Frigga shook her head, resolute. “I will  _ not _ .”

 

Odin nodded very slow before turning to face Thor. “And you will stay here? You will give up your entire future, just to stay with him?”

 

Thor didn’t hesitate to give his reply. “I would give my  _ life _ , if it meant he and our children could live. I’m not leaving them.  _ Ever _ .”

 

Odin exhaled then, getting up from the table. “Very well then. Very well.”

 

He looked at Frigga one final time. “I’ll have my lawyer send you the paperwork.”

 

He began to walk away then, pausing at the entryway of the dining room. “I’m sorry it had to be this way.”

 

Frigga and Thor remained silent until Odin left the house. 

 

Reaching across the table, Thor grabbed his mother’s hand, making sure that she was okay. “Are you okay, Mother?”

 

Frigga nodded, surprised that that encounter hadn’t left her in tears. “I’m fine. I’ll… I’ll be okay.”

 

Thor nodded, and got up, heading upstairs with his mother. They figured that Loki would be in the nursery, and opened the door, seeing that Erina was asleep in his lap.

 

Loki looked up from his phone. “She got scared when she heard shouting.” His face softened then. “She was worried that the “pirate” would hurt you both.”

 

Thor and Frigga’s hearts melted, and Thor crouched down, shaking her awake gently. “Erina, darling.”

 

Erina groaned softly and opened her eyes, taking bleary notice of Thor. “Papa?”

 

Thor gently picked her up and hugged her in his arms, kissing her cheek. “I’m here.”

 

Erina looked around for Frigga. “Where’s Nana?”

 

“I’m right here, my sweet girl.” Frigga walked over to them and kissed her small nose. 

 

“Why were you yelling at the pirate, Nana?”

 

Frigga sighed, sharing a look with Thor. “Your papa and daddy will explain that to you.”

 

Erina looked up at Thor expectantly, and he looked over at Loki. The man stood and put a gentle hand on Erina’s head. “Let’s tuck you in, okay? We’ll tell you after that.”

 

Erina nodded, letting Thor and Loki take her to bed. After tucking her in, they each sat down on either side of her.

 

“Can I know why you were mean to the pirate now?”

 

Thor sighed, thinking of the best way to tell her.

 

“The pirate was your grandfather.”

 

Erina frowned. “I already have Grandpa and G though.”

 

“Well… just like Nana is my mother, the pirate is my father, which makes him your grandfather.”

 

Erina frowned further. “How come he didn’t see me when I was sick?”

 

Thor and Loki shared a look, and Thor reached out, running a hand through her hair. “Because Papa and the pirate don’t get along. The pirate didn’t want Papa to marry Daddy, and was really mean to him.”

 

Erina gasped, looking at him with wide eyes. “What did the pirate say?”

 

Thor racked through his brain, thinking of how to tell this story in an age appropriate way. “The pirate wanted me to marry an… evil witch instead of Daddy.”

 

Loki snorted softly at Thor’s retelling of the story, but remained silent.

 

“And Papa loved your Daddy  _ so _ much, that I left home, and married Daddy instead of the evil witch.”

 

“Why did the pirate want you to marry an evil witch?”

 

“Uhh… because she was a girl, and the pirate wanted me to marry a girl.”

 

Erina frowned, crossing her arms. “That’s dumb! Daddy told me people can marry whoever they want.”

 

Thor bopped her nose gently. “I know; and Daddy’s right. But some people think that only boys and girls should be together, and the pirate was one of these people.”

 

Erina frowned deeper. “That’s mean. I don’t feel bad for the pirate anymore.”

 

Thor laughed softly, and finished the story. “The pirate said some mean things to me and Nana, so Nana and I defended ourselves, and told the pirate to go away.”

 

Erina gasped again. “Will he go away forever?”

 

Thor and Loki shared another look. “Yes, Erina.”

 

Erina nodded then, satisfied with the information. “Okay. I’m sleepy now.”

 

Loki smiled softly and kissed her forehead. “Alright sweetie… goodnight. We’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Erina nodded, waiting until Thor kissed her goodnight to close her eyes. “Night night Papa. Night night Daddy.”

 

Thor and Loki said goodnight and left her room, turning off the lights. They went back to the nursery to say goodnight to Ryan, Leo and Thor’s mother before finally entering their bedroom and closing the door.

 

They undressed without speaking and put on their nightclothes, climbing into bed and sighing as their bodies melted into their mattress.

 

“You ever notice that since we had kids, we’ve been going to bed earlier and earlier?”

 

Loki laughed, scooting close to Thor and wrapping his arms around him. “I  _ know _ . We used to stay up until 5 or 6 am and  _ then _ go to class, but now…”

 

Thor wrapped his arm around Loki, smiling softly when the man moved to rest his head on his chest. “Now… we’re in bed by 8, and asleep by 10.”

 

Loki snorted. “Just like old people.”

 

Thor snuck his hand down to Loki’s ass and squeezed him. “Hey, old people don’t have a sex life like ours.”

 

“Well my parents would prove you wrong, I’m afraid.”

 

Thor scrunched up his face in disgust and laughed. “Okay, ew. How do you know about that?”

 

Loki blushed, moving to lay on top of Thor and craning his chin to look up at up. “Well they weren’t exactly quiet while staying here…”

 

Thor blushed next, and tickled Loki’s side playfully. “That’s probably where you get your “melodic” voice from.”

 

Loki stared at him then, a twinkle in his eyes and a mischievous smile on his face.

 

Thor placed a gentle kiss against his lips. “You think we’ll be able to do it before our show comes on?”

 

Loki looked at the clock. They had about 45 more minutes until 9 o’clock. 

 

“We have more than enough time.” He grinded his hips against the front of Thor’s pelvis. “Come on.”

 

Thor laughed and began to kiss Loki, not surprised when the man deepened their kisses. Loki had a sex drive and stamina like no other; not that he was complaining of course.

 

Thor took control then and slipped his tongue into Loki’s mouth, the man’s soft moans sounding like music to his ears. 

 

Their tongues slid and rubbed against each other passionately, and Thor exhaled softly, Loki’s growing arousal turning him on.

 

Like they could read each other’s minds, they shifted together in bed until Thor was flat on his back with Loki straddling him. Loki looked down at him and began to move his hips in a way that drove Thor  _ insane _ , and he reached up, grabbing Loki’s waist to guide his movements.

 

He snapped his hips into Loki, grinning to himself when the man gasped and closed his eyes. Loki looked over at the clock and saw that it was 8:30 now, so he reached into their bedside drawer and grabbed the lubricant and a small towel, handing it to Thor.

 

Thor grabbed the items and set them beside him, helping Loki remove his night pants. He prepared him thoroughly for a few minutes before removing his fingers and grabbing the lubricant, pulling down his pants and coating his cock with it.

 

Loki climbed off of Thor when he removed his fingers from him, and shifted onto his elbows and knees, splaying his legs apart and arching beautifully. He knew it drove Thor  _ crazy _ when he did this.

 

Thor leaned over and nipped at Loki’s ear before soothing it with his tongue. “You know it drives me  _ crazy _ when you do that?”

 

Loki laughed softly and bit at his lower lip when Thor pressed into him, gasping softly. “Why else would I do it?”

 

Thor kissed the back of Loki’s neck and straightened up, pushing himself in completely and letting out a deep moan. “You are literally the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

Loki cried out when Thor began to move in earnest then, not giving him a chance to reply. He clutched at the sheets and arched deeper, pressing his chest against the mattress and crying out louder and louder, feeling so full and  _ stimulated _ by Thor.

 

He came first after a few minutes of this relentless assault, and mustered the strength to push back onto Thor and move with him to help spur his orgasm.  

 

Thor came into him in spurts after another minute and he collapsed onto Loki, causing the man’s knees to go out. 

 

Loki let out a puff of laughter and moved his arms from out underneath him. “Why do you always fall on top of me after you climax? You’re like a brick wall.”

 

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s torso, kissing his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

 

Loki smiled, not truly bothered by it. “I’ll forgive you because I love you.”

 

Thor moved up to kiss the side of Loki’s face and pulled out of him, getting off of the bed to help him up.

 

The pair headed to the bathroom and cleaned themselves up before redressing and climbing back under the covers, just in time for their show.

 

Thor kissed Loki’s temple and closed his eyes for a moment, feeling at peace.

 

If he had ever wondered if he made the wrong choice two years ago, he was 100 percent  _ certain _ that  _ this _ was where he belonged.

 

* * *

 

True to his word, Odin stayed away from Thor and his family, and sent Frigga the papers for divorce a month later. Surprisingly, one of his stipulations for the divorce was that Frigga be given $100,000 a month for alimony, and this surprised her. One of her stipulations was making sure that Odin was no longer allowed to keep her from contacting their other sons. He agreed to this, and around July, the divorce was finalized.

 

Erina had been cleared by her psychiatrist and therapist to start school in September, so Thor and Loki made sure to take her to the park or other places where there were children, to get her used to being around them and their screaming.

 

They noticed that Erina didn’t really get along with the other children too well, and this worried them. The psychiatrist assured them that as she got older, she would get better at socializing, and getting along with people, so all Thor and Loki could do was hope for the best.

 

Their boys were developing on par with the national averages and hitting all of their milestones, so Thor and Loki couldn’t be happier, watching their children grow up. They were even beginning to speak, able to refer to Thor as “baba”, Loki as “dada”, Frigga as “nana”, and Farbauti and Laufey as “guh”, which pleased them all to no end.

 

They were ten months old now, and starting to get into  _ everything _ , so they put up baby gates at the top of the stairs, and in various rooms of the house that they didn’t want the twins adventuring to.

 

Near the end of July on a Saturday, Thor and Loki’s doorbell rang, surprising them. Frigga was out with her friends, so Thor and Loki were in the living room playing around with the children. 

 

Thor and Loki were on their knees holding Leo and Ryan’s hands, dancing with them to the music that Erina was playing. The boys’ pediatrician recommended that Thor and Loki work on strengthening the boys’ leg and core muscles, so they helped the boys with specialized workouts disguised as dancing or stretching.

 

Erina paused the TV and dropped her plastic barbie microphone, running over to Thor and Loki.

 

“Can I get it? Can I get it?”

 

Loki and Thor shared a look and laughed softly, and Loki picked up Leo, standing up fully. “Let me see who it is before you open it.”

 

Erina jumped and ran to the door, peeking through the window. “Daddy, Daddy! There’s three guys outside!”

 

Loki frowned, walking up to the door. “What do you mean three men, Erina?”

 

Erina continued to look at the men. “One has hair like Papa!”

 

Loki’s heart beat twice in that moment, and he looked through the peephole, gasping slightly.

 

Erina looked up at him then, surprised by his reaction. “Daddy who is it?”

 

Loki opened the door quickly, which startled Leo, and made the baby begin to cry.

 

He kissed the top of Leo’s head quickly and began to pat his back and bounce him in his arms, soothing him. 

 

Thor’s brothers watched in mild wonder as Loki soothed the child in his arms, and none of them spoke, too confused and too stunned.

 

Erina looked back and forth between her father and Thor’s brothers, wondering why Loki wasn’t speaking. Deciding to take it upon herself to talk since no one else was, Erina bounced from behind Loki’s legs, smiling up at them.

 

“Hi! I’m Erina! Who are you?”

 

Thor’s brothers snapped their heads down, their eyes widening in disbelief. Hodr placed his hand against his mouth and gasped, his heart beginning to beat faster.  

 

“You… you have  _ kids _ ?”

 

His voice broke at the end, and he wiped away his tears quickly, laughing in disbelief. “You guys really started a new life without us…”

 

Loki looked pained to see Thor’s brothers in front of him, and he looked down at Erina, taking her small hand in his. “Erina… let’s go back and play… these people are here to see Papa.”

 

Erina pouted. “But I wanna sing to them, Daddy!”

 

Loki looked down at his daughter. “”Erina listen to Daddy.”

 

The child pouted further but gave in, standing aside with Loki to make room for Thor’s brothers to come inside. “Please… come in. I’ll… I’ll go get Thor. Wait here please.”

 

Thor’s brothers stood in their hallway and looked around, surprised by how nice their place was. 

 

“Come on sweetie, go get Papa.” urged Loki, gently patting Erina’s back. Erina nodded and ran to the living room, skidding to a stop in front of Thor. “Papa Papa Papa! There are people here to see you, and one of them has hair like you!”

 

Thor frowned and stood up, adjusting Ryan in his arms. “What do you mean, sweetheart?”

 

Erina pointed at Thor’s brothers, who followed her into the living room, and Thor’s heart stopped, disbelief and then happiness and then sadness and then  _ despair _ flooding through him. Loki noticed this change in emotion on Thor’s face and walked over to him, swiftly taking Ryan out of his arms and putting the babies in their playpen.

 

He then watched as Thor walked over to his brothers and pulled them all into a hug, beginning to cry.

 

Erina looked worried when she saw Thor crying and she pulled on Loki’s pant leg, asking to be picked up. “Daddy… why is Papa crying? Are those men hurting him?”

 

Loki picked her up and kissed her forehead, running his fingers through her hair. She had decided to let it grow long again after watching her favorite barbie movie. “No sweetie, Papa’s just  _ really _ happy to see them.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because that’s Papa’s family.” answered Loki, watching as Thor took turns hugging his brothers individually. “He hasn’t seen them in a very long time.”

 

Erina hummed, wrapping her arms around Loki’s neck and kissing his nose. “I’d be sad if I couldn’t see you and Papa for a long time. I would cry so much, it’d fill up the sea!”

 

Loki laughed softly and kissed the tip of Erina’s nose in return. “I’d be so sad if I couldn’t see you, that my tears would cover the whole  _ world _ !”

 

Erina giggled, nestling her face into the crook of Loki’s neck. “Oh yeah? Well my tears would fill up the whole  _ universe!” _

 

Loki smiled, love blooming in his chest. “Okay, you win, sweetie.”

 

He kissed the tip of her nose again and set her down, heading to the kitchen. He wanted to make a few snacks and pour some drinks for Thor and his brothers.

 

“Can I help?”

 

Loki noticed that Erina was standing next to him on her princess stairs, and laughed softly. “Did you wash your hands?”

 

“Yep!”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. “With soap?”

 

Erina nodded quickly. “Yeah!”

 

He chuckled at her eagerness and began to cut up pieces of fruit, handing bowls to Erina. “You can put the fruit in the bowls.”

 

Erina nodded, doing as Loki instructed. “Okay, I’m done. What now?”

 

Loki sent her to the refrigerator to get out some meat and cheese, and then to the pantry for some crackers. Once he had arranged everything nicely on a tray, he poured four glasses of lemonade, and placed them on the tray, picking it up. “Follow Daddy, Erina.”

 

Erina nodded and climbed down from her princess stairs, following Loki. He saw that the door to their outdoor patio was open and walked out, seeing Thor and his brothers laughing and joking around. Seeing this warmed his heart, and he put his feelings about Thor’s brothers aside, his happiness that his husband was finally reunited with his family overriding his distaste for them.

 

“We brought you snacks Papa!” shouted Erina, bouncing into Thor’s lap. “Are you proud of me?”

 

Thor’s brothers watched with bated breath as Thor kissed Erina’s temple and hugged her. “Thank you, honey. Papa is very proud.” He looked up at Loki and mouthed “thank you” before gently squeezing Erina’s side, signalling for her to get off.

 

“Come back inside, Erina. Let’s give Papa some privacy.”

 

Erina nodded, standing up in Thor’s lap to hug him and whisper, “Don’t be sad, Papa” before jumping down and running back into the house.

 

Loki smiled at Thor’s brothers and smoothed his hair back. “I’ll leave you four alone; let me know if you need anything.”

 

Hermod waited until Loki left and shut the door to the patio before laughing and shaking his head. “You’ve got whole fucking  _ kids _ Thor! You’ve got an entire family now!”

 

Thor laughed softly and rested his hands on his thighs. “I do. I do.”

 

“And you cut your hair! You always griped about how much you hated it being short…”

 

Thor smiled softly, looking down. “My father-in-law convinced me to cut it into this style.”

 

Baldur raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you like it?”

 

Thor nodded. “I do.”

 

The brothers sat in silence for a few seconds before Baldur teared up, and looked to Thor. “He wouldn’t let us talk to you, Thor.”

 

Thor grew serious, and he nodded quickly. “Mother told me this. I do not blame any of you for keeping your distance for these two and a half years.”

 

“He… father told us if we talked to you… he would disown us… he said he would kick us out.” said Hermod. Thor noticed his brother’s voice was full of emotion, and he had a pained expression on his face, struggling to not cry.

 

Hodr took over then, his eyes full of tears. “When mother left… he lost it, Thor. He monitored our every move, read every text, saw to every whereabout, tracked our  _ calls _ ; all to make sure we wouldn’t contact you or send you money.”

 

It broke Thor’s heart to hear this, and he wiped at the corners of his eyes, beginning to tear up. He didn’t blame his brothers at all for not contacting him all of this time.

 

They had no one to turn to if their father kicked them out, they didn’t have jobs to support themselves, and everything that they owned was controlled by their father. He practically owned them. His brothers had been trapped, like his mother had been, and… she’d only broke free because she had a sliver of hope that Thor would forgive her. His mother had really risked it all to come back into his life, and that just made him love her more for what she sacrificed to be with him.

 

Thor told his brothers why he didn’t blame them, and let them know that the  _ last _ thing he felt was anger.

 

“But we missed everything!” whispered Baldur, tears streaming down his cheeks. “We missed your graduation, we missed your wedding, we, we missed the day you had your  _ kids _ !” He crumpled and began to cry heavier into his hands. “We missed everything!”

 

“But you’re here  _ now _ .” said Thor, leaning forward on the couch and staring at his brother. He placed as much love, compassion and forgiveness into his voice as he could muster, wanting all of his brothers to understand that he loved them, and didn’t hold any of the events of the past two and a half years against them.

 

They spent  _ hours _ apologizing to him and catching up with him, before Thor invited them in the house to meet the kids.

 

He opened the patio door and walked to the living room, touched to his very core to see Loki playing a game with all three of the children. He looked so peaceful and so  _ happy _ , and Thor grinned, whipping out his phone to take a quick picture.

 

Ryan turned to look at Thor at the sound of the photo being taken and got happy, shouting out “Baba!” and moving to crawl towards him. Leo turned his head as well when he heard his brother shout and began to laugh when he saw Thor, crawling over to him as well.

 

Thor bent down and picked up both children, kissing their foreheads. “Hello Ryan, hi Leo. Did you guys have fun playing with Daddy?”

 

The children giggled and nodded, resting against Thor and closing their eyes. Thor looked down and laughed softly; it seems that playing for so long had them tuckered out. 

 

Thor turned back to face his brothers. “The boys are sleepy, so you’ll have to hold them later. But this one is Ryan,” he moved his arm a bit. “And this one is Leo.”

 

“H-How old are they?” asked Hodr, reaching out with a shaky hand to pat Leo’s back.

 

“They’re ten months old. They’ll be a year old on September 1st.”

 

He moved to put the children back in their playpen so that they could nap, and called out to Erina, who was watching everyone from behind Loki’s legs.

 

She warily stepped forward and looked up at her uncles, suddenly nervous. 

 

“And this adorable little one is Erina; she’s four.”

 

He picked her up to show her to his brothers. “Erina, these are my brothers.”

 

Erina waved shyly, and Thor chuckled, adjusting his hold on her. “We adopted them 11 months ago.”

 

Hermod crouched down a bit, getting eye level with Erina. “Hello sweet girl. I’m your uncle Hermod.”

 

Erina stuck out her hand, waiting for Hermod to shake it. “Hi Uncle Hermod.”

 

Hermod looked up at Thor then. “May I hold her?”

 

“Erina, do you want to let Uncle Hermod hold you for a bit?”

 

Erina nodded and reached out to Hermod, who took her from Thor’s arms and held her gently. Thor noticed that his brother was beginning to tear up, and he looked at him in sadness, feeling terrible that his brothers were feeling so guilty. 

 

“I’m so sorry it took us so long to meet, sweet girl.”

 

Erina made a soft sound, and moved to wrap her arms around Hermod’s neck. “It’s okay. Daddy says you’re here now, so you don’t have to cry.”

 

Hermod choked up when he heard this, and he held her closer, beginning to cry in earnest.

 

He felt so shameful that he hadn’t been there for all of Thor’s big moments in his life, and felt guilty for even being so cruel to he and Loki in the first place.

 

Erina looked behind Hermod and saw Hodr with a pained expression on his face. “Do you want to hold me too, new uncle?”

 

Hodr nodded quickly, accepting Erina into his arms, and kissing her temple. He held her for a few minutes and cried softly into her hair, beginning to rock her. 

 

Baldur made his way over to Loki, surprised that the man didn’t sneer at him or regard him in disgust.

 

He let out a shaky sigh and looked Loki in the eyes. “Um… Loki…” his voice squeaked a bit from nervousness. “Um… I know we have no right… I know we have no right to barge into your life… especially after how we treated you… but… we’re… I’m sorry. Truly and terribly sorry.”

 

Loki stared at him for a few seconds before chuckling and shaking his head. “You are forgiven. I’m just thankful you’ve come back into my husband’s life.”

 

The front door could be heard opening down the hall, and Erina squirmed in Hodr’s arms so that he would let her down. “Nana’s home!”

 

She ran down the hall to meet Frigga halfway, and hugged her legs, looking up at her. “Nana, I have uncles!”

 

Frigga frowned, running her hand though Erina’s hair. “Well of course you do, child. Did Papa and Daddy tell you this today?”

 

Erina nodded. “My new uncles are talking to Daddy and Papa in the living room.”

 

Frigga froze, and she gently untangled herself from Erina’s hold, walking to the living room. She gasped when she laid her eyes upon the sons that she hadn’t seen or spoken to in over two years and ran over to them, tackling Baldur in her arms and sobbing.

 

Her other two sons wrapped their arms around her, holding her in their arms. They held each other for a few minutes before Frigga let go and hugged her other boys, kissing their cheeks repeatedly.

 

Frigga spent an hour or so telling her sons how much she loved them and how sorry she was, and the entire family hugged each other again and again, the love and forgiveness between them clear. 

 

After it was all said and done, it was time for dinner, so they all decided to go out to a nice restaurant. Frigga splurged and got them a private room, as she didn’t want the children to bother the other patrons, and wanted her family to be able to be together in private.

 

They enjoyed their time together as a family, and Thor and Frigga were pleased to find that Hermod, Hodr, and Baldur would be in town for the entire week. 

 

Thor was over the  _ moon _ that he had his family back, and although he was saddened that his father wasn’t there too, he was happy with where his life was. 

 

He couldn’t have asked for it to be better than it was at this exact moment.

 

* * *

 

July and August went by in the blink of an eye, and now it was September. The boys had made it to a year old, and Loki and Thor threw them a  _ huge _ celebration, finally inviting Loki’s family to meet the children.

 

The boys received more gifts than they knew what to do with, and surprised everyone at the party by taking their first few steps together. 

 

Luckily this moment was caught on camera, and Thor and Loki distributed this video to their family members, over the  _ moon _ that their boys were beginning to develop a bit faster than their peers.

 

Because Loki and Thor were at work until five, five days a week, Frigga designated herself to watch over the babies during the day, and Laufey designated himself to picking up Erina after school everyday and helping Frigga with the boys until Thor and Loki got home. Laufey would alternate the weeks that he picked up Erina from school with Farbauti, as both of them could only leave their jobs at 2 o’clock for two weeks at a time.

 

After Erina had been in school for about a month, Loki was surprised to get a call from her teacher.

 

He was currently at his desk typing up a financial report when his work phone rang.

 

“Loki Laufeyson, Jotunheim financial division. How may I help you?”

 

“Hi Mr.Laufeyson, this is Jenna Ackerman, your daughter Erina’s teacher.”

 

Loki frowned, wondering what was wrong. The lady didn’t sound to be in panic. “Hi… is everything okay?”

 

The teacher sighed, “Well… Erina had a little…  _ situation _ today at school.”

 

Loki looked at the time, seeing that it was the end of the school day. “Did she have an accident? My father should be there picking her up now.”

 

“No, that’s not it… Erina made a fellow classmate cry today, and the boy’s mother is requesting a parent-teacher conference sometime this week.”

 

Loki tutted, surprised. Erina usually kept to herself, and didn’t really try to bother other children. “What did she do?”

 

“She told a boy that his mother didn’t love him and that he was going to be eaten by space aliens.”

 

Loki laughed softly, trying to fight the smile tugging at his lips. “Well surely she was provoked. Erina doesn’t instigate situations; it’s not in her nature.”

 

Erina’s teacher sighed. “When I asked her she told me that I wouldn’t understand. I… was hoping you could speak to her? When you get home? As for the parent teacher conference, what day would work?”

 

Loki hummed, pulling up his schedule. “Friday at noon works; I’m off that day, and my husband’s lunch break is at that time.”

 

He heard typing over the phone. “Could we make it for 3 o’clock instead?”

 

Loki made a sound of approval. “That’s fine; my husband will just take off from work early.”

 

He hung up then and dialed Thor’s number.

 

“Hey Loki.”

 

“You’ll never guess what Erina did.”

 

“What? Did she have an accident?”

 

Loki chuckled to himself. “No; she made a little boy cry today.”

 

Thor made an amused noise. “What happened?”

 

“She told a boy that his mother didn’t love him and that he would be eaten by space aliens, so her teacher set up a parent-teacher conference with the boy’s mother for Friday at 3.”

 

Thor hummed in reply, checking his schedule. “I’ve got a meeting at 2… I’ll be a bit late to the conference, but I’ll be there.”

 

“Alright… well I just wanted to let you know. I love you. See you in two hours.”

 

“I love you too, Loki. See you then.”

 

Loki hung up then and returned to his current task, trying to tie up everything before 5.

 

He met Thor in the lobby of their work building and kissed him in greeting, before heading to the parking lot and climbing into their car. They laughed and talked about random things on the way home, and once they got inside and set their bags down in their office, they made their way to the living room, greeting the children.

 

Thor noticed that Erina wasn’t there to greet them, and he frowned, calling out for her. “Erina? Where are you?”

 

He frowned further when he didn’t hear a reply, and went to the kitchen, seeing Laufey preparing dinner. “Laufey, where’s Erina?”

 

“Oh, bless her heart, she’s hiding in her room. She’s afraid that you and Loki will be mad at her for getting in trouble today.”

 

Thor sighed, thanking him and heading back to the living room.

 

Loki looked up from kissing Ryan. “Where is she?”

 

Thor gently took Leo from his mother’s arms and plastered kisses all over his face. “She’s in her room hiding. She thinks we’re mad at her for getting in trouble today.”

 

Frigga shook her head, standing up from the ground. “It’s not Erina’s fault. That boy was terribly horrid to her.”

 

Loki sat down on the couch, kissing Ryan’s face again and again before tickling him. “What do you mean?”

 

Frigga began to clean up the living room, putting the boys’ toys in their toy chest. “Erina told me that the teacher told the class to draw their families and present them.”

 

Loki’s face fell, and he sighed, holding Ryan close. “Oh no…”

 

Frigga nodded sadly. “And when it was Erina’s turn to present her family, one of the boys announced that she was “weird” for having three grandpas and two dads. When she tried to defend herself -I’m told the teacher did nothing to intervene- the boy told her that all little boys and girls are supposed to have “one mommy and one daddy”, and began to make fun of her for being adopted.”

 

Thor sat down as well and sighed, his heart breaking. 

 

Frigga smiled gently here. “Erina told the boy to “shut up”, and said that her papa and daddy loved her more than his parents loved him, because you both chose to have her, but his parents were forced to deal with him. And then she said that she was going to tell Celeste to make her space aliens eat him.”

 

Loki laughed softly, amused with their child. It seemed that she had picked up Loki’s gift of a sharp, witty tongue and intellect. It pained him to hear that there was still discrimination against marriages and families like he and Thor’s in this day and age, and wanted nothing more than to go upstairs and comfort their child.

 

“We better go check on her; would you mind watching the boys a bit longer, Frigga?”

 

Frigga nodded, taking Ryan out of his arms and putting him on the floor. “I don’t mind at all, boys. Not at all.” She grabbed Leo then and placed kisses in rapid succession on his face, smiling when he giggled. “Go and check on her.”

 

Thor and Loki made their way upstairs and knocked on Erina’s cracked door, calling out to her. She wasn’t old enough to be allowed to close her door yet, so for now her door remained cracked.

 

“Erina? Can Daddy and I come in?”

 

“...No.”

 

Thor chuckled softly. “How come?”

 

They heard Erina sigh. “Because you’re mad at me…”

 

“We’re not mad at you sweetheart…” murmured Loki. “We just want to talk to you.”

 

“... Promise?”

 

“I  _ swear _ .”

 

They heard Erina shift in bed. “Alright… you can come in.”

 

Thor and Loki opened the door, and walked over to her bed, Loki sitting on her left, and Thor sitting on her right.

 

Erina cuddled into Thor’s side, and he wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her side gently.

 

“Erina… Nana told us what happened today.”

 

Erina looked at Loki, remaining silent.

 

“I’m sorry that happened to you, Erina. That boy was wrong. It’s perfectly normal and okay for you to have two daddies.”

 

Erina nestled her face into Thor’s stomach. “I know Daddy, you already told me; families are made up of different people, and all that matters is that they love each other.”

 

Thor looked down at Erina, running careful fingers through her hair. “Erina… why did you tell him that aliens were going to eat him?”

 

He felt her scrunch her face up. “Because he was being mean! He hurt my feelings!”

 

“I know sweetheart, I know. And I’m sorry; he was definitely mean. Daddy and I are proud of you for standing up for yourself. And we love you  _ very _ much.”

 

Erina looked up at Thor. “To pluto and back?”

 

“All the way to the  _ sun _ and back.”

 

Erina giggled, hugging Thor tighter. “I love you Papa.”

 

Thor ran his fingers through her hair. “I love you too.”

 

Loki rubbed Erina’s back, soothing her further. “Daddy loves you too, Erina. Daddy loves you too.”

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter is the last chapter before the epilogue, and I should have it posted in another week or two.


	16. Chapter 16

Thor closed his laptop quickly at the conclusion of the meeting, and said goodbye to his coworkers, rushing out the doors. Today was the parent teacher conference for Erina and that little boy.

 

It was 2:45, and he was about 15 minutes away, so he hoped he would be there by 3:05.

 

He sighed then, pulling out onto the road and getting on the highway.

 

He just hoped this meeting would be a peaceful event, and yet… something told him that it would be anything but that.

 

* * *

 

Loki sat in one of the school conference rooms with Erina’s teacher, the school principal and vice principal, and the parents of the little boy, waiting for Thor.

 

The children were with another teacher, so he wasn’t worried about them at the moment. 

 

The boy’s mom sighed loudly and snapped her gum, shifting her gaze back and forth from the clock to Loki. 

 

Loki narrowed his eyes at the woman. “I’m sorry, but is there something wrong?”

 

The woman looked at Loki head on, challenging him. “Yes, there is. Your “husband” is late; aren’t you homosexuals known for being on time?”

 

Loki looked as if he had been slapped, and he turned his head slightly, challenging the woman back. “Why are you using air quotes? My husband and I are legally married and happy, which is more than I can say about you and your marriage.”

 

The woman stared at him incredulously. “ _ Excuse _ me?”

 

Loki frowned, crossing his arms. “Must I repeat myself? We are here for the  _ children _ , and the children  _ only _ , but if you attack my family, I  _ will _ not tolerate it.”

 

Her husband scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You and your people are always so emotional; man up.”

 

“ _ Excuse _ me?!”

 

The husband looked over at Loki then, mocking him. “Must I repeat myself?”

 

The door to the conference room opened then and Thor barged in, setting his bags down next to Loki and kissing his cheek. “Sorry I’m late everyone.”

 

The principal sighed, opening his laptop. “That is fine, Mr…” he scrolled through the document that gave him a briefing about this meeting and the names of everyone involved. “Odinson. As long as you’re here, that’s all that matters.”

 

The little boy’s parents both scoffed, and Thor narrowed his eyes at them, sitting down. He chose to not comment on it though, as he wanted this to be a peaceful meeting.

 

The principal cleared his throat, signalling the beginning of the meeting. “Alright… Ms. Ackerman. Please tell us what happened in your classroom Monday morning.”

 

Ms. Ackerman cleared her throat, beginning. “Well, per the curriculum, I had the children draw pictures of their families, to foster culture and understanding. When it was Erina’s turn to present her family, Daniel Stevenson began to ridicule her for… for having two fathers and three grandfathers.”

 

“As he should; that is  _ disgusting _ and  _ immoral _ , being together like that. You should have your children taken away; I don’t know how you got them in the first place.” interrupted the boy’s mother, Mrs. Stevenson.

 

The vice principal sighed, shaking her head. “Mrs. Stevenson. Please keep your  _ opinions _ to  _ yourself _ . Now is not the time.”

 

Mr. Stevenson scoffed again. “Ridiculous! She’s right; our little boy did  _ nothing _ wrong. Their immoral child was the wrong one.”

 

“Okay, no. No, no,  _ no _ . We’re not doing this.” interrupted Loki, waving his hand and shaking his head. “I don’t give a flying  _ fuck about _ what you think about my husband and I, and what we do in the privacy of our own home-”

 

“Mr.  _ Laufeyson _ -”

 

Loki snapped his head towards the principal, a fierce look on his face. “You  _ will _ let me finish or so help me I will  _ sue _ the  _ entire _ county for  _ everything  _ it’s worth! I will do  _ everything _ in my power to  _ remove _ you from your position if you continue to let these poor excuses of human beings  _ degrade _ and  _ demean _ my  _ daughter _ and my  _ family _ , and I will  _ NOT _ have it! Do you hear me?!”

 

The room was silent for a few seconds, and the principal blinked a few times, beginning to get nervous. “Now Mr. Laufeyson, I think we both know that all that isn’t…  _ necessary _ .”

 

Loki laughed in disbelief, shrugging Thor’s hand off of his shoulder when the man tried to calm him down. “No, I think it’s  _ very _ necessary to resort to that. Why does  _ she _ still have her job?” he hissed, referring to the teacher. “How  _ dare _ she sit by as our little girl got bullied for something that is not wrong and not her fault? She shouldn’t even  _ be  _ a teacher, and you better thank the Norns that I haven’t written to the Superintendent to get her fired!”

 

Erina’s teacher Ms. Ackerman paled considerably, and began to tear up. “I-I was just following the county’s new rules. T-They said that they want to inspire little kids to gain independence and learn how to resolve conflicts themselves…”

 

The principal handed Ms. Ackerman a tissue. “Mr. Laufeyson… Ms. Ackerman is right. That is a county wide rule, to not interfere with a child’s conflict unless absolutely necessary.”

 

Loki pulled out his phone then, dialing a number. “So it’s the Superintendent I have to scream at? Then I will.”

 

Thor placed his hand on Loki’s gently, stilling his movements. “Loki, Loki. Please. Let’s take this slowly. Let’s hear the teacher and principal out, and go from there.”

 

Loki’s face contorted into that of pure ire, and he snatched his hands out of Thor’s. “No Thor, I will  _ not wait,  _ and I will  _ not _ sit by while our daughter is bullied for having two fathers!”

 

“ _ Lo-ki _ ,” stressed Thor, shooting him a look. “ _ Please _ .”

 

“No! I-”

 

Thor shot him another look, silencing him immediately. He sighed then, and turned to the teacher and the principal. “My husband and I love our daughter  _ very _ much. I hope you can understand my husband’s…  _ passion _ , when dealing with things that involve her. Now, principal, explain something to me. Why has the county decided to interact with the children with a “hands-off” tactic. It seems  _ very  _ counterproductive.”

 

The principal sighed, turning to Thor. “The county looked into research recently done on it, and discovered that it was this method that taught children to become more independent, and helped teach them how to solve problems better.”

 

Thor narrowed his eyes slightly, but nodded. He would need to do more research on this.

 

“Okay… so Ms. Ackerman, please finish your story.” asked Thor, staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

 

“Um… well… after Daniel Stevenson said what he said… Erina told him that her parents loved her because they chose her, but Daniel’s parents didn’t love him because they were forced to have him. And then… and then she told him that he would be eaten by space aliens.”

 

Thor nodded, processing this. “And when did you intervene?”

 

“...When Daniel began to cry.”

 

“So let me ask you this; why didn’t you intervene when he began to bully our child, but you intervened when the bully began to cry?”

 

Mrs. Stevenson laughed, shaking her head. “This is ridiculous. Our little boy is anything  _ but _ a bully.” She turned to glare at Loki and Thor. “It’s that little  _ demon _ you call a child that is a bully and needs to be reprimanded.”

 

Loki’s eyes widened into that of extreme fury and rage, and he stood up, pointing a harsh finger at her. “Leave the children  _ out _ of this, you horrid woman!”

 

Mr. Stevenson stood up in a menacing fashion, attempting to intimidate Loki with his voice and stature. “Take your  _ finger _ out of my wife’s face and  _ lower _ your voice, dammit!”

 

Loki turned on him next, getting in his face. “Who the  _ hell _ do you think you are, trying to threaten me?!”

 

Mr. Stevenson’s and Loki’s faces were only a hair’s breadth away, and he growled, raising his hand to point a harsh finger in Loki’s chest. “I-”

 

Thor lost it when he saw Mr. Stevenson stand up and get in Loki’s face, and he stood up, grabbing Mr. Stevenson’s wrist and bending it backwards towards the man. “Get your damn hand. Out of my husband’s chest. You will not touch him again.”

 

Mrs. Stevenson pulled out her phone, dialing a number. “I’m calling the police. This  _ brute _ just assaulted my husband.”

 

Mr. Stevenson growled low in his throat. “You just messed with the wrong man, boy.”

 

The vice principal and Ms. Ackerman screamed as Mr. Stevenson leapt across the table, trying to tackle Thor.

 

Thor pushed Loki out of the way with his right hand and sucker punched Mr. Stevenson with his left, sending the man flying back and knocking him unconscious. 

 

“Oh my Norns!” screamed Mrs. Stevenson, shaking her husband to try and wake him up. “You knocked him out!”

 

The principal pulled out his phone and called an ambulance, shaking his head, and also asking for the cops. He didn’t blame Thor or Mr. Stevenson for defending their families, but he believed that he couldn’t diffuse this situation alone. Thor and Mr. Stevenson were both dominant men, and Loki and Mrs. Stevenson looked ready to bite each other’s heads off.

 

Thor shook his hand and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to calm down. He heard Loki groan and looked over, seeing that Loki had been pushed into a cabinet. “Loki!”

 

He rushed over and helped Loki up, sitting him down in one of the chairs and feeling all over his body to make sure he wasn’t hurt. “Are you hurt?”

Loki groaned again, shaking his head slowly. “No… no I’m fine.” He looked over at Mr. Stevenson then. “Can’t say the same about him, though…”

 

The group heard a groan come from Mr. Stevenson’s lips, and watched as he slowly picked himself up and sat down in a chair, guided by his wife. 

 

“Jason?! Jason! Are you okay?! They called the cops, Jason! Those, those  _ sickos _ are going to jail!”

 

“No one is going to jail, Mrs. Stevenson.” sighed the principal, standing up. “Everyone stay here, and stay  _ put _ .” He left to go let in the EMTs and the police, and Mr. Stevenson laughed, shaking his head at Thor. “You’ve got a mighty hook right there, Odinson. You about knocked my teeth out.”

 

Thor crossed his arms and stood protectively in front of Loki. “And I won’t hesitate to do it again if you touch my husband.”

 

Mr. Stevenson nodded slowly, his face beginning to swell where he had been punched. “That’s understandable…”

 

Thor placed his hands on Loki’s shoulders and moved behind him, kneading at them. “Are you okay?”

 

Loki nodded, looking up at Thor. “I’m fine. How are you? Is your hand okay?”

 

Thor nodded slowly, bending over to place a slow kiss on Loki’s forehead. “I’m fine, Loki.”

 

Everyone looked up when the door opened, and three EMTs and two cops entered.

 

The principal pointed at Mr. Stevenson to the EMTs. “That’s him.”

 

The EMT’s tended to him while the cops questioned everyone else in the room, and got the situation under control. After the EMT’s determined that Mr. Stevenson was fine, they left, and the cops remained, prepared to diffuse the situation should it escalate again.

 

Sitting back down in his seat, the principal shook his head, beginning the meeting again. “Well, I’ve  _ never _ , in all my years, had to resort to calling the police to diffuse a situation.” He stared at both sets of parents for a few seconds, not surprised that none of them felt even the smallest amount of remorse.

 

“Because it is  _ late _ , and we all have to get  _ home _ , I have decided that  _ both _ children will be required to apologize to each other.”

 

Mrs. Stevenson and Loki both smacked their hands on the table. “ _ WHAT?!” _

 

“My little boy did nothing  _ wr- _ ”

 

“Erina is  _ inno- _ ”

 

The principal raised up a hand, silencing them. “Although I do not chastise Erina for standing up for herself, she is at fault for telling the boy that his parents don’t love him. And Daniel was completely and unequivocally  _ wrong _ for bullying Erina about having two fathers. This is a progressive nation, and a progressive school, where we have families from multiple cultures and backgrounds, and all walks of life. If this happens again, I will require your son to take a sensitivity course.”

 

Mrs. Stevenson scoffed, grabbing her purse. “Well this is just  _ ridiculous _ ! Why are  _ we _ at fault for our beliefs?! Is that so wrong?”

 

“Mrs. Stevenson. You are allowed to have your beliefs. But your son is  _ not _ allowed to bully others when his beliefs don’t match up with theirs.”

 

Mrs. Stevenson shook her head, rolling her eyes. 

 

“Is everyone clear?”

 

Everyone agreed, and the principal nodded, satisfied with their progress. “Ms. Ackerman, bring in the children please.”

 

The teacher nodded and left the room, returning a few minutes later with the children.

 

Erina’s eyes lit up with happiness when she saw Thor and Loki, and she shouted their names, running over to them.

 

Thor and Loki smiled and got out of their chairs, crouching down to hug her together. They both kissed her cheeks and ran their hands through her hair.

 

“Did you have a good day at school, darling?” 

 

Erina nodded, kissing the tip of Loki’s nose. “Mhm!”

 

The principal cleared his throat, reminding them why they were here.

 

Loki sighed, kissing Erina’s forehead. “Erina, honey… you have to say sorry to Daniel.”

 

Erina frowned, stomping her foot. “But  _ why _ , Daddy?! You said I wasn’t wrong!”

 

“And you’re  _ not _ , sweetheart.” assured Loki, holding her face in his hands. “But the principal said that you have to say sorry to him because you hurt his feelings.”

 

Erina pouted further, beginning to cry and throw a small tantrum. “But I don’t  _ wanna _ say sorry!”

 

Thor sighed, moving to pick her up. “Shhh… it’s okay, Erina. It’s okay.”

 

“But I don’t wanna say sorry Papa!” hiccuped Erina, beginning to cry harder. “I’m not wrong!”

 

Thor kissed her cheek a few times. “It’s okay Erina, Papa will fix it.”

 

He looked at the principal. “Give us the weekend to explain this to Erina. She will apologize come Monday.”

 

The principal sighed, nodding and giving his consent. “That is fine. You may go.”

 

Thor and Loki left the room then, and exited the school, heading towards their car. Erina continued to bawl in Thor’s arms, and she kicked her legs at the seat in front of her once Thor strapped her into her booster seat, screaming. 

 

Loki frowned, placing his hands on Erina’s thighs. “Erina. Stop.”

 

Erina sniffed, looking up at Loki. “But I don’t want to say  _ sorry _ Daddy!”

 

“I understand that, and we will talk about it when we get home. But screaming will accomplish  _ nothing _ .”

 

Erina sniffed again, beginning to calm down. “I don’t wanna say sorry.”

 

Loki sighed, and leaned forward, kissing her forehead. “Erina, sweetie. Don’t cry. Please don’t cry. Do you want to stop and get a kids meal on the way home?”

 

Erina nodded, calming down even more. “Yes…”

 

Loki looked at Thor to get his approval about getting her a kids meal and waited for him to nod before kissing the tip of Erina’s nose. “Good girl.”

 

Thor kissed Loki goodbye and told him he would meet him at home before walking to his car and driving away.

 

He sighed then, laughing in disbelief and shaking his head. 

 

He had wanted this to be a peaceful day, and… it was anything but.

 

* * *

 

That weekend, Thor and Loki explained to Erina why the principal wanted her to apologize, and although it made her upset, she finally accepted it. 

 

Erina’s relationship with the boy took a turn for the better, and the two of them became the best of friends over the coming weeks, surprising both sets of parents. Loki and Mrs. Stevenson put their differences aside, and allowed their children to be friends. Mr. Stevenson and Thor also formed an amicable relationship with each other, which surprised Loki. It seemed that Mr. Stevenson had gained respect for Thor after the man knocked him out.

 

And so the days, weeks, months, and then  _ years _ flew by in Thor and Loki’s household. 

 

It warmed everyone’s hearts to see the children grow up, and Thor and Loki had to grow more and more creative with their romps, as Ryan and Leo didn’t understand the concept of knocking once they learned how to walk and talk. 

 

One such incident occurred when the boys were three years old. Thor and Loki were in the middle of some  _ very passionate  _ love making when their door opened.

 

Neither of them could hear it over the sound of Loki’s cries, and Loki clasped at the sheets, arching up into Thor’s hold.

 

“ _ Mn! _ Oh my Norns, Thor,  _ fuck _ !  _ Ng! Ah!”  _

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s hips and pulled him into his rough thrusts,  _ slamming _ into him. Loki absentmindedly opened his eyes and leaned his head back, seeing their sons staring at them and holding their teddy bears in their arms, eyes wide.

 

Loki squirmed in Thor’s arms then, trying to break out of his hold. “Oh my Norns, Thor, stop!”

 

Thor moved to kiss and suck at Loki’s neck, quickening his pace. “I’m almost there, Loki.”

 

“Thor, Ryan and Leo are here!”

 

Thor froze, finally looking up. He gasped and pulled out of Loki quickly, searching the bed for his pants to pull them on, and willing away his erection. He climbed out of bed then and crouched in front of the boys, trying to catch his breath. “Boys, what are you doing in here?”

 

Leo’s small lip began to quiver, and Ryan wrapped an arm around him, being the spokesman of the two. “L-Leo had a n-n-nightmare.”

 

Loki sighed, and fought against the pain in his ass and hips, pulling on his night pants. He didn’t even  _ try _ to get up and walk over to the boys; he knew that he was too sore and would fall down immediately. He climbed under the comforter and fluffed it, airing it out. “Come here, boys. You’re not in trouble.”

 

Thor picked up Ryan and Leo and brought them over to the bed, setting them down in between he and Loki.

 

Leo immediately nestled into Loki’s side, beginning to cry. Thor and Loki looked at each other in concern, and Loki wrapped an arm around their son, shushing him gently. “Shh… it’s okay Leo… it’s okay. It was just a dream. It was just a dream.”

 

“I-I dreamed, that y-you and P-Papa left me, a-and never came b-back!” hiccuped the small child, beginning to sob harder and harder.

 

Loki tutted and picked up Leo, putting the child in his lap. Thankfully, he had gone soft the second he saw the children in front of him. “Leo… you know that’s not true… Papa and Daddy would  _ never _ leave you.”

 

Leo sniffed, Loki’s body heat and his soft voice beginning to calm him down. “I don’t want you to leave me, Daddy.”

 

Loki hugged his child tighter and kissed his temple. “Daddy would  _ never _ leave you, Leo. Daddy would never leave you.”

 

Leo nodded and looked up at Loki, his tear stained cheeks breaking Loki’s heart. “Can I sleep in here?”

 

Loki and Thor shared another look before Thor nodded gently, reaching over to rub Leo’s back. “That’s fine, Leo. You can sleep in here tonight.”

 

“W-What a-a-about me, p-papa?” stuttered Ryan, climbing into Thor’s lap. Thor laughed softly and ruffled Ryan’s hair. “You can sleep in here too, Ryan. You both can.”

 

Ryan nodded, clutching his teddy bear tightly and climbing off of Thor’s lap, adjusting himself onto a pillow.

 

Thor and Loki sighed and laughed softly at the situation, each of them running a hand through their sons’ hair. 

 

They stretched across their sons and placed a gentle kiss on each other’s lips before separating. 

 

“So much for ending our night on a good note.”

 

Loki smirked, carefully stretching out in bed and wincing slightly. “We’ll try again in a few days.” He yawned then, resting his head on the pillow and wrapping his arms around Leo. “We have  _ got _ to start teaching the boys to spend the whole night in their beds. They’re almost four, Thor.”

 

Thor sighed, also laying down and wrapping his arms around Ryan. “I know; it’s just so  _ hard _ to tell them no. They stare at me with their big, round eyes, and they beg me, and… I can’t tell my boys no.”

 

Loki tutted softly, making a face at Thor. “Next time they do this, you’re not allowed to say yes. We will go to their rooms and sleep with them until they fall asleep, and  _ then _ head back to our room.”

 

It broke Thor’s heart to hear this, but he knew Loki was right. The boys would be starting kindergarten in a year, and they  _ definitely _ needed to be used to sleeping in their own beds through the whole night by then.

 

Loki hummed softly then, already beginning to fall asleep.

 

Not even five minutes later, Loki and Thor’s bedroom door opened, and Erina quietly climbed in bed. Thor cracked open an eye, laughing softly and catching her attention.

 

She begged to be let in silently, her wide blue eyes shining at him. Thor nodded and scooted he and Ryan over, making room for her in the middle.

 

Erina crawled under the covers and rested her head on a pillow, a giddy smile on her face.

 

And together the family fell asleep, bringing in the new day.

 

* * *

 

When Ryan and Leo began to learn how to speak, Thor and Loki discovered that their son Ryan had a speech impediment. The pediatrician of the boys recommended that Ryan attend speech therapy for a few years, as well as a psychiatrist for both the boys. 

 

She wanted them to learn to not depend on each other so much, and form an unhealthy, codependent bond.

 

And the year passed by in the blink of an eye, their world growing more and more hectic as the boys began school.

 

The night before the first day of school for the boys was spent in nervous excitement and anticipation in Thor and Loki’s home.

 

Ryan’s speech impediment was getting better, and he only stuttered when he got really excited, scared, or emotional.

 

Leo was as shy as ever, and was having some fears about starting the school year.

 

Tonight found him on the couch crying in Loki and Thor’s arms.

 

Thor and Loki were trying their best to comfort him, and Farbauti and Laufey had even come over when they heard that Leo was having some pre first day jitters.

 

Laufey tutted as Leo cried even harder at the prospect that he and Ryan might be separated from each other. He got up and crouched in front of his grandson, rubbing his leg to try and calm him down.

 

“Baby… Leo, honey… it’s okay. You’re G’s big strong man! You’ll have so much fun, and you’ll make so many friends, and by the end of the day you’ll have so many friends that you’ll forget that you were scared.”

 

“But I don’t  _ want _ new friends, G! I want  _ Ryan!” _

 

Ryan sat next to his brother, trying to calm him down as well. “Leo, it’s okay; we’ll see each other at lunch time. Right, G?”

 

Laufey nodded, turning back towards Leo. “You’ll see each other at lunch time, and at recess. You won’t be alone, Leo.”

 

“Yeah! And I’ll be there at lunch and recess too Leo!” piped in Erina, trying to make her brother feel better. “I’ll even ask my friends if you can sit with us. It makes you more popular if you sit with the third graders.”

 

Loki chuckled softly, touched to his very core that everyone was trying so hard to alleviate Leo’s stress about starting the school year.

 

“Leo… it will be scary at first. I won’t lie to you.”

 

Leo looked up at Loki, his lip beginning to quiver. 

 

“But it’s only scary because it’s new.” He picked up his son and placed him in his lap, cradling his face gently. “Let Daddy tell you a story.”

 

Leo nodded, looking at Loki with minute hope.

 

“When the Norns first gave you and Ryan to us, you both were  _ very _ sick.”

 

Leo looked surprised by this. “... Really?”

 

Loki nodded, kissing Leo’s forehead. “Yes. You were both so sick, that you couldn’t breathe on your own, and had to be connected to machines.”

 

Leo and Ryan gasped, and Ryan turned to face Loki, completely enamored by the story.

 

“One night, Leo you got really sick, and we had to take you to the hospital.”

 

Leo gasped again, surprised to see Loki tearing up. 

 

“And… we didn’t know if you’d make it. But we prayed, and we believed in your strength, and we, we knew you were a fighter Leo. We knew you were strong, and that you wouldn’t give up without a fight.”

 

Loki laughed to himself and used the back of his hand to wipe away his tears. Even after all of this time, talking about Leo’s seizure still affected him. “And guess what? You healed, and because you were so strong, you left the hospital the next day and came home.”

 

Leo and Ryan’s eyes were as wide as saucers. “And then what happened, Daddy?”

 

“You came home, and both of you showed us how strong you were every single day by growing up.” He kissed Leo’s face again. “So when you go to school tomorrow, remember that you are not weak. You are  _ very _ strong, and if you could survive being sick as a baby, you can survive  _ anything _ , no matter how scary.”

 

Leo nodded then, his tears all dried up. “Okay Daddy… I-I’m not scared anymore.”

 

The whole family cheered, clapping their hands for Leo, and the boy blushed, embarrassed by their praise.

 

The family went to sleep soon after this and woke up the next day to take the boys to school. Loki, Thor, and Loki’s parents had gotten the day off, as they all wanted to  be there when Leo and Ryan finished their first day of school.

 

The whole family was in front of the doors to the elementary school taking pictures with their children, much like other families present. After Leo and Ryan had taken a photo with every family member, Loki and Thor both crouched down on one knee, looking their boys in the eyes.

 

They didn’t need to pump up Ryan, as the boy was  _ buzzing _ with excitement, but Leo was still a bit nervous. He looked determined though, and fought back tears, looking at his parents bravely.

 

Loki kissed Leo’s forehead and ruffled his hair, beginning to get emotional.

 

He and Thor had been so  _ scared _ that they would never make it to this day. They had been  _ terrified _ that Ryan and Leo wouldn’t make it to six months, and then when they not only made it past that, but made it to a  _ year _ ? Loki and Thor knew that their boys were meant to be something in life; they were here for a reason.

 

Their boys fought against all of the odds, their boys fought for every second that they got, and they were here now, ready for their first day of school.

 

Laufey seemed to have similar thoughts, as he was wiping away tears of his own. Ryan sighed and shook his head, walking over to his grandfather. “Gosh, G. Don’t be sad; it’s only one day.”

 

Laufey teared up even more, and he bent down, pulling Ryan in a crushing embrace. “I know, baby. I know. I’m just…” more tears fell from his eyes. “I’m just so thankful we made it here, to this day. I’m so happy that we’re all here now.”

 

Ryan nodded vigorously and stood on his tiptoes, kissing the tip of Laufey’s nose. “I’ll be okay, G. I’ll watch over Leo as hard as I can!”

 

Laufey nodded and laughed, wiping at his tears and smiling. “Thank you, baby. Just know, G and Grandpa love you very much.” 

 

Ryan nodded again. “I know. I love you too.”

 

The small boy looked over then at his grandmother, who also had tears streaming down her face. “Aw Nana, not you too.”

 

Frigga laughed, blotting her cheeks with a tissue. “I’m sorry, my sweet child. “I’m just so  _ happy _ that we’re all here today.”

 

Ryan hugged Frigga’s leg. “I love you, Nana. Me and Leo will be  _ fine _ .”

 

Frigga nodded, running her hand through her grandson’s hair. “I know, sweet child. I know.”

 

The family looked back over at Leo and his parents, who were still comforting him.

 

Leo wiped at his tears, brilliant determination radiating from him. “I-I’ll be okay Papa and Daddy. I-I’m strong.”

 

Loki smiled through his tears, nodding vigorously. “That’s right, Leo. You’re our strong, little boy. You can do this.”

 

Sniffing and nodding his head, Leo reached out and grabbed Ryan’s hand. “We’re ready Papa and Daddy.”

 

Thor nodded, and kissed the cheeks of both boys. “We’re all so proud of you.” He stood up then, ruffling Erina’s hair. “Now make sure to watch over your brothers, Erina. You’re their big sister.”

 

Erina nodded and rolled her eyes. “I know Papa, you’ve told me like a bajillion times.” 

 

She grabbed her brothers’ hands and nodded at her family. “See you after school!”

 

She turned around then and walked her brothers into school, dropping them off in their classes. 

 

Loki, Thor, and their parents waited with bated breath at home, and then left and got to school 30 minutes before it was time for the children to be dismissed. They wanted to be the first faces that their little ones saw.

 

Once the school bell rang, and the children were released, Thor and Loki looked around, waiting for their children.

 

Erina appeared first, and she skipped over to her family, wrapping her arms around Thor’s waist. “Hi Papa!”

 

Thor ran a hand through her hair. “Hello, my love.” He looked around at the gaggle of children. “Where are your brothers?”

 

Erina rolled her eyes, and he could tell there was a hint of jealousy in them. “They’re walking out with their new friends.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean “new friends”, sweetie?”

 

Erina looked over at him. “Ryan and Leo got really popular for being “cute” twins today, and everybody wanted to be their friends. They didn’t even want to sit at lunch with me today, Daddy!”

 

The family looked stunned, and heard a flurry of kids all talking at once coming out of the front of the school, guided by their teachers.

 

Leo and Ryan were surrounded by at  _ least _ 15 kids each that were all clamoring for their attention, and Loki didn’t know whether to laugh or to cry tears of joy.

 

His little boys were  _ popular _ !

 

The boys made their way over to Thor and Loki, and smiled up at them. “Hi Papa! Hi Daddy!”

 

Thor and Loki smiled down at the boys. “Hello boys.”

 

The fluster of kids all began to talk at once to Ryan and Leo, clamoring for their attention.

 

“Wow who are they?”

 

“Are those your parents?”

 

“Where’s your mommy?”

 

“Can I come over and play?”

 

Ryan and Leo laughed together, and Ryan answered for them. “This is our family. These are our Papa and our Daddy, and our grandpa, and Nana, and G!”

 

The children all gasped, and all of the adults grew pale, wondering if this would be the moment that Ryan and Leo would lose all of their new friends.

 

“Why do you have two daddies?” asked a random child.

 

Ryan and Leo frowned, growing protective over their parents. “Because Papa and Daddy love each other, and loved each other so much that they prayed to the Norns for us and got me and Leo and Erina!”

 

Leo nodded in agreement. “Yeah! Daddy said that nothing is wrong with having a different family, as long as they love each other!”

 

Loki could almost cry with pride when his sons said this, and watched with bated breath, wondering if the children would accept them.

 

“Hey, that’s not fair, I want two daddies too!”

 

“Whoa, you’re so cool!”

 

“Does that mean you don’t do chores?”

 

Loki and Thor and their parents laughed softly as their boys were bombarded with questions about their homelife, and their teachers laughed as well, intervening.

 

“Alright kids, let’s let Ryan and Leo go home now. You can ask them more questions tomorrow.”

 

The kids all groaned, and began to disperse, walking over to their confused families.

 

Thor bent down on one knee and hugged the boys, kissing both of their cheeks. “It looks like you both had a good day.”

 

The boys nodded, smiling up at him. “Yeah! And Leo didn’t cry at  _ all _ !”

 

Leo smiled and blushed. “I was strong, Papa.”

 

Thor nodded, a gentle smile on his face. “Papa is proud of you.” He looked to Ryan. “ _ Both _ of you.”

 

Ryan and Leo nodded and let go of Thor, running to hug Loki. “Hi Daddy!”

 

He hugged them close to his chest, touched to his heart that everything was okay. “Hello my precious boys. Daddy’s  _ so _ proud of you for making it through the school day!”

 

A mischievous gleam entered the eyes of the boys, and they looked at each other, laughing. “Hey Daddy, since we made it through the school day, can we get candy as a treat?”

 

Loki’s face contorted in amusement, and he looked over at Thor, raising his eyebrow. Thor and Loki didn’t want their children eating too much sugar, so they usually only allowed things like sweet treats over the weekend or on special occasions like a birthday.

 

Thor laughed and nodded his head, giving permission. The boys cheered, and Erina pouted, pulling at Thor’s hand to get his attention. “Papa that’s not  _ faaaaiiir _ ! I wanna get candy too!”

 

Thor chuckled softly, looking down at his daughter. “We’re proud of you too, Erina. You can get candy today too.”

 

Erina cheered, letting go and running over to Laufey and Farbauti. “Hi Grandpa! Hi G!” She then looked back at Frigga. “Hi Nana!”

 

Frigga waved at her and smiled as Erina grabbed Laufey and Farbauti’s hands, laughing as they began to swing their arms. 

 

The family traveled to a candy store in town and let the children pick out their candy, before heading home. 

 

Thor and Loki cooked Leo and Ryan’s favorite meals that night, as another treat for them making it through their first day of school.

 

Sitting down at the table, the family dug in, and Farbauti smiled softly, looking at the boys. “Boys. Tell Grandpa about your day.”

 

Ryan nodded, beginning to explain. “Well Erina dropped us off at our class, and then Leo hugged me goodbye and went to his class, and I don’t know what happened for him, but with  _ me _ my teacher was really nice, and all of the kids were really cool, and the girls kept saying I was cute, and it was really fun!”

 

The adults all laughed, amused by his quickened way of speaking. “Are you ready for tomorrow?” asked Frigga, taking a bite of her salmon. 

 

Ryan nodded vigorously. “Yeah, Nana! It was  _ really _ fun, and we got to color and play with blocks and count!”

 

Laufey smiled, sipping his wine. “And what about you, Leo? How was your day?”

 

Leo smiled, waving his fork around in an animated fashion. “It was really fun, G. We got to learn about animals, and, and we also watched a movie about letters. Oh, I made a lot of new friends! Everybody wanted to sit with Ryan and I at lunch today!”

 

Frigga chuckled, winking at Thor. “You sound just like your papa; always so popular.”

 

Ryan and Leo looked over at Thor in surprise, and Ryan gasped, setting down his fork. “Papa! Papa! I forgot to tell you, but my teacher was talking to another teacher, and she didn’t know I was listening, and she said that you’re hot!”

 

The whole table cracked up, and Loki shook his head, not surprised. Everywhere he and Thor went, he spent a good amount of time beating women off Thor with a stick.

 

Thor blushed, looking at his son. “Well tell your teacher that your papa is  _ flattered _ .”

 

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

 

“It means that the compliment made them happy.” answered Erina, smiling proudly. “I learned that word last week for my spelling test.”

 

Loki reached over and ruffled her hair, winking at her. “Good girl. You make Papa and I so proud.”

 

Erina beamed at the praise, and continued to eat her meal.

 

“Erina, that reminds me. When is your field trip to the zoo?”

 

Erina looked at Laufey, humming loudly in thought. “Next week, on Monday! Can you and Grandpa come, G?”

 

Laufey nodded. “We should be able to, sweetheart.”

 

The family continued to talk and update each other on their lives, and at the end of the night, Laufey and Farbauti kissed the children goodbye, heading back to their house.

 

Thor and Loki tucked the children in and headed to bed, looking forward to the next day.

 

Their life was hectic, yes, but they were happy.

 

They wouldn’t have their life any other way.

 

* * *

 

Two months after the boys began school, Laufey and Farbauti made the decision to only work part time. They wanted to be more involved in their grandchildren’s lives, and Loki and Thor were beginning to move up in position and power in the company, so the two parents didn’t always have time to go on every field trip or attend every afterschool event.

 

Laufey and Farbauti decided to join the Parent Teacher Student Association at the children’s school, and it was during one of these meeting that a teacher approached the pair with an offer for the boys.

 

“Mr. Laufey?”

 

Laufey looked up from his notes from the PTSA meeting. “Hm?”

 

“Hi, my name is Mr. Samson, and I’m the P.E. teacher of Ryan and Leo.”

 

Laufey smiled, shaking his hand. “Hi, we’re Leo and Ryan’s grandparents. Nice to meet you.”

 

The P.E. teacher smiled and nodded at Farbauti before turning his attention back to Laufey. “I was wondering if you could talk to Ryan and Leo’s parents about joining the soccer club?”

 

Laufey raised a surprised eyebrow at the man. “They’re six; aren’t they a bit too young to play sports?”

 

The P.E. teacher shook his head. “Not at all; some parents even put their kids in sports by the time they’re three.”

 

Farbauti sat forward then. “Are the boys particularly gifted at this sport?”

 

“Yes; so much so, that I think with training, they could play against kids in the third grade.”

 

Laufey and Farbauti’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Wow… that’s… impressive. Okay, we’ll definitely talk to their parents tonight at dinner.” 

 

The teacher nodded thankfully and walked away, off to greet the other parents.

 

Laufey and Farbauti picked up the children from their after school activities -Erina was in the astronomy club and the boys were playing with their friends whose parents were also in the PTSA- and took them home, helping them with their homework until Thor and Loki got home.

 

Frigga made dinner for everyone, and once everyone sat down at the table and fixed their plates, Laufey brought up what the P.E. teacher said.

 

“Hey Loki, baby.”

 

Loki looked up from his wine glass. “Hm?”

 

“The P.E. teacher of the boys approached me today.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean?”

 

Laufey blushed, tossing his hand flippantly. “Oh not like that Loki; you flatter me.” 

 

Loki just rolled his eyes and continued to eat, allowing his father to continue.

 

“He actually said that he wanted to boys to join the soccer club; he said that they’re really good.”

 

Frigga hummed, taking a sip of her drink. “Oh that would be  _ splendid _ ; your twin uncles Hodr and Baldur played soccer growing up; I’m sure they wouldn’t mind flying in to help you both.”

 

Thor looked across the table at his sons. “Ryan, Leo? Does playing soccer make you both happy?”

 

They boys nodded eagerly. “Yeah Papa. It’s really fun.”

 

Loki smiled at Leo, pleased that Ryan let him speak for himself. “Do you boys want to play soccer then?”

 

They both nodded their heads again. 

 

“Oh goodie; I’ll let that P.E. teacher know that you both want to sign up for soccer.” announced Laufey. 

 

Frigga cast an understanding glance at Erina. “Erina, sweetie? Do you want to play any sports?”

 

Erina shook her head. “Nah, I like astronomy club Nana. Space is way cooler than a soccer ball.”

 

The adults laughed, and everyone continued their meals, talking about the events of their day.

 

After it was all said and done, the adults sat down in the living room. Frigga summoned them there, as she had something she wanted to announce.

 

“Alright Ms. Frigga. What is it that you want us to hear?”

 

Frigga smiled softly, sipping at her tea.

 

“I… have amassed a few million, over the years; largely in part due to Thor’s father. I… I would like it very much, if we -and we meaning all- considered moving in together. I would like to gift us and the children with a house.”

 

Laufey raised his eyebrows, surprised by the gesture. “Are you certain? Do you have any places in mind?”

 

Frigga nodded, pulling out her phone. “I was looking at this place.”

 

Everyone passed the phone around and gasped, taking their turn to look at it. 

 

The home was big- not as big as Thor and Frigga’s old mansion when they lived together with his father and his brothers- but it was big. It stayed on a fancy, gated estate, and had ten bedrooms and twelve bathrooms. Frigga had enough money to pay for the house in full, so all they needed to worry about was normal bills and utilities.

 

It  _ was _ certainly doable, and was the same distance to the children’s school and their jobs that their current house was.

 

Thor quirked an eyebrow up at his mother. “Why are there ten bedrooms? We’d only need six, seven at the most.”

 

“The children might have guests over sometimes, your brothers would be able to stay, and… you never know. You and Loki might decide to have more children down the road.”

 

Loki and Thor laughed, and Loki shook his head. “Frigga, we’re done having children. Erina, Ryan and Leo are enough.”

 

“Aw, but what if they want a baby brother or sister?” asked Laufey.

 

“Then they will have to be content with each other. Our family is done expanding.” laughed Thor, amused with his father in law. 

 

“I for one am not complaining.” chuckled Farbauti, placing a gentle hand on Laufey’s thigh. “We have  _ more _ than enough grandchildren.”

 

“I kind of want another grandbaby though… I miss having a little baby around.”

 

Frigga looked at Thor and Loki gently. “I… would also like another grandchild.”

 

Thor sighed, looking at Loki. 

 

Personally… Thor was fine with the children that they had. He didn’t want anymore. But if Loki wanted to grow their family, then… he guessed he’d be open to it.

 

Loki laughed softly and smiled, sipping his wine. “... We’ll talk about it. As for the house…” he looked to his parents. “If you’re both willing to do this, then… I’m okay with it.”

 

Frigga nodded and smiled. “We don’t have to make a decision right this moment. I just… I wanted to bring it to your attention.”

 

Laufey and Farbauti nodded. “We’ll definitely think about it, Frigga. Thank you for being so willing to do this.”

 

Frigga nodded and smiled. “It’s the least I could do; it’s too much money for me to keep to myself anyway.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at his mother here. She was a woman who could  _ easily _ spend 500k in a  _ day _ .

 

He supposed that living with him and Loki though had tempered her some.

 

After saying goodbye to Farbauti and Laufey, Frigga, Loki and Thor headed to bed. 

 

Thor sighed as Loki nestled into his side, and he carelessly ran a hand through the man’s long hair. He’d let it grow down to his upper back in the recent years.

 

Loki looked up at him. “What’s wrong, Thor?”

 

Thor looked down at Loki. “Loki… do you really want to have another kid?”

 

Now it was Loki’s turn to sigh. “What do you want to do?”

 

“... I think I’m happy, with the children we have now. But if you want more in a few years, then… I’m okay with that too.”

 

Loki was silent was a few seconds. “I… might want another child. But I also am happy with the children we have now.” He nestled further into Thor’s hold. “I know that we got the kids really quick, but… if we go down this road, what would we even do? Adopt more siblings? Adopt one child? Adopt a baby? There are so many options, and… I don’t really want that type of pressure or stress in my life right now.”

 

Thor nodded in understanding. “I agree. I… I feel like our family is complete, Loki. And if something happens where we feel like the Norns are guiding us to have another child, then… we will.”

 

Loki hummed, satisfied with Thor’s answer. He then yawned, closing his eyes. “We’ll break the news to our parents gently.”

 

Thor smirked and closed his eyes as well, beginning to fall asleep.

 

He liked life as it was and… he knew if given the chance, he wouldn’t change anything about it.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.T So as it is right now, this is the last chapter, and chapter 17 would be the epilogue. BUUUUUUUUUUT, I would really like to hear everrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrything that you guys want to see in the story for the epilogue so that I can write it in. If you guys share enough things that you want to see with me, and if it's a lot of material, I will probably end up doing chapter 17 as another chapter in and of itself, and doing chapter 18 as an epilogue.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> This is a long ass chapter! Like... long.
> 
> This is for sure, the final chapter. The next two chapters will be the epilogue, and a chapter about how Farbauti and Laufey met and got together. 
> 
> Sorry for any typos, any grammatical errors, or if certain sections don't flow. I tried my best, and I will definitely go over and edit this chapter to remove any typos or errors in a few days, but the plot will remain the same.

“Go Ryan, go! Pass the ball! Pass the ball!”

 

The family screamed along with the other families of the children playing soccer, and cheered for Ryan and Leo, who had narrowed in on an offensive member on the field.

 

Ryan and Leo made eye contact and nodded at each other, so Ryan stayed on the offensive member while Leo ran ahead, making sure he was running diagonally to Ryan.

 

Thor’s brother Hermod widened his eyes, watching the events unfold between them all. “My Norns… they’re doing it!”

 

Quicker than a lightning strike, Ryan swiftly kicked the ball away from the offensive member while they had their foot away from the ball.

 

This was a maneuver that Hermod had taught them, and the whole family cheered as Ryan used that split second of time to kick the ball to Leo, who then immediately turned the ball around and started running with it.

 

The other members on their team made sure to block the opposing team members while Leo ran down the field, Ryan close on his heel.

 

Leo pulled his leg back and acted like he was going to kick the ball in the goal, and the goalkeeper fell for it,  jumping in the air to block and catch the ball.

 

At the last second, Leo kicked the ball to Ryan, who then kicked it into the goal before the goalkeeper had time to recover, winning the game for his team.

 

The buzzers went off, and the crowd cheered as the game ended, proud of their children.

 

Loki and Thor shouted together and jumped up and down, celebrating with the rest of their family.

 

Everyone was in disbelief that the boys had pulled off that complicated maneuver, and laughed with glee and pride as all of the members on Leo and Ryan’s team tackled them, screaming and shouts of victory filling the air.

 

Thor and Hermod made eye contact and hugged each other, shouting and laughing in shock and disbelief. 

 

“They did it! They actually did it!” shouted Thor, feeling his chest swell with pride.

 

“I’m so shocked! They couldn’t get it right during our practice session, but they pulled it off! They did it!”

 

The family continued to laugh and celebrate for the boys while packing up their things.

 

After getting congratulations from their coach, Leo and Ryan ran over to their family, proud smiles on their faces.

 

“Come here you two!” laughed Hermod, running towards his nephews. “That was  _ amazing! _ I’m  _ so _ proud of you two!”

 

The eleven-year-olds laughed and hugged Hermod, feeling proud of themselves too. They didn’t know if they could pull off that move.

 

“That was  _ crazy _ guys! How’d you know you could do it?” gushed Thor, ruffling his sons’ hair. “I was so scared, and then you did it! That was unbelievable.”

 

Leo laughed, looking over at his brother. “I don’t know, Papa. I saw that the offense member of the other team was about to make a goal, and I saw Ryan on the other side of him, and I remembered what Uncle Hermod taught us… I saw the look in his eyes, and… I trusted him.”

 

Ryan smiled and shoved Leo playfully. “Thanks, Leo. I trusted you too.”

 

Loki pulled his boys into a hug next and kissed both of their cheeks, laughing when the boys rolled their eyes at him and pretended to be annoyed. “I’m so  _ proud _ of you guys! You were so amazing out there!”

 

Ryan rolled his eyes again, trying not to laugh. “Thanks Dad.”

 

They both groaned as Loki kissed their cheeks again and again. “Gosh, Dad, yuck!”

 

Loki kissed both boys’ cheeks once more before letting them go and standing up straight. “You both did so well out there.”

 

“Excuse me… are you the father of these boys?”

 

Loki looked up, surprised to see a man standing behind the boys.

 

Loki nodded, stepping forward. “Yes. Why do you ask?”

 

The man shook his head. “That was one of  _ the _ best displays of teamwork I have ever seen. Your boys have a gift; I’d like to extend them an offer.”

 

Loki raised his eyebrow, not sure where this was going. “What do you mean?”

 

“I’m sure you’ve heard of Edward McAllister Private School?”

 

Loki nodded. “Yes. It’s a very hard school to get into. Our daughter is in their Junior S.T.E.M. program there. She’s in 8th grade.”

 

The man widened his eyes, surprised. “That’s amazing; only 30 students are allowed in every year for that particular track. You and your wife must be so proud.”

 

Loki laughed softly. “Yes. My husband and I are very proud of her.”

 

The man scrunched his face in confusion at the mention of a husband before nodding slowly. “Right… well, I’m sure you and your… your husband will be happy to hear this.” He cleared his throat then. “I’m actually a coach of McAllister’s high school team.”

 

Loki blinked a few times. “Okay… what does that have to do with our sons?”

 

The coach smiled here. “I would like to offer your boys two spots at the school once they start 6th grade, and would like for them to play on our middle school team. Once they graduate from middle school, as long as they have improved and continued to play soccer, I would like to reserve spots for them for McAllister’s high school portion as well.”

 

Loki widened his eyes in shock. “Oh my Norns…” He turned and shouted for Thor to come over, stressing the importance. 

 

Thor jogged over to them, wondering who this man was.

 

“Thor, this is the coach of the Edward McAllister Private School high school soccer team. He wants to let the boys attend McAllister for middle and high school, as long as they’re able to keep playing soccer.”

 

Thor widened his eyes as well. “Oh my…”

 

Edward McAllister Private School was one of the top schools in the country, and it was  _ extremely _ hard to get into. Thousands and thousands of parents sent in applications for their children there, and only 300 students for each grade were let in each year.

 

It had been a blessing when Erina ended up getting into their Science Technology Engineering and Medical junior sector, as that was even  _ harder _ to get into. They only accepted 30 students each year. The S.T.E.M. program there started in 6th grade, and continued up until 12th grade, and each year only 30 students were allowed in. The 30 students then had to keep their grades up each year, lest they be kicked out of the program and replaced with someone else.

 

Edward McAllister Private School was also renowned for their arts, as well as their sports. It was an all-around state of the art school, and every single program or sport or art was full of the best of the best of children from around the country and world.

 

They had dropped everything to support Erina when she got into this prestigious school, and moved to the city that the school was located in with Loki’s parents and Thor’s mother. 

 

Frigga had bought them a  _ very _ nice mansion so that they could all live together, and although they sent applications for their boys to the school, they knew that there was a possibility that they wouldn’t get in.

 

But to hear that the soccer coach of the high school portion of the school wanted to let the boys in, sent Loki and Thor over the moon.

 

They knew that their boys were particularly advanced when it came to their soccer playing, but they didn’t know that they were  _ this _ good.

 

Loki found himself thinking about their boys’ future, and how getting into this school could lead to them getting into a great university.

 

“Is… this something that you would like to accept?”

 

Loki came back to reality, and eagerly nodded his head. “Yes, yes! A million times yes!”

 

Thor nodded as well, feeling like this day couldn’t get any better. “We would be honored to send our boys to your school.”

 

The coach nodded. “Ryan and Leo Thor-Lokison, right?”

 

They both nodded again. “Yes.”

 

The coach smiled at them all. “I’ll see you in August, boys. And I’ll make sure to let the head coach for the middle school team know that you’re both coming. Welcome to McAlister’s.”

 

The man walked away before Loki began to jump in the air and cheer, drawing the rest of his family’s attention.

 

Laufey and Farbauti came over, done bringing the things to one of their SUV’s. “Still celebrating?”

 

Loki ran over to Laufey and hugged him. “The boys just got into McAlister’s!”

 

Laufey shouted along with Loki and began to jump and down with him, feeling proud of his grandchildren.

 

Farbauti laughed softly and walked over to his grandsons, who were laughing and shoving each other playfully. “I’m really proud of you boys. I really am. You made G and I so proud.”

 

Both boys beamed at him and laughed as he ruffled their hair. “Where’s Erina?”

 

The boys pointed at her. She was currently over by a tree, talking to a boy.

 

“She’s talking to Lindsey Wu’s older brother.”

 

Farbauti chuckled softly. They all knew that this was her crush.

 

The boys ran over to Frigga, who opened her arms to hug them. “Hello, boys!”

 

“Hi Nana!”

 

Frigga ran her hands through their hair. “I’m so proud of you boys. You were  _ spectacular _ .”

 

Both boys blushed. “Thanks, Nana!”

 

Thor’s brother Hodr walked over to the three of them then. “Hey guys. Ready to head out? Your father said that we’re going to Samson’s to celebrate.”

 

The boys both pumped their fists in the air, excited to be headed to their favorite pizza place. They nodded and ran over to one of Thor and Loki’s SUV’s, climbing into the backseat. 

 

Thor looked into the rearview mirror at the boys, noticing that Erina was missing. “Where’s your sister?”

 

Ryan and Leo shared a look before Ryan answered. “She’s talking to Lindsey Wu’s older brother.”

 

Loki shot a quick glance at Thor. They  _ did _ agree that she could go on supervised dates once she turned 13, so they couldn’t be too worried about her speaking to her crush.

 

Thor texted everyone that they would meet them there, letting them all know that they were waiting for Erina.

 

After waiting for 5 minutes, Erina finally came to the car, eerily silent.

 

“Erina? What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

 

Erina shifted her eyes to Loki and put on a forced smile. “I’m fine, Dad. I promise.”

 

Loki wasn’t convinced, but could tell that she wasn’t ready to talk about it. “Alright… well… I love you.”

 

Erina smiled softly. “I love you too, Dad.”

 

The family relaxed on the way to the restaurant, and parked the car, laughing softly when the boys jumped out of the car and ran towards the door, throwing it open and running inside towards the rest of their family.

 

Thor and Loki wrapped their arms around Erina and walked into the restaurant together, greeting their family.

 

Throughout the entire dinner, Erina seemed troubled, and this worried everyone greatly. It was obvious that she was feeling sad, and trying to be happy for her brothers though, and Loki sighed softly, wondering what was wrong. It really hurt him to see his child hurting.

 

Once they arrived home, Erina excused herself from dessert and ran upstairs to her room, which concerned Loki and Thor.

 

They asked the rest of their family to excuse them, and ran upstairs after her, knocking on the door of her room.

 

When they heard loud sobbing coming from her room, they opened the door and strode over to her, each of them sitting on either side of her bed and rubbing at her back.

 

“Erina…” 

 

Erina continued to cry, and Thor and Loki shot each other worried looks. Loki leaned over and ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her. “What’s wrong, Erina?”

 

Erina didn’t answer, so Thor leaned over next, continuing to rub soothing circles into her back. “Do you need some time to just cry?”

 

Erina nodded, continuing to cry for a few more minutes. She finally sat up after she had calmed down, and bunched up her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. “... Why doesn’t anybody like me?”

 

Loki and Thor widened their eyes in shock, both of them caressing their daughter’s face. “Erina… Erina what do you mean nobody likes you? You have lots of friends.” assured Loki, confused as to why his daughter thought this. 

 

Erina continued to sniff and cry. “Anthony told me that he just wanted to be my friend… he… he said that if I was prettier, he would date me.”

 

Loki and Thor widened their eyes again, not understanding why that boy told Erina such a terrible thing.

 

“Erina… Erina you’re beautiful! Anthony… he just doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

 

Erina looked over at Thor. “You’re just saying that because you’re my dad, Papa. You’re not allowed to say that I’m ugly.”

 

Loki’s heart broke at this. “Erina… Erina honey. You’re not ugly at all. You’re so beautiful and precious, and you’re smart and kind and the most lovely girl I’ve ever seen. That boy was being an idiot.”

 

Erina’s eyes welled with tears, and she sniffed again. “If I was so pretty, why didn’t he like me?”

 

Loki sighed softly. “Erina… I think your father will agree with me when I say this, but… some boys are dumb. Very,  _ very _ dumb. And sometimes, when these dumb boys come across a  _ beautiful _ girl who is confident  _ and _ smart, it intimidates them. They feel threatened. These scumbags always make sure to date women who they personally feel aren’t as intelligent or as confident as they are, to make themselves feel better and more secure about their masculinity.”

 

Erina frowned slightly. “Were you like that when you were my age, Dad?”

 

Loki laughed softly. “No honey. I… liked boys when I was your age. I… had other issues to deal with because of that.”

 

Erina turned to Thor. “Why do boys do that, Papa?”

 

Thor sighed, running a hand through her long hair. “Because young boys are dumb sometimes, sweetheart. Men… oftentimes say things they shouldn’t, when trying to express themselves. But you can’t let what boys say get you down, sweetheart. You have to love yourself enough to know that regardless of what  _ anyone _ thinks, you are  _ beautiful _ , in and out. And you always will be.”

 

Erina looked up at Thor and moved to wrap her arms around him, thanking him.

 

This warmed Loki’s heart, and he smiled softly, thankful that Thor always knew the right thing to say to make someone feel better.

 

Thor kissed her forehead gently, and rubbed her back. “Want to come downstairs and eat dessert with the family?”

 

Erina nodded, and Thor smiled gently. “Want me to carry you down like a princess?”

 

Erina sniffed softly and laughed, wiping at her tears. “Gosh, Papa. I’m not a kid anymore. I’m a teenager now.”

 

Thor and Loki shot each other a knowing look and stood up along with Erina, walking down the stairs.

 

They noticed that everyone was in the living room, and after bringing Erina a slice of cake, they all walked out to the living room, and sat down with the family, watching the movie that they had on.

 

After the movie, Thor and Loki sent the children to bed, and the adults relaxed in the living room, wanting to enjoy their time together.

 

It had been a few months since Thor and his brothers and mother had all been in the same place, so they were currently all catching up with each other, laughing and joking around.

 

“Hey, guys?”

 

Everyone looked at Laufey then, waiting for him to speak. “You know what we should all do? We should go on a vacation, as a family. All of us.”

 

Frigga nodded in agreement. “I agree; that sounds absolutely delightful. Where should we all go?”

 

“What about overseas somewhere? We’ve been to every theme park in the country pretty much.” suggested Thor.

 

Baldur nodded eagerly, getting excited. “Let’s go to England! I’ve always wanted to go there.”

 

Farbauti made a face then, and Laufey looked over at him, understanding. The man had sworn to never set foot in his home country again.

 

“May… we go somewhere with sunshine?” he suggested, trying to steer the conversation away from traveling to England.

 

Baldur gasped suddenly then. “Farbauti! You’re English! Wouldn’t it be fun if we got to see your home? And where you grew up?”

 

Farbauti took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “No.”

 

Thor’s brothers were confused by this, so Farbauti sighed again, beginning to explain. “ I have no desire to return to that country. It… holds bitter memories for me.”

 

The family was silent for a moment.

 

“I… I understand.” 

 

“What about Puerto Rico?” suggested Thor’s other brother Hodr. “That’d be fun. And we wouldn’t have to get passports or go through a currency exchange.”

 

The family hummed then, seriously considering it.

 

“What about Ashley, Hermod?”

 

Hermod looked over at his wife, thinking. He had gotten married five years ago, and currently had a three-year-old and another child on the way.

 

“I’m sure that we can find a nice resort to go to, right? And as long as we take turns watching her, we should be able to go and enjoy the island.”

 

Loki bit his lower lip, thinking. “How long would we be gone? The boys have soccer camp all of July.”

 

“We could always go in June, since they get out of school then.” suggested Thor. “It’s only February, so we have a few months.”

 

The family nodded, agreeing to do this. Hermod’s wife was only three months pregnant, so she wouldn’t be at risk for going into labor if she came on the trip.

 

“Would you be able to fly, though, Melody?” asked Loki, remembering something. “I thought pregnant women couldn’t fly in their third trimester.”

 

Melody made a face at this. “You’re right. I completely forgot about that.”

 

“All is not lost, child.” assured Frigga, smiling gently. “We can take a train down to Miami, Florida, and then take a cruise ship to Puerto Rico.”

 

Melody looked around the room shyly. “Is… everyone okay with that? I know a train isn’t as fast as flying there.”

 

Laufey smiled gently. “Honey, you’re family now too. We’re okay with it.” He yawned then, stretching. “Plus I haven’t been on a cruise ship in ages. I would love to go on one again.”

 

Loki looked over at his father, laughing softly. “Tired, Laufey?”

 

Loki’s father nodded, yawning again. “I’m 62, Loki. Old people have a bedtime to adhere to.”

 

Loki and Thor laughed at this, amused with him. “I guess we can turn in for the night, then. Goodnight everybody.”

 

Everyone said goodnight and went to their separate rooms in the mansion, setting their alarm clocks for 7 am. They were all planning on driving to the airport to drop off all of Thor’s brothers.

 

Loki yawned into the palm of his hands and wrapped his arms around Thor’s torso, nestling his face into his chest. “Isn’t it strange, Thor?”

 

Thor chuckled, beginning to run his fingers through Loki’s long hair. “What do you find strange?”

 

“We’re 36, and trying to adopt another child.”

 

Thor chuckled again. “Why is this strange?”

 

“Because we’re old.”

 

This made Thor smile. “We’re old?”

 

“We’re old. I even saw my first gray hair today.”

 

Thor knew Loki was exaggerating when he said this. Laufey didn’t start going gray till he hit 55, so Thor knew Loki had 15 more years before he had to start worrying about getting gray hair.

 

“Did hearing how old Laufey was make you feel like this?”

 

Loki nodded into his chest. “Life is moving by so  _ fast _ . It… it seems like just yesterday, we were teaching class. And now… we’re married, and we have kids, and we’re trying to get another one. I feel like if I blink, we’ll have grandkids of our own.”

 

Thor imagined being a grandparent for a few seconds. “Norns… that’s something I’m definitely not ready for.”

 

Loki hugged Thor a bit tighter. “Me either.”

 

Thor was silent, not wanting to bring this up but knowing he should. “Since… Erina is old enough to date… we… should probably give her the talk.”

 

Loki blinked a few times. “Oh… right. That is something that parents do.” He laughed then, knowing that there were many things they had to talk to their child about now that she was a teenager.

 

“We’ll figure it out in the morning. I’m tired.”

 

Thor smiled softly and closed his eyes. “Night, Loki.”

 

“Goodnight, Thor.”

 

* * *

 

Thor closed his suitcase and looked across the bed at Loki, who was debating about the last shirt he wanted to pack.

 

It was now June, and the children were  _ finally _ out of school for the summer, so the family was packing for their flight across the country, where they would then meet Thor’s brothers on the other side of the country, and drive down to Miami, Florida to catch their cruise to Puerto Rico.

 

“I like the white one, Loki.”

 

Loki looked up at him and laughed before folding the white one and putting it into his suitcase. “I figured that the black one wouldn’t be appropriate for a tropical vacation.”

 

He closed his suitcase then and pushed it across the bed to Thor, who could only laugh. “I assume you’re wanting me to carry it to the car?”

 

Loki laughed and nodded. “Please?”

 

Thor hummed, pretending to think about it. “Only if you gather all of the children.”

 

“Wha-”

 

“Looks like it’s time for me to put the luggage in the car!” interrupted Thor, grabbing both suitcases. “I’ll see you in the car.”

 

Loki grumbled and pretended to be annoyed, following Thor out of their room and heading down the hall to make sure the kids were packing and almost ready to go.

 

He knocked on Erina’s door first, walking into her room when she called out for him to come in.

 

“Hey, hun. Are you ready to go?”

 

Erina grunted with effort and tried to close her suitcase, which looked ready to burst at the seams.

 

“Erina… what did you pack?” laughed Loki, walking over to his daughter. “I said to pack enough for 2 weeks. The resort we’re staying at will have a washer and dryer in our villa.”

 

Erina looked up at him, still struggling to close her suitcase. “I know. But I couldn’t decide, so I just packed enough for 4 weeks instead.”

 

Loki could only chuckle and shook his head before walking over to her. “Here; sit on the suitcase, and I’ll zip.”

 

Erina nodded and jumped on her suitcase, amazed when Loki was able to zip it up.

 

“Alright, take your suitcase down to your father. I need to check on your brothers.”

 

Erina nodded and jumped off of her suitcase, yanking it off of the bed. “Is Nana riding with us? Or is she riding with Grandpa and G?”

 

“Nana’s driving her own car, so that your uncles can ride down to Miami with her.”

 

“So… are Grandpa and G riding with us?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Erina groaned and rolled her eyes, annoyed that she would have to sit in the back seat with her brothers.

 

“Ugh! Can’t Grandpa and G drive their own car? I don’t want to sit in the back with Ryan and Leo.”

 

Loki smiled softly, amused by his child. “Why not?”

 

Erina made a face at this. “They’re too loud! I can hear them through my headphones, and they’re always play fighting! It’s annoying!”

 

Loki smirked then. “It’ll only be a ten-hour ride, hun. Once we’re on the cruise ship you can spend as  _ much _ time away from your brothers as you want.” He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. “You’ll survive.”

 

Erina grumbled and hugged Loki back before letting go and grabbing her suitcase, lugging it downstairs.

 

Loki left her room then and walked to the boys’ room, knocking on the door. “Ryan? Leo? Are you all packed up?”

 

Loud shouting could be heard from the room, so Loki opened the door, narrowing his eyes at the twins. “ _ Boys!” _

 

Ryan and Leo froze and looked up at Loki. “... Hi, Dad.”

 

“Why aren’t you packed?”

 

Ryan and Leo blinked a few times before Leo answered. “Uh… we brought our suitcases out.”

 

Loki frowned and shook his head. “Stop wrestling, and pack your clothes.  _ Now _ .”

 

The twins began to grumble, and Loki stood by their door, watching over them like a hawk. He knew if he left them alone again, they would somehow return to wrestling. 

 

He watched them pack their things for 15 minutes, waiting until they were done to send them downstairs.

 

After checking on Frigga and his parents, he headed downstairs, pleased that Thor had packed up both SUV’s. Erina was already in the car, and the twins were chasing each other around the driveway, so Loki called out to them. “Boys! Let’s get in the car, please.”

 

The twins groaned and grabbed their backpacks, grumbling and getting in the car. After the children were all strapped in, Laufey and Farbauti got into the car after making sure Frigga knew how to get to the airport, and Thor and Loki got back in the car and drove, leading her there.

 

The flight to the city where all 3 of Thor’s brothers lived wasn’t a bad one, and after picking up everyone, they rented two SUV’s, and began the long journey down to Miami, Florida.

 

Loki was thankful that they lived in the age of technology, as the children were transfixed by their phones or portable game systems, and didn’t complain too much.

 

They reached Miami around midnight, and checked into their hotel so that they could sleep until 8, which was the earliest that they could check onto the cruise ship.

 

They managed to check in on the cruise ship and settle their things in their rooms, and gave clear instructions to the kids that they were to check in with one of the adults every 2 hours.

 

The kids nodded before running to the waterpark on the cruise ship, spending their time there.

 

Laufey and Farbauti decided that they would relax in the senior’s lounge and have a few drinks, and Frigga wanted to spend some time with Hermod’s daughter and wife, so this left Loki, Hodr, Baldur, Hermod and Thor.

 

“Well… I’m not sure about anyone else, but… that water slide looked  _ very _ appealing.”

 

Loki snorted and swatted Thor’s shoulder playfully. “Thor. You’re almost  _ 40 _ . Why do you want to go on a water slide?”

 

Thor scratched at his beard. “You’ve always known I’m a kid at heart, Loki.”

 

Loki chuckled, rolling his eyes. “At least keep a careful eye on the children.”

 

Thor nodded, looking over at his brothers. “I’ll meet you guys at the water slide?”

 

“Which one?”

 

“Uh… the boys probably went to the biggest one on the ship, so we’ll meet there.”

 

His brothers nodded and filed out of the room, leaving Thor and Loki behind. Once they were gone Thor and Loki began to change into their swimming trunks, and Thor took a moment to appreciate Loki’s body. 

 

He  _ loved _ that Loki was 36 and didn’t look a  _ day _ over 25. The man made sure to meticulously take care of himself, and although he wasn’t fond of intense workouts like Thor was, he still did light workouts like yoga to keep himself in shape.

 

Loki could sense that Thor was staring at him, and he laughed, pulling on his trunks. “What are you staring at?”

 

Thor made his way over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. “My beautiful husband.”

 

Loki blushed, rolling his eyes. He was never really offended that people always called him beautiful and not handsome. “You better hurry. I might not let you leave if you keep feeding me compliments.”

 

Thor pecked Loki’s lips then. “Who says I want to leave?”

 

Loki laughed and kissed Thor again, squeezing at him playfully. “We’ll have sex tonight. Go ahead and enjoy what this cruise has to offer.”

 

Thor placed a gentle kiss against Loki’s lips before pulling away and staring into his eyes. “I love you.”

 

Loki smiled softly. “I love you too.”

 

They kissed once more before Thor let go of Loki, and left the room, heading out towards the main deck of the cruise ship.

 

Loki waved goodbye to Thor and sat down in the shade, beginning to read a book.

 

He didn’t mind his time on the cruise ship at all, and eventually, his family convinced him to get on one of the waterslides, making sure to record it. Loki wasn’t  _ scared _ of large water slides per se, he just… was very uncomfortable with them. 

 

They reached San Juan in Puerto Rico 5 days later, and rented two SUV’s, traveling to the small city of Fajardo. They were staying at a  _ beautiful _ luxurious resort called El Conquistador, and had reserved a beautiful villa like suite on the property. The villa had 7 bedrooms and 8 bathrooms, as well as a large kitchen, living room, private pool, and nature trail.

 

They arrived at the villa around 3 in the afternoon, and set their things down in their rooms, all of them gathering in the living room.

 

Thor pulled out the information pamphlet that the resort handed to them, looking through it. “Alright, everyone. We are here for 2 weeks, and a chef has been appointed to cook us 3 meals a day. The resort has a water park, a large nature trail and a private island that we can visit from 8 am to 8 pm.”

 

He widened his eyes in surprise then. “It says that we can Kayak, snorkel, windsurf, and horseback ride on the private island as well.” He looked up at his family. “What does everyone want to do?”

 

“Why don’t we go our separate ways for the rest of the day, and regroup at night for dinner? We can spend the first week here doing all of the activities. It won’t make much sense to try and do any when they stop at 8.” suggested Hodr.

 

The family agreed with this, so everyone began to file out of the villa, exploring the resort. The resort even had a mall inside of it, so there was  _ plenty _ to do.

 

“Hey, Dad?”

 

Loki turned to Erina, opening up his wallet. “Yes, hun?”

 

“Can I go shopping?”

 

Loki nodded, pulling out some money for her. “Enjoy yourself, Erina. Stay under $200 please.”

 

Erina nodded, kissing Loki’s cheek before leaving. This made him smile softly, and he watched her leave the villa, love blooming in his chest. She used to kiss his cheek or his nose all the time when she was little, but as she got older, she started doing it less and less, so when she did show him affection it made him happy.

 

“Hey that’s not fair!” shouted Ryan, pulling at Loki’s shirt.

 

“Yeah that’s not fair!” echoed Leo, also pulling at Loki’s shirt. “Why does she get money?”

 

Loki and Thor shared a look before Loki sighed and took out two $100 bills. “You boys get $100,  _ each _ .” He stared at them sternly. “Spend it wisely. If you come home with $50 worth of candy, I will  _ not _ be happy.”

 

Both boys nodded innocently and took the money, beginning to run off. 

 

“Boys!”

 

Ryan and Leo stopped in their tracks and groaned, turning around to face Loki. “Stay  _ on _ the resort! Don’t get on any boats, don’t speak to anyone unless there are a lot of people around, and  _ stay _ together. Call me every hour. Okay?”

 

Both boys groaned again, rolling their eyes.

 

“ _ Okay? _ ” stressed Loki, making sure they understood how important it was to not leave the resort. 

 

“We get it, Dad. We’ll stay on the resort.” placated Ryan. “Can we go now?”

 

Loki crossed his arms. “And? What else do I want you to do?”

 

Leo sighed, repeating what Loki told them. “You want us to stay on the resort, call you every hour, not talk to strangers, and for us to stay together. Now can we go?”

 

Loki fought back a smile and a soft laugh. “Give me a hug before you go.”

 

The boys ran forward and wrapped their arms around Loki’s waist, looking up at him. He kissed both of their foreheads before letting them run off and away. 

 

The rest of the adults enjoyed the beautiful view that the villa offered them, and the setting sun found Laufey and Farbauti out on the deck, looking at the brilliant colors spreading out across the sky.

 

“Um… Farbauti?”

 

Farbauti and Laufey both looked up as Thor’s brother Baldur approached them, wondering what he wanted. “Yes, young man?”

 

Baldur sat down across from them on one of the patio couches. “I… would like to apologize for bringing up bad memories for you when we were deciding on where to go. That… that wasn’t my intention at all. And I’m sorry.”

 

Farbauti’s face softened. “There is nothing to apologize for, young man. I was not offended in the slightest.”

 

Baldur nodded, relieved. “Thank you. And… I’m sorry that whatever happened to you, happened to you.”

 

Laufey and Farbauti watched Baldur stand up and walk away then, before Laufey nestled closer under Farbauto’s arm, and continuing to look out at the sunset.

 

The family relaxed with each other for the rest of the night, and fell asleep around 10, wanting to get a good night’s rest.

 

They woke up around 8 in the morning, and all headed down for breakfast, eating what the chef had prepared.

 

Today they were heading to the private island owned by the resort, so that they could snorkel and surf.

 

The boat ride over to the island was nice, and everyone marveled at how clear the water was. The children began to laugh and point as a pod of dolphins jumped in and out of the water, and Loki pulled out his phone, recording their delight and the beautiful sight of the dolphins jumping out of the water.

 

They had all decided to go kayaking first, and split into groups of two, following the guide towards the river that ran through the island. After putting on their life vests and helmets, and ensuring that each child was riding with an adult, they began to paddle through the river.

 

Loki was riding with Leo, and was trying his best to not freak out. If it had been just he and Thor on this trip, he wouldn’t have agreed to go kayaking. But because the children wanted to, he decided to suck it up and kayak.

 

Leo could sense Loki’s nervousness and he laughed, showing him how to paddle correctly. “Dad, it’s okay. Just paddle like this.”

 

“Oh… right.” Loki looked at his son and copied his movements, steering them towards the kayak of the guide. He  _ really _ didn’t like feeling boxed in like this, and didn’t like the fact that it felt as if the kayak would capsize at any moment. 

 

“Alright, everyone! We’re going to come upon a curve pretty soon, so paddle the way I taught you!” announced the guide, catching everyone’s attention.

 

Loki tried to calm his fast beating heart as they went around the curve, and his heart sank when he looked up and saw that there was a snake in the water next to them.

 

“Oh my Norns, oh my Norns, THOR!” he screamed, screwing his eyes shut and trying to stay as still as possible. 

 

Thor looked over at him, wondering what was wrong. “What’s wrong, Loki?”

 

“There’s a snake in the water.” he whispered, feeling the fear make his throat constrict. 

 

“What, Loki? I can’t hear you.”

 

“There’s a snake in the water!” shouted Loki, too scared to try and paddle away from it.

 

Leo gasped and looked over, calling out to Ryan. “Whoa! Ryan, look! There’s a huge snake over here!”

 

Loki screamed again when he noticed how big the snake was. The snake was longer than he was tall, and was pretty thick around as well.

 

Thor tried to not smile in amusement, and called out to Loki. “Just leave it alone, Loki. It won’t hurt you as long as you don’t bother it.”

 

“Can I touch it, Papa?”

 

“Please don’t touch the snake!” shouted the guide, looking back over his shoulder to get a good look at it. “That’s a native boa! They have teeth, and are  _ not _ afraid to use them!”

 

Leo yanked his hand back from the snake’s body quickly. “Yikes!”

 

Loki gathered the courage to paddle once the snake swam ahead of them, away from everyone.

 

Leo looked back at Loki and laughed, shaking his head. “It wasn’t that scary, Dad.”

 

Loki sighed, trying to calm his heart.

 

“Hey everyone! If you look up ahead, there’s a caiman under the waterfall!”

 

Everyone turned their heads and looked at where the guide was pointing, and Loki screamed again, completely over this whole kayaking trip.

 

He was completely drained by the time they finished their course through the river, and tried his best to not ruin the fun that everyone else was having.

 

They went to the beach and played in the water for a few hours before heading back to the villa and falling asleep, ready for the fun-filled week ahead of them.

  
  


* * *

 

A week into their vacation, Loki got a call from the adoption agency while he was relaxing on the beach under the shade of a big umbrella. 

 

He and Thor had been trying to adopt another child, and no one in their family knew besides them. They had been trying for about a year now, and were planning on telling their family once they were matched with a child.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello, Mr. Laufeyson?”

 

“Speaking.”

 

“Hi, Mr. Laufeyson. We’re calling to let you know that we have finally matched your family with a child. I’m going to email you her file, and please give me a call within the week if you’re willing to adopt her.”

 

“I definitely will. Thank you.”

 

Loki called Thor over then, and pulled up his email, opening the file and looking up as Thor jogged towards him.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“The adoption agency just called.”

 

Thor grew serious and sat down in the sand on the towel, next to Loki. “...What did they say?”

 

“They… they sent me the information about a little girl they think would be a good match for our family.”

 

He looked at the file with Thor, reading it aloud. “Rose McGillehan. Three years old. She… was given up for adoption at birth. And… she’s been with an orphanage ever since.”

 

Thor and Loki’s heart broke as they continued to read about this child, and Loki gasped suddenly, rereading a section of the document. “Oh my Norns, Thor! She has a brother! He was just born last month!”

 

Thor blinked a few times, processing this. He and Loki shared a look, both of them wanting to adopt her and her brother, but both of them wondering if they really wanted to raise another baby.

 

Loki looked extremely conflicted. “What do you want to do, Thor?”

 

Thor bit his lower lip, thinking. “Can… can we really handle have five kids, Loki? A toddler and a newborn at that.”

 

Loki frowned slightly. “We… we can’t just leave them. We… at 26, we raised two babies who could’ve died at any moment, and a toddler who had been abused and had mild PTSD. We didn’t know if we could do it, Thor, but we  _ tried _ . And we made it. Look at them.”

 

Thor looked over at their family, a gentle smile spreading across his face as he watched Erina playing with her cousin, and watched the boys playing with Hermod.

 

“We  _ did _ it, Thor. And we can do it again.” Loki grabbed his hands and looked deep into his eyes. “We can do this. Our parents and your brothers will help if need be. But we can do this.”

 

Thor sighed before nodding, and agreeing with Loki. “Okay. Call them back please, and see what’s the soonest we can adopt them.”

 

Loki nodded, and called the adoption agency back, beginning to explain that he and Thor would like to adopt her and her younger half-brother as well. After listening to the agent, Loki nodded and agreed, hanging up the phone.

 

Thor looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to update him. “Well?”

 

Loki sighed then. “They said that we can adopt them as soon as possible. It seems that us adopting before made the process quicker, as they had a lot of our information on file already.”

 

Thor nodded solemnly, thinking. “I… I think we should fly home tomorrow. And get the infant and Rose adjusted to living with us, before our parents and the other children come home. What do you think?”

 

Loki nodded in agreement. They had been here for 8 days now, so if they left tomorrow they would have 5 days to get the children accustomed to their new home and get them used to having parents. “We’ll tell our family tonight, and leave tomorrow morning.”

 

Thor frowned slightly then. “Do… do you think the kids will be okay? I’m worried that they’ll be jealous.”

 

Loki laughed, beginning to purchase plane tickets for he and Thor. “I know our kids, Thor. Erina will be over the moon at the prospect of having a little sister, and the boys will be happy to finally be someone’s older sibling.” He looked at him gently. “The kids will be fine.”

 

Thor laughed softly too, beginning to picture how these new children would integrate into their family. 

 

They waited to bring up these new children to their families after dinner, and sat them down in the large living room, wanting them all to sit down.

 

Thor and Loki hooked up Loki’s laptop to the TV screen, and showed them Rose. She was an  _ adorable _ little girl with dark blonde hair and sage colored eyes, and her face was lightly dusted with freckles. 

 

Laufey frowned in confusion, sitting forward. “Loki, Thor… who is this little girl?”

 

Loki and Thor shared a look before smiling and turning back towards their family. “This is the newest addition to our family.”

 

Everyone gasped, and Laufey began to tear up. He never thought that Thor and Loki would adopt another child, and had given up on the dream of helping them raise another child.

 

“This is Rose. She is three years old, and… tomorrow Thor and I are leaving to pick her up and get her accustomed to being with us before all of you come home. We don’t want her to get overwhelmed.”

 

“She… also has a one-month-old half brother. We… we’re adopting him as well.”

 

Laufey and Frigga cheered and got up, hugging their sons and crying tears of joy. They were  _ elated _ that the two had decided to expand their family, and couldn’t contain themselves.

 

They released them then and sat back down, feeling quite excited.

 

“So… I’m getting a new sister? And a new brother?” asked Erina, her face unreadable.

 

Loki and Thor shared a look before Loki sat down on the end of the couch next to her. “Yes, Erina. Is… is that okay?”

 

Erina bit her lower lip and thought for a few seconds before nodding. “Yeah. It’ll be nice, having a little sister. I can always play barbies with her and help her with math.”

 

Loki smiled then, glad that she was handling it so well. 

 

Thor looked over at his sons then. “Boys? What about you two? Are you okay with having two new siblings?”

 

Both twins shrugged their shoulders. “Sure, I guess,” answered Ryan after some time. Leo nodded in agreement, and sighed, thinking about it. “I guess it’ll be cool. Does that mean we have to leave our trip early?” 

 

“No. Your father and I are the only ones leaving early. We’ll see you all when you get back.”

 

The children nodded in understanding, and began to ask Thor and Loki a flurry of questions, along with the rest of the family.

 

They all ended up staying up until midnight, and once 8 am hit, Thor and Loki were on the next plane back home. They got there around 3, and rushed home, showering and getting ready before driving to the orphanage where Rose and her brother were located. They made sure to stop and purchase car seats for both the baby and Rose before heading there though, as they  _ did _ need something to put them in to take them home.

 

The adoption agent met them outside and smiled, shaking their hands. “So glad you guys could make it. Rose is  _ very _ excited to meet you both.”

 

Loki and Thor shot each other excited looks, and followed the adoption agent inside. She walked them to a room, and sat them down on the couch in the room before excusing herself.

 

A few minutes later, she came back in with the young girl and pointed at Thor and Loki, smiling. “These are your new parents, Rose. Go say hi.”

 

Rose gave them the happiest smile they had ever seen, and she ran over to them, wrapping her arms around their legs and nestling her face into the crook that it made.

 

Thor and Loki felt the same love that they had for Erina all those years ago bloom in their hearts, and they picked up Rose, sitting her on Loki’s lap.

 

Thor was the first to speak amongst them all, and he had happy tears in his eyes. “Hi, Rose. I’m your new Papa.”

 

Rose smiled proudly, standing up in Loki’s lap so that she could hug Thor. “Hi, Papa!”

 

They hugged for a few more seconds before Thor released her and caressed her cheek, moving to kiss her forehead.

 

They smiled at each other before she sat down in Loki’s lap and looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his torso. 

 

Loki felt his heart swell with more love for the girl, and he ran his hand through her hair, smiling down gently at her. “I’m your new Daddy.”

 

Rose pressed her face into his chest and hugged him tightly. “Hi, Daddy!”

 

Thor and Loki both laughed and looked up as the agent approached them. “I’ll let you both spend an hour with her before we sign the rest of the paperwork. You can take her home then.”

 

Thor and Loki nodded in understanding. “What about our other child? Her younger brother?”

 

The agent nodded again. “Yes, yes of course, Samuel. Give me a moment.”

 

They watched her leave the room and continued to talk to Rose until she returned with the baby in her arms.

 

Loki felt his heart begin to race, and he gingerly took the baby from the agent, happy tears falling down his face as he stared down at him.

 

He had the blackest of hair, and very pale skin like Loki, and he laughed, angling the baby so that Rose could see. “This is your baby brother, Rose.”

 

The toddler looked at her brother for a few seconds. “Really?”

 

“Yes.” laughed Loki, readjusting the baby so that he could wipe his eyes. He looked over at Thor then. “We have nothing for the children, Thor. We have to go out and buy furniture.”

 

Thor smiled gently. “I ordered most of the main things we would need like mattresses or high chairs and booster seats online during our flight. We just have to go out and let Rose pick out her bed, some toys, and some clothes.”

 

Loki nodded and reached over Rose, pressing a quick kiss against Thor’s lips. “Thank you, Thor.”

 

Rose seemed confused about Loki and Thor kissing, and she frowned, looking back and forth at each other. “... You kissed Papa…”

 

Loki laughed softly. “Because we’re married, sweetheart.”

 

Loki could see the gears turning in Rose’s head. “But your boys.”

 

“I know. As long as two adults love each other in this country, they’re allowed to get married.”

 

Rose blinked a few times. “Really?”

 

This made Loki smile softly. “Yes, sweetheart.”

 

Rose nodded then. “Okay.”

 

Thor and Loki shared another amused look before looking down at her. “Rose? Would you like to go shopping?”

 

Rose’s eyes shined with wonder and amazement then. “Shopping?!”

 

Thor nodded. “Yes, Rose. You get to buy all of the clothes and toys that you want.”

 

“Whatever I want?”

 

Thor nodded again. “Whatever you want.”

 

Rose climbed into Thor’s lap then, hugging him tightly. “Thanks, New Papa!”

 

Thor laughed softly and wrapped his arms around her. “Of course, Rose.”

 

They looked up at the adoption agent, who came back into the room. “There are a few more papers I need you both to sign before you can leave.”

 

Thor nodded, picking up Rose and walking over to sit down at the chairs in front of the desk, signing the papers that he was required to. Afterward, he walked he and Rose back over to the couch, and gently took their new son out of Loki’s arms so that Loki could sign the papers.

 

“Alright! Everything is finished. You’re free to take them home.”

 

Thor and Loki sighed in relief and Loki picked up Rose, kissing her forehead and following Thor out of the room and to their car, strapping her into her car seat.

 

“Ready to go, Rose?”

 

Rose nodded. “Yes!”

 

Thor and Loki got in the car and put the car in reverse before Rose shouted at them. “Wait! Mr. Monkey!”

 

Thor and Loki shot each other confused looks. “Who, Rose?”

 

“We have to get Mr. Monkey! He was my only friend!”

 

Thor put the car back in park and got out, walking over to Rose’s side of the car and unbuckling her from her car seat so that they could walk back inside to get Rose’s special toy.

 

A few minutes later they came out, and Thor buckled Rose back into her car seat before he got back into the car.

 

“Rose, did you get everything that you wanted?”

 

Rose nodded, hugging her stuffed monkey tightly. “Yeah!”

 

Thor reversed the car then and drove them to the grocery store first. He and Loki wanted to stop and get lots of formula for Samuel to make at home before they spent the day shopping for Rose.

 

“Is this where we’re shopping?”

 

Thor shook his head. “No, Rose. We have to buy food for your brother first.”

 

Rose looked down at her tummy then. “I’m hungry too.”

 

“We’ll get you something to eat once we leave the grocery store, sweetheart,” assured Loki, unbuckling Samuel’s car seat. “I promise.”

 

Rose nodded, and together the family went into the store, stocking up on formula, and letting Rose pick out whatever healthy snacks she wanted. Afterward, they all traveled home, and Thor began to make them all lunch while Loki made some formula for Samuel and began to feed him.

 

The family ate their food and then headed back out, stopping at a clothing store for Rose and Samuel. 

 

Rose didn’t seem that interested in getting clothes for herself, and let Loki pick out clothes for her. She seemed to  _ hate _ pink, but loved blue and purple, so Loki kept this in mind while he shopped.

 

After buying  _ more _ than enough clothes for their two new children, they drove to a furniture store, and bought beds, a changing table, dressers, and any other furniture item that they needed for the children.

 

They understood why Rose was complaining so much, and tried their best to talk to her and get to know her.

 

After arranging to have everything sent to their house today, they  _ finally _ reached the toy store.

 

Rose perked up here, and began to jump up and down when she was in the parking lot. “Can we go inside?”

 

Thor gently took her hand, waiting for Loki to finish unbuckling Samuel's car seat. “Of course. Let’s wait for Daddy and your brother.”

 

Rose groaned and began to pout, but otherwise remained quiet, waiting for Loki.

 

“Alright, we’re ready.”

 

The family walked into the toy store then, and Rose gasped, looking around in wonder. “Wow!”

 

Thor smiled then, love blooming in his chest. “Go ahead and get whatever you want, Rose.”

 

Rose turned quickly. “Whatever I want?”

 

Thor nodded. “Whatever you want.”

 

Rose ran over to a cowboy display, and picked out a wooden stick with a horse’s head attached to it. “I want this!”

 

Loki smiled softly. “You can get more than one toy, Rose.”

 

Rose’s eyes were as wide as saucers now. “Really?!”

 

“Yes, sweetheart. As many toys as you want.”

 

Rose began to giggle, and she ran around the cowboy section, pointing at everything that she wanted. Thor put everything she pointed at in their cart, and laughed when she ran over to the barbies and saw that there was a cowgirl Barbie that came with a horse. “And this, Papa?!”

 

Thor nodded, handing the barbie to her. “Yes, Rose. Do you want anything else?”

 

Rose nodded, running past them to the section with the controllable cars for toddlers. “This! I want this!”

 

Thor laughed and nodded his head again, calling over a sales associate to have this item shipped to their home. 

 

Rose seemed to be pretty satisfied with her toys that she put in the cart, so Loki and Thor walked over to the baby section and picked out some toys for her brother before leaving and heading back home.

 

Luckily the movers were there waiting, so they let them in, and sat with the kids in their living room while playing with Rose, and letting Samuel nap.

 

The movers put everything into their rooms by 7, and Rose was beginning to get tired, so Thor and Loki got out the cowboy sheets that she picked out, and made up her bed. They then dressed her in her new nightclothes, and tucked her in, kissing her cheeks. 

 

They set up the baby monitors in Samuel’s room next, and laid him down to sleep in his crib, marveling at his soft skin.

 

The pair enjoyed their children and spent the next five days bonding to them, and getting them used to being around them, and in this house.

 

They let Rose know that she had siblings on her third day in their house, and after that, she seemed to be sad. 

 

Loki sat her down on her fourth day in the house while they were taking a break from running around and playing with the sprinkler. He wanted to figure out what had her so sad.

 

“Rose… can you tell Daddy what’s wrong? You don’t seem happy to me anymore.”

 

Rose sighed, looking down. “I want you to love me.”

 

Loki widened his eyes in shock, and he picked up his daughter, setting her on his lap. “Rose! I do love you! I love you with all my heart, sweetheart…”

 

Rose began to cry then, opening up. “No, you don’t! My old mommy said that too, and left me!”

 

Loki frowned in confusion here. Rose was given up for adoption at birth. She never knew her birth mother.

 

“What do you mean, Rose?”

 

Rose sniffed, rubbing at her eyes with her small hands. “My old mommy said she loved me, and then said she didn’t want me anymore and gave me back!”

 

Loki didn’t understand what she was talking about, and tried to get her to explain more. “Why do you think she didn’t want you anymore?”

 

“Because she had a baby in her tummy!”

 

It finally clicked in Loki’s mind then. He realized in horror that another family had tried to adopt Rose before, but they chose to not move forward with it when the wife found out she was pregnant.

 

He hugged her close to his chest and rubbed at her back, trying to not cry. The fact that anyone could get a child’s hopes up like that, just to dash their dreams upon the ground broke his heart, and he ran fingers through Rose’s hair, trying to console and assure her.

 

“Daddy and Papa love you  _ very _ much. Very very  _ very _ much. We would  _ never _ give you back. Never  _ ever _ . Okay?”

 

Rose continued to cry, so Loki kept consoling her, reassuring her that she was here to stay, forever and ever and ever. 

 

He also let her know that he and Thor wouldn’t love her any less just because she has 3 older siblings and a younger brother.

 

It was hard, hearing that she had been lied to by the people who tried to adopt her first, and he knew he would do whatever he could to show her that he and Thor loved her.

 

The day that the rest of the family arrived home to the mansion worried Thor and Loki, as they weren’t sure how Rose would react.

 

She handled meeting her new grandparents well, but was a bit shy around Erina and the boys. 

 

Erina seemed happy to have a younger sister, and the boys seemed to not be bothered by having two new younger siblings, so Thor and Loki were relieved.

 

They knew that it wouldn’t be perfect right off the bat, and they knew that it would take some getting used to, but… they were happy. 

 

They thought their family was complete before, but now… now they knew without a shadow of a doubt that everything was as it was supposed to be.

 

And for that, they were thankful.

 

* * *

 

The months flew by in their household, and before everyone knew it, it was September, and time for Erina and the boys to return to school. The boys were starting 6th grade, and were  _ pumped _ to finally be in middle school.

 

Erina was excited to be entering 9th grade, and made Thor and Loki proud by keeping her spot at the top of the class.

 

Rose was too young to start school yet, and since there were more than enough adults at home to watch her, they all took turns teaching her things, playing with her, and making sure that her integration into the family continued to be smooth.

 

In the month of October, Erina brought up something to Loki and Thor that surprised them.

 

They were all eating dinner, and talking about their days to each other, updating each other on things that happened.

 

“Papa? Dad?”

 

Thor and Loki looked over at her. “Yes, Erina?”

 

“Since I’m 14… can I go on an unsupervised date?”

 

Thor choked on his drink and widened his eyes. He hadn’t been expecting that.

 

Loki frowned, wondering why she was bringing this up. “...Why? Did… someone ask you out on a date?”

 

Erina blushed deeply. “I guess.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at his child. “What do you mean “I guess”, Erina?”

 

Erina rolled her eyes then. “A guy asked if he and I could go see a movie together.”

 

Thor and Loki shared a look with each other. They both knew how they were at 14, and both knew what type of things could happen on an unsupervised date.

 

“... Your father and I will talk about it, Erina.”

 

Erina groaned then, beginning to grumble. “All my friends get to go on unsupervised dates.”

 

“And we’re not your friends’ parents. We’re  _ your _ parents. And we will talk about this together, and come to you with our decision.” answered Loki.

 

“Who is this boy, Erina?”

 

“Ugh. Some boy from our school.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at her, silently telling her to explain more.

 

“His name is Jake Ryanson.”

 

Loki sighed, setting down his fork. “How did you meet this boy, Erina.”

 

Erina was silent, so Loki pressed her further. “ _ Erina. _ ”

 

“... At the S.T.E.M. mentorship program.”

 

Loki furrowed his brow, not understanding. “Is… he a 6th grader?”

 

“Ew! Of course not, Dad!”

 

Laufey gasped, finally understanding. “Oh my.”

 

He and Farbauti were retired and had been for a few years, so they were a part of the school’s PTSA, and knew a lot about the school. Loki and Thor worked still, and made trips to the home office once a month for 3 days, and were able to work from home for the rest of the month.

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “Laufey?”

 

Laufey looked at Erina, narrowing his eyes. “Tell your parents, Erina.”

 

Erina widened her eyes in disbelief, mad that Laufey was on their side. “G!”

 

“Erina if you don’t tell them, I will. You have to be honest with your parents.”

 

Now Thor and Loki were beginning to get annoyed. “Erina. What are you not telling us?”

 

“... Jake was my tutor during the S.T.E.M. event.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes in confusion. “... Only high school juniors and seniors mentored the 9th graders for that event.”

 

Erina looked down and began to push her food around on her plate, knowing that Loki and Thor would get upset once they realized it.

 

“Oh my Norns… Erina, how old is this boy?!”

 

“18…” murmured Erina, avoiding their stares of incredulity.

 

Thor shook his head immediately. “No. No.  _ No _ . You are  _ not _ going on a date with an 18-year-old.”

 

“Papa! That’s not fair! It’s only a 4 year age gap!”

 

“You’re  _ 14 _ Erina!” stressed Thor, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I  _ refuse _ to allow you to date someone that much older than you.”

 

“But-”

 

“ _ No _ , Erina!” interrupted Loki, giving her a stern look. “You’re not dating an 18-year-old. When you’re out of our house and supporting yourself as an  _ adult _ , you can date whoever you want. But you will not date a boy 4 years older than you while being under our care.”

 

“Grandpa’s 4 years older than G!” she countered, trying to get Thor and Loki agree to this.

 

“They met when they were  _ adults _ !” hissed Loki, shaking his head. “They weren’t teenagers.”

 

“You’re not being  _ fair _ , Dad!”

 

“Erina.” sighed Thor, looking tired. “You’re not going on a date with an 18-year-old. If he was 16, then  _ maybe _ . But because he’s 18, your father and I refuse to let you date him.”

 

Erina groaned and crossed her arms, visibly upset. “He’s a good guy. Can’t you just meet him before deciding?”

 

“No, Erina.” sighed Loki, shaking his head. “You’re not going on a date with a boy 4 years older than you, end of discussion.”

 

Erina groaned and pushed herself away from the table, running upstairs to her room.

 

And Loki and Thor could only sigh, knowing that this would only be the beginning.

 

Before they fell asleep that night, they both talked about Erina, and rules they wanted to keep for her since she wanted to start dating.

 

It was weird for them, if they were honest. It seemed like just yesterday Erina had been that little girl in the hospital bed who wanted to be a space princess. It felt like tomorrow they’d wake up, and she’d be going off to college.

 

Regardless of time seeming like it was going by too fast, Thor and Loki knew that they were happy.

 

And they knew they wouldn’t change the events of their lives for anything.

 

* * *

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this is the end!!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me these few months, and I know the ending here was really abrupt. Don't worry, the epilogue will have a scene where the family gathers for Christmas, and it will tie up things better than the end of this chapter did. I should have it out in like early July.
> 
> Thanks so much guys <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please leave any questions, comments, or concerns down below, and I'll get back to you ASAP.


End file.
